The Brother Of Hercules
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto has been reincarnated, but in a strange way, he is now the twin brother of Hercules, named, Maelstrom, Mael for short, after being changed to a mortal and brought up by sheep farmers with his brother, the 2 must battle Hades and his minions, along with their friends and trainer, Phil, along with his psychic girlfriend, it can only be Mael(Naruto.)
1. Pilot

**After listening to "One Last Hope Song" with Naruto and Jiraiya, it got me thinking of this story, I've enjoyed the movie from time to time, as a nostalgia thing.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Between Life & Death**

There was a blank area, the only thing in this area was someone floating, almost like laying in a pool, is eyes were closed, with spiky blond hair and whisker-marks on his cheeks, wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit, the young man was unconscious.

That is until a muscular being appeared, the only thing was the being was a reflective silver, this being was called Uranus, the Primal god of the sky, and this god was looking at the young man, speaking in a deep vast voice, " **You have shown amazing skills and a heart of a true hero, you've fought against all odds, even when the odds are not even to you, with your passing allow me to give you what you have always wanted, a family, unfortunately you will no longer be able to use the energy known as chakra, that is the cost for this reincarnation, with this worlds gods blessings, they have allowed it.** " (A.N. To get an idea of Uranus form look on google under "uranus greek" Use the crystalinks image.)

Holding his hand out, Naruto's body turns into a bright blue orb, floating in the primal god's hand, " **Though the fox known as Kurama cannot join you on your new life, since his life and energy is connected to your old world, but your will shall live with him, unfortunately, you will have no memories of you past life, due to being reincarnated, I wish you luck young one and may you live a happy life.** "

With that, Uranus moves his hand to the side, letting the orb that was Naruto go, as the orb slowly drops, it creates a ripple under the primal god's feet, vanishing from sight, along with Uranus.

 **Museum**

In museum it showed statues of the Greek gods and goddesses, all in different poses, with some showing their ages, under a light was a vase depicting an image of 2 people, one was fighting a lion, the other was behind him with a bow and arrow, giving a feeling of both protecting each other, like brothers.

All through this the voice of the Narrator began his intro, "Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes were two brothers, the mighty Hercules and the brave Maelstrom. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now that is where our story —"

Suddenly he was interrupted by Thalia, one of the goddesses of muse, "Would you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy!" (A.N. Basically, it's the same as the show, but why change something that works.)

With her other sisters agreeing, with Terpsichore exclaiming, "Lighten up, dude!"

Along with the leader of the sisters, Calliope, saying to the man, "We'll take it from here, darling."

The Narrator, feeling the Muses can do things better, replied, "You go, girl."

(A.N. I'm skipping the song, but if you want, just look up on youtube, "Hercules The Gospel Truth" then you get the idea, though mix in a few things about Maelstrom, plus the muses do it better.)

The scene then changes to a wide open field, showing crops and buildings, yet past that was a tall mountain, reaching past the clouds, going up you can see the golden gates of Olympus, past that was a floating kingdom, ruled by the gods of Olympus, with Apollo's chariot flying by towards the palaces.

More than likely hearing the news of Hera, the Queen of the gods, giving birth to twin sons.

Everyone in the palace was celebrating the twins birth, Hera was happily holding onto one of her children, while Zeus was holding the other, the queen then chuckles out loud when her son grabbed hold of her tiara, "Oh Hercules, behave yourself." Placing the happy boy in a cradle made from clouds.

Zeus bring his other son along as well, placing both boys together, "Look at this, my two boys, Hercules and Maelstrom, look how cute they are!"

One boy having curly orange hair, after his mother's colour, but his father's style, named Hercules, the other boy having short blond hair, the same colour as his father, but both having deep blue eyes.

The mighty king of the gods began making funny faces at the two, causing them to laugh and giggle as babies do, though Zeus's finger got too close to Hercules, causing the baby to grab hold, but what was really shocking was Hercules lifting his father up, "Oh my, Hercules is certainly strong, like his father, no doubt Maelstrom would be just the same," Once getting back on solid ground Zeus can't help but ask, "My dearest, why did you name our son Maelstrom, granted it's a strong name, but..."

Hera just smiles, looking at the 2 boys, "True, but when our son came into the world, so too did a Maelstrom, allowing me to gain the idea of his name."

Now understanding, Zeus agrees, as they were talking, a winged footed man flew towards them, Hera wasn't at all shocked, with the god holding flowers towards Hera, "Why Hermes, they're lovely." The goddess says while retrieving the flowers.

With the winged god replying, "Yeah, I had Orpheus do the arrangement, isn't that too nutty." He then flies towards Zeus, "Fabulous party, why I haven't felt so much love in the room since Narcissus fell in love with himself." The two then looked towards the god, who was busy looking at himself in a mirror making kissing-faces at himself.

Causing Zeus to have his back towards the crib, giving Maelstrom the chance to grab one of his thunderbolts, giggling and laughing at the sparks coming off of it, though Hera was concerned, "Dear, keep those away from the twins."

With Zeus just brushing it off, "Oh they won't hurt themselves," during which Maelstrom was using the bolt as a sucker, "Let the lads have a little fun." But then Maelstrom was shocked, causing his hair to spike up on all ends, losing the same type of hairstyle his twin has. (A.N. Naruto hairstyle, it has to come from somewhere. lol)

Causing the babe to throw it away in disgust, making quite a few gods to jump out of the way, until Athena smacked it away with her sword, though her eyes widened at the strength behind the throw.

But her aim was true, since she had little time to aim it at one of the cloud pillars, which grew back.

The king of the gods laughs at such a thing, patting both boys on their heads, Zeus then addresses the other gods and goddesses, "On behalf of our sons, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" Pointing his hand towards the mountain of gifts.

With Hera smiling knowingly, "What about our gifts, dear?"

Causing Zeus to start mumbling to himself, taking a few things from the clouds going by, until it shows a baby horse with wings made of clouds.

Once done, Zeus presents the cloud to Hercules, who poked and prodded at it, until a baby horse with wings poofed into existence, "His name is Pegasus and he's all yours, Hercules." With the baby and horse getting along straight away.

Zeus then went back to the clouds again, mumbling once more, "Now for Maelstrom, let's see here..."

Until he created a fox with nine tails made of clouds, with Hera placing Hercules down and picking up Maelstrom, once down in Zeus's hands was a fox with nine tails that poofed into existence, just like Pegasus, the fox and Maelstrom got perfectly along, with the fox wrapping itself around Maelstrom's neck like a scarf, making the gods and goddesses do a repeat of Awes, at how cute the two boys were.

Hera then passes Maelstrom to Zeus and picks up Hercules, giving the family of four a warm picture, with both putting the boys into the crib, seeing as they were getting tired for all the excitement.

Until a dark sarcastic voice says out loud, "How sentimental." Causing everyone to look towards a pillar covered in shadow, "You know I haven't been this chocked up since I caught a chunk of moussaka in my throat, huh!?" Trying to make a joke. (A.N. I'm not gonna describe any characters, so look up 1997 Hercules wiki, to get an idea.)

But the problem was, no-one was laughing, they were all looking at him in disgust, "So is this an audience or a mosaic," Slowly making his way forward.

(A.N. I'm gonna skip Zeus and Hades introduction, exit, along with the Fates, since it's, basically, all the same, but with Maelstrom aka Naruto in the mix, along with not drinking the last drop of their own potion, giving both brothers godly strength, at least until the marketplace scene.)

 **15 Years Later** (Not sure what age they are.)

The scene changed to a calm countryside, with sheep everywhere, that is until a cart with bales of hay was suddenly rushed towards a marketplace, along with a spiky-haired blond boy running besides it, making sure everything is in place, causing a panic along the way, being pulled by a 15 year old boy.

The father tried to tell his son Hercules to slow down, but the boy couldn't hear it, coming to a stop, with a trench behind Hercules, getting out of the hole he dug himself in, a shadow came over him, looking up, he see's his brother, Maelstrom smiling at him, "You know what, maybe next time, I'll drive." Leaning forward to help his brother out.

Maelstrom was a handsome young teen, with a muscular physique, showing that he enjoys training, some of the time his father has to scold him for training too hard, but then again, they were sheep-farmers, not much to do but watch the sheep, and haggling with merchants in the marketplace. (A.N. The best way to describe his physique is like Goku on his way to Namek.)

Once pulling his brother out, their father saying to Herc, "Thanks for the help son, when old Penelope twisted her ankle I thought we were done for." With Herc going to the back of the cart, picking up the hay, without any problems, "No problem, Pops," about to unload the hay.

Until his father stopped them, "Don't unload yet son, I need to haggle with Phineas," with Maelstrom adding, "How about I do that Pops, you know how good I am at it."

With the boys father smiling at that, "Yes, I know, but after that Phineas banned you from ever haggling again."

Maelstrom just huffs and crosses his arms, mumbling to himself, "Not my fault he's rubbish at it." Making his brother and father chuckle at his antics, allowing Hercules to drop the bales of hay back on the cart, unfortunately, causing the poor old donkey to go shooting up into the air, "Whoops, sorry Penelope!" the boy calls out.

Mael just looks up, "Geez Herc, this is why I train, so I can get a handle on my strength." Herc just rubs the back of his head awkwardly, nervously chuckling as well.

Both boys went to the front of the cart, with their father addressing them, "Now boys, this time, please stay-" ""Stay by the cart, yeah we know pops"" The two saying at the same time, with Hercules catching the donkey that came back down.

The father chuckled at them and ruffles their hair, "It's creepy how you both do that, but I guess it's a twin-thing, see you in a bit my good boys."

The two teens laughed in a good mood, with Hercules sorting his hair out, Maelstrom didn't have to worry, since his hair is naturally spiky.

The 2 just leaned against the cart, looking up, Mael decided on something, "Hey Herc," Catching his brother's attention, "I'm gonna jump onto the stack for a bit to catch a few zzz's, wake me up when pop's gets back," Nodding towards his brother, Mael stops for a second, picks up the donkey and passes her to his brother, not wanting a repeat of what happened before, "And this time, try to remember that I'm up there."

Hercules remembering last time he forgot, "It was just that one time." But it was too late, his brother, using his strength to jump up into the air just over the bale and landed right on it, allowing him to lay down for some shut-eye, " _Herc can't get into too much trouble while I sleep... Can he?_ " Shrugging his shoulders, he closes his eyes, he'll give his brother a chance.

A few minutes later, " **BANG!** "

The sudden noise awoke Mael, causing him to jump to his feet and quickly move forward, not full awake, "WHHHOOOOOP!" Causing the boy to fall of the edge of the tall hay stack, falling on his butt, then falling backwards on his back, with a dizzy look, clenching his eyes close for a bit, then opening them, he see's a big giant mess, "I should've stayed home." Naruto says to himself, suddenly the sound of vases smashing was heard, causing Mael to wince, "Yep, I should've stayed home."

 **The End.**

 **I'm ending it there so that someone can build from it then, that way, I'm not taking everything from them, though, my advise would be to use the movie to start off, then in the middle of Phil's training, switch it to the tv series, that way there's more options to Mael(Naruto)'s pairing up, with it being ether Cassandra, Tempest or Helen, but it's anyone's choice.**

 **But it's up to whoever wants to adopt this idea, I just did it because it's a more comedic version, please tell me if you're interested and want to adopt, along with posted your chapter 1, then I'll announce who adopted it.**

 **Also, if you feel that Naruto's not the same without his chakra, it's mostly his personality and determined nature that's apart of it, plus I can see Naruto being Hercules' brother, elder or younger is your choice.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	2. From Zero To Hero The Basics

**Seeing as no-one has adopted this idea yet, I'm gonna post another chapter, hopefully someone will be interested in carrying it on for me.**

 **Also I'm not all that good at writing the songs, exampled by past one-shots, so I'll skip them.**

 **Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 2**

 **From Zero To Hero**

 **The Basics**

 **Night**

 **Hercules and Maelstrom's home**

It was quite a day for the two brothers, what with Hercules accidentally destroying the district, even though Hercules blames himself.

His brother Maelstrom at the moment was doing pull-ups at the back of the house, wanting to lose a little bit of steam from the angry people for blaming his brother.

Instead of what he usually wears, at the moment his upper body was bare, since he didn't want to get any sweat on his toga he just wrapped it around his waist, once done with the pull-ups, he quickly lifts his legs up between his arms and hangs from the branch and began doing hanging sit-ups, also making sure his toga stayed in place.

Even though Mael is just as strong as his brother, he just couldn't help but train his body, when his family asked why he simply tells them, 'I don't know, after a hard work-out it makes things easier to relax more, that way I can focus more on the blocks for better strength control.'

After the parents heard that, they supported Mael in his training, unfortunately they were just simple farmers so they could only help so much, at first Hercules wanted to join his brother in his training, but like all teens, Hercules got bored with it quickly, even though his brother tried to push him into more training, Mael couldn't really follow through.

Anyway, after finishing his exercise, Mael made his way back home, using a rag to get rid of the sweat that was building up on him, once back he managed to join his brother in the house where their parents explained how they found Maelstrom and Hercules, along with the pendant and their names on the back of them.

So with that in mind, the two brothers began their walk, while saying bye to their parents.

 **Temple Of** **Zeus**

The travel was long and harrowing, but they managed to make it all the way to the temple, before them was a statue of Zeus, both teens looked towards the statue in an awed and humbled way.

Hoping to finally gain the answers they were looking for.

The brothers looked to each other, with Maelstrom nodding his head, telling Hercules to ask what they both wanted to know, both on their knees infront of the statue.

"Oh mighty Zeus, please hear us and answer our prayer, we need to know, who are we, where do we belong!?"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew between the two brothers, until a bolt of lightning hit the statue, fire erupted from the dishes lighting the room. (Not sure what they're called.)

Before anything else the statue began to move, opening it's eyes and looking towards the pair with a kind smile, with both teens being stunned at what they were witnessing.

" **My boys, my little Hercules and Maelstrom.** "

In a kind, yet bellowing voice the statue talked towards the brothers, reaching out towards them, but of course when a giant stone hand reaches towards you, you can only do one thing.

""AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!?"" Scream like hell.

Both began to try and run for the exit, trying being the operative word, since Hercules accidentally ran into a candle holding dish, tripping over it, which ended up with Maelstrom tripping over Hercules, causing the two to fall over one another, while both ended up with a candle in their mouth, Hercules ended up having the dish on his head.

" **Now hold on you two, what's your hurry, after all these years is this the kind of hello you two give to your father!** " He bellowed out in a happy gesture, after managing to catch the two, causing them to scurry around in his hands, until he managed to catch the two in his cupped hands.

Until they both popped their heads out between his fingers in surprise, ""F-F-FATHER!?"

Once the two finally calmed down, Zeus sat back into his thrown, holding the two boys in his stone hand, " **Didn't know you two had a famous father did you, SURPRISE!** " With a sudden bellow at the end, causing both boys hair to be blown backwards, along with both coughing afterwards.

Zeus began inspecting the two, " **Look how you both have grown, why you both have your mother's beautiful eyes, while Hercules has my hair colour and Maelstrom has his mother's, though I guess teething on one of my lightning bolts still kept your hair spiky!** " While laughing at the end, since it was like a fond memory.

Hearing this, Maelstrom looks towards Zeus, "W-Wait, that's why my hair is spiky, b-because I was TEETHING on one of your lightning bolts!" For some reason that answered so many questions for Maelstrom, since him and his adopted parents tried everything to get his hair flat.

Zeus just chuckles, " **Well you both were curious little scamps.** "

Suddenly it hit them, with Hercules asking for the both of them, "Wait if you're our father then that would make us a..."

" **A God.** " With Zeus finishing it off for their thought.

That answer knocked both brothers for a loop, with both landing on their butts in shock.

With Zeus shrugging his shoulders, " **Hey, you both wanted answers and by thunder you're both old enough now to know the truth!** "

The three began talking, with Hercules and Maelstrom asking about their backgrounds, with Zeus filling them in on their unfortunate abduction and how they were somehow turned mortal, along with Zeus explaining that only gods can live on Mt. Olympus, but he also explains how there's another way for the two to regain their godhood by becoming a true hero, along with pointing the two towards Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes.

As Hercules was hyped up about hopefully regaining his godhood along with his brother, he was about to step off wanting to begin the journey right away, but he forgot about being on a giant hand, causing Zeus to catch Hercules in his other hand while letting Maelstrom slide from his other hand.

" **Whoa, hold your horses, which reminds me (whistle!)** "

After a sharp whistle, a falling star fell towards them, suddenly transforming into a flying horse, while both boys were shocked at the sight, what caught Maelstrom's attention was what was on the back of the horse, a red furred fox with black markings, all the while swishing behind it was nine fluffy tails moving happily.

" **You boys probably don't remember Pegasus and Kurama, but both them and you two go way back sons!** "

While Pegasus was getting reacquainted with each other, so were Maelstrom and Kurama, with the fox leaping at Maelstrom, catching the blond off guard when the fox's size became the size of a horse, but Maelstrom ended up getting a face full of saliva and a cold wet nose as well, causing him to yell out in both disgust and bursts of laughter.

With Zeus smiling at his two boys being reunited with their animals, " **Though Maelstrom I must warn you, Kurama has develop a more trickster like nature, he pranked Ares quite a few times with his antics, though thankfully Artemis managed to calm some of his nature down, he now targets people who are arrogant now and are deserving of it.** "

Hearing this Maelstrom looks towards Kurama, seeing the fox look away and trying to act innocent, "Well~ as long as he doesn't cause too much trouble, and manages to get away with it without being caught, along with not driving anyone insane, I'm sure he can behave himself, right buddy."

With the fox answering with a rub against Maelstrom's cheek.

Zeus then smiles at Hercules, seeing the two finishing up, " **Pegasus is a magnificent horse, with the brain of a bird.** "

After hearing that, it caused Pegasus to look thoughtful at the bird-brain comment, but they moved on from that, with both boys climbing on Pegasus' back, with Kurama leaping towards Maelstrom and shrinking down to a normal fox size, wrapping his nine tails around Mael's neck like a scarf.

Soon they were on their way towards finding Philoctetes.

 **Morning**

It took nearly all night, but they managed to land on an island with loads of goats hanging around, both moving off of Pegasus, while Kurama stayed on Mael's shoulders, they began their search for the trainer, seeing loads of broken statues and pillars.

Suddenly they heard women giggling behind some bushes, both teens looked through the bushes, though they're surprised to see the women were actually nymphs playing around, causing the two to have a slight smile since it was a nice view.

Though they began hearing a goat bleating, looking down they both saw a rear end of a goat, with Hercules thinking the poor thing was stuck, "Hey, whats up little guy, are you stuck or something, here I'll help you out."

As soon as he picked the little goat up, it turned out it wasn't really a goat, but a satyr, "Whoa! Hey butt out buddy!"

Being shocked at the sight, Hercules dropped the satyr on to the floor, startling the nymphs, which caused the satyr to try chasing them.

Though it turned out he couldn't catch them, "OH, Nymphs, they can't keep their hands off me, OW!", "Humph!"

Turns out what he said was true, if the smack to the face wasn't anything to go by.

After that embarrassing performance, the two boys explained why they arrived at the island, though the now designated Phil, ended up laughing at such an explanation, along with wanting nothing to do with hero work, that is until a lightning bolt made him change his mind.

Once that was done with, Phil began to train them, "Alright kids, you both are getting better, though I gotta ask, Mael, how is it YOU can control your godly strength yet Herc here can't!?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Mael began explaining, "Well that's because I trained with paper blocks, focusing on using just enough strength without breaking them, since with mine and Herc's strength it's super difficult, and while I carried on with it, Herc pretty much became bored with it after being impatient."

Hearing this, Phil was impressed, "Wow, good job kid, no doubt you've got brains being able to come up with that sort of training, but just cause you have brains doesn't mean anything if you don't expand it."

The two brothers looked at each other in puzzlement, with Hercules asking the question, "Uh, Phil, what do you mean exactly?"

Phil looked towards the two, "Simple kids, you're both going to Prometheus Academy, an esteemed High School in all of Athens."

While the two weren't looking forward to school, they knew that they needed to learn how to be heroes, and since Phil was the one who pointed them towards the school, they have no choice but to follow his orders, since he is their trainer.

 **After Enrolment**

Both Maelstrom and Hercules were now in school, at the moment they were in the Agora, where people sell and buy food and goods, with their teacher explaining their internship, getting the students ready for the real world work, along with Hercules and Icarus wondering what the real world is like.

Though Cassandra explained the whole nobility and slavery terminology of it, though Maelstrom threw an arm over her shoulder, "Hey, come on now Cassandra, at least this'll give us an idea of what a normal job'll be like, who knows, maybe you'll get an internship that you'll like."

What Maelstrom doesn't know is that because of his close proximity to Cassandra, along with his arm, it was making the girl blush at feeling his lean muscular arm on her shoulder, almost making her feel like he was protecting her or something.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher explaining each of the kids internship, though the three friends gave disgruntled looks at Adonis, though Maelstrom whispered something to Kurama, not that anyone noticed, minus Cassandra who wondered what he was up to.

But once Cassandra saw she was in the information box, she couldn't help but be happy about where she was, along with Icarus, which left Maelstrom and Hercules.

"As for Maelstrom (the son of Zeus), he'll be working in Hero World for his internship."

Making Maelstrom smile, "Awesome, maybe I'll find a weapon in there that could suit my future hero work while working there."

The teacher marked him off, "Then there's Hercules (the son of Zeus), who'll will be working at "Hero" World."

Before the teacher could finish, Hercules became excited, "Yes! I get to work with my brother..."

But before long he found out he misheard the words, it wasn't Hero World, but Gyro World, a fast food type of eatery, along with having to wear a goofy sheep headgear, gloves and an apron.

Though Adonis wasn't helping things ether with his teasing, that is until a slab of raw meat "accidentally" smacked Adonis in the back of the head, causing him to turn around to try and find the person that did it, missing the "extra" that was added to the meat, causing the pompous teen to yell in pain about a burning sensation, making him run and leap into the fountain.

Turns out the meat had some herbs on it to cause a heat irritation if not cooked, Hercules was both confused and laughing at the "unfortunate" sight, though he noticed a couple red tails sneaking away to Hero World, telling him that Kurama had watched his back for him.

Though that doesn't mean he likes his placement, and had enough of the job.

Unfortunately, that caused a whole mountain of trouble, since Zeus tried to help Hercules by letting him drive Apollo's chariot, with some egging from Hades, along with losing the sun because of Hades's minions stealing the sun from Hercules.

As that was happening, Maelstrom was busy protecting people from the rioters, punching them out of the Argor, then her saw Cassandra continuing her job as an information helper, where Maelstrom knocked them away as well, "Really Cassandra, pointing rioters to shops that haven't been attacked yet." He couldn't help but ask in a deadpan tone.

With the red-head shrugging her shoulders, "What, it's apart of my job to relay any information that someone asks for."

Maelstrom just shook his head, realising that this was Cassandra's way of getting a bit of payback for the whole nobles and slaves thing she was talking about, all the while not getting hurt because of it.

Deciding to see if Icarus was alright, he left Cassandra alone, since she was enjoying watching the destruction happening, and since the pillagers went to her for information she was safe.

Maelstrom made quick work on the pillagers, using his strength to knock them out of the apartment store, not long after Hercules began helping his brother out as well, explaining how the whole sun-losing thing was his fault and that he was suppose to keep an eye on the sun.

Hearing this Maelstrom looked at his brother, "You're kidding me, you decided to ditch your job because you didn't like it, and you went to our father to complain about it, Herc, this is only an internship, meaning that we were "trying" out the place to see which job we might be suited for, it's like, what, a week or two at work then it's back to school."

Hearing this, Hercules looked at his brother, "I know Mael, but I couldn't stand having to listen to Adonis poking fun at me, once was enough."

Maelstrom couldn't help but to agree, "Alright, I can agree to Adonis being a stuck-up whiner, but we're suppose to be heroes, Herc, we're bound to get a lot of people who like us, but we'll also have a few that don't like us, but we need to take the good with the bad, besides, you can always think of Adonis as training to ignore such people in the future, like for example, when Adonis tried to tease me, for some reason I just pretend to ignore him and say, "Sorry, did you say something?" which makes him throw a temper tantrum, after that he stopped trying to tease me."

Hearing such a simple way of getting back at Adonis, Hercules couldn't help but be impressed, though Maelstrom finished with, "Besides, he knows if he tried any pranks on me that Kurama would prank him ten-fold, and the cunning fox would get away with it."

Both brothers were bashing the pillagers away while they were talking to each other, with one pillager saying in a daze, "Sometimes the simplest things are the best~." Before he fainted.

The two brothers looked at each other, "Um, listen Herc, I'll keep fighting round here, you try and think of something to find the sun."

Hercules looks in shock at Maelstrom, "What, you're leaving me to look for the sun."

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Maelstrom replied, "We all have our responsibilities brother, mine is to try and protect those that need it, while your's is to try and complete your job that the gods handed to you, we're each responsible for our own work."

Knowing his brother was right, Hercules left him to try and think things through, with Icarus following after Hercules.

Once the pillagers have calmed down, Maelstrom went over to Cassandra, and ended up slumping on the bar of her work space, "Man~ it's about time that everyone had calmed down, I'm exhausted from all of that fighting, even with my godly strength those guys were stubborn."

Cassandra, being the voice of concern, "Really~ I was hoping for more destruction, but since they tired you out I suppose it was worth it."

Hearing what she said, Maelstrom gave a slight glare, "You're lucky you're my friend, or else I'd throw you straight up into the air."

Cassandra just smirked, "That wouldn't be very "heroic" of you now, would it(?)" She replies back in a sarcastic manner, causing Maelstrom to groan, which caused her to smirk even more.

Once releasing a sigh, Maelstrom decided to change the subject, "Anyway, have you figured out a way to get Icarus off your back with the whole, "boyfriend" thing yet."

Seeing her smirk being replaced with a frown pretty much answered it, causing Maelstrom to wince at the look, "Still that bad huh?"

Now it was Cassandra's turn it sigh in exhaustion, "You have no idea, I tried everything, I tried explaining it to him, to bluntly shouting in his face, nothing works!" She finishes in exasperation.

Maelstrom felt sorry for her, don't get him wrong, Icarus is a good friend, but he can be a bit TOO much for people, if they hang out with him for too long, "Yeah, he is stubborn like that, I think he does that to every woman he see's, minus the ones that already have a boyfriend, I think the guy's just desperate, ya know."

The moment Cassandra heard what he said, an idea struck her head, "Wait, THAT'S IT!" Grabbing a hold on Mael's shoulders, she began to shake him, "If I can somehow find a boyfriend, he'll end up leaving me alone, since he wouldn't even try to ask a girl that's already taken."

Maelstrom still being shaken, replied back, "B-B-But w-w-who'll y-y-you c-c-c-h-h-h-ose to d-d-d-d-aate!" The shaking not helping him at all.

Thankfully that question made her stop shaking him, but it didn't stop his dizzy-spell, letting him go, which caused Mael to drop on the counter, she began thinking to herself, "You're right, even if I do date someone it'll just be too soon and Icarus would think it's only temporary, it'll have to be someone that hangs around us a lot, but who!?"

As she was thinking, Mael's dizziness finally faded away, but what he doesn't know is he ended up in Cassandra's line of sight, causing her to realise something, quickly grabbing him again, Mael got ready for the shakes, but instead, all he got was a pair of green eyes, "That's it, you're the answer to my problems."

Hearing this he asked intelligently, "Huh!?"

"Don't you get it, if you were my boyfriend, Icarus would back off, I wouldn't have to worry about the annoying bird-brain." She was ecstatic bout her plan.

Holding up his hands, gaining her attention, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lets not get ahead of ourselves here, do I even get a say on the whole, "me being your boyfriend" thing or something?"

She just waved it off, "Relax, if anything, we're just acting the part of boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean, maybe there's actually someone out there for Icarus that can handle his "Icarus-ness", if that's even a thing."

Hearing this Maelstrom couldn't help but think out loud, "This is gonna be a long~ boyfriend/girlfriend act."

With Cassandra shrugging her shoulders, "Hey, if anything, you're rescuing a damsel in distress, and Icarus stresses me out everytime he's near me, so wouldn't the whole "damsel in distress" thing, be like a hero 101 thing for you."

Mael couldn't help but to agree, it would certainly help his experience in being a hero in the long run, since he gets the feeling if he can handle a disgruntled Icarus he could handle anything that'll come his way, yet for some reason, he feels even more tired, "(Sigh!) I don't why, but I feel like saying, "this'll be troublesome," and, "women are troublesome," which sounds about right."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, though the reason why the movie part of it is so sort is because I wanted to get to the cartoon series of the show, skipping the whole songs since I'm sure whoever adopts will be able to do it their way and however they want, just as long as Naruto is Hercules's brother and they go through the cartoon series.**

 **Remember, this is just to get people interested in possible story ideas, if you want it to be different then be my guest, also I'm not bashing Icarus, it's just that he is annoying in the show, but I also said he's a loyal friend, though I think he will be upset about Maelstrom and Cassandra dating, he'll be stuck between being a loyal and supporting friend, to being upset and slightly jealous in his own way.**

 **As for the pairing(s), I'm thinking it starts out with Naruto and Cassandra fake/dating, but after so long, they end up dating for real, but it'll be a slow progress, but if anyone wants it to be a harem, like I said in chapter 1, it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	3. Maelstrom And The Great Reveal

**So I'll do two chapters, this one does the whole King Of Thessaly episode, though not the way you'll think, hopefully someone will adopt it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Maelstrom And The Great Reveal**

 **Athens**

After the whole losing the sun debacle, everyone got back to what they were doing, though Hercules was rushing to his brother about something urgent.

Maelstrom on the other hand was sitting at a table having something to eat, along with Cassandra and Icarus, until Cassandra suddenly shot up straight, having a vision, "I see trouble, I see food flying everywhere, I see a destroyed food stall."

Hearing this, Mael decides to prepare himself for whats to come, that is until everyone heard a stampede like sound, almost like someone was rushing, Mael figures that both the vision and the stampede were in line with each other, so getting up he moves towards where the sound was coming from, getting in a braced position, that is until he noticed it was his brother Hercules.

With Hercules spotting his brother he tried to stop, unfortunately Hercules forgot one key importance, he was running on lose earth, causing the boy to slip and slide towards his brother.

But with quick reflexes, Mael managed to stop his brother, though they did slide along the ground slightly, causing a slight trench.

Managing to stop his brother, Mael patted Hercules down, "Whoa Bro, where's the fire!?"

Seeing this Cassandra couldn't help the puzzlement on her face, wasn't her vision suppose to be Herc making a mess, yet it's almost like Mael can stop her destructive visions from happening, yet she doesn't know why.

Catching his breath, Hercules looks to Mael, "Y-You guys aren't gonna believe this, but I just got a newspaper about our father, Zeus, making an appearance in Thessaly, I mean, did he tell you anything about this!?"

Hearing his brother's confused words, Maelstrom began thinking about what to do, that is until his eyes moved towards Cassandra, with both managing to catch each other's eyes, relaying a message that they both knew, "No, father didn't tell me anything about it, listen Herc, how about you and Icarus go and investigate, try to see if the papers are right or not, if someone is faking it then I'm sure father will sort the guy out."

Getting a determine look on his face, Hercules was about to set off, with both Icarus and Cassandra standing next to the two demigods, until he realised something, "Wait, "me and Icarus?" What about you and Cassandra, what'll you two be doing!?"

Coughing into his fist slightly, Mael replied nervously, "W-Well, you see, me and Cassandra have this date planned and-!" "WHAT!? You and Cassandra, you two are dating!?"

Before he could finish, Hercules interrupted him, though Icarus grabbed Mael by the toga, planting his feet on Mael's chest trying to shake him around while yelling at him, though the bird-boy could only shake Mael's toga around, along with missing the vein on Mael's forehead pulsing and the twitching of his eye, but Hercules and Cassandra noticed it.

Having enough, Maelstrom quickly grabbed Icarus by the shoulders and before anything else, threw Icarus straight up into the air, hoping it'll calm the boy down, after Mael gave a slight huff, "Guess it's a good thing I told the guys now, I mean just imagine what would happen if we kept it a secret until later on."

While Icarus was still up in the air, Hercules just had to ask, "B-But, HOW did it happen!?"

Mael held his hand up, catching their attention, he then brought his hands out and landing safely in them was Icarus, as it turns out being in the air somehow gave the weird boy a calming effect.

After placing the boy down Mael tired to explain, "I don't really know how it happened, it just did, though I guess what really drew me towards her was the red hair, don't ask me why, it's just, feels more natural to like her hair colour."

After saying that, Hercules and Icarus looked towards Cassandra, wanting to know what she thought, though she blushed slightly at the red hair comment, " _We didn't say anything about this, but I guess he's improvising since it's best to get Icarus off my back quickly, though does he really like red hair?_ "

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she looked towards the two boys, "(Sigh!) I guess what drew me to him was both his personality and his deep blue eyes, he's always been supportive and I kinda liked it when we banter at each other."

After saying that both Cassandra and Mael gained a slight healthy blush, since both were standing next to each other, wanting to get the message across, they both held each other's hand, making the blush grow a bit more, making both Herc and Icarus realise what the two said was true, as far as they knew.

So with that in mind, Icarus and Hercules left, with Hercules figuring it'd give Icarus sometime to get past this, "How you holding up Icarus!?"

The boy looked up, "Ah I'll be fine, maybe spending sometime away will give me a new lease or something, though I guess it's better I found out now before I really fell for Cassandra, plenty of fish in the ocean, Herc."

With that in mind the two flew to Thessaly, trying to see what was happening.

While with Mael and Cassandra, they went somewhere to talk, "Was it really necessary to tell them now, and what was with the whole red hair thing?"

Mael just rubs the back of his head, "Well I figured it would be better to nip it now before anything else, also what I said about red hair wasn't a lie, I really do have a thing for red-heads, though the hair was just a bonus, since we've been friends for a while I figured that by telling them one of my weaknesses they'd back off."

Hearing his admittance about liking red-heads caused her to blush slightly, she can't help but to admit to herself that what she said about him was kinda true, clearing her throat, she looks at him, "W-Well you-re gonna have to build on your part, you can't just keep saying you l-liked me because of my hair, it'll have to be more."

Thinking about it, Mael can't help but agree with what Cassandra said, if they wanted this role to work and really fool Icarus, he needed more to go on, "Yeah, I guess you're right, how about we really go on a date in order to know each other more, at least that way if Icarus asks anyone they'll tell him that they've seen us as a couple, going on dates and everything."

While she agrees that it would help their story, as well as knowing more about each other, she couldn't help the slight "niggling" in the back of her mind, but for now she'll ignore it.

 **Night Time**

As it turned out, the two had an enjoyable day, they hung out, chatted and just enjoyed each other's company, yet Cassandra's niggling kept bothering her, but she continued to ignore it, after they were finished they retired to their places, with Hercules picking up his brother and dropping Icarus off, with the the boy bouncing back and letting things go.

Once they arrived at Phil's island, Zeus and Hera were chatting with the two, with Zeus talking about an Emperor position, but Hera stamped that out before it started.

Looking towards her second son, Hera couldn't help but have a sly smile, " **Tell me Maelstrom, what's this I've been hearing about you dating that nice girl Cassandra?** "

Hearing his mother's question made him shoot a look at Hercules, "You didn't!"

Hercules quickly shook his, "I-I DIDN'T, I swear, I only told father where you were and what you were doing!"

Maelstrom's eyes widened, slowly looking towards Zeus, "F-Father, please tell me you didn't, not to mother, I don't want to hear "the talk" from her!" He asks in worry.

Unfortunately, all the King of the Gods could do was, " **O-Oh would you look at the time, I best be on my way, lot of work I need to do and all!** "

He then vanished, leaving the two boys with their mother, who was having a slight gossip-y look in her eyes, " **Well, are you going to tell me~.** "

Mael knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't asking, as he was sweating slightly at his mother's invasive stare he also noticed Hercules had made his escape, "HERCULESSSSS!"

Picking her son up, Hera gave a smile, " **Now now, don't go blaming your brother, if ever he were to gain a girlfriend you can bet I'll be questioning him as well.** "

Hearing her say that put Maelstrom slightly at ease, but that's not gonna stop his mother, " _I don't know why, but I'm beginning to think women ain't nothing but trouble._ "

 **The End.**

 **There's your third chapter, I know it's not much, but I wanted to get the whole king Hercules out of the way, along with the fake-date as well.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	4. Maelstrom And The Secret Weapon

**Alright, here's the next chapter, it'll give you an idea of what'll happen from here.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Maelstrom And The Secret Weapon**

 **Amphitheatre Entrance**

The four friends and satyr were waiting outside the theatre, waiting to get in, while doing so Mael and Cassandra couldn't believe how much they were able to fool everyone, their friends actually think that the two were dating, yet, for some reason, they feel like they became closer as, not just friends, maybe more than friends, but not yet an actual couple, which kinda confused them.

As they got to the front of the line, they were arguing a little about what to see, though Maelstrom and Cassandra tried to compromise on what to see themselves, since they were planning on seeing their own thing.

That is until Phil told Hercules what to see, which made the others groan, "Seriously brother, this is the theatre, not hero training."

Hercules just shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, Phil is our couch, and a hero's gotta listen to what their couch says."

As the group were moaning about Hercules and his "always listen to Phil" attitude, while Hercules went to grab the tickets, everything froze.

With the only people being able to move being Hercules, Maelstrom and Phil, "What the heck's going on!?" With Maelstrom asking their question out loud, with Maelstrom being slightly more worried for Cassandra, though whether he was still faking is a mystery.

Suddenly before the boys and goat-man, was a goddess, " **It is I, Athena, goddess of Wisdom.** "

Even though Hercules poked a little fun, Athena made it known she wasn't seeing a play, though Phil made sure to warn the two boys that Athena wasn't one of the "fun" goddess, that is until she shrunk down and greeted Hercules and Maelstrom in a kind nature, though she warned Phil not to push it.

Placing a hand on both boys, she began explaining why she's visiting, " **Hercules, Maelstrom, I have a quest for you two, my brother, Ares, had H** **ephaestus create for himself a secret weapon, and I need you both to find out what it is and to destroy it before he causes anyone any harm.** "

While Hercules was all for it, Maelstrom wasn't too sure, "Lady Athena, while this quest is important, I sorry to say I must decline," This gained him shocked looks from his brother and Phil, " **Oh, then tell me Maelstrom, why would you decline a quest from the goddess of wisdom.** "

Maelstrom knew if he didn't answer right that Athena would be furious, "Unfortunately, I've already made a promise to my girlfriend that I would go to the theatre with her, and I'm not one to break a promise, even if the gods themselves have requested me for a mission, and I'm not fond of breaking promises."

Though she was upset, she can understand wanting to keep a promise, before she could think of anything else, Maelstrom finishes, "Besides, since Hercules never made any promises, he'll be free to help you in anyway he can, since having one demigod is better than none."

She couldn't help but smile at the wisdom that young Maelstrom threw at her, " **Very well, I'll let you keep your promise, since I know you care deeply about keeping them, Hercules, I bestow the quest towards you.** "

Before anything else, Phil began talking, which unfortunately, Athena made it so he went with Hercules, with her quest made she left the mortal realm, causing time to continue.

With the two mortal friends wondering what was going on, though now that Hercules and Phil left Cassandra asked for an exchange, while making sure she and Maelstrom went to one theatre, Icarus went to another.

After the theatre, they chatted about what they saw and got some snacks to help them along, that is until Cassandra suddenly had a vision about Hercules being found out about being a spy for Athena by Ares.

They quickly rushed to Spartan, thanks to Pegasus helping them get there, with Kurama wrapped around Maelstrom's neck, pretending to be a scarf, with Icarus sitting on the back and Cassandra sitting in front of Maelstrom, though she blushed at the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

Once they landed, Icarus quickly jumped off, "Herc we got here as soon as we can, cos you see Cassandra had a vision that you were found out about being a... spy... by... _Ares~..._ "

Unfortunately, before anyone could stop him Icarus ended up blabbing right in front of the god of war himself, which inadvertently caused the group to face palm, though unfortunately, Cassandra did it while being helped down from Pegasus, which caused her to fall off, but Maelstrom managed to catch her in a bridal carry, which made her blush at accidentally feeling his muscular chest.

Though at the moment Maelstrom was more worried at what Ares was gonna do to them.

 **Next day**

Maelstrom had a deadpan look on his face, "Icarus, sometimes I think you have an unstoppable mouth." After saying that it caused the boy to smile sheepishly.

Though Cassandra all but gave her agreement, along with Phil, Hercules tried to be a little calmer about, but, then again, they were tied to human size target practising boards, with Ares planning on shooting them with his Armageddon Bow.

(A.N. It pretty much goes the same as the series, only the ending is different.)

While Hercules managed to escape, Naruto's "scarf" was helping him loosen the bolts keeping him in place, all the while Ares and Athena were trying to make Hercules give them the bow.

Suddenly Maelstrom had enough leg-room to break out of his hold, "Ah, thanks Kurama, think you could chew the rope for the others, I'll try and see if I can help Hercules."

While the fox releases Phil, Maelstrom was just below Hercules, while the gods wanted to know what he would do with the bow.

Hercules looks towards the bow, but then he looks down, "You know what, since nether of you can be trusted with this bow, I'm gonna give it to the one person I know will use it right."

With that Hercules lets the bow drop and before anything else, it landed right in Maelstrom's hands, "What, wait Herc, you're not telling me!?"

Hercules nods his head, "Maelstrom, you're more than responsible enough to use that bow to help people, not for ending them or hurting anyone, besides, you always said you were looking for a perfect weapon, so there you have it."

Looking at the bow, Maelstrom couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Thanks Hercules, I'll be sure to use it to help people and save lives."

Suddenly a female voice from the bow was heard, "Oh yes, I like that idea, saving lives instead of ending them, that sounds perfect for me, yeah "The Armageddon Bow, used for protecting and saving the innocence," that has such a positive spin to it!"

Maelstrom was looking at the bow in puzzlement, "A female bow huh, that sounds cool, I hope from now on we can work well together."

Though Phil was moaning at hearing one of his students decided to keep the chatter-y bow, he didn't deny that in Maelstrom's hand it'll be perfectly used.

As for the two gods, while they were upset at not getting what they want, Athena couldn't help but be proud, " **Very well Hercules, I respect you choice in giving the bow to your brother, since my first meeting with him I can say he is a splendid choice in using the bow.** "

Ares on the other hand was a bit upset, but he relented, " **Oh fine, you can keep the bow, at least this way I'm not using a female bow anymore- wait, Hercules and Maelstrom, I was gonna execute Zeus's little kids.** "

After hearing that, Athena just nods her head, giggling before she vanishes, though behind Ares was and angry Zeus.

With the others, all they heard and saw was a lightning bolt, with Hercules finally learning to think for himself.

Though with Cassandra and Maelstrom, they were trying to get Icarus down, since Kurama was tired from releasing both Phil and Cassandra, along with Maelstrom, though Icarus kept complaining that he had an itch.

While Maelstrom had the bow in one hand just as he was reaching to wards the rope holding Icarus, the frazzled haired boy was suddenly shot from the machine, causing Maelstrom to wonder what happened, that is until he spotted Cassandra's hand on the lever, "Oops~ did I do that~"

Though he should feel sorry for Icarus, he just couldn't keep the smile from his face, while his bow just watched, "Are you sure that guy will be alright, I mean he was flung an awful long way."

Before she could continue, Maelstrom stopped her, "Yeah, no worries, after all he is the kid who flew too close to the sun, he shouldn't be too badly hurt."

This caused the bow to ponder, but since Maelstrom wasn't worried she decided to let it go, "I can already tell being you're weapon is going to be fun."

Maelstrom just smiles, "You know it!"

Cassandra just sighs with a smile at her fake-boyfriend, somehow making friends with his weapon, " _Guess it's just a part of his charm, though it feels like our fake relationship is getting better._ " She became confused at why they're relationship is progressing more.

 **The End.**

 **Now this is finished, I hope everyone enjoyed it, as you can see I made it so the bow was made for protection, which would be perfect in Maelstrom's hands.**

 **Actually this chapter is all about Maelstrom gaining his own weapon, along with his and Cassandra becoming a little bit more closer.**

 **I Don't Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	5. Maelstrom And The Upset Amazon

**Alright, I'm just gonna do two more, since I've been into the whole nostalgia phase, hopefully someone will adopt and/or carry it on.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Maelstrom And The Upset Amazon**

 **Prometheus Academy**

The four friends at this time had just finished classes for the day, that is until a girl with a bag of spears walked by, with Hercules gawking at her, "Wow, who is she!?"

Maelstrom and Cassandra just rolled their eyes at Hercules's obvious interest, though Icarus gave the answer, "That's Tempest, handle with care!" Which confused the demigod.

Though Maelstrom answered, "She's an amazon Herc, a warrior-woman capable of kicking anyone's butt if you so much as look at her in the wrong way, also they hate men, demigod or otherwise."

Hearing this Hercules looked at his brother, "Wait Mael, how'd you know that?"

Mael just gave a side-glance, "SOME of us actually try and pay attention to history class and not fall asleep."

Hearing this, Hercules blushes at getting caught, rubbing the back of his head, "He heh, I think you're spending way too much time with Cassandra Mael."

Now it was Cassandra's turn to stare, "Is that a problem, me and Mael are dating after all." Yet she was still wondering about that since it is a fake-date thing.

In his wisdom, Hercules decided to change the subject, "A-Anyway, maybe she'll hang out with me."

Unfortunately, during his speech, he ended up hitting a statue, which started falling over, with Hercules trying to catch it.

"HUMP!"

Though thankfully, Maelstrom had quickly dropped down and caught the statue before it shattered, "OOMPH!" though because of Hercules's clumsiness he ended up going over the balcony and landed on his chest.

Maelstrom, holding the statue with one hand looked at his brother, "Herc didn't Phil tell us that a hero is suppose to mind their surroundings, that way the hero doesn't cause more damage than the villains."

Offering his hand, which Hercules accepted, the two were about to make their exit, along with Maelstrom putting the statue back.

But just as Hercules turned around to face his brother, a tip of a spear was in his face, with Maelstrom holding the handle of it, "WAH!" Causing the boy to fall over.

Maelstrom looked at the spear, showing that he caught it before it could harm his brother, an authoritative voice came marching towards the two, "My apologies, you distracted me while I was throwing, though I must give my amazement that you managed to catch a spear thrown by an amazon, while carrying a heavy looking statue, it is quite an accomplishment."

Once getting to the top of the stairs, Maelstrom merely shrugs his shoulders, "It's nothing special, mine and Herc's trainer been teaching me how to handle a spear, since Phil always nags that a hero should be taught in different weapon use instead of just one."

He places the statue in it's proper place, then looks at the spear in his hand, getting a feel for the weight, then starts spinning it around slightly, testing it's dexterity, "Not a bad spear, though it feels like the weight of it leans towards the left slightly."

Tempest was surprised, though she quickly grabs the spear back, "I'll have you know Amazon-Spears are the best and perfect weapon for combat!" She argues back, getting into Maelstrom's face, causing him to have a confused look about how defensive she was to criticism.

Before he could answer, she quickly turns away, whipping her pony-tail into his face, causing him to pull back from the "slap".

Once she was gone Maelstrom rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Cassandra patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it, amazons are really prideful and awkward around civilians, especially men." Yet Cassandra couldn't understand a strange thumping in her chest when Maelstrom was talking to Tempest. (A.N. For reference think think Kenichi episode 36, Renka vs Miu.)

Hercules was still slightly shaken about the spear in his face, though he couldn't help but feel upset about his brother training with spears yet he(Herc) was stuck with a junior javelin, it made him feel like a little kid using a twig.

 **Phil's Training Area**

After putting the last javelin down, Phil dusted off his hands, "Alright rookie, training time."

While that was happening, Maelstrom was practising with his own spear, now you're probably wondering where the Armageddon Bow is, turns out once Zeus and Hephaestus found out, thanks to Athena, the two gods asked Hermes to bring it to the forge so that the god of the forge could modify it, along with Zeus wanting to bless it with a few things.

Unfortunately, they explained it's gonna take a while until it was ready, which made Maelstrom slightly upset, but made Phil ecstatic at not having to listen to the chattering bow.

But it'll give Maelstrom a chance to practise with other weapons since a hero needs to be versatile.

Though Hercules wasn't really happy about the javelin, "Come on Phil, why can't I practise with the spear like Mael, if anything I feel like I'm being left behind."

Unfortunately, Phil put his hoof down, "I'm sorry kid, but you're just not ready for spear training yet, you're far too impatient to handle such a weapon, but your brother has an understanding of having both patients, focus," suddenly they heard a " **Thud!** " Looking to see Maelstrom had hit a bulls-eye on a target, "and aim, good job with the shot there kid!" Gaining a wave from Maelstrom.

Hercules was about to say something, but Phil turned around and began again, "Besides, ya still need more control over your strength, since ya wouldn't want ta bring a building down or something."

Feeling slightly offended, Hercules just gave a huff.

 **Timeskip**

The next day, Maelstrom was making his way to class, that is until he spotted an unusual, "Wait, isn't that Herc with a spear, I didn't think Phil said he was ready for them yet."

As he was making his way towards his brother, Tempest ended up making an appearance, along with examining the spear, Maelstrom just sighed at the sight.

"Herc, I didn't think Phil said you were ready for the spear, did he?"

Unfortunately, due to Naruto's talking, Hercules was in the middle of throwing the spear, which caused the boy to throw it too hard and trip over.

Causing Maelstrom to facepalm, "Phil didn't say you were ready for the spear, or that he even know you have a spear does he."

Hercules just rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Oops~"

Tempest got in his face, "Children should stick to their toys." She then moves towards Maelstrom, looking slightly nervous, "I-I guess, I should thank you for you advise, the spear you caught was leaning towards the left slightly."

Maelstrom was surprised at being thanked by the amazon warrior, "Um, sure, no problem, just glad I could help."

Suddenly her authoritativeness came back, "From now on I believe it would benefit my training if we train together, that way I have someone to challenge."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, she marched off, rather quickly, causing the teen to look in puzzlement, "What just happened!?"

Hercules made his way to his brother, "I don't know, but it almost sounded like she asked you on a training-date, or something."

Maelstrom was wide-eyed at that, suddenly turning pale white, "Oh man~ Cassandra's gonna kill me!" Mostly because he was suppose to be fake-dating Cassandra and she might get angry at him because they still haven't found a girl for Icarus yet, which is difficult in itself.

Hercules was stretching himself out, "Yeah, I feel sorry for you." Though he said that, he does feel jealous about the spear and Mael seeming to be getting asked out by girls.

Hearing his brother, Maelstrom looked towards him, "Oh don't even think you're off the hook, stealing one of Phil's spears, then losing it, when he finds out, not by me because we're brothers and I wouldn't snitch, but WHEN he does, you're gonna get it!"

Now it was Hercules's turn to pale, "Oh-h-h, you're right, what am I gonna do!?"

 **Skip**

Turns out Phil found out the hard way, by being blamed for an assassination attempt on Pericles, but during the trial Icarus was unfortunately the defence attorney, which caused the framed goat-man to explode in anger and run rampant about being locked up.

All the while Maelstrom, Hercules and Tempest, who wanted to help because of the injustice, though her cheeks did redden slightly at Maelstrom offering his thanks for the helping hand, though she just huffed and walked away.

Unfortunately, the real assassin was on a chariot, trying to kill Pericles, once the three teens managed to get their own chariot they gave chase.

During the chase they almost lost sight of the assassin, that is until Tempest, who was driving, drove the chariot through a bath-house and they began casing the assassin again.

Maelstrom spotted some spears in the chariot, grabbing one he aimed for the wheel of the assassin's chariot, "W-wait, I got it Mael, let me throw it!"

That is until Hercules quickly grabbed the spear from his hands and tried to hit the wheel himself, "Wait Hercules!" With Maelstrom trying to stop him.

Unfortunately, because of Hercules's inexperience, the spear missed the wheels and smashed a group of pillars instead, causing them to topple over and blocking them from the assassin, allowing him to escape.

"Argh, that foolish brother of mine, I always told him not to be impatient but he just crashes through."

"Ah!"

Hearing a slight feminine moan, Maelstrom looked down and noticed a few things, one was the pillar on his back, two was that he instinctively used his body to protect Tempest, and three, his hand was on her breast, which caused her to moan in surprise, which also caused her to open her eyes and locked eyes with Maelstrom's deep blue eyes.

Suddenly shooting his hand away, Maelstrom with a deep blush quickly replied, "S-S-SORRY, THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I NEVER MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!" He was super nervous and scared now.

Tempest cleared her throat, "I-It's alright, accidents happen, but don't let it happen again without my permission!" She starts off nervously, but finishes with her authoritative voice.

As he was lifting the pillar off of them, he couldn't help but think about what she said, " _What does she mean, 'without her permission,' (sigh) girls are just too confusing._ "

While that was happening Hercules was trying to prove Phil's innocence, that is until the goat-man's angry bleating got everyone's attention, luckily no-one knew about what happened between Maelstrom and Tempest, though when Phil came screeching and bleating Maelstrom couldn't help but palm his face, "And there goes his innocence." With Tempest regretfully agreeing with him.

 **Dawn**

As it turns out, because of Phil's anger, he was judged to be executed at dawn, along with Icarus and Cassandra, though Maelstrom tried to explain that it wasn't Phil, along with Hercules, though the chief was deaf to their pleads.

That is until Pericles's adviser tried to kill him, though fortunately Tempest used her spear to stop him, "Good job Tempest, with him caught he'll be going to jail for a long time!"

After hearing Maelstrom's encouragement, she couldn't but look away with her arms crossed, "I didn't need you to tell me that!" She said in a huff, though she had a slight sheen of pink on her cheeks.

"GREAT ARES, GOD OF WAR, HELP MEEEEEE!"

Suddenly the backstabbing adviser yelled to the sky, causing the head of the god of war to appear in a cloud, " **Oh What now, you're so good at treason but so bad at murder.** "

Once seeing the real assassin, with Maelstrom and Hercules pointing out that the adviser was the real assassin, the three moved towards him.

That is until Ares used his godly powers to turn the human into a muscular man with an axe.

Once the chief got Pericles to safety, the two brothers looked at each other, both nodding silently in agreement, Hercules rushes to deal with the giant, while Maelstrom moves to get the people to safety as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, the hulking man was tossing Hercules around, all the while Maelstrom was busy trying to herd people away so they wouldn't get hurt.

That is until Athena found out what her brother Ares was up to, " **So you ARE meddling in Athenian affairs.** "

Which ended up with the two gods bickering again, " **Hercules, choose any weapon and it shall be yours.** "

Looking around, Hercules see's his brother, realising one thing, "I pick a Junior Javellin!"

Causing everyone to be confused, besides his brother and Phil who gave him smiles, since they realised that Hercules finally learned what he can and can't do and getting out of his brother's and Phil's bad book.

Though he ended up getting squashed by the giant after tripping him up with the javelin.

While everyone was congratulating Hercules in his victory, Maelstrom was leaning against a pillar, catching his brother's eye, where he see's Maelstrom with a serious look, making Hercules have a sorry expression, that is until his brother smirked and gave him a thumbs up, telling Hercules that all is forgiven since he learned his lesson.

While people were around Hercules, Maelstrom walked away from the crowd, "Why aren't you celebrating with your brother, did you not also help him as well."

Hearing the voice, Maelstrom noticed it was Tempest, giving her a slight smile, "Nah, this is Herc's moment to shine, besides, he now learnt that he needs to focus on learning the basics before he can advance, plus, while growing up people just thought he was a clumsy idiot, destroying everything with his godly strength, so it's nice for people to give him a more positive feedback than anything."

Tempest couldn't help but be impressed at Maelstrom, how supportive he was towards his brother, as they began walking away, she couldn't help but ask, "And what about you, did you have the same problem?"

Maelstrom just smiled, "We're brothers, as babies we had zero control of our strength, though as growing up I got tired of being clumsy and hyper, and I suddenly had a special strength training style."

As Maelstrom was explaining his blocks training, Tempest couldn't help but smile and be even more impressed at his ingenuity of coming up with a training style to learn how to control his strength, along with how he focuses on building his muscles, his strong muscular and lean muscles, she quickly shook her head of those thoughts, since she did unexpectedly feel his muscles when they were trapped under the pillars.

Trying to forget that experience, she looks towards Maelstrom, seeing the smile on his face she just couldn't help the slight smirk on her face, " _What is it about him that I find_ _fascinating?_ " She couldn't help but think, since somehow, Maelstrom just draws you in.

" _Maybe if I train with him some more I'll find out, who knows, maybe I'll get a second chance to feel his muscles agai-!_ " Quickly stopping that train of thought, she tried to take her mind off it.

Though no-one knows what else the amazon warrior will be thinking the next time she trains with Maelstrom, while he's sweating.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as you can tell, this one was where Maelstrom meets Tempest and she ends up becoming slightly tsundere without even knowing it, along with Cassandra being even more confused about her feelings towards Maelstrom.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Maelstrom.**


	6. Maelstrom And The Big Kiss

**Here's one more, only this one has more of a twist to it, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Maelstrom And The Big Kiss**

 **Prometheus Academy**

Maelstrom, Hercules and Icarus were in the cafeteria, enjoying some pita and smoothies together, that is until Cassandra came towards them looking frazzled, with Hercules smiling towards her, "Hey Cassandra, you alright."

Spotting Hercules she was quickly next to him, "Hercules, I need your help with something, _in private~!_ " She whispers at the end, casting her eyes towards Maelstrom.

Catching what she said, "Oh-h-h-h~"With that the two walked away, though Maelstrom was curious, he let it go, that is until Icarus ended up drinking his smoothie then brought it back out of his nose, then drank it, causing Maelstrom to push his food away, "You know what, I just lost my apatite, f-feel free to finish everything off Icarus." He told the teen, all the while having a green face.

Though Icarus just waved him off and thanked him with a smile, completely missing the green face, all the while Maelstrom chanted to himself, "Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back!"

Unfortunately, "OH GODS I LOOKED BACK~!" Since he just witnessed Icarus trying to snort up the pitas through his nose, which in turn caused the nauseous demigod to cover his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. (A.N. I figured I gotta keep it in-line with the cartoon series.)

 **Meanwhile**

 **At Phil's Training Ground**

After getting Pegasus to drop them off at Phil's training grounds, with Cassandra pulling on Hercules's arm, the demigod had enough, " Ugh, Cassandra, we're all alone, now what is it!?"

Cassandra's face had a wide-eyed look, "I had a confusing, terrifying vision yet, words can not describe what I just saw, you've got to help me!"

Hercules couldn't help but be concerned, since Cassandra's visions have always been bad, so getting himself pumped up and ready, along with swearing upon his reputation as a hero that he would help her.

That is until she explained her vision to him, "I saw myself at the Pita festival tonight, there was a crowd of people, and gods and goddesses, all watching me, and I was, I was, I was kissing Maelstrom!"

After hearing her vision, Hercules couldn't help but be disappointed, "A-A Kiss, that's all, but aren't you and Maelstrom dating, I mean, after all the dates that you two went to I thought..."

Hearing what Hercules said, Cassandra was quick to reply, "YES we are dating, but we've only ever gone on dates, n-nothing like k-k-kissing was involved, we just want to take things slow." She was thankful that she didn't reveal that they were fake-dating.

After finishing her rant, she sat down, "I don't want to kiss him yet, we just want to enjoy ourselves with a few dates and hanging, like how we use to before we started dating, I mean, boyfriends and girlfriends are MORE than just friends, but it just means... I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

Hercules goes to her, "Whoa, whoa, try to calm down, it's just a kiss, " Feeling let down, "I gotta go back to school."

But just before he could leave, Cassandra grabbed his wrist, "You can't just leave, what happened to, "I swear on my reputation as a hero to help you,"."

Now he was feeling foolish himself, he couldn't believe he made such a promise, "(Sigh!) Alright, I'll try talking to Mael about it, I don't know what to say but hopefully after you've figured things out you can both settle things."

 **Later in the Day**

After school, Maelstrom was in the training grounds practising with his new modified bow, trying to get the hang of it, "Okay, Hephaestus explained to me that you can now fire bolt arrows and healing arrows, but you'll be in control of that, along with appearing when I need you in ether a low flash or a poof of smoke, depending on the situation, along with the god of the forge blessing you to be indestructible so nothing can damage you and Hephaestus will be working on some gadget arrows as well."

Once getting an agreement hum from his bow, he continued, "But not only that, as a gift from father, he blessed you so that only I, or people I allow, can wield you, huh, guess I won't have to worry about Hades or his minions to try and use you, but along with that, I can determine how powerful your arrows are depending on how tight I grip you, guess I'll need to train and figure that out."

As he set his sights on a target, pulling the string back, the bolt appeared, trying to squeeze it to get the right power, "I'm gonna have to get use to this."

Just as he was about to fire a loud whine went off, causing him to lose focus and fire the bolt into the sky, with the bolt ending up in the ocean, causing a group of fish to go flying out of the sea, with Poseidon popping his head out to yell, "HEY WATCH IT YOU ALMost..." That is until he saw the flying fish, rubbing his chin in thought, "Flying-fish, yeah, that just might work..." He then popped back down again to contemplate such an idea.

Though on land was a different matter, with Maelstrom giving his brother a slight glare, "Really Herc, I trying to figure out how to use the bow of Armageddon, the powerful creation of Hephaestus, and you and Pegasus came and interrupted me."

Gaining an apologetic look from his brother, Maelstrom's bow spoke up, "You know, I feel "The Bow Of Armageddon" is more of a title than an actual name, how about Glenda, yeah, Glenda, since the title is FAR too long to be a name."

Losing his temper, Maelstrom gives a nod, "Alright, Glenda will be your name, though lets at least find out what my brother wants since it is kinda dangerous to use you without proper control."

Once again, the now named Glenda agreed with her owner.

Moving towards his brother, with Hercules apologising about the mishap, the brothers continued, "So Herc, what brought you all the way over here?" Maelstrom asks while getting some cleaning supplies thanks to Hephaestus.

Having a slight nervous look, which Maelstrom missed because of his cleaning, "Well, you see, I was just wondering, are you, planning on kissing Cassandra anytime soon?

Hearing the question caused Maelstrom's hand to suddenly twitch, which in-turn, caused him to lightly pluck Glenda's bow string, with it giving a slight twang sound off, "Huh, w-what do you mean by that!?" He asked quickly, " _Please tell me he doesn't know about us fake-dating, if he found out it'd be disastrous since he can't keep a secret to save his life?!_ "

Luckily Hercules didn't look towards his brother, otherwise he'd see the panic-look in Mael's eyes, "Nothing really, just curious, since you two have been dating awhile, _Plus I'm not sure if Cassandra will be ready for it by then._ " He thought the last part to himself.

While Hercules was talking, Mael's brain was moving a mile a minute, " _Okay, it doesn't look like he knows, but by the sounds of things he's beginning to suspect something, if I'm not careful the fake-date could end in a disaster since we've been lying to our friends, just to keep Icarus away, but if we really want to sale it, I guess I'm gonna have to k-k-kiss Cassandra._ "

Mistaking what Hercules said, Mael brought his acting face together, "Um, I guess me and her can k-kiss later tonight or something, maybe at seven since that'll give me time to get ready for the date and everything, though if we are going to kiss I hear there's some herbs called Mints that you can chew for a more mint-y breath, as long as you completely wash it out otherwise the leaves'll get caught in your teeth." While thinking, " _If I'm gonna kiss her to fool everyone, I might as well make sure she enjoys it._ "

As Mael was mumbling, he walked to his room, planning to get ready for his date, all the while Hercules was failing to get his brother's attention until Mael completely vanishes around the door, "Oh man, Cassandra's gonna kill me for this."

 **Later At The** **Argo**

While Maelstrom was getting ready, along with buy the Mint herbs, Hercules was at the Argo with Cassandra, breaking the news to her, "How'd it go!?" Cassandra asked, since she's been nervous all day.

Unfortunately, Hercules had an awkward look on his face, "Well, it went, just not exactly, as I've planned."

Hearing this Cassandra had to ask, "Did you ask Mael to give me some space while I figure things out!" She asked with a serious look on her face, causing Hercules to jump slightly.

But he replied with a slight pitch in his voice, "S-Sort of, he's picking you up at seven..." He finishes with a sheepish grin.

Hearing this caused Cassandra's eyes to widen, "WHAT!?" Her exclamation caused Hercules to smile nervously and shrug his shoulders, "He'll be picking up some herbs called "Mints" for his breath."

Hearing that, Cassandra's eyes entered vision-mode, causing Hercules to be concerned, "Are you having another vision!?"

With Cassandra replying, "Sort of, I can foresee myself becoming physically ill." Though she doesn't know if she was nervous at wanting to kiss Maelstrom or not was making her have such a feeling, "E-Excuse me!"

Making her way to the women's bathroom, she looks at herself in the mirror, "My first kiss will not be a lip-lock with Maelstrom, I mean we're only fake-dating to keep Icarus away from me, it's not like I want to kiss him... does it?"

Shaking her head she stands on the sink and opens the window, "I-I need more time to think, by the time it turns seven, I should be half way to somewhere else by then."

Just before she could hope out, blue flames appeared, stopping her from leaving, with Hades popping out, " **Hey there cutie, I don't think you'd want to go anywhere and leave your friends just yet, hi, Hades, Lord Of The Underworld, have we met!?** "

Cassandra looked at the god with slight disgust, "Yeah, I heard your work!" With that she tried to slam the window close in Hades's face, but instead, he just burnt the window to ashes and exclaims, " **Hey, that never gets old, allow me to cut to the chase may I, I couldn't help but hear your in mortal fear of a kiss,** "

Hearing his question/statement, she asks cautiously, "Ye~ah, SO!?"

Carrying on undeterred, " **So, I can prevent it from happening, boom!, done, no kiss, granted, ba da bing!** "

hearing his offer, she was still worried, "So what's the catch!?" She just needed more time to sort her feelings out. (A.N. Teenage hormones, very messy and annoying right.)

Quickly turning into smoke, he moves into the restroom, " **All I ask in exchange is a little bitty thing, (your soul), you wouldn't even miss it, you know I never do. (chuckle)!** "

Making herself comfortable on the sink, she replies back, "You think I'm gonna sale you my eternal soul just so I don't have to kiss M-Maelstrom!" She finishes with a blush, still feeling her stomach doing flips.

With her asking that question made Hades groan at such a thing, since Maelstrom was his nephew and son of his brother, he doesn't like even thinking about such a thing, " **Ugh, please, don't even mention my nephews in passing, besides, who said anything about eternal, I was thinking more of a part-time gig, you know, every weekends, after school, MAYBE the occasional, you know, graveyard shift, what do you say?** "

Being desperate, along with her stomach flipping and wanting more time to think things through, she replies back, "I get every other Sunday off!"

With Hades appearing in front of her with his hand held out, " **Deal.** " With Cassandra accepting the deal.

 **The Argo**

After finishing in the restroom, she told Hercules about her deal, and he wasn't pleased.

Though after her argument about Hercules not helping, he realises that it was his fault and that he should've tried harder to help in someway, but how does he get the deal to break, that is until Pegasus gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making him rub it in disgust, but realises that if the kiss from the vision does happen it'll break the deal.

Deciding to get his answers from the one god with all the answers about love, Aphrodite herself.

 **Night At The Argo**

While Hercules and Hades were making their plans, leaving Glenda at Phil's, mostly to just annoy the goat-man for the nagging, Maelstrom was walking around the Argo, trying to think how to kiss Cassandra, "(sigh!) Well I can't not kiss her, since Icarus and Hercules would get suspicious, yet I don't want to force it on her."

While he was trying to think, he noticed some yelling and screaming happening close by, wondering what was going on, Maelstrom makes his way to the area, he looks around and see's his brother, wrestling with a giant cobra-man, trying to bite him, with Cassandra running away from Icarus for some reason, quickly grabbing the teen, he managed to pinch a nerve and knocked Icarus out, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Gaining everyone's attention, before anyone could answer Hades spoke up, " **Ah, the little nephew in question has arrived, about time you got here, Pain, Panic, go to work boys!** "

Hearing this, the two minions rushed Maelstrom, catching him off guard and dropping Icarus, who didn't wake up, all the while Cassandra was confused on who to help since Hercules was tangling with a cobra-man trying to bite and squeeze him, while Maelstrom was rolling around on the floor with Hades's minions wrestling with him.

Hades on the other hand had other ideas, " **Why do I even bother huh, oh well, if you want a job done right ya gotta do it yourself.** " Pointing his finger at Maelstrom like a gun, Cassandra saw this and yelled, "MAELSTROM!"

Hearing his name being called, while holding the two minions in place, he looks towards Cassandra, managing to lock eyes with her until, " **ZZZZAAAAPPPP!** "

The blast hit Maelstrom, causing him to drop the minions and fall to the floor, causing his brother to yell out, "MAELLLL!" Which allowed Doubt to grab him in a tight grip.

Cassandra rushes towards Maelstrom, remembering all the dates they went on, how he made her happy, along with their humorous banter, having tears in her eyes she held him in her arms, "I didn't want to kiss him, but I didn't want him dead!"

Hades just looks bored, " **You didn't specify, anyway he's not like "dead" dead, I mean, he's as good as dead, I mean he's in the eternal sleep-mode, but he's not dead.** "

At the moment Hercules was struggling, trying to break free to help his brother in someway, yet he couldn't break free, yet the only thing he could do while being squeezed, "Aphrodite~ the plan isn't working and my brother's in an eternal sleep~" He managed to get out just as Doubt was about to eat him.

That is until Aphrodite's song played, gaining their attention, " **Okay, what's the problem here!?** " She asks in a serious tone.

Though while Hades was tripping over his own tongue and everything, Cassandra was holding Maelstrom close, worried and upset about what happened, "This is all my fault, if I'd just stopped pretending to date him and actually accepted my feelings none of this would've happened and he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Managing to hear what Cassandra said, since Aphrodite made Doubt release Hercules, he asked, "What are you talking about, you and Mael were, pretending to date, why!?"

Figuring it was time to come clean, she answered back, tears running down her face, "We did it to stop Icarus from chasing me, he's a good friend, but I would never like him as more than a friend."

Hercules was slightly upset, "Then why didn't you tell me, I could've helped out you know."

Here Cassandra gave a pained smile, causing Hercules to wince slightly, "Oh please, you know for a fact that you couldn't handle the guilt of hiding something as big as this from for friend, Mael told me that."

Now he was feeling awful, he realised that what was said was true, now he was only slightly upset, though Hades was groaning about the whole teenage-melodrama, Aphrodite had tears in her eyes, " _ **Oh this is so~ wonderful, like a amphitheatre drama, oh~ I love** **it!**_ ".

Clearing her eyes, the goddess of love cleared her throat, " **Hades, Hades, Hades, doing that "eternal sleep" stuff again, and to your own nephew, Zeus will be gunning for you, but you do know that spell is last week.** " She says while brushing him off and slightly warning him about Zeus.

While Hades tried to deny it, along with trying to explain that if he didn't do it Cassandra wouldn't have admitted to her lies, but Aphrodite just told him to shut up, she then turned her attention to Cassandra, " **Here's the scoop, he's not dead, he can be awakened, but only by a kiss from the one he loves.** "

Hearing such a thing from the goddess of love, Cassandra couldn't help but ask, "Wait, s-seriously, the one he loves can wake him up with a kiss, but, I don't even know if he loves me."

As Hades tries to stop them, but is blocked by Aphrodite, Hercules moves towards her, "Cassandra please, he's my brother, if he loves anyone it is definitely you, since he's never lied to me before."

Aphrodite then says to the confused girl, " **The only way you would know if he loves you, is by seeing if he wakes up with a kiss, it's the only way, if anything, it's like jumping into a pool.** "

Hearing this, Cassandra takes a deep breath, looking down at Maelstrom, she holds his head in her arms, she leans forward, bringing her lips closer to his own and before anything else, she was now kissing him, hoping beyond hope that he will awaken.

As she was kissing him, she had her eyes closed, missing a pair of deep blue eyes opening and seeing a certain red-head kissing him on the lips, yet, for some reason it felt right to him, lifting his hand he placed it on her cheek, making her open her eyes in surprise seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at her, giving a cheeky smile, after sitting up, Mael couldn't help but say, "What did I miss?"

Once he said that, Cassandra couldn't believe it, he truly loves her, feel so happy dives back at him and gives him another kiss, knocking him on the ground in the process, rubbing her hand on his cheeks she pulls away slightly and whispers, " _I love you, after everything that happened, along with the fake-dates and being a fake-couple, I don't want that anymore, I want us to really go out, I want us to BE a real couple, please..._ "

Hearing Cassandra say something so heartfelt, made Maelstrom's eyes widened, sitting back up, pulling her away slightly from his lips to have a full view of her face, he rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Well, if we're being honest, I never did like the whole fake-date thing, it felt too underhanded and something that Hades would do, " **Hey!** " But I think, I would really like the idea of really dating you and being a real couple, besides, you already know that red-heads are my type" He finishes with a big foxy smile, causing Cassandra to wrap her arms around his neck and began kissing his cheek.

While in the background Aphrodite couldn't help herself, " **Awe~ That is just so~ cute, I've never felt such love from a couple like this before!** "

Unfortunately, what she said caused the couple to awaken from their couples trip, looking around their faces exploded in crimson red, even Hercules could help but sigh in happiness at the "real" happy couple.

Hades moves forward, " **Okay, okay, enough of this mushy stuff, and I know the deals off, but you see, I got the major hots for the goddess Aphrodite, whoa! there I go again, flaming up, anyway, as you can tell I don't handle rejection well, so tell me, if I asked her out, will she say yes, or will she say no.** "

Unfortunately, Aphrodite answered for Cassandra, with the two gods talking, Maelstrom sneaked up behind Cassandra, covering her mouth so she doesn't draw attention, he puts a finger to his mouth very quietly telling to be quiet and winks to her to follow him, causing her to smile and sneaks away from the arguing gods.

That is until Aphrodite called for Hephaestus, where she explains that she is engaged to the forger, whom just so happens to have his hammer in his hands and charges at Hades, bring the pain to the god of the underworld.

Though the official couple were now arm-locked with each other, making their way from the others to have an official first date, while stepping over the still sleeping Icarus, who was now curled up and sucking his thumb.

Hercules seeing his best friend still somehow sleeping through all of the beating Hephaestus was giving to Hades releases a sigh, "Well I guess since they're now actually dating there's really no need to tell Icarus that they were faking before since it's just became the truth, I guess."

With Aphrodite patting him on his back agreeing with what he said, " **There you go, good boy, you know, I think from time to time I'll keep an eye on those two, since I'm sure there'll be more drama like that in the future, so later.** "

After saying the goddess vanishes, along with the other two gods, after Hephaestus was finished with Hades.

Seeing things cleared up, Hercules releases a sigh, "Alright, I guess everything is pretty much back to normal, time to get Icarus to his place and call it a night, I'm bushed."

That is until, " **Not so fast son,** " Straightening his back, he slowly turns around and see's the one being he didn't want to see at the moment, " **Tell me Hercules, was it true what Aphrodite said about Maelstrom and Cassandra FAKING being a couple and now really becoming one!** "

At this part Hercules couldn't help but shake in fear, "W-W-Well, y-y-you see mother, i-i-i-it was like this, t-t-they only did it to escape from Icarus's crush on her, but I SWEAR I DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE THAT THEY WERE FAKING, I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT WITH APHRODITE, HONEST!"

How will Maelstrom handle an upset Hera, or will she forgive him since he only did it to protect her, lets just say, Hercules would have to apologises to his brother BIG TIME, though hopefully he'll forgive him since he couldn't really lie to their mother, since who could.

 **The End.**

 **There, the big kiss episode, just not the way people expected it, also, they are teenagers, emotional turmoil is pretty much apart of their system, so it's obvious that Cassandra would be completely confused, nervous and have butterflies in her stomach that made her feel** **nauseous, it's just how it is, also it should've been obvious that Hades would try and use all of that for the deal.**

 **So I hope someone carries on from here and enjoys it, because I'm out now.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	7. Maelstrom And The Big Torment

**Alright, a few people have been hounding me about carrying on with this idea, but just so everyone knows, Naruto/Hercules Crossovers are like, Open Season with plenty of ideas to go around, though I'm surprised no-one is doing their own version yet.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Maelstrom And The Big Torment**

 **Prometheus Academy**

Right now everyone was in Shop Class, a place were the instructor Daedalus was beginning his lesson for the day, though there's a slight problem, Hercules was apart of the class, along with his friends and brother.

Though you're probably wondering about what happened between Hera and Maelstrom, she did tell Maelstrom how upset she was about one of her sons lying to her, which Maelstrom apologised heavily for, she was proud that he was willing to help out his friend, even if it was the wrong way to do it, she was also happy that Maelstrom and Cassandra officially became a couple, causing Maelstrom an untold amount of embarrassment, though he figured that was his punishment for lying.

After hearing that Hercules was the one who told their mother the whole story, at first he was upset, but he realised that they couldn't really lie about such a thing to their mother, so after giving Hercules a slight prank, thanks to Kurama, all was forgiven.

But now, back to Shop Class, though as Daedalus was teaching he appointed Hercules to help him with his invention, a solar-powered catapult by using reflective glass to set it off, unfortunately, Hercules's impatient nature popped up, causing the contraption to start jumping about, along with hitting teacher on the head for his troubles, after that it then exploded.

Once the dust cleared, Hercules had left a real impression on the teacher, along with having to stay after school.

 **After Class**

The group of 4 were sitting together, with Hercules moaning about Shop Class, with Cassandra complaining about Home Economics and Icarus about Gym, Maelstrom however, simply rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey at least those things gives us something to do, if it wasn't for training, hero work and school I'd be bored out of my mind."

As it turned out, even Maelstrom's impatient has it's limits, and if he's not moving around he'll get stir-crazy, his brother, friend and girlfriend looked at him with raised eyebrows, with Cassandra asking, "So, wait, you're alright with school, you don't find anything annoying about it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mael replied, "Like I said, as long as I can focus on doing something I'm fine, because I just see school work as a challenge that I need to overcome, and if I can do that it'll make me a better hero since a hero has to have a balance of both brain and brawn, otherwise the villains win far too easy."

Hearing how he overcomes things impressed his friends, along with raising Hercules's spirit about Shop Class, and Cassandra smirking at her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek, "How did I end up with a smart but dumb boyfriend."

Maelstrom just looks at her in puzzlement, "How can a guy be both smart and dumb at the same time!?" While wrapping his arm around Cassandra's waist.

Cassandra just smiles, "You make it very easy."

This caused Maelstrom to roll his eyes and say out loud, "(sigh)Women." He couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation, which in turn caused Cassandra to have an amused smirk and quickly gave him a steamy kiss on the lips, taking his breath away, but while dizzy he couldn't help but say in a goofy way, "Women~!"

Causing the group to laugh together in good humour.

 **Later**

While Hercules was busy with Daedalus, Maelstrom was going about his day pranking Adonis, unfortunately Maelstrom had to leave Kurama at Phil's for the day, he didn't know why but he believes that the teachers mumbled something about a break from the fox.

Before he knew what was happening, the souls of the dead passed over the sky, turning it into a dark cloudy day, "Something tells me that this has Hades's name written all over it."

" **Hey, speak of the devil, am I right or what kid,** " Suddenly the god popped up behind him, brushing his flamed hair back, " **Now that** **Athens is apart of the underworld, this is my place, I hope you like it, well, not really, but anyway, after dishing out your friends torment, I'm kinda stuck with you, hmmm... Oh, I know, how about this.** "

With a click of his fingers, Maelstrom was tied up in golden chains, standing next to Poseidon and Athena, both in chains as well.

Hades appeared before them, " **Hey, how about that, the kid gets to hang out with you two and do absolutely nothing, since he likes to keep on moving, and he gets to hear lectures from the goddess of wisdom for all eternity, good luck you guys.** "

Hearing his torment, Maelstrom's eyebrow began to twitch, "You know something, I'm gonna ask father if I could have one of his bolts."

Athena grew slightly concerned, " **Whatever for Maelstrom!?** " Even though she feels that she doesn't need to ask.

"SO I CAN THROW IT DOWN HADES'S THROAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, FAMILY OR NOT!" Showing that he finally exploded, he simmered back down and began to grumble.

The two gods couldn't help but feel for the boy, with Poseidon saying how he was now god of Greece, unfortunately he still failed to realise that he was duped in to doing what Hades wanted to do, which caused Athena to blame the god of the sea for such stupidity, which Maelstrom agreed fully, though Poseidon tried to defend himself, the glare from Maelstrom reminded him of Hera's angry look, causing the god to flinch.

While they were chained, Hercules came crashing in with Icarus, though the fried-brained boy wanted to fight Hercules about what he said about his father, Daedalus, but the boy simmered when Hercules asked for a rain-check, realising they were in Athena's temple.

That is until Athena gained their attention, along with Hercules spotting his brother, though he tried to remove his chains Hercules was shocked and blasted back, though when he looked in his brother's eyes, he now realised that like his namesake, a Maelstrom of anger was brewing in the teen, "Oh man, you're gonna be training for a few days until you've calmed down aren't you."

Getting his answer by the glare from his brother, with Icarus hiding behind Hercules, Athena told Hercules what happened, along with blaming Poseidon for being a twit, along with pointing Hercules to Poseidon's trident.

 **Afterwards**

Even though Maelstrom enjoyed Hades being beaten by Poseidon, he decided to leave the place, saying goodbye to Athena along the way, with the goddess smiling at the young teen, since she did enjoy his company, once he calmed down long enough, the two began talking about strategies and other interesting things to stimulate the brain, as it turned out, Maelstrom managed to "overcome" his torment by just chatting with Athena, but Poseidon wasn't enjoying the chatter the two were holding, with both Maelstrom and Athena exclaiming that it was his punishment for such a foolish deal with Hades.

But now that everything was back to normal, well, as normal as being a demigod, Athena quickly shrank down, tapping Maelstrom's shoulder, gaining his attention, " **If ever you're free, please, feel free to drop by for a visit and we can play a new game that's just been invented called "chess" it should be an interesting game.** "

With that she vanished, leaving the boy to his everyday life.

During the day Cassandra ordered him that if they ever get married that she won't be "just a housewife," with Maelstrom smiling and telling her that if that happened, they'll share the work load, no matter what Phil says, causing the girl to smile.

Along with Cassandra telling him that Hercules managed to pass Shop Class, barely, causing the two smile.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, the River Styx episode finished, along with everyone finding out that his torment is being stuck with nothing to do, though thankfully Athena helped him through it, also Hades couldn't use Mael's friends since they were busy with their own torment.**

 **As for Athena, they won't have a relationship, it'd be more of a intellectual friendship than anything else, also there won't be any "brain-children" like from Percy Jackson since this is more of a "child-friendly" kinda story, but with adult accidents.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	8. Maelstrom And The Steaming Amazon

**I have no idea how to work an abacus, so don't even ask how it works.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Maelstrom And The Steaming Amazon**

 **Prometheus Academy**

 **Poetry Class**

While class was in session the class had to listen to the "detailed" poem of Tempest, which held a lot of anger and blood-lust, causing the class to be in fear of the girl, minus Maelstrom since he sometimes trained with the girl and is use to her "quirks", though on occasion he sometimes finds himself being chased by the amazon threatening to chop him up with her sword because of his unfortunate honesty, though the fact that he smiles during them and laughs almost makes it look like a messed up game of tag, though she doesn't show it Tempest enjoys those chases as well.

Once finished, the class was nearly scared to death of Tempest's poem, with the teacher trying to explain the problem with it, causing the girl to become angry, throwing her poem away and flipping to her seat and cutting the tongues of her enemies, causing Cassandra to smile at the idea happening to Icarus, since the boy still annoys her with his antics, causing Naruto to tell her to be nice, or her definition of nice, making her slap his shoulder, making him chuckle.

During the couple's talk they missed the look in Tempest's eye towards them, though she brushes it off as nothing.

Next came Maelstrom's turn of his poem. (A.N. I'm rubbish at poems since I only know and enjoy Edger Alan Poe's The Raven poem, so I'm skipping it.)

While the class cheered about his poem, which involved family and friends, along with a possibly love in the future, which caused Cassandra to smile at such a poem, and Tempest to have a slight look of interest.

Which the teacher congratulated Maelstrom and has brother for their poems, saying how it must run in their family, causing Maelstrom to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Well our father, Zeus." Causing a few people to laugh since the god was also the god of drama. (A.N. I think that's true since I only know the basics.)

Though that didn't stop the "pout" on Tempest's face, "Hate him, hate this class." She huffs, though it didn't stop a slight flutter in her heart, but she just brushes it of as her wanting to pay him back for showing her up.

Once class finished, Tempest started mumbling to herself, wanting to leave the school and explore the world, fighting and killing her enemies, wanting to quench her blood-lust somehow.

All the while she was striking fighting poses, "Ur, Tempest?" Feeling a tap on her shoulder.

She suddenly "epped", but it quickly turn into an "ai yaaaaa!" Sending the poor boy flying with a kick, who turned out to be Maelstrom, not expecting the sudden action.

Accidentally hitting a statue, sitting up, he says aloud, "I think you've gotten better at that~ Also you forgot your poem~" Showing he was slightly dizzy, while thinking, " _Next time, DON'T let my guard down around her~_ " Rubbing the his head.

At first Tempest's was about to apologise, but her amazonian training kicked in, "Keep it!" Brushing and walking away from him, leaving him puzzled, " _Huh, but I thought she'd gotten use to me!?_ "

While in a puzzlement, he suddenly heard crumbling, looking up, he noticed the giant ball on the statue beginning to roll off of it, quickly standing up he caught it before it could cause any damage, unfortunately the kick and knock to the head still made Maelstrom slightly dizzy, along with quickly getting up, causing the ball to roll down his back, where he tried to stop it, but it then made him roll to the top of it, where he began running, not wanting to get rolled over, "IS THIS BECAUSE OF MY PAST PRANKS AND LETTING MY GUARD DOWN!? AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

While that was happening, Icarus and Cassandra were making their way to their next class, with Hercules already at his own, while walking Cassandra had a vision explaining about a giant boulder destroying everything, with Icarus asking where, she just simply said, "Turn around."

Like she said, the bolder was rolling towards them, with Mael running on the top of it, too panicky to try and stop the "ball" he was running on.

Thankfully Icarus managed to push Cassandra out of the way, though her abacus ended up getting crushed in the incident.

After rolling around the corner, he disappears, with both Icarus and Cassandra looking at each other in puzzlement, since they expected something like that from Hercules, though Cassandra replies, "I guess Mael sometimes has a Herc-day from time to time." Figuring that's what happened, both began running, trying to see where their friend, and boyfriend, was going and making sure he's alright, unfortunately they lost sight of him.

While that was happening, Tempest was thinking to herself, "I've always been a warrior, fighting enemies and spilling the blood has always been apart of my training and upbringing, I mean, granted my training with Maelstrom has certainly improved my skills, ( _plus it's fun trying to chase and chop him up,_ ) but training isn't real experience, so I just need something to sate my blood-lust," While she was thinking, she couldn't hear the boulder that Maelstrom was on, which was heading towards her.

As she was walking she spotted a flyer on a pillar, seeing it was a "sword for hire" job, as well as moving out of the way of the boulder, she became fired up at the thought of defeating her foes with her blades.

Unfortunately, as the boulder was passing her, there was a slight bump, causing Maelstrom to go flying through the air, "LOOK OUTTTT!"

Which caused him to land right on top of the distracted amazon warrior, where both landed in a heap on the floor.

Maelstrom had his eyes closed, slowly they began to open, that is until they widen it the startled pair of sky-blue eyes, which was starring into his own deep blue eyes, but what really surprised them both was their lips were connected, showing that they were kissing.

Quickly realising what he just did, Maelstrom jumped away, "OH MY GOD, I am sooo sorry Tempest, t-t-that was a complete accident!"

Gaining her senses, her eyes were filled with rage, while her cheeks were crimson red at what just happened, "YOU DARE DO SUCH A THING TO A PROUD AMAZON WARRIOR, I SEE YOU'RE JUST AS CLUMSY AS YOUR BROTHER, BUT AT LEAST HE NEVER ATTACKED ME IN SUCH A WAY!"

Steadily moving away from the amazon, he holds his hands up, scared out of his minds, "N-N-Now Tempest, it wasn't intentional, I truly am sorry, please forgive me, I-I-I'll do anything for your forgiveness."

The moment he said those words, he regretted them after spotting the look in her eyes, they held such torment that not even Hades could top it off.

Once Tempest heard his plea, she thought to herself, " _I could always use a helping hand, yeah, someone to carry my weapons while I fight and pass them to me, besides, with Maelstrom's strength he would make a perfect pack-mule._ "

With that in mind she faced away from him, "Very well, you're forgiven," He sighed in relief, "IF you be my slave for the day and carry my weapons to a job I'm about to accomplish." Once finished, she had a slight gleam and smirk on her face, showing a sadistic side of herself that she kinda liked.

Hearing her request, Maelstrom couldn't help but groan in agony, which for some reason Tempest enjoyed the sound of, unfortunately, he did say he'd do anything, besides it was only for a day, what's the worst that could happen.

 **Abacus Valley**

Maelstrom just realised even thinking such a phrase would bring nothing but bad luck, since Tempest believed it'd be a good idea to make him carry a comfy throne with her on it, along with her weapons, which would allow her to conserve her energy for the fighting, but also gave her a sense of superiority over any male, plus with Maelstrom's godly strength it should be no problem, minus the humiliation he'd get from it. (A.N. Think of Trigun where Vash had to carry the girls using a pair of car seats, only without the struggling.)

Though seeing the back of his spiky hair near her legs was giving her strange ideas, yet even now she couldn't get the kiss out of her head, even if it was accidental, with his head near her legs, thankfully they were crossed, along with thinking of the kiss, made her thoughts both confusing and muddled, but she tried to keep her head in the game, wanting to focus on the mercenary mission instead of her school life, though it will be difficult with the male of her thoughts carrying her.

As for Maelstrom, he had a sour look on his face, the fact that he ended up walking right into being a slave for the day, along with having to carry Tempest around was really putting him in a mood, though while his mind was going through such turmoil, along with Tempest having her mind else where, she ended up switching legs, which in turn made her leg briefly brush one of them up against his cheek, causing him to blush at the smoothness of her legs and caused Tempest to blush at how close to her legs he was, " Quit brushing up against me slave, it feels weird!" She orders.

Hearing her say that made him grumble silently with a red face.

 **Abacus Store**

While that was happening, Hercules and the others were at Abacus Valley in order to get Cassandra's Abacus repaired, though Hercules couldn't believe his ears, "Seriously, MY brother, Maelstrom, the perfect student and prank-master, did ALL of that!?"

Turns out Cassandra and Icarus told Hercules about what happened, with Cassandra shrugging, "It surprised us too, but I guess even a wonderful boyfriend like Mael has his Herc-days."

Hercules just nods his head, until he realised he'd just been insulted, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

His two friends looked at him weirdly, making him realised, "Oh-h-h-h, I guess I should've done the same training as Mael when he started it."

Once they were inside, missing Maelstrom and Tempest applying for the "sword for hire" job, with the man telling her that with her "resume" saying how "vivid" it was, which caused her to jump on the desk and holding her weapons, ask when she can start, Maelstrom just looks at her blankly, having the chair off his back and resting against it, "Well, you're excited about slaying monsters aren't you." He says, stating the obvious.

Quickly turning her sights onto Maelstrom, sending him a harsh glare, though he wasn't really afraid of it, she replied, "Why shouldn't I, unlike you I've been stir-crazy not being able to run my blades through anything!"

When she said that, Maelstrom couldn't help but say, "So that's why you were stiff and ended up kicking me into a statue, your amazon warrior blood was wanting some action that didn't involve training, for a moment I thought I did something wrong."

When he said that, both amazon and demigod were reminded of their accidental kiss, causing the amazon to growl and point her sword at the blond's neck, causing him to lean back slightly and gulp, while speaking quietly, " _W-W-With certain incidents (gulp!) not withstanding!_ "

Just as things were getting strained, another bloke rushed in screaming like little girl, yelling about Centaurs being back, not realising that he may have just saved Maelstrom's neck.

But before she could get her blood-lust quenched, the man at the desk told them that they need to go through the paperwork first, she was about to push it onto Maelstrom until he stopped her and told her that they'd want her info done by herself, otherwise it'd be seen as fraud or something, which the man who hired her agreed with.

Though she was upset at her "slave" for talking back, she got to work writing the forms.

Unfortunately, while she was filling out her paperwork, Hercules had already finished her job for her, causing the frustrated amazon to get even more frustrated, with Maelstrom standing behind her, leaning against her chair, though when he saw the vein on Tempest's forehead start to pulse, he winced, "Okay, even I've gotta admit, that's just bad timing."

After saying this he caught the attention of Icarus and Cassandra, with his girlfriend asking him, "Mael!? What're you doing here with Tempest!?"

With Icarus jumping in, "Yeah, and with a nice comfy looking chair too?" Causing the couple to face-palm.

Though they moved on from that and Maelstrom told them "some" of the things, "Ye~ah, turns out while running on that boulder I ended up hitting a bump along the way and got knocked off on it, then I ended up crashing into Tempest and as an apology I have to be her slave for the day." Not wanting his girlfriend to hear about the accident that happened because of it for obvious reasons.

At first they were surprised, but they realised that they shouldn't really be that surprised, Maelstrom was just having a Herc-day (though not the way they picture), so figuring that they don't want a sword entering their bodies, they just left it alone.

Unfortunately, due to Hercules not liking the fact that Tempest was getting paid for her protection against the centaurs, though it would seem because of his "hero-work" the Techno-Greeks decided to hire Hercules as their personal hero, though Maelstrom did catch the guy's slip of the word, volunteer.

But seeing Tempest get furious about losing her job and storming out, he tells his friends that he best keep an eye on her, which they all agreed with, even Cassandra seeing how angry the amazon was.

 **Later**

It turns out, Maelstrom was right, Tempest was so angry that they ended up in a satyr's only bar, though Maelstrom isn't worried, since he knows the type of fury Tempest had in her, "Tempest, I can understand your fury about Hercules swooping in and taking away your job/frustration release, but if anyone's to blame it'd be those tight-fisted money horders, so even though I'm reluctant, I'll help you out as best as I can."

Hearing Maelstrom actually say that, she looked at him in shock, "Y-You actually agree with my vengeance, b-b-but aren't you suppose to be a hero!?" The fact that he got the amazon warrior princess to stutter goes to show how shocked she was.

Maelstrom on the other hand was amused at the fact he got her to stutter, but decided to answer her question, "I MAY be a hero-in-training, but the fact that they went back on their word, after getting you to go through all those paperwork just to get the boot, they could've at least apologise and pay you the full commission for the inconvenience, also my brother needs to learn that some people don't have the backing of a hero's gym or the gods, so they have to make another living, it might be a sword for hire, but until someone offers them a better deal they're stuck with it."

She couldn't help but agree with what Maelstrom said, she has a slight backing of her mother and Themyscira, but there are others less fortunate, "And, you're alright with that?" Wanting confirmation.

Giving a sigh, he replied, "Yes, only, how do you feel about... Pranks?"

"They are childish and immature, also they are unbecoming of a warrior princess." She was quick to reply.

Instead of being undeterred, he raised an eyebrow, "Oh, not even Revenge-Pranks?" He asks, giving a cunning fox-like grin, the moment he said "revenge-pranks" the thing she first thought was a scarf suddenly pops up, showing a fox's head, somehow showing an excited gleam in it's eyes, and if she was mistaken the fox somehow has a large grin.

Then it came to her, "Wait, that's the fox I keep seeing around school, just after someone gets pranked!"

Maelstrom rubs the back of his neck, "Ye~ah, he only does that to people who deserves it, though his main target is Adonis."

When she heard that name, her face changed from surprise to a heated scowl, knowing how the pompous idiot walks around like he's of the hype, though unfortunately, she releases a sigh, since she can't really do anything to to privileged prince otherwise it could cause a war, though she has no doubt her sisters would win, but there would be heavy lost from both sides,"I suppose the spoiled man-child does deserve such treatment," She smirked at some of the pranks she witnessed happening to Adonis, "Anyway, what would you suggest IF I did admit to wanting to pull some pranks on them, as well as you brother to a less extent." Since Hercules was her (friend's?)training partner's brother it shouldn't be something too humiliating, just enough to learn his lesson.

Though as Maelstrom was brainstorming, a certain group of centaurs marched up to the mortals, with the leader wanting to challenge one of them to a fight.

The two looked at each other, with Maelstrom sighing since he can already see where this was going, "(sigh) I'm sure you want this one, since you still need to release some more steam after what happened."

After saying that caused the amazon to have a challenging smirk, with both the leader and amazon stepping out of the bar, the other centaurs moved to make sure the male mortal wouldn't try to rescue his friend, but all he had was a relaxed look on his face, with the second in command asking, "Aren't ya worried for ya girl getting hurt?"

Looking at the centaur, Maelstrom just shrugs his shoulders, "I'm more worried about your leader, the girl he's face against is an amazon warrior,"

Before he could continue everyone in the bar could hear loud banging, crashing, thumping and stuff breaking, at one point Maelstrom noticed four horseshoes being thrown back inside, then suddenly a knocked out and bruised leader was thrown back in, heading for Maelstrom, but putting some of his strength into his legs he managed to jump high enough until flipped over and his feet touched the ceiling, allowing him to lightly push off from it and head to the ground where he landed back on his feet.

Looking at the other centaurs, he finishes, "Also she's not MY girl, if anything we're... "difficult" friends." Since she is an amazon it was very challenging to try and stay on her good side, though after the kiss it became only slightly harder, since she could've told him never to speak with her again, but instead, he became her slave for the day, meaning that there's some progress, kinda.

Tempest came marching back in, only managing to hear the "difficult" friends part, though she ignored it for now, since she managed to relax slightly after that short battle, "Next!" She calls out.

After that it turned out that Tempest somehow became the leader of the centaur gang, making Naruto give a lazy surprised look, "Well now, that's a surprise!" For some reason he felt like he was missing a mask that coves his mouth and nose when he said that, but brushes it off.

Though Tempest did hear him, she suddenly became pumped up, forgetting about Maelstrom's idea of pranking the Techno Greeks and Hercules, and thoughts of being the centaurs leader became more appealing, unfortunately because he'd agreed to be her slave for the day, he couldn't really go against her orders, placing his hand on his face, "Why, why, why, did I have to say I'd do anything after what happened, me and my big mouth."

Hearing Maelstrom's complaint, Tempest moves towards him, "Slave, enough of your complaining and go and get my chair, we have planning to do." She orders him, not realising she was rubbing salt into the wound.

 **Monday**

As it turned out, there was no need for Maelstrom or Kurama to prank anyone, since the Techno Greeks were complete yellow-bellies, and they kept calling for Hercules for every little thing, after Maelstrom went to grab some human food for him and Tempest when he was still her slave and spotted the geeks hiding away from a bush, with Hercules arriving just to find a mouse instead, then Hercules explained that this has been happening everytime they called for his help.

Making Maelstrom shake his head, telling his brother that it was his own fault for volunteering being their "on-call" hero and if he'd have let Tempest chase the centaurs away then none of this would've happened.

After the two parted ways, Maelstrom decided to go back Abacus Valley with Icarus and Cassandra, wanting to apologies for accidentally breaking Cassandra's old Abacus by buying a new one for her, along with apologising for not spending any time with her, but she understood that he needed to keep his promise, besides it wasn't like Tempest made him a slave for the whole week so she left it be.

That is until a group of Centaurs charged at the three, with Cassandra stating how she hates men with ponytails, Maelstrom got in front of the two, with the centaurs screeching to a halt, "Well hey there Mael, what the heck are you doing here?"

Maelstrom just smiles, "I'm just here with my friends, getting my girlfriend, Cassandra there a new abacus as an apology for breaking her old one and not spending enough time with her."

That made the centaurs nod in understanding, though the second in-command had a question, "But wait, aren't you suppose to be with our new leader, Tempest, or something."

Maelstrom was quick to deny that, "No you guy's, I told you, me and Tempest are just training partners, "Difficult" friends at best."

Icarus and Cassandra understood his term, since it would be difficult being friends with an amazon, though the centaurs didn't fully understood, but they could respect that, somewhat.

As that was happening, the group moved towards the others, unfortunately, Tempest just ended up in the mud, having been defeated by the ex-leader of the centaurs.

Seeing her downed form, Maelstrom moves to help her, though as she tries to stand, she gives out a yelp of pain, just before she falls, Maelstrom caught her, "Whoa! Are you alright?"

Shaking of her surprise, she replies back, "I'm fine, let go of me!" As she moves to take a step she suddenly collapses again.

Maelstrom moves towards her, "Here, let me have a look," While she tries to protest, Maelstrom already had her foot raised, moving it around slightly, causing her to wince in pain, "Looks like a very bad sprain," taking his top off, he began ripping it apart, taking an abacus he broke the sides off of it and uses them for splints, then wraps the rags from his top to create bandages for her, "There you go, from what I understand, you'll have to keep off it for a few days."

Though she was slightly thankful at his thoughtfulness, she tried to stand up, "Whoa now Tempest, I know your a warrior, but even warriors should know when it's time to heal oneself so that they can fight at peak conditions, so for now, I suppose I could carry you, at least one more time."

Looking towards Cassandra, as though asking for permission, which she gave since Tempest shouldn't damage her foot anymore than she should.

So with that said, before Tempest could protest, Maelstrom picked her up and started walking back to Athens, leaving Hercules and his friends to finish things off from there.

Though as Maelstrom was walking, Tempest was trying to struggle, exclaiming that a warrior shouldn't be carried or babied, as she kept complaining, along with smacking him on his bare chest, she ended up tiring herself out, resting her head on his chest now, "H-How (huff) is it, that, y-y-you're not tired from my h-h-hits to you?" While she asked that she couldn't help but find the beating of Maelstrom's heart rather soothing.

Maelstrom just smiles, "What do you expect, I'm one of the son's of Zeus and Hera, even though we are mortal we've still got our godly strength."

She knew he wasn't really bragging, just simply stating a fact, while making there way home, he managed to gain her address, just before she fell asleep in his arms, unconsciously snuggling closer to his chest, making him look at her in puzzlement, yet he couldn't help but say to himself, "All women are weird!" Pretty much stating a fact that all men think.

Though what he doesn't know was a pair of glowing eyes from a certain goddess saw the whole thing, along with the accidental kiss, which caused her to squeal in excitement at her "drama" possibly continuing, but who knows.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a run-in with the centaurs and the Techno Greeks, as well as Maelstrom and Tempest's relationship seeming to be slowly growing as well, but will Tempest's tsundere-mode become stronger, or will she slowly open up more to the blond demigod, well we'll have to wait and see.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	9. Maelstrom And The First Doctor

**So I got the Spider-Naruto out of my system, here is the next chapter.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Maelstrom And The First Doctor**

 **Prometheus Academy**

It was Career Day for the academy, the students were looking around trying to find a job that they may be interested in, during which Icarus was doing a drama performance, or at least some kind of performance, though Cassandra wasn't amused by his over the top acting, Maelstrom on the hand just put his arm over her shoulders, "You know, if Icarus did get into acting, it'll mean he'll spend less time with us~" He slowly whispers in her ear, making her gain goosebumps and have a shiver run down her back at how his "husky" voice entered her ear, since he was trying to whisper.

Though the thought of Icarus not being around them made things also appealing, though if they do a career together, and with out Hercules as well, that made her cheeks blush at such thoughts running through her head about her boyfriend.

"You know, I don't really need to look for career, since I already know what I'll be doing." Then she was knocked out of her thoughts by Hercules's voice, seeing the teen look towards Phil, who was explaining about Hero-work, though Maelstrom had other ideas, "I don't Herc, I mean, while being a hero is ideal so don't get me wrong, but it'd be nice to have other options or something, you know."

After hearing his brother, Hercules couldn't really help but agree with him, since a hero is suppose to expand his horizon, like what Phil said, so while Phil was talking about his past adventures with some of the heroes, his eyes drifted towards a man sitting in a chair, above the man was a sign that read "Doctor" though Hercules was curious at such a job, though when he asked his friends and brother they didn't know ether, though Icarus gave it a shot, but failed anyway.

Figuring the best thing to do would be to ask, the group went over to the man, with the man introducing himself as Hippocrates and begins explaining that a doctor healed the sick and injured, gaining both Hercules and Maelstrom's attention.

Though when he did Phil took notice and became jealous, along with insulting the doctor and ended up causing himself to get injured, with the doctor giving a quick examination, the group rushes him to the hospital, with the doctor leading seeing as the group had no idea what a hospital was, after all, Hippocrates was the first ever doctor in Greece, thankfully the muses explained that part.

After the group arrived at the hospital, getting Phil to the hospital, with the doctor using leeches to wake him up, making the goat-man angry and exit the place, unfortunately, Hercules and Maelstrom were really fascinated at such a place, though Maelstrom added, "This could be added to our hero repertoire, since we'd not only be saving lives but healing them as well, also it's best to expand your knowledge, especially when my bow needs a tune up, like today since it'll take a few days."

With Phil leaving in a huff, since he was still jealous, the two heroes were excited at learning something new, along with a leech-covered Icarus agreeing since he was feeling faint.

As for Cassandra, she decided to help out as well, finding all the pain the people were in amusing, though as she and Maelstrom was walking, Maelstrom just couldn't help himself, "You know, Nurse Cassandra does have a nice ring to it~" He tells her with a slight smirk, which got her smirking as well.

Looking back at her boyfriend she couldn't help but reply, "And Doctor Maelstrom has a more "authoritative" feel to it as well~"

Here both chuckled at each others joke in slight humour, though as they were passing a storage closet, which Cassandra noticed, she suddenly gained a slight devilish smirk, she then quickly grabbed his hand and with a surprised, "Whoa!?" She had Maelstrom in the closet, both lip-locking and making out, though they didn't do anything TOO drastic, but it was all in good fun.

After a few minutes, Maelstrom wobbled out with a goofy grin on his face and his spiky hair dishevelled somehow, around his cheeks and lips were lipstick marks, his toga sleeve was hanging slightly over his shoulder.

Cassandra came out, looking quite pleased with herself, though nothing happened the fact she managed to put that goofy smile on Maelstrom was all the enjoyment she needed, besides, there'd be plenty of time for "that" in the future.

After their little make out session, Maelstrom shook his head, trying to clear it of the stars he saw from the make-out, which also shook his hair back into place, along with placing his toga back in place as well, "You really are a naughty nurse, you know that girl, doing such a thing in the workforce, very naughty~(!)" But it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, what with the smirk plastered on his face.

Cassandra just gave a smirk back, "Just remember, I'M your naughty nurse, also, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it~" She carried on to where they were going, Maelstrom's eyes were following her hips, causing him to pull on his toga strap, feeling a little hot under the collar.

 **Later**

While Hercules went to Phil, seeing if it was just gonna be a light workout since he needed to get back to the hospital, Maelstrom was busy reading the medical text that the doctor wrote down, along with instructions in case of emergencies from time to time, "Wow, this thing is really informative, it even tells you how to realign any broken limbs." That could come in handy in case he needs to pop something back into place.

While reading something caught his attention, moving towards the exit, along with the doctor, both saw how sick people have become, as it turned out it was Hades that made everyone sick, or in this case, gave everyone a plague.

But thankfully, Hippocrates came up with a medicine and managed to cure everyone, using up all the medicine, which gave Hades enough time to give the good doctor a little leftover plague.

Unfortunately it all kinda backfired on Hades, with the doctors spirit curing the dead and somehow bringing them back to life, but after making a deal, they went back to the living.

 **The End.**

 **I know, not much action, minus the storage closet, but there are some episodes that don't have much excitement and action, besides, with this Maelstrom at least has some healing training, that way he can save lives as a hero but also heal them as well.**

 **Also I didn't want to drawl on about him studying the medical texts, so I skipped a lot of things.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	10. Maelstrom And The Pool Party

**I know everyone wants to know what's happening with Tempest, but I'm simply aligning the chapters with the episodes from the tv series, though maybe at some point I'll write something about her.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Maelstrom And The Pool Party**

 **Phil's Home**

Maelstrom was enjoying his time outside relaxing, while listening in on his brother and trainer, making sure to give his bow Glenda a nice polishing, since she enjoys it, though he guesses to her it's like a nice hot relaxing bath for humans, but shrugs his shoulders to it.

During his polishing his mother Hera appeared before him, " **Hello Maelstrom.** "

Seeing his mother, he places Glenda down for now to give his mother a hug in greetings, "Hey mother, nice of you to drop by, but why the visit?"

Smiling towards her son, she replies, " **Well son, I came by to give you a gift, think of it as a present for giving your support towards your bother since I see a lot of his father's personality in him. (giggle).** "

Hearing how his brother takes after their father put a slight smile on his face, "Does that mean I take after you mother?"

Knowing her son was referencing to some of his pranks, she looked away, " **Pray heavens, I have no idea what you mean.** " Though Maelstrom knew then that he did in fact take after her, with both mother and son sharing a laugh together felt nice.

Hera then cleared her throat, wanting to get back on track, " **Anyway's Maelstrom, here is your gift,** " Handing over her gift, Maelstrom looks puzzled and asked what it is, " **Why, that's a musical instrument called a guitar, you brush your fingers against the strings and it'll play sounds from it, I had** **Apollo make it for me, but do not worry, it's only blessed to stay in tune and not have any damage.** "

Looking the gift over, Maelstrom replies, "It's nice mother, but why give me such a gift?"

Hera simply smiles, " **Why to train your fingers of course, you didn't think you can just keep using your bow on going did you, you need strong fingers to be able to keep firing a bow, and what better practise than a stringed instrument.** "

Realising his mother was helping him in his training, he thanked her, which she returned with a hug goodbye.

Once the queen of the gods was gone, Glenda spoke up, "Ah-h~ that was nice of her, thinking of your fingers and everything."

Holding the guitar in one hand he picked up Glenda with the other, "Well, she is my mother Glenda, with her looking out for me and my brother I have no worries, besides, she'll keep father out of trouble while I try and do the same for Hercules." He said with a cheeky grin, since he heard a thunder bolt near by, but knows that was his father's version of saying 'hey' to him.

He then went inside and explained what happened with their mother, leaving out the supporting part since he didn't want to bring Hercules down, though Phil did ask why the instrument, until Maelstrom explained that it's for training with a bow to strength his fingers, with Phil in agreement and moved on from it, though Maelstrom wondered why Hercules was downtrodden, Phil explained and Maelstrom decided to try and cheer his brother up with some light training and sparring.

 **Next Day**

Unfortunately chaos was raining around Athens, with people running around like headless chickens, though Hercules did want to help people thought of getting into the Workshop was more on his mind, suddenly a rupture in the street opened up, almost taking an old lady into the gap, luckily Hercules managed to close it with his strength, allowing the old woman to walk away unharmed, unfortunately the rupture changed directions and head for a fast food restaurant, with Maelstrom slapping his forehead, "Oh man, I was gonna take Cassandra there tonight!"

Hearing this Hercules looked at his brother in puzzlement, "You were gonna take Cassandra there!?"

Maelstrom replied, while crossing his arms, "She doesn't like high-end restaurants okay, besides, it shouldn't matter where you go as long as you enjoy each others company!"

Phil came rushing up to them, "Hey! We have more important things to worry about besides how to treat dames, alright!" (A.N. I'm not trying to being insulting to women, it's just how Phil talks.)

Hercules suddenly looks up, "Hey, Apollo's chariot, but without Apollo!?" With that said Hercules quickly got on Pegasus and rode to take control of the sun.

Maelstrom looks towards Phil, "I'll try and help out as many people as I can, maybe I can somehow calm them down and maybe get them to work together to help each other!"

Phil gives a nod, "That's good kid, "A Hero Must Be Able To Inspire Others, in order for them to better themselves." Remember that!" (A.N. I don't know if that's apart of Phil's hero rules, or what number it is.)

With that said, Maelstrom got Glenda out and notched one of his new arrows that Hephaestus gave to him, as soon as he fired the arrow it attached itself to one of the buildings while leaving behind a golden tether, before Maelstrom knew it he was yanked off his feet, accidentally going over the building, "I'M GONNA NEED MORE TRAINING WITH THIS GADGET!"

Seeing that he was about to smack into a building, Maelstrom realigned himself with the building so his feet would hit the wall, using maths he calculated what he needed to do, as soon as he felt his feet touch the wall he bends his knees so to cushion his crash and try not to break the wall too much, which kinda worked but left cracks in the wall.

Before he could fall, Maelstrom began using his strength to push himself away from the wall aiming for another, which allows him to use a ricochet-like appearance, allowing him to fire Glenda off to turn falling rubble into dust, and thanks to Glenda, switching to healing arrows at the injured, allowing them to get up and run from the danger, yet, for some reason, jumping from building to building like he is just feels natural for some reason, maybe he'll do it again for more training.

Though before he could think even more on it, the sky suddenly became night time, making him lose his focus and lose his sight for a while because of the sudden night.

"WHOA! WHERE'S THE SUN!?"

" **CRRRAAAASH!** "

"MY CABBAGES!"

"SORRY!" (A.N. I couldn't resist the classic Avatar Cabbage Crash. lol.)

 **Later**

While Hercules just collapsed from exhaustion from wrestling with a twister, Maelstrom collapsed on his front, his fingers blistered and bleeding slightly from overusing his bow too much.

"Kids we're missing the big picture here, we gotta find out why the gods have checked out, also Maelstrom you need to give you're fingers a break, otherwise they really will break!" Yelled Phil, showing his worry about the world as well as the kids.

" **This god is in!** "

All three looked towards the voice, though when Phil saw who it was he groaned, "Trivia, God Of When Three Roads Meet, oh-h-h, that comes in handy in a time of crisis." Phil walked away.

Though the god was miffed at being sassed, Maelstrom got up with the help of his brother, being careful of his injured hands, "Herc, we're gonna have to come up with something more than this."

When Maelstrom said Herc, Trivia realised he was talking to the two sons of Zeus and Hera and began explaining that Hades had invited all the gods except him to a pool party, deciding the best thing to do is quickly fly to the underworld to investigate, the three got onto Pegasus and took off.

 **Underworld**

Once they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes, all the gods had blank stares on their faces, looking completely clueless at everything around them, until Zeus came up to them and asked what the thunderbolt in his hands was, making the three even more confused.

Maelstrom looks around, wondering just what was wrong with all the gods, while Hercules tried to get his father to remember him and his brother.

As Maelstrom and Trivia got down from Pegasus, Zeus dived back into the pool, saying how hot it was, " **I saw the blue-scrolls of Hades's Palace once, there were several pools considered, a pool of flesh-eating bacteria, a pool of prickly heat, a pool of forgetfulness,** " Just as Trivia was gonna continue.

Zeus's head pops up from the pool, " **Hello, have we met?** "

Pretty much giving them the answer to which pool they went with, trying to think of a solution, Trivia explained that a god can sweat up to a pint of water every hour, making them realise that if they can get the gods to sweat the water from their bodies they probably regain their memories.

With that in mind Hercules suited up in the gods weapons, quickly hoping on to Pegasus, "Hey Mael come on, we've gotta hold off Hades until the gods get their memories back!"

Looking towards his brother, Maelstrom replies, "Sorry Herc, I can't right now." Making Hercules surprised at hearing such a thing, he was gonna ask why, until Maelstrom showed his hands, "I can't fight with my hands like this, let alone hold a weapon, for now, you'll have to try and stale for time as much as you can."

Seeing his brother's hands made Hercules realise that his brother was right, "Look, I'll stay here and help Trivia in taking the gods to Hephaestus's forge to sweat the water out of their system, just buy as much time as you can."

So once rounding up the gods, minus Hephaestus, they managed to make it to the forge, getting them to sweat, though the heat did cause Maelstrom to sweat as well, he quickly took his top off, trying to stay cool from the heat, while also being mindful of his hands, but what he didn't know was he caught the eye of the forgetful Aphrodite, causing her to wobbly stand up and move towards the teen, " **H-Hey, d-do I know you, you look familiar?** "

Smiling at her, he waited for her to try and remember, " **A-Are you,** " Causing him to lean forward in anticipation, " **My boyfriend,** " This caused him to stumble slightly and widen his eyes, but before he could say anything, **"cause if you are, you are definitely my type!** " At this part she grabbed him in a hug, covering his mouth with her arm, all the while Maelstrom had a freaked out look in his eyes, forgetting his godly strength because of it, while thinking, " _If_ _Hephaestus finds out about this I'm as good as dead!_ "

Aphrodite quickly pulled away, a big smile on her face, "Ah-!" But before he could say anything, Aphrodite placed a big kiss on his lips, causing Maelstrom to freak out even more, " _Forget Hephaestus, if Cassandra found out about this there'll be nothing left for the god of the forge!_ "

Though he should thank his lucky stars since Zeus ended up thinking he was a supermodel, along with strutting a pose.

After sometime, the gods remembered who they were, along with Aphrodite who ended up getting into a game of "Cat and Mouse" with Maelstrom, since he couldn't really stop her with his injured hands, before she remembered who she was, with Maelstrom being the mouse, though thankfully that made her sweat faster so she remembered before the the other gods, allowing her to regain her thoughts and quickly straighten herself out, though the other gods began to remember just as she was about to apologise to Maelstrom, but she figures she'd do it another time.

After washing off the sweat, the gods collected their clothes and rushed back to Olympus, where they just saw Trivia push Hades out, since Maelstrom told him to go on ahead and make sure Hades doesn't get through the gates, since the god would have trivial knowledge of such places, though thankfully it was before the kiss.

Once they arrived, after scaring Hades away, Hera and Zeus couldn't be happier for their sons, though they showed some concerned for Maelstroms hands, he simply told them that they'll heal in time and become stronger than ever, making his parents proud, though they wanted to heal them with their godly powers, he just shook his head wanting this to be a learning process, since he also wanted to learn the guitar that his mother got for him.

After saying their farewells, along with hearing Trivia talking with Zeus, the two brothers left for home.

They were about to tell Phil what happened (With Maelstrom leaving out certain things.), until Phil came rushing out of his place and explained there was an error and that Hercules passed and was gonna teach a class, which got him a slap on the back from his brother, though he regretted soon after because of his injuries.

Along with Phil telling Hercules to give him five, which ended up sending him fly to a tree top and fainting at the end.

 **Night time**

After getting his hands bandaged, thanks to Phil waking up to help put ointment and bandages on them, the goat-man went back to his hut, along with Hercules wanting to rest up for his next hero work.

Maelstrom felt the soothing healing from the ointment take effect, helping him relax more, that is until a more quieter version of Aphrodite's song plays, causing his eyes to suddenly shoot open.

There standing before him was the goddess herself, though she had a regretful look on her face, " **H-Hey Maelstrom, you've got a few minutes, we really need to talk.** "

Figuring it's best to try and sort out what happened, they moved away from Phil's hut so they don't find out what happened, "Before you say anything Aphrodite, you don't have to apologise for the kiss, I understand that The Pool Of Forgetfulness made you forget things, and since you were sweating it out of your system it probably only returned some aspects of your Goddess of Love position back and you got confused."

The goddess felt relief of hearing Maelstrom explain that he wasn't angry at her kissing him, since she was partial-forgetful, since she now remembers that Maelstrom and Cassandra were dating, along with something might be happening with Tempest, but mostly because she is engaged to Hephaestus, though she can't help but wonder if the engagement was too soon, quickly shaking her head of those thoughts.

The two talked things out and both agreed that it was just an accident, what with her forgetfulness and his injured hands, it was just bad timing, so once they've sorted it out, the two left, leaving on a good note, since they just want to stay friends.

Though with the love goddess spying on Maelstrom's drama, who knows what'll happen in the future.

 **The End.**

 **That's chapter 10 finished, I hope everyone liked it, also if you're upset about Maelstrom not helping Hercules in his fight against Hades, don't forget he is the reincarnated Naruto, he tries and helps those in need even when he's injured, but he's also Maelstrom who understands when it's time to fight and when it's time to hold back, though because he wants to help people so much he ended up injuring his hands.**

 **As for the Amnesia-Aphrodite, considering all the times she watches Maelstrom to watch his drama it shouldn't be a surprise that she'd get confused and think such a thing, also because of his injured hands he couldn't really push her away otherwise he'd damage them even more.**

 **Also as for the guitar, I figured it'd be the perfect tool for him to train with to improve his bow handling, also he'd probably sing a few songs with it, since I think the show needed more main character singing or something close to it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	11. Maelstrom and The Arabian Night

**Sorry for the long wait, there was family issues that needed to be dealt with, anyway, here's the next chapter, though it'll be a twofer for what I have planned, I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Maelstrom and The Arabian Night**

 **Phil's Training Ground**

It's was a pretty weird day for Maelstrom, first Gaia, the mother of earth, had cursed Adonis for waking her up, which Maelstrom took no joy from, though the smirk would tell you otherwise, yet the spoiled prince went too Hercules for help, with the hero-in-training going to Cassandra, where she was slightly helping Maelstrom with some of his food since his hands were still tender and wrapped in bandages, along with Icarus.

Though unfortunately Cassandra was only an amateur oracle, so she pointed the cursed boy towards professional oracles in Delphi for help, which made Adonis try to butter-up Hercules to help him, though the demigod tried to get out of it, Icarus started blubbering for the mourning prince making Hercules give up, at one point he looked towards Maelstrom, but realises that his brother would do something UN-heroic to the cry-baby-prince.

Now here Maelstrom was, in Phil's training ground, completing a training session, that is until 3 monsters appeared, along with an evil wizard calling himself, Jafar, trying to destroy him, unfortunately Maelstrom's hands were still tender so he couldn't use Glenda for help. (A.N. Gonna skip Jafar's monologue since they are lame.)

While this was going on, Phil tried to help Maelstrom with his advise, though that ended when Phil got tied up by his hands and hooves with an apple in his mouth, on a branch, Maelstrom tried to think of something to stop the wizard, that's when he came up with an idea, he began charging towards the wizard, dodging the pot-shots and using the giant monsters weight against themselves, he then used his godly strength to leap into the air, taking the wizard by surprise along with his monsters.

This allowed Maelstrom enough time to use his strength in a double hammer fist, sending the wizard into the ground and into the Underworld.

Thanks to that the monsters turned to dust and Phil was released from his bonds, though he did eat the apple that was in his mouth, "Great job kid, ya sent him right into the underworld with that one, though there's just one problem."

Gaining a confused look from Maelstrom, the goat-man continued, "Next time, CALCULATE HOW MUCH STRENGTH YA PUT INTO YOUR HITS SO IT DON'T SEND A SHOCK-WAVE!"

Wincing at the yell, Maelstrom looked around and spotted the problem, "Er, oops~" As it turned out, when he "landed" the shock-wave ended up sending Phil's home into the air and turned it upside down.

 **Underworld**

While Phil was yelling at Maelstrom, Jafar was sent back to the underworld again, landing in front of a lounging Hades, " **The kid packs a punch, huh!** " Pretty much stating a fact.

Once getting up the wizard replied back, "I was ill-prepared, I've never once fought anyone with such powerful strength before, since I only dealt with mortals before, though you were not wrong about the spiky-haired blond."

Hades was about to reply, that is before he heard Jafar, " **Wait, spiky-blond hair, oh, you just fought Hercules's brother, Maelstrom, not Hercules himself, that kid is an even bigger pain than Hercules, since he not only has the same strength as Jercules, but he actually has brains to back it up.** "

Hearing the god of the underworld explain who Maelstrom was made the wizard raise an eyebrow, "So if that was his brother, where has Hercules got to?"

Wondering about that himself, Hades called for his minions, Pain and Panic, asking them where Hercules was, luckily the minions explained that they heard he went somewhere to help a kid who got cursed for waking Gaia up, " **Wait, what kinda moron would go and anger Gaia!?** "

The moment the two said, Adonis, he gave a deadpan-look, " **Yeah, that should do it, anyway, since you couldn't even handle your everyday mortal, I'll have my minions here take care of it, it should be worth a few chuckles.** "

Once sending the two off on their job, it didn't take long for them to come crashing back, with Hades admitting that Aladdin was smarter than he thought, that's when Jafar got an idea, "Tell me something Hades, what would happen is two heroes fought one another!"

This gained the god's attention, already seeing where this was going.

 **Prometheus Academy**

While walking through the school, thankfully without Icarus trailing behind her, Cassandra was making her way to the meeting point where her boyfriend would meet her.

That is until, "Hey cassandra, can you come here a minute!?" The voice of her boyfriend called to her.

Slowly she made her way to the corner of where the voice called from, "Mael, is that you, I thought we were gonna meet by the statue-!" Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed her and dragged her away.

 **Later**

Maelstrom was now at the statue, for Cassandra, wondering where she was, "What's taking Cassandra so long, I hope I didn't get the timing wrong!?"

Suddenly a voice from the shadows drew his attention, "Cassandra you say, why I believe that was the name of the poor girl that was kidnapped."

Now Maelstrom's eyes narrowed, "Who kidnapped Cassandra old man!?" As his namesake, his eyes were a Maelstrom of emotions.

The old man merely hobbled back, "Why I believe she was taken by a young rogue calling himself, Aladdin, who was flying on a magic carpet back to a place called Agrabah."

Getting everything he needed, Maelstrom quickly rushes off, hoping to save his girlfriend, never knowing that it was a ploy.

 **Agrabah**

Once arriving in the desert kingdom, thanks to borrowing a pair sandals from Hermes, Maelstrom, with Phil, once getting the right balance with the sandals he landed on top of a building, dropping Phil on to the ground, "This place is pretty big kid, are ya sure she somewhere around here?"

Looking upset, Maelstrom answered, "She has to be Phil, and once I find this Aladdin guy, hopefully he'll have the answers for me-!"

He would have finished properly, but the rug he walked on flipped him over, quickly flying around and moved towards the building across from them, showing two people.

(A.N. I'm gonna skip the fight since it's basically the same, the reason why is because Maelstrom is so frustrated at the thought of Cassandra being in danger has made him sloppy.)

The two heroes were now in a building that was about to crush them, "Ugh! Look, I d-don't where your friend is, but at least let my girlfriend Cassandra go!"

Hearing the teen's request, Aladdin what back to Maelstrom, realising that someone had played them for a pair of fools.

Unfortunately the building crashed down on them, causing the people around the destroyed building in worry.

 **Underworld**

Though in the Underworld the two villains were laughing it up, enjoying the thought of their foes destruction, with Hades replying, " **You know what, laughing like that is fun, you know, it feels** **cleansing!** "

Along with Cassandra being downtrodden at the thought of her boyfriend's death.

 **Agrabah**

While the group were in mourning over the lose of the two, suddenly the rubble began moving, with a grunt, Maelstrom managed to lift the crumble ceiling off of them and tossed it away, along with helping Aladdin to his feet, where his wife Jasmine hugs him in relief.

Once he managed to calm down, Maelstrom began thinking clearly, "Okay, from what I understand, you didn't kidnap my girlfriend Cassandra and I didn't kidnap your friend Abu, so this almost sounds like a set-up."

Hear Jasmine asks, "But who would want you two up to fight!?"

Thinking some more, Maelstrom wonders, "Hmm, it might have something to do with that Jafar guy."

Now that caught the two off guard, they then explained who he is and how they managed to kill him, if barely.

Then it truly hit Maelstrom, "Oh great, your villain has teamed up with Hades, the lord of the dead, which would mean that they're holding our friends down there."

Aladdin was quick to try and charge in, but Maelstrom stopped him, "Whoa! Hold on for a second, after our fight I realised that we need to think things through and not go barrelling in, otherwise we wouldn't stand a chance."

Nodding at Maelstrom's suggestion, he couldn't help but ask, "Yeah, I agree with planning things out, but why were you so angry?"

Here Maelstrom rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, you see, Cassandra and I are dating and I really care about her."

Getting a nod of understanding, Aladdin replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'd do anything to make sure Jasmine wasn't hurt." With both husband and wife hugging each other, gaining smiles from the Greeks.

 **Underworld**

Cassandra was distraught, her boyfriend was just crushed by a crumbling building and she was stuck in the Underworld not knowing if he was alive or not, while chained to a monkey, who by the looks of things was picking the lock with it's tail, "Well at least you're more helpful than Icarus."

While this was happening the two villains were celebrating their "victory", with Hades asking Jafar if he wants to rule the Underworld as a god, which caused the evil wizard to gain an interested look.

That is until Pain and Panic announced Aladdin and Maelstrom's survival, with Hades giving the job to send the two to the afterlife, but what the god and sorcerer didn't know was that Aladdin and Hercules had planned the attack beforehand.

Tricking Jafar into having his staff taken away by Aladdin, who then passed the staff to Maelstrom, allowing the blond demigod to break the staff, which caused Jafar to return to his ghostly form, only realising he was standing on the river Styx, with the other souls dragging the dead sorcerer to eternal rest.

With that over, Maelstrom saw his girlfriend rushing towards him, allowing him to catch Cassandra in his arms, "I just knew you wouldn't be killed by a falling building." Giving him a kiss at the end.

Once the two pulled away, Maelstrom ask with a smirk, "Why, did you have a vision!?"

Knowing he was only joking, she answered with a smirk, "No, I had a feeling in my chest that you'd come and help me."

While holding her close to himself, Maelstrom looks towards Aladdin, "Lets get outta here." With Aladdin agreeing wholeheartedly, with a scared and screeching Abu quickly climbing on Aladdin's shoulder.

Allowing Maelstrom to know, " _He did something to annoy Hades, best get out of here before he really blows his top!_ "

 **Prometheus Academy**

The group were now saying their goodbyes, "Oh yeah, before I forgot, here's a little gift from us." Aladdin passes Maelstrom a black and blue outfit.

Looking towards the outfit, Maelstrom has a puzzled look, "Oh, that's cool, here's something for you as well." Maelstrom then passes Aladdin a bo-staff.

Aladdin looks confused, "Oh a bo-staff, that's nice, anyway, I remember you telling me how you want to support your brother and be a bowman, so we gave you an Assassin type of outfit, hopefully it'll improve your stealth in your hero work."

Maelstrom smiled at the offer, "Awesome, thanks Aladdin, just to let you know, I had that bo-staff made by Hephaestus, the god of the forge, meaning it's virtually indestructible, also, if you press that groove there." Gesturing to the centre of the staff, Aladdin pushed on the groove, which caused the bo-staff to collapse into itself, being no bigger than Aladdin's palm.

Seeing the result, Aladdin had a smile on his face, "Oh wow, thanks Mael, this thing will really come in handy." Putting compacted bo-staff away, the group from Agrabah waved goodbye to the Athenians, with both Maelstrom and Cassandra hugging each other.

Maelstrom looks towards his girlfriend, "So~ how about we get our date back on track?"

Cassandra just smiles, "Sure, hopefully there won't be another kidnapping for a while."

The couple makes their way to try and patch up their date, though at some point Icarus crashes their date begging Maelstrom if they could have a monkey for some reason, causing the couple to moan.

 **The End.**

 **There you go, again, sorry about the wait, had a few family issues to deal with from time to time, so I had to write in segments.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	12. Maelstrom And The Week-Off

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it, also just to let everyone know, the whole "hero rules" thing is mostly references from the cartoon series, I have no idea which hero rules and number is which.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Maelstrom And The Week-Off**

 **Phil's Training Ground**

Maelstrom was watching his brother train against a mechanical dragon that Phil was using to help Hercules's training, with Phil yelling instructions and other helpful advise.

As it turned out, last week Hercules and Icarus wanted to mess with the Tapestry Of Fate, but thankfully, Maelstrom stopped the two before they could even enter the Underworld, explaining that if they mess with Fate, Fate WILL mess with them, he also explained that if he ever finds out that they went through with it he'll tell Hera, while Hercules tried to explain that they just wanted tickets, Maelstrom replied back that they want to mess with Fate, just for some tickets, with Hercules and Icarus hearing it from Maelstrom, who said it in a deadpan voice, now realised how stupid that idea was, even for them.

So thanks to Maelstrom, that catastrophe and mess was easily avoided, but it didn't stop Hercules and Icarus from moping, but Phil and Maelstrom managed to get them out of their funk, which was easy for Icarus, since all they had to do was buy the freaky kid some food, with Hercules it was with training.

Which is how they ended up here in the first place, with Maelstrom sitting under a tree, watching Hercules's training, "Herc, watch your feet!" (A.N. Got this reference from Tenchi Muyo.)

This all allowed Hercules to knock the dragon's head backwards, "Huh, easy enough!"

That is until Phil chuckled evilly and pulled a rope, causing the dragon's mouth to open and fire tomatoes at the teen, with Hercules groaning at the mess, though Phil walked up to the teen, "Hero Rule Number 72, Assess The Situation!"

With Hercules moaning about being pelted by vegetables, though Phil corrected him by explaining that a tomato is a fruit.

Maelstrom smiled, "Well, as much fun as it is watching my brother get pelted by things, I'm gonna go see Tempest is up to."

Though Hercules sent a mild glare, there wasn't any real heat to it since it was just basic brother razing, Phil on the other hand had a smirk on his face, "Oh~ I see~ you and that amazon girl are getting closer everyday huh~!"

Hearing Phil's tone of voice, Maelstrom looks towards the goat man, "Hey, just because I enjoy training with the amazon warrior, doesn't mean we're getting closer like that, besides, I doubt Cassandra would like the way you're talking about me and Tempest."

Now it was Phil's turn to have a look on his face, "Alright, alright, I was just teasing, no need to send your girlfriend after me." Since Phil knew the untold power an angry woman has, he didn't want to be on the other end of that anger.

With a smile, Maelstrom waved at them, when he was gone, Hercules, still dipping with tomato juice couldn't help but say out loud, "Huh, better him than me, Tempest is extremely temperamental, and Mael is "mental" to try and tangle with her."

Phil couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Meh, as long as she can put him through the ringer and make him a better hero, then I'm all for it, I just hope he has all the pieces he had before the training."

Once Phil said that, Hercules cringed at such a thought, though he'll try and forget that and return back to his training.

* * *

After finding Tempest, Maelstrom and the amazon went toe to toe with each other, knowing that they could push each other to their limit, though Maelstrom kept his godly strength under control, since he didn't want to send Tempest through a bunch of trees by accident, but the training was mostly for agility, dodging and speed, with both trying to not get hit as many times as their opponent.

Now that they finished, after a few hours of training, Maelstrom was near a river with some ripped cloth, getting rid of the sweat and dirt from his body, since at some point, he angered Tempest so much that she tackled him and the two ended up rolling around together, at first it was anger and confusion, but after a while they both began laughing and having fun, once they were apart, Maelstrom just looked at the state they were in, causing both to chuckle in exhaustion.

Also it turns out that the ripped cloth was from the top part of his toga getting ripped during their wrestling, so, with it ruined, Maelstrom decided to tie it up around his waist and use the leftovers for cleaning, though now that his upper body was bare, it didn't stop Tempest from side-glancing at Maelstrom's strong physic, but quickly looked away trying to focus on her own cleaning.

While she was trying to take her mind off of Maelstrom, the blond looks towards the girl, "Say Tempest," Gaining the female warrior's attention, "would it be alright if I asked if you could get my back for me please, I can't quite reach it?"

Her eyes widened at hearing the request, without thinking she quickly grabbed the cloth, "Well, I s-suppose as a fellow warrior, I'm obligated to help you out, provided that you give me the same treatment!"

With that said, the amazon dipped the cloth into the river and rung it out, she then began her task of cleaning Maelstrom's back for him since there was a sheen of grass and dirt on his back, but while she was cleaning his back, she couldn't help but feel a little hot for some reason, though she just ignored the heat for now, she'll try to figure things out later.

After a few more minutes, with Tempest making sure she got his back nice and clean, Maelstrom stretched his arms and back out, "Man that felt awesome, thanks Tempest, I think you gave me a massage during your cleaning since I no longer got that annoying clink in my back anymore!"

Hearing Maelstrom's gratitude, as well as complimenting her cleaning, and apparently her massaging, she gave a huff in reply, "Well of course, a warrior is suppose to have good manoeuvrability during a fight, if they get taken down because of back trouble it would be their own disgrace."

With that she turned around and moved her hair out of the way, "N-Now, return the favour that I gave to you and clean my back!" She ordered.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Maelstrom had got use to her authoritative ways, "Alright, do you have a wash cloth of your own I could use, or will you be alright with mine?"

This question caused her to feel heated again, though she quickly rummaged through her things and ended up face-palming, seeing this, Maelstrom had a deadpan expression, "You forgot your washcloth didn't you." They both knew he was simply stating a fact instead of asking a question.

Groaning at her thoughtlessness, she answered, "Unfortunately I ended up washing it and forgot that I left it hanging to dry in front of my fireplace." Living by yourself in a dorm means that you have to take care of your own housework, including washing and cleaning, but with her being a warrior she mostly has training, fighting and battling on the brain, so it stands to reason that such basic housework is mostly in the back of her mind.

Giving a sigh, Maelstrom began the task of putting the cloth in the river and rung it out, soon he was behind Tempest, making the girl slightly nervous since she's never let anyone get behind her like Maelstrom, due to her warrior-mentality, yet for some reason, she allowed Maelstrom to get behind her and reach for her back with the cloth.

Though the moment the cloth and hands began to rub her back, above where her skin meets her armour, she couldn't help but release a shuddering breath, she could feel herself relaxing, all the tension in her muscles were melting away, yet all Maelstrom was doing was helping her clean her back and armour, but for some reason, when he rubbed a certain area on her back she ends up easing into it even more.

(A.N. No doubt being a warrior you'll need a good massage to get rid of the tension in your muscles, since muscles are suppose to be both hard and loose, so I'd imagine Tempest's body was so tense that the slightest massage was a blessing for her.)

Due to the accidental massage, Tempest unwillingly released a groan of satisfaction and comfort, though for Maelstrom it made him slightly puzzled, "How much do you train that a simple back cleaning can cause you such bliss!?"

Catching herself, she replied, "A-A warrior should (GROAN!) a-a-a-always, be (MOAN!) ready (sigh!) for battLE!" Though she tried to respond Maelstrom was doing too good a job for her to speak clearly.

Figuring that was as much of an answer he was gonna get, he replied, "Yeah, I agree with you there, but a warrior is also suppose to stay loose and limber otherwise they won't be as fast and agile as their enemy." Deciding she may need more help than he thought, Maelstrom got rid of the cloth and began a proper massage for the amazon warrior.

The moment she felt the cloth vanish, she was about to demand an answer, that is until Maelstrom quickly got her laying on her front and began kneading her back with his strong hands, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head and release a sensual moan she didn't know she could do, yet she managed to catch Maelstrom's last words, "By the gods you've got a LOT of tension in your muscles, I'm surprised that they haven't snapped yet from how taut they are."

It seems thanks to Phil's teaching about staying loose and limber have managed to pay off, along with his volunteer work with the doctor helped him pay close attention to the muscle areas that are effected the most.

But at the moment, Tempest was lost to the world, thanks to Maelstrom having control of his godly strength he can apply just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot, causing a few wondrous, yet pleasurable, cracks and pops in her back to sound out, but that also caused her to moan even more sensually, which caused Maelstrom to blush slightly, " _I guess I'll be using this technique on Cassandra later, no doubt she could use this relief due to Icarus's freaky/weirdness._ "

After a few minutes later, Maelstrom was finished, "There you go, hopefully with that massage all your stress and taut muscles have melted awa-! And you're not even listening are you." He cut himself off once he see's Tempest not even acknowledge what he said, since she seems to be in the fields of bliss and sleeping with a smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes at the girl, Maelstrom began putting their stuff away and placed the bag on his back, then he puts the girl in a bridal carry and began walking back to her dorm, "It's a good thing I know where your dorm is, otherwise I'd end up walking all over the place." He was pretty much talking to himself since Tempest was in dreamland.

But while in an unconscious state, she ended up snuggling even closer to Maelstrom's bare chest, unconsciously rubbing her cheek against his peck and listening to his heart beating away, though he didn't really notice since he was busy keeping the girl steady and carrying their bags.

* * *

 **Later**

Turns out, while he was busy training with Tempest and helping her relax her muscles, Phil and Hercules ended up running into a legendary hero that was trained by Phil named Achilles, along with Achilles taking down a monster as well.

Once the group met back up, Maelstrom and Achilles introduced themselves to one another, "Hey nice to meet ya kid, where have you been since I didn't see you hanging around Phil or anything?"

Maelstrom just replied simply, "Oh, I was training with my friend Tempest, she's an amazon warrior princess and she was looking for a sparring partner."

Achilles was shocked when he heard that, "Whoa, you were training with A Amazon Warrior, and you've still got all your limbs, what have you been teaching these kids Phil!?"

It was quite understandable that Achilles was in shock, Amazon Warriors were said to be extremely deadly, especially to men, Phil just gave a smile, "Hey, don't look at me Achilles, he somehow made friends with her all on his own."

When Achilles gave Maelstrom a questioning look, all Maelstrom did was shrug his shoulders, "I just treated her as an equal warrior, just because I'll be a hero doesn't mean I shouldn't be a Warrior Hero, besides, there are some things that an amazon can do in training that Phil's can't, no offence Phil."

Phil just shock his head, "Hey, none taken, if she can help ya become a better hero, and push ya to the limits then I'm all for it, just don't cry to me when you lose a limb or something."

When Phil said that, both Achilles and Hercules flinched at the thought, but Maelstrom just shrugs his shoulders.

The three began their training, though it was obvious that Hercules was becoming jealous at Achilles gaining more time with Phil, but Maelstrom used that opportunity to gain a few pointers from the hero, hoping to gain a better insight of the hero-world, which Achilles was more than happy to help out, in some places.

Though when the group went to a signing seminar for Achilles, that's when Maelstrom left, explaining to Phil that he wasn't really interested in anything like that and went to Cassandra.

* * *

Once he reached Cassandra's home, he greeted her parents, though their bright personalities made him wonder if his girlfriend was even related to the two of them, once the greeting was out of the way, along with Cassandra dragging him away from her embarrassing folks.

The two made it to a peaceful part of the forest, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company, "So, why did you decide to drop by at my place unannounced?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maelstrom just smiled and replied, "Well, since Achilles came back into Phil's hero-training, I noticed how jealous Herc was getting and decided-that you would get out of dodge before something bad happened, right." She finished for him, knowing that Maelstrom doesn't like being anywhere near a frustrated Hercules in case he blew his top and says something to Maelstrom that Hercules would hate himself for later.

Nodding his head with her assessment, he replies to her, "Yep, but that doesn't mean I'm just with to escape that, I also love spending time with you."

When he said that, Cassandra had a smile on her face and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing she'd picked the perfect person to be her boyfriend, that is until he remembered something, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I read a few scrolls in the library, as well as a few from the doctor's, and I found out the perfect muscle relaxant that can cause a stressed out person to just loose all that stress, want me to try it on you since Icarus is the definition of stress?"

Hearing his offer, she couldn't help but be curious, "A way to get rid of stress that was built by Icarus, and you'd be able to knock it all down?" Gaining a nod from Maelstrom, she continued with a shrug, "What the heck, even if Icarus no longer see's me in his life as a couple, he'll stress anyone out, alright, let's see what you got?"

 **Later**

She shouldn't have said that, cause right now, her body was laying limp in Maelstrom's arms, with a relaxed and happy smile on her face, snoozing the day away as he helped her back home, when her parents saw this sight, they were worried something had happened, but Maelstrom simply replied that he helped Cassandra get rid of her stress with a back massage, at first they were worried about his godly strength, but he eased their worries by telling them about his strength training and being in better control than Hercules, he just used a minimum of his strength to "hit" all the right spots and got rid of her stress that was put there by Icarus.

Though the parents liked Icarus, they couldn't deny the boy was FAR too "Icarus" like, even for their liking's, but, if Maelstrom had managed to help their daughter with her stress, then they suppose it could help her manage it better. (A.N. Let's face it, if you hang out with Icarus for too long ya bound to get stressed out, and Cassandra had the start of the semester of stress accumulated thanks to the guy.)

 **A Few Days Later**

As it turned out, it was a good idea for Maelstrom to keep away from Phil, Hercules and Achilles, since Hercules walked out on Phil, but the two managed to make up after that, along with finding out that Achilles made a deal with Hades, but the hero turned his life around and realised what a true hero is, thanks to Hercules.

Though now he had to face another problem, a happy and cheerful Cassandra, who at the moment, was in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck, though he wasn't complaining since she was sighing in bliss, though the others couldn't help but ask how Cassandra became such a gooey mess, where he just replied, "Who knew women had so much stress."

When they heard that, Icarus couldn't help but ask, "Oh come on~ what kinda stress does Cassandra have that when it's gone it leaves her like that!?"

The group, minus Cassandra, just looks to the frazzled-haired boy pointedly, "What? What? Why are you looking at me like that!?" Though unfortunately, he just couldn't get it.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a skip on the Tapestry of Fate episode, since Maelstrom made the realise how foolish their idea was, along with keeping out of the way of a jealous and frustrated Hercules, along with figuring out a "technique" to get rid of stress with the right amount of strength.**

 **As well as his interaction with Tempest and helping her out.**

 **Also the chapters are now in sync with the episodes.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	13. Maelstrom and The Return Of Typhon

**Alright seeing here's the next instalment of the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Maelstrom and The Return Of Typhon**

 **The Mountain Of Typhon**

As the narrator, Bob, and the Muses had explained, it was now a 3 day holiday, in celebration of the defeat of Typhon, The Farther Of Monsters, by the hands of Zeus, and everyone was travelling to the mountain to hear the story of Zeus's victory, as well as ride the rides and eat the foods.

That also included the two brothers and their friends to visit the festival, though Maelstrom had to carry Cassandra since she was still feeling the after effects of Maelstrom's massage, with her legs feeling like jelly, but that doesn't mean she's not enjoying the ride, also while she's fully relaxed she's no longer a gushing mess and rubbing her cheek on Maelstrom's face anymore, though she did express her slight upset for her legs, the fact she was smiling didn't add any fire to it.

With Icarus rushing inside exclaiming how excited he is for the holiday, along with asking how long he waited for the holiday, with Cassandra sarcastically answering with "A year."

Still in Maelstrom's arms, which he wasn't really bothered about, though he did smirk when she shuffled slightly, since when she fidgeted she made sure one of his hands was on her butt, since she smirked slightly at him with a glint in her eye, causing him to roll his eyes and shake his head with a chuckle.

He brought her slightly up so he could whisper in her ear, " _You're REALLY milking the fact I have to carry you, aren't you!_ " Sending a slight shiver down her spine, though it caused her moan slightly in euphoria because of her legs.

Sending him a mock-glare, she replied in a whisper, " _And who's fault is that, you're the one that caused my legs to fail me._ "

Placing a mocked finger on his chin, Maelstrom replied, " _Really, is that how it went, cause I remember a certain someone yelling, "YES! MORE! MORE! YEEEESSSSSSS!" Since she wanted more, who am I to deny her such a thing(?)_ "

That caused her to blush, since it was true, but it felt so~ good that she just wanted more, shaking her head of the thoughts, she quickly slapped his chest and gave a huff, causing him chuckle at her response.

Though their banter was suddenly interrupted when a certain fried boy grabbed Maelstrom's arm, and by extension Cassandra, along with Hercules and started dragging them all over the place, causing the demigods and girl to yelp and get dizzy.

Though Icarus was too excited to notice, when they got to the last ride, though they just heard the last part, he asked, "Where else can you find a ride that pulls you in all directions, making you dizzy and nauseous!?"

With the others, Hercules was barely standing, "Well~ I'm~ dizzy~ (SIGH~!" Where he ended up falling flat on his face.

While Cassandra finished saying, "I~got~ nausea~ covered~" Even if she was in Maelstrom's arms, with Icarus pulling them around it was bound to happen.

Though Maelstrom continued, "And~ I~ got~ both~" Where unlike his brother he fell backwards, causing Cassandra to yelp at the sudden fall, but due to the fall she was now straddling his lap, with her head on his chest, since she knew he made sure to fall backwards since he didn't want to hurt her, but not only that she felt his hands on her thighs, close to her rear, once the dizzy spell and nausea was past, along with regaining his vision, Maelstrom saw their position and gave her hip a slight pat, "I know your comfy there, but I'm gonna get up since there's kids around."

 **Later**

After that, the group made their way to watch a puppet show being preformed in front of a group of kids, with Cassandra back in Maelstrom's arms, with her sarcasm back in play, most likely because of Icarus pulling them around, though she aimed her sarcasm at Maelstrom's brother, since she knows that Maelstrom cares more about helping people instead of the end result of returning to their parents, Zeus and Hera, but it went over Hercules's head.

Looking back, they soon saw Icarus grabbing the puppet and began to beat on it, dragging the puppeteer along with it, causing the kids to yell out in cheers and even more excitement.

While that was happening the other 3 made their way around the place, seeing all the excitement, with Hercules inspecting a hat, though he put it back since he wasn't interested.

Then a water ride caught Maelstrom's attention, "Hey Cassandra, want to go on that water ride, I heard they travel underground and it gets dark?"

When she heard this, she ends up with a smile on her face, "Alright, it sounds fun, though I'll have to sit in your lap."

Figuring he'd just have to go along with it, they split off from Hercules.

While the couple were riding, Maelstrom had no idea what was gonna be in store for him, the moment they went into the dark tunnel, he was "attacked" by a pair of lips that he knew all too well, ' _She used my lap as an excuse for this, I just know it._ " He thought while they were kissing.

Before things got really heated, they were out of the tunnel and walking back to Hercules, or being carried back in Cassandra's case, just when Hermes appeared and handed Hercules an invite for both brothers, though they did flinch when Hercules ended up hitting a woman in the butt by the wooden bolt.

With the invite given, the 3 got on Pegasus and flew towards the cloud, though they had a slight trouble, since Cassandra was mortal, but Maelstrom explained that she was his invite as his date, with Hermes defending the brothers and date they made their way towards Zeus and Hera.

Though when they got close, the brothers heard Hera say something to Zeus about something towards the brothers and girl.

When Hera saw Cassandra in Maelstrom's arms, she couldn't keep the smile from her face, " **Now what is this Maelstrom, carrying Cassandra like a bride-to-be, don't tell me I'm hearing wedding bells.** "

When the couple heard this question, they blushed crimson red, "M-M-Mother, i-i-it's not like that, it's just that I have to carry Cassandra around because I caused her to relax too much and-!" Realising what he was saying, Maelstrom quickly clammed up, though it seems he said just enough.

Hera gained a look in her eyes, " **Oh, care to explain how you made her relax!?** "

Gulping nervously, both teens and goddess split from Zeus and Hercules, since she knows Zeus will explain a few things to Hercules, "Well um, I-I figured, since Icarus can stress just about everyone and anyone out, be they monster, god or otherwise, I'd help Cassandra by using the doctor's notes about pressure points and help release those stress by giving her a massage, though I think I did too good-a job, since she can't really use her legs at the moment."

Hearing his explanation, along with seeing the blush and shudder the girl did when Maelstrom said massage, she asked Cassandra, " **Is this true my dear, nothing else happened to make you blush in such a way, did it?** "

As much as Cassandra wanted to hide it, she couldn't since she was talking to the queen of the gods, "W-Well, the message was so a-amazing that it caused a sudden "release" from me, and I'm not talking about stress, he just hit ALL the right places for it to happen."

Maelstrom was confused, as far as he knew all he did was relax her and she wanted more of the relaxing feeling, as far as he knew, but at the moment, Cassandra was talking in code that only Hera seemed to understand, since the queen had a cunning smile, " **Who would've thought my little Maelstrom had the magic fingers to do such a thing like that to you.** "

Maelstrom just looked confused, "Well with the notes from the doctor, along with the guitar practices, I guess my fingers were precise and strong enough to time the pressure points in the right places!?" He figured they were talking about how relaxed his girlfriend was, but both knew that he was dense when it came to women biology, so he wouldn't really know.

What the three didn't know was a certain pink goddess was listening into their conversation, and she was blushing, " _ **Young Maelstrom has magic fingers when it comes to massages that he caused the girl to "release" herself and loose all the power in her legs, like, I wonder if it'd be effective to goddesses as well?**_ " Thinking to herself.

She couldn't help but wonder, since the "forgetful" kiss, it was kind of difficult to shake the thought from her mind, but now, after hearing the effect of Maelstrom's massage she couldn't help the curiosity, " _ **I'm gonna have to talk with Athena about this since she is the goddess of wisdom she have an idea about it.**_ "

With that said, the group made their way back to Zeus and Hercules, not knowing about the listener that they had, they then hear Zeus tell Hercules, " **You know what, I think this year, I'll let you and your brother throw the first bolt.** "

Gaining the attention of Hera, who was now sending Zeus a meaningful look, while the three mortals make their way to the seats, where Hermes began explaining the holiday through song, never knowing the wrath of a certain mother of monsters.

Once the two brothers were on their own cloud, since Cassandra was now sitting on a bench next to Icarus, Zeus tossed them both a lightning bolt, with the two boys getting ready to throw, though while Maelstrom was focusing on the target, Hercules decided to try and show off a little to try and impress everyone.

The two then threw the bolts at the same time, with Maelstrom hitting the target, but then noticed that Hercules's bolt ended up hitting and bouncing off the pillar next to the target, causing it to go flying through the air and hit another pillar, then went and hit the cloud that the gods were on, causing the cloud to crash.

 **After the crash**

Though Hermes tried to sooth Hercules's guilt, it was difficult, with Maelstrom placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and help in someway, though when Hermes came back and talked about security calling Hercules a health-hazard, Maelstrom's bottom eye twitched and tried to shoo the god away, telling Hermes that now wasn't a good time for that.

Icarus and Cassandra came up to the two, now that she can finally walk again, Maelstrom replied, "Calm down brother, these things happen, besides, you should know that not all things in text books truly happen, I mean, you know how people make a big fuss over the gods when really, it probably happened differently."

Knowing his brother was right didn't really help the guilt much.

 **Later**

They were now in the stables, with Icarus loading up some prizes he won, with Hercules still beating himself up for the accident.

Unfortunately, before they could try to cheer Hercules up the mother of all monsters began her attack, destroying everything in her path, while Maelstrom tried to herd the people to safety, Hercules rode on Pegasus to try and stop the monster.

Though while Maelstrom was taking care of the people, he spotted Hercules by the Ferris-wheel, once he picked it up Hercules began spinning it on it's side, realising what his brother was about to do, Maelstrom called out, "HERC, NOOOOO!"

But it was too late, the mother of monsters ducked under the attack, causing the wheel to go flying towards the mountain, which then released the father of all monsters, Typhon, causing even more panic.

Now Maelstrom had to quickly herd the people away, missing his brother getting into Typhon's face, that is until he heard, " **Oh perfect, you go tel "papa" I'M ON MY WAY FOR THE REMATCH!** " Looking up, Maelstrom saw the monster flick his brother away.

As much as Maelstrom wanted to stop the two monsters, especially after Typhon flicked his brother, the blond demigod knew he couldn't handle the two monsters, at least, not by himself, "Okay, now that the people have gotten to safety, I just need to follow them and wait for my brother to return."

As Maelstrom got his plan together, " **BOOOMM!** " There came a loud explosion of thunder and lightning, "Looks like Herc has told father(!)" Having a deadpan look on his face.

 **Later**

Though it was a gruelling, with Maelstrom using Glenda to distract the two monsters as much as he could, Typhon was still too much, even for Zeus, that is until Hera made an appearance and threw a thunderbolt up Typhon's nose, with Hercules being amazed, Maelstrom just smiles at Hera, "Wow mother, I guess we know where I get my hair colour and my knack with targets!"

With Hercules agreeing, " **Well I had practise dear, though last time it went up his other nostril.** "

This surprised everyone, with everyone exclaiming together, ""LAST TIME!?""

Though Maelstrom had a feeling, while crossing his arms with a nod, "Yeah, I had a feeling that there was more to the history of that myth than what the scrolls said, I mean, no offence father, but even gods need some help with a few things." With Zeus chuckling at the remark.

Though he was about to say something, Echidna stepped in, " **Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out, are you saying last time Zeus and Typhon fought, it wasn't a fair fight, well, this time I'll help even the odds!** "

Though the look on Hera's face said otherwise, " **This time the fight will be dealt with peacefully, OR ELSE.** "

Hearing such a voice made the monsters exit the ruins, along with sending a shiver up Zeus, Hercules and Maelstrom's backs, since they knew not to anger Hera.

Once the monsters have gone, Hercules was brought back down from his shock, "So wait, mother threw the thunderbolt, so then, that means, everything was just a myth, but you're Zeus, your suppose to be perfect."

Maelstrom saw his brother having a bit of a freak-out, so being the brother that he was, " **SLAP!** " "YOUCH!" Maelstrom gave a hard slap to Hercules's back causing the parents to look slightly concern, "I told you Bro, everyone isn't perfect, not even gods, so stop freaking out over this."

Before Hercules could argue with his brother, Hera stepped up, " **Your brother is right my son, even gods need some help, and besides, Zeus is only human, so to speak.** " Even though Zeus tried to stop Hera from saying the only human part, she simply ignored it, since she wanted their children to learn to own up to their shortcomings.

Now that Hercules has accepted what his parents have said, along with admitting that he was only human as well, the two brothers agreed to help each other by supporting one another from time to time.

Just before their godly parents could leave, Maelstrom called out to them, "Say mother, father, can I ask you for something?"

Zeus and Hera looked towards their blond son, with Zeus answering, " **Why sure lad, what do ya need?** "

Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, he replied, "Well, can I get my own ride, don't get me wrong Pegasus is an amazing horse/bird, and Kurama is an amazing fox, but sometimes I'd like to have my own thing."

Both parents looked at each other, having understanding looks, with Hera answering for them, " **Very well Maelstrom, what is it you would like as your means of transportation.** "

Thinking it through, Maelstrom tried to think of the perfect ride, that is until something caught his eye, "How about a fast and speedy cloud, after all, I wouldn't want Kurama or Pegasus to feel like they're being challenged or something, and all I have to do to get a ride is to yell it's name to the sky!" Turns out he was looking at the clouds while thinking about it, along with remembering what his brother accidentally did to the cloud the gods were riding on.

Hearing the request, the parents could be more proud at Maelstrom for considering the other animals in their lives well being, with Zeus exclaiming, " **Very well lad, you can have your own ride, (WHISTLE!)** " Using their godly powers they called forth a small yellow cloud zooming towards them while leaving a yellow stream behind it.

Once it reached ground level it came to a halt, slowly puffing towards Maelstrom, "OH WOW, THIS IS SO FRIGGING AWESOME, YA KNOW!"

Both Hera and Zeus smiled at their son's excitement, along with Hercules since he knew his brother wanted his own ride, though before Maelstrom could hop on to his new ride, Hera asked, " **Well since your old enough, I believe you should name the little cloud.** ", " **Just be sure to pick a good one, OWW!** " With Zeus finishing and getting an elbow for such a remark.

Looking at the cloud, Maelstrom tried to think of a good name for it, that it hit him, "I know, how about Nimbus, that'd be a good name to call it right!"

With the others agreeing, Zeus replies, " **Yes, that's a good fast name, also we made sure that the little cloud will only let you ride it and others that you allow, after all, you wouldn't want just anyone riding it, but it's gotta be someone trustworthy son.** "

With a nod and goodbyes, the godly parents were gone, Maelstrom looks towards his new cloud with a big smile, quickly jumping onto it, he couldn't believe how solid it felt, quickly sitting down he also noticed how soft and comfy it was as well, "So~ Mael, how about we head home, maybe you can give Cassandra a ride on Nimbus."

Hearing his brother's suggestion, Maelstrom quickly hopped back onto his feet, "Holy smokes you're right, Cassandra's gonna freak out about this!" With that the teen and his cloud quickly zoomed off, leaving a slip-stream of white smoke behind them, along with a yelp at the start and a woo-hoo following the stream.

With that, the 3 day holiday was finished for the year, with the two parents of all monsters "talking" to a news reporter about the misinterpretation of the first Typhon/Zeus fight.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as you can figure, Naruto now has Nimbus, which I obviously got from the Dragon Ball show, since I figured why not since it won't have the whole "pure of hearts" rule to apply to it, so I thought of a different rule, also I figured it was time for Maelstrom to have his own ride, only it won't take much space since it'll stay in the clouds until it's called for, or the need to eat anything.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.** (Or Dragon Ball, since Nimbus is apart of the Dragon Ball World.)


	14. Maelstrom And His Unlucky Day

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Maelstrom And His Unlucky Day**

 **History Class**

The class was busy falling asleep because the history teacher kept droning on and on about history, with Hercules being in the same boat, since he believes that history was useless, though Maelstrom wasn't far behind, but he did get a word in, "Those who don't learn from his(yawn!)tory, are doomed to repeat it, but it doesn't make it any-less boring."

Soon he and most of the class were fast asleep, though during his slight nap he had a strange dream.

 **Dreamland**

First he was laying down, relaxing under a tree, with the leaves blowing in the wind with sunlight shining through tiny gaps, though as he was relaxing he felt a bit of a weight on him, looking down he spotted a familiar face with red hair smiling at him, he suddenly noticed her hand was trailing down his stomach towards a certain appendage, figuring he'd let her do her thing, he relaxes back and closes his eyes.

" **Shiiiing!** "

Suddenly he heard a drawing of a sword, quickly looking back down his eyes soon widened when he spotted Tempest on his lap, with her sword at his throat, "YOU WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MARRY ME OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

But before he could say anything the sword came flying towards him, making his eyes widen even more until...

 **Real World**

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED YET!"

The moment he screamed those words, everyone was looking at him in puzzlement, Maelstrom on the other hand was a pale and shaking mess, now don't get him wrong, he does want to marry someone special, but at the moment it was just too soon since he wants to enjoy his time with Cassandra and see how that goes.

As the students were laughing at Maelstrom's outburst, the teacher wasn't amused, "Well Mr Mealstrom, I'm sure the girl that asked you that will be upset, but that's no excuse for falling asleep during my lessons."

Realising where he was, Maelstrom had the decency to blush in embarrassment, having a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry Professor, I guess Phil's training as well as my own really took it out of me." When in a problematic situation like this it's sometimes best to do the next best thing, blame someone else.

Clearing his throat, the teacher replied, "While I understand that it takes time for you and your brother to learn how to control your godly strength, please remember to put in time for your studies, but seeing as it's you first offence, ( _as far as we know_ ), I'll only let you off with a warning, THIS TIME."

Maelstrom definitely heard the whisper, causing him to try and hide a smirk from the teacher, though he got an elbow to the ribs from Cassandra, causing him to wince from it, making him smile apologetically, though blushed slightly remembering his dream, but for now he'll leave it be.

Though unfortunately, Maelstrom's yell didn't wake Hercules up, though it did cause him to stir awake slightly, but as soon as the teacher asked him a question, that's when Hercules fully awoke, but because everyone had fallen asleep the teacher had enough, doing the one thing that all students to this day hate the most, he created the Mid-Term Exam, causing everyone to have fearful looks, but that soon changed to angry looks when the teacher pushed the blame onto Maelstrom and Hercules, with Hercules being the final nail.

Causing the students to glare at the brothers.

 **Later**

While Hercules went to ask Athena for advise, Maelstrom explained to Cassandra parts of the dream and why he wasn't ready to take that kind of leap yet, leaving out the Tempest part, which is why he was trying to get his head around the weird dream, trying to figure it out why it switched from Cassandra to Tempest, during his musing he came across the academy gardens, but he was too distracted to notice just one thing.

"WHOA!"

A Snare-Trap that now had him by the leg and hanging him upside-down, along with having a slight dizzy spell from it, "That was an easy trap that even a child could overcome, but why didn't you." A certain authoritative female voice demanded as Tempest came out of her hiding.

With the rope slowly spinning him around, Maelstrom spoke nervously, "T-Tempest, hey~ there warrior~, what brought you into these parts."

Now Tempest knows something was wrong, Maelstrom was never this nervous, quickly grabbing him by the toga, she brought him to eye level with her, "What is the matter with you, first it was that yell in the history lesson, then it was the trap, now you're nervous, don't tell me," She suddenly released him, causing him to swing backwards and hit the tree with his head, causing him a slight headache and dizziness.

Though while he was trying to clear his head, Tempest was passing back and forth, trying to think of the reason, until she remembered Maelstrom's message a few days ago, causing the amazon to blush at the end result, though that blush quickly turned to anger.

She quickly turned around to yell at Maelstrom, though as she opened her mouth to do so, the only thing she saw was a snapped rope, showing that while she was thinking Maelstrom had made his escape, "MAELSTROM!"

In the distance the spiky-haired demigod heard the yell, knowing that he was gonna get it, he began to leg it, since he now has an angry amazon after his blood, "Well I better get outta here before-!"

Unfortunately he forgot that amazons were quick on their feet, and Tempest was running right towards him with her spears heading straight for him, panicking now, Maelstrom began to leg it away, dodging all the spears that Tempest was throwing at him, unfortunately her aim was really close to him, but not only that as he was running by the spears, she was picking them back up and throwing them again.

Quickly entering a corridor, Maelstrom skidded to a halt, slipping on the floor slightly, which allowed a spear to fly over head and hit a wall, he quickly got back on his feet and continued running.

 **With Cassandra and Icarus**

The two were just in the corridor talking about their next lesson, though Icarus was being his freaky self, "Oh yeah Cassie, where is your lover boy Mael, I thought he'd be around here somewhere!?"

Just before she could answer, a yell was heard from the corridor around the corner, with a sudden swoosh, Maelstrom was racing by, with spears going over his head, along with an angry amazon chasing him.

Cassandra just had a deadpan look, "There he is, and there he goes." With the two looking around the corner of the corridor crossroads that they were at, seeing the two race round the next corner.

Icarus having a puzzled look, "So~ are we gonna help him, or let him sort it out himself."

Even though she wants to do something, Cassandra knew that trying to stop an angry amazon was suicidal for anyone, "If you want to try and stop an angry amazon warrior named Tempest, then be my guest, because as far as I know Mael must have done something to make her angry."

At this point Icarus paled and gulped nervously, "R-Right, good point, best he learn from whatever insult he did to Tempest." With the two washing their hands of the whole mess, they carried on with what they were doing, along with telling Hercules that Maelstrom will probably be busy today.

Though as soon as Hercules asked he quickly regretted it, deciding to "focus" more on his mid-term since he knows his brother could handle Tempest... Maybe.

 **Later**

Luckily Maelstrom got a slight reprieve from Tempest, since it was his turn for the Mid-Term Exam, though he did hear a frustrated roar from the other side of the door, and a loud, "JUST YOU WAIT MAELSTROM, AS SOON AS YOUR EXAM HAS FINISHED I SHALL HAVE YOU!"

That yell even scared the teacher slightly, "Well Mr Maelstrom, it seems you've got your... hands full, so lets begin the Exam shall we."

This caused Maelstrom to groan, but at least he can let his body rest for a while.

 **30 Minutes Later**

At the moment, the teacher was patting Maelstrom on the back, "Well done young Maelstrom, I see you've been studying properly."

Maelstrom just rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at the praise, "Well, Phil always told me and Herc to study, since a hero is suppose to have both brain and brawn."

As the teacher and student went to the door, "Well continue with your studies, I'm sure you'll have a keen mind soon."

Maelstrom opened the door and was stepping out, "Thanks professor, I just hope I can use my knowledge to help those around me."

Soon the door closed behind the teacher, "That boy is certainly going to go far!", "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" That scream caused the teacher to jump, then he remembered something important, "But let's just hope he manages to survive Tempest."

It would seem during the Exam, Maelstrom completely forgot about the fact that Tempest was chasing him, also it would seem that she had already took the exam before she went and set the snare-trap for Maelstrom, so now, the two were running again, with Maelstrom somehow coming up with a new style of quick climbing, since the students began calling it Parkour.

 **Later in the day**

The two soon found themselves in a deep forest away from everyone, the two were huffing and puffing in exhaustion, even Maelstrom was on his last legs, since they were shaking slightly at the moment, " _Oh great, all that running and I can barely move my legs, I'm lucky to be standing let alone being able to move even a pinkie toe!_ "

Though he was thankful that Tempest was now out of spears, but even she looks like she was on her last legs.

Quickly getting her fourth wind, she tiredly runs towards Maelstrom, with the blond painfully moving backwards, trying to keep their distances, unfortunately, because of their tiredness, Maelstrom ends up falling backwards over a root, along with Tempest falling on top of him as well.

Because of their position, Tempest was now starring Maelstrom in his tired eyes, with both locking onto each other, their hot breaths mingling between them, Maelstrom opened his mouth trying to say something to the amazon, but before he could even say a word, he suddenly felt something soft crash into his lips, making his eyes widen and making him gasp out in shock giving a soft muscle to enter into his mouth and wrestle with his tongue.

That's right, Tempest began to kiss him, catching him off guard, his eyes slowly close but then awakened back up, he quickly and carefully pulled her away from him, "T-T-T-Tempest, w-w-w-what, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Realising what she did, she quickly pulled away, "I-I-I don't know, something drew to do it, yet all I could think about was how you and I train together and how you treated me as an equal, y-y-you never thought of me as less of a warrior even when I am a woman, you showed me how kind and caring for my well-being you are and, I DON'T KNOW, CAN'T SOME GODS ANSWER MY QUESTION!?"

Realising what she said, Maelstrom quickly jumped up and paled, his exhaustion being forgotten for now, "No no no no, please don't beseech the gods for answers about love because!"

Suddenly it was too late, Aphrodite appeared before them, along with her theme song, " **Okay, okay, okay, two people questioning their possible love for each oth- wait, you two, Maelstrom, have you somehow fallen in love with another girl, your mother won't be pleased about this.** "

Maelstrom paled even more, "W-What, I'm not like that, I stay true to Cassandra, yet, somehow, Tempest came into the mix."

Humming at what he was saying, " **Okay, yeah, stop right there both you have a nervous breakdown or something, since it's obvious that you're clueless about such a thing.** "

With that said, Maelstrom quickly closed his mouth since it was true.

The Goddess of Love looks towards the Amazon Princess, " **So, when did it all start, because from what I understand, you've had these feelings for a while now haven't you, all bottled up and waiting to explode, which it did since you ended up kissing him in such a way.** "

Tempest was about to ask how Aphrodite knew such a thing, but decided against it since the woman is a goddess.

Though what nether knew was that Aphrodite had watched the whole thing happen, like a soap-opera, but they didn't need to know that, " **Okay, what we need to do first is,** " The goddess quickly clicks her fingers, and suddenly Cassandra appeared in the forest with them, having a confused look on her face.

" **Alright, now that the main people are together, I believe it's time to talk things out.** "

 **10 Minutes Later**

They certainly did talk it out, with Cassandra being upset at the turn of events, though Aphrodite smoothed things out and calmed her down, once Cassandra calmed down they managed to try and sort through everything, though it was increasingly difficult but in the end, Cassandra was sitting in Maelstrom's lap, cuddling up to him.

"Okay, I think I understand what happened, sort of, because of how likeable and unconsciously lovable you are (Hey!), you have somehow, in some miraculous way, had caused the angry and anti-sociable (HEY!) Tempest, to fall for you, I guess, I can see that happening since you did hang out with her for your training, I guess it was bound to happen."

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Heh, I had no idea what was going on, honest, I just wanted to hang out and train with someone who doesn't hold back, this was a big shock for me, but now with the "big reveal" what's gonna happen next?"

This gained confused looks from the two mortal girls, that's right, now what are they gonna do.

" **Well isn't it obvious,** " Gaining the mortals attention, " **Since Maelstrom is a demigod, along with his training, he's bound to tire out any girl he'll sleep with,** " This caused the three to blush, " **So my advise would be to add more girls to his love-life, from what I can understand, he does have a big heart, so if he does gain more interests from other girls, he'll love you all equally, I'm not saying decide now, but if you three do hit the crossroads, then sometimes it's best to take a different path altogether.** "

This made the three to look at each other, asking one another a silent question, should they be a couple of three, and possibly more, or break a few hearts along the way, having a hurt look on his face, Maelstrom tells them, "To be honest, I'm not sure what we should do, I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt anybody, much less a girl's heart, I mean, that would be too painful for both me and the girl, also me and Tempest, like Cassandra, are friends, if I do break her heart it would be difficult to possibly stay friends, what with the pain behind it, but I also don't want Cassandra to think I'm cheating on her or anything."

Soon Maelstrom began rambling, mumbling about the right and wrongs of doing such a thing, that is until Cassandra captured his cheeks in her hands and gave him a big kiss to shut him up, once finished she pulled away and gave him a loving smile, "Aphrodite was right you do have a big heart."

Giving a huff, Cassandra replied, "I suppose we can try and make this work, just to see if it's actually possible, but I get the last say on who joins or not."

Tempest was shocked that Cassandra agreed with Aphrodite's idea of forming a harem together, "Y-You actually agree with this idea," Trying to sort her thoughts out, she did the next best thing for her, "I-I-I need time to think, this whole idea is just too much for me to process at the moment."

Clapping her hands, " **Great idea, since it's best to try and figure everything out, it's best to put a pin in it for later, so until then I'll you all later.** "

With that the goddess vanished, leaving the group to themselves, realising that it's best to call it a day, the three began to walk back to the Academy, wanting to pick up their homework.

That is until.

" **THUD!** "

" **THUD!** "

The exhaustion from before had caught back up with the two warriors, causing them to groan in pain, "Alright~ Tempest~ from now on~, PLEASE don't chase me all over campus for some unknown reason~." The in pained man asked.

Hearing this, Tempest moved her head towards Maelstrom, being careful not to move too much, ""UNKNOWN REASON!" IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE SINCE YOU GAVE ME THAT BLASTED MASSAGE, DO NOT BLAME ME FOR BEING ANGRY AT YOU!"

The moment Tempest said that, Cassandra's thighs clenched together, she knows what Tempest was talking about, looking towards her boyfriend, "Why did you give Tempest a massage Maelstrom."

Hearing his full name, Maelstrom replied, "W-What, all I wanted to do was help, I simply thought if Tempest could somehow relax more she wouldn't be so strained and be less serious about things, honest, I did it with the best intentions!"

Figuring she let him wriggle long enough, she couldn't help but to agree, "Alright, I'll give you that Tempest is far to rigid."

Hearing her fellow woman, Tempest yelled out, "WHAT, you are actually letting him get away with doing such a thing to me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cassandra replied, "I believe Mael enough to know he never did it with bad intentions, plus you do have to admit you were far too rigid for your own good," Tempest could concede to Cassandra's logic, since it did coincide with Maelstrom's explanation.

Cassandra then leaned close to the temporary paralysed amazon, whispering in her ear quietly, " _Also you cannot deny that it was pleasurably enjoyable right!?_ "

Hearing that teasing question caused the amazon to blush and stutter, she was about to deny it until.

"AH BY THE GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT!"

This caused the girls to jump in surprise, seeing the temporary paralysed demigod groaning at his own stupidity, Cassandra walks up to him, "What, what happened, what did you forget!?"

Having managed to turn himself over, "(sigh!) Because of my scared and panicked state, I ended up forgetting the last thing my mother and father gave me."

Realisation overcame Cassandra, suddenly a teasing smirk appeared on her face, "You actually forgot something during a scared to death run(?)"

Knowing she won't let him hear the end of this, "Hey, you try and remember something while being chased by an angry Amazon Warrior with spears milometers away from your body!"

She can agree to that, but it doesn't mean she won't poke fun.

Tempest was confused about what they were talking about, she was about to demand answers until, "NIMBUS!" Maelstrom yelled from his laying position.

Suddenly streaking across the sky a small yellow cloud flew towards them, once it was close enough it came to a sudden halt next to Maelstrom, with that done Maelstrom says out loud, "Nimbus, I'm allowing my friend Tempest to fly on you along with Cassandra."

The little cloud gave a quick, 'puff! puff!' at the order, with that, and a little help from Cassandra, the three managed to clamber onto the cloud, with it expanding slightly to accommodate three people, "Alright Nimbus, head to school for us and let Cassandra get our homework and then take us home please."

With that the Nimbus took off, though Cassandra asked, "Wait Mael, doesn't Glenda heal all injures!?"

Maelstrom gave a tired sigh, "Unfortunately, she can only heal real injuries, tied muscles are another story."

Even though it was worth a shot, they all groaned at having to heal the normal way, but what they don't know was a female figure was watching them, "The Queen is not going to like this one bit!" Quickly vanishing from sight.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Maelstrom running from an angry amazon, along with Tempest finally admitting her feelings for him, with Aphrodite giving them a possible Harem route for them to go down, along with a plot twist at the end.**

 **Also if you believe that Maelstrom should've remembered Nimbus early, lets not forget he only just got it so it would take a while for him to get use to calling it, along with almost being shishka-bobbed with spears by an angry Amazon Princess anyone would forget such a thing.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	15. Maelstrom And The Golden Girdle

**Alright the next chapter is mostly a Maelstrom/Tempest chapter.**

 **Also I realised, the next episode/chapter is the Bacchanal one, after thinking things through, I decided that Maelstrom should play his guitar and sing during the party, but I'm stuck on what I should make him sing, if anyone has any ideas please inform me and I'll try and work it into the story, since I figure the audience should have a little participation in the story.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Maelstrom And The Golden Girdle**

 **Phil Training Ground**

Maelstrom was watching his brother race through the training course, since Maelstrom already finished it, but accidentally broke the dummy, but that's what training is for, at the moment though, Maelstrom was trying to hide his snickering at Phil's poor girlish voice acting.

Once his brother accomplished the training, with the dummy intact, Phil and Maelstrom came up to Hercules, with Phil still talking in a high-pitched voice, "Well done hero~, not the fastest on record~, but at least you got to~!"

"Ur Phil, there's something you should know about this "damsel in distress"."

With Phil asking in his pitchy voice, "What are you-," quickly clearing his throat getting his voice back to normal, "What're you talking about!?"

Maelstrom was holding his stomach because of how painful it was holding his laughter at bay, that is until Hercules turned the dummy over and showed it was a male dummy, making Maelstrom feel a little queasy since the thing was ugly, "Jeez, that thing would scare a Hydra into hiding."

Phil gave a shudder when he saw the dummy, "Alright, that's the last time I order anything from the "Zero To Hero" catalogue."

With Maelstrom deadpanning at Phil, "Don't make promises you can't keep Phil, we both know you'll order something from that because of how cheap it is."

This caused the goat-man to glare, seeing how an argument was about to happen Hercules quickly jumped in, "B-But the rescue still counts right, I mean, even if it's an ugly guy in distress doesn't make a difference does it!?"

Phil was about to answer until Maelstrom beat him to the punch, "That's right Herc, I mean, take Tempest as an example, she is a lady who's strong enough to take down centaurs and other nasty beast and monsters, why I can actually say, as a partner in fighting, I would pick Tempest off the bat."

Again Phil was about to cut in, but Hercules got there, "What about Cassandra, are you saying she's not strong enough!?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

Maelstrom simply replied, "Look the point is, women can be just as strong as men, besides, I enjoy cooking from time to time, since to me, that's also training because you have to control your strength for the right food to mix and over stuff."

Now Phil was mad, "WHAT, kid a hero doesn't do those things, that's a woman's job, she suppose to cook and clean." (A.N. Just to let everyone know, I'm not a sexist, this is what Phil really thought on episode 15.)

Seeing the couch blow his top, Maelstrom challenged, "Oh, and I suppose you can say that in front of BOTH Cassandra AND Tempest and see what THEY have to say about that!?"

Now Phil paled at the thought, there was no way he'd be able to handle two angry women, especially if one of them was an amazon and the other has a death-glare to end all death-glares, quickly changing the subject, "Oh would you look at the time, you two gotta hurry or you'll be late for school!"

Both teens rolled their eyes at Phil.

 **Later**

The two brothers were now in Home Greconomics, unfortunately Hercules was paired up with Cassandra and Icarus was somewhere, most likely annoying someone, while Maelstrom was paired up with Tempest, the two hadn't talked about what happened in the forest yet, but it was obvious that Tempest was still trying to come to terms with the offer, but right now being in close proximity with the male she might have feelings for was making her annoyed and irritable.

Once the class got started, Maelstrom looks towards Tempest, giving a nervous smile, "Look Tempest, how about we forget about what happened in the forest for now and work together in this cooking lesson, you know, if we both help each other to cook the faster we'll be finished."

Hearing his offer, Tempest realised that he was right, if they do get this over with they can go about their ways until she's ready with her answer, "Very well, lets hurry up with this annoying mundane lesson, you sort the flour out."

Maelstrom was confused, "How about I work on the wet ingredients and you work on the dry, which is the flour."

Now Tempest was mad, "A man's job is in the kitchen and should never back talk the woman." She pushes the flour towards him.

Getting annoyed, Maelstrom pushes it back, "What are you talking about, men and women she do things equally and helping each other out when needed, don't be so stubborn." Don't get him wrong, Maelstrom enjoys Tempest's company, but her amazon mind-set can get a little overbearing at times, just like now.

With both sides not backing down, they continued to push the bag of flour towards each other, not noticing Icarus coming towards them, "Hey guys, can I borrow some-!"

" **POOOFFF!** "

Because the two ended up pushing on the flour together, the bag exploded and covered them in the white in ingredient, "Flour!?" With Icarus finishing his sentence, also being covered in it as well.

Things were silent, until Maelstrom began laughing at what happened, along with Icarus joining him, and walking away telling his partner what fun the two were having.

A flour covered Tempest had a sour look on her face, but Maelstrom just smiled at her, "Oh come on, don't give that sour look, I mean, look at us, ha, if you can't laugh at such a failure that we both caused then what's the point of living if you can't enjoy yourself!" He finishes with a bright smile.

Seeing the smile, Tempest couldn't help herself, "Well, I suppose it was rather amusing, (gasp!)" She quickly covered her mouth since she showed a happy smile that didn't come from battling or training.

This confused Maelstrom, "Hey Tempest, whats the matter, all you did was let your hair down slightly!?" He had finally got her to smile outside of the blood-thirsty and battle-thirsty smiles that she sometimes had during a fight.

She quickly whispered to him, "If I was seen smiling like that, I would be dragged away in an instant, not to mention what would happen is someone found out about what happened in the forest."

Maelstrom didn't believe her at first, until a scream got everyone's attention, suddenly women in armour came charging in, with two grabbing Tempest by the arms, planning to drag her away.

But before that Maelstrom dived towards Tempest and quickly grabbed her in his arms, before anyone could say anything, Maelstrom had quickly leapt out the window and began running for it.

The Amazon's in the classroom quickly made their exit, trying to recover the princess.

As for Maelstrom, as he was running with Tempest in his arms, he quickly yelled to the sky, "NIMBUS!" With the cloud answering his call by zooming next to Maelstrom,"Thankfully I remember this time about you." With that said, he hopped onto the cloud and zoomed off into the sky, making a quick getaway from the women who were gaining on them.

As they were in the sky, Tempest came back to reality, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" The yell causing Maelstrom to have a ringing in his ear.

Deciding to quickly answer, "Saving my friend from being taken away, besides, you still haven't came up with an answer to what Aphrodite said, it'd be wrong if your forced to answer without truly thinking it through."

Hearing his answer, Tempest was shocked, the reason why he took her was because he saw her as a friend and he also wanted an answer to the possible harem and didn't want anyone to interfere, "Are you an idiot, because of you the school might end up going to war with the amazons, just so you can have your answer!"

Making Nimbus go higher, Maelstrom rolled his eyes, "The way I see it, your response is more important than the school or the amazons, I want to hear it from your own freewill, not from the amazons, not from your mother and not from anyone else, just you, and if you really believe that you shouldn't do what your heart wants because of them, then after everything we've done together, do you really think I'd let anyone come between your answer to something important to you."

She tried to come up with an answer, "As an amazon warrior, it isn't my place to question mother or my amazon sisters." She ended up falling into her amazon mind-set for her answer.

Feeling like they were high enough, Maelstrom rolled his eyes, "If that's how you feel, then I guess I can only do one thing." Having a serious look on his face.

Tempest was slightly dreading the look, "W-What can you do!?"

As for his answer, he quickly yelled, "THIS!" And dropped her over Nimbus, causing the girl to scream to terror that he would do such a thing.

Looking around, she tried to see if there was possibly anything to grab hold of, but found nothing, the ground was coming closer, "AN AMAZON IS AFRAID OF NOTHING, THEY ARE WARRIORS BORN, THEY ARE NEVER AFRAIDDDDDDD, I AM AFRAID, I AM AFRAID OF DYING, I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT SAYING TO MAELSTROM THAT I LOVE HIM AND WANT TO BE A PART OF HIS HAREMMMMM!"

"Well you should've said so!" Said a cheeky loud voice.

Looking towards the voice, she saw that it was Maelstrom surfing on the cloud having a cocky smile on his face, she could feel her heart racing even more, reaching out to him, wanting more than just to be saved by him.

Maelstrom grabbed a hold on her hand and yanked her towards him, allowing her to fall into a bridal carry and wrap her arms around his neck, all the while the ground was getting closer, but Nimbus pulled into a curve at the last second, allowing the fly back up into the sky and sail through the air in a more calm manner.

Though do to her shaking at her near-death experience, she asked, "W-W-W-Why did you do such a thing!"

Maelstrom looks towards the amazon, "I'm sorry for dropping you like that, it's just, I needed you to break through that amazon-mentality, none of that women are superior to men ideals that your mother and sisters had hammered into your head, I needed to give you a scare so bad that you break through that sort of mind-frame, I'm sorry for giving you that terrifying experience, from now on, we'll only have a fun flight."

Putting her head against his chest, she started beating her fist on his chest, she was both scared and frustrated, "You jerk, don't even do that again!"

He replied with a hurtful smile, "I promise, I will never do such a thing ever again, but ya did have it coming!" He finished in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood.

This caused to giggle lightly, she then looks up at him and smiles a true smile, "You jerk."

Before he could respond to that, she quickly captures him in a deep kiss, pouring all her heart into it.

At first Maelstrom was surprised by such an act, but then he began kissing back, pouring just as much heart as she does.

Pulling away, the two rest their foreheads against each other, Maelstrom smiles towards her, "I guess this means you've truly agreed with the group love, huh."

She knew he wasn't asking, just stating a fact, but she can't deny just one thing, "You really are an idiot when it comes to girls, aren't you."

He just shrugs his shoulders, "I'm a guy, I can only help by supporting, being there for the girls I love and possibly use my godly strength to carry their shopping." They both chuckled at that.

Both being thankful that the wind had blew most of the flour off of them, though a sobering thought entered Tempest, "You do know we are gonna have to go back, I need to face my mother and find out what trouble I'm in."

Releasing a sigh, Maelstrom replied, "Yeah, I know, but, when you do face her, I'll be right by your side so we can face her together, there are strength in numbers and you'll need all the support you can get."

Though she didn't like it, she couldn't help but smile, since he told her that he'd support her means he'll only help when she needed it and like a team, he'll always watch her back.

 **Land**

They soon came back down, but slowly since they're now surrounded by the amazon warriors, both then hopped of the cloud, once they landed on their feet they stood up tall, the cloud flying back into the sky.

The captain came forward, a scowl on her face, "You will hand the Princess over to us and leave befor-!", "NO, HE WILL BE COMING WITH US, THAT IS MY ORDER!" The Princess interrupted.

Hercules came running up to them, though he was blocked by the amazons, "HEY MAEL, WHAT'S GOING ON, THESE AMAZON HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING!?"

Maelstrom just waved at him, trying to calm him down, "It's alright Herc, I'm just going to visit Tempest's mother and support Tempest through the whole thing, I'll explain everything when we get back, just tell Cassandra she doesn't have to worry." He gave his brother an easy smile.

Though Hercules was still nervous, he calmed down slightly, "(Sigh!) Alright, just try not to do anything that could cause a war to break out alright." Seeing how relaxed his brother was put him at ease.

Here Maelstrom glared at Hercules, "THAT WOULD BE YOU AND YOU'RE CLUMSINESS, YA KNOW!"

Before the brothers could continue their argument, the captain quickly stepped in and dragged the two away, deciding to put a stop to the whole yelling altogether.

 **Amazon Boat**

"Ya know, I'm beginning to regret kidnapping you from your kidnappers Tempest."

You're probably wondering why Maelstrom said that, it's because while the Princess was walking around, waiting to return to Themyscira, the other amazons had tied him to the mast as a captive.

Tempest on the other hand showed a glare on her face, "That is because you kidnapped me in the first place, my sister do not know you like I do so just grit and bare with it until we've reached the island."

As much as she wanted to help him, at the moment she couldn't show weakness in front of her sisters, though she couldn't deny there was some "enjoyment" in seeing Maelstrom in ropes, being unable to move.

Though that doesn't mean he couldn't make himself annoying, "Well could ya at least help me out with food, I was really looking forward to eating what we could've cooked, ya know, but because of your sisters interrupting the lesson my stomach's empty and just need something to occupy it with."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a peach and shoved it in his mouth, making him release an oomph! sound from his full mouth, though when he sent her a glare it didn't have any heat because of the peach, causing her to smirk in satisfaction, since him being tied up and had the peach shoved in his mouth was also her own means of payback for the scare he gave her.

The Captain came towards them, a scowl on her face, "Why do you feed this lower life-form, he is not even worthy to look upon us, much less get us to feed him!"

Tempest glared back at the woman, "This man has treated me as his equal ever since the school semester began, he also showed me that he has a heart of a warrior and would face any challenge head on for those he cares about," Maelstrom couldn't help but smile towards the girl, happy that she thought so highly of him, even if she did shove a peach into his mouth.

"Besides, if I had not have done such a thing, the man would be doing nothing but annoy everyone on board and be a complete pest." Okay, that one caused his head to drop.

But then he had an idea, quickly munching and using his tongue to turn the fruit around and finish the whole thing, just as the two were done talking, Maelstrom spat the core in front of their feet, the moment they looked down the two women were confused, with Tempest picking it up and looking it over, "This looks like a...!" She suddenly realised what it was, throwing ht core over the side of the boat.

The two women looked towards Maelstrom how had a big cheeky smile, showing that he somehow eat the peach with no hands, "Man that certainly hit the spot, thanks Tempest, you're the greatest!"

Hearing what he said, Tempest became flustered and angry, knowing it was Maelstrom's way of getting under her skin, yet she was also curious about how he managed to eat the peach without his hands.

But before she could do anything, the Captain stepped up and demanded, "HOW DID YOU EAT THAT PEACH WITH YOUR HANDS TIED, ANSWER ME MAGGOT!"

Looking at the woman in confusion, since she was shouting, Maelstrom just shrugs shoulders as best as he could, "My tongue's quite long and very flexible."

Though when he said that the captain had a red face, whether from embarrassment or rage from the implication no-one really knows, just before she could even think about removing said appendage a yell from the crows nest caught their attention, "LAND HO CAPTAIN!"

Mumbling about how lucky the man was, she went about her duties of getting their ship into port, once the captain was out of sight, Tempest looked towards Maelstrom and asked, "How DID you managed to eat that peach?" She didn't really believe that line about his tongue.

Maelstrom on the other hand gave a dramatic pose, kinda, he just threw his head backwards, missing the mast and replied, "Oh, that really hurt, the thought of my new girlfriend not believing the truth about what I say(!)"

Her eye gained a twitch, "I'm beginning to regret asking to be my boyfriend." Crossing her arms in anger, though it was confusing whether it was real or not.

Having a foxy smile, Maelstrom replies in a teasing tone to that, "You know you love me(!)" (A.N. Zootopia for the win, lol.)

This caused the girl to draw her sword and sliced it downwards, causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise, looking to his left he saw that she had cut the ropes off of him as they fall one by one, causing him to gulp slightly.

Though she didn't answer, all she did was quickly wrapped the rope around his feet like a bull-whip and yanked his feet from under him, "WAH!" Causing him to fall on his back, she began to walk away, but she didn't let go of the rope, causing him to be dragged and yelping and complaining about such a treatment, causing her sister-amazons to smile at such a display, though a few whispered how obvious it was that Tempest loves the man.

 **Queen's T** **hrone**

Queen Hippolyta has always been a hard and disciplined queen, showing no quarter to anybody, whether they're man or woman, she ruled with an iron fist, though when her daughter walked in with a half knocked out teen by the legs with rope, she couldn't help but be confused at the site, "TEMPEST, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BRINGING A HALF UNCONSCIOUS MALE INTO MY THRONE ROOM IS FORBIDDEN, UNLESS THEY ARE BRINGING FOOD FOR US!"

This thunderous order fully woke Maelstrom up, using his godly strength he snapped the rope with ease and looked around wondering what was going on, until he spotted both the queen and Tempest looking at him with raised eyebrows.

A sheepish smile appeared on his face, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Um, G-Greetings your majesty, I'm Maelstrom a friend of your daughter's as well as her training partner and recent boyfriend!"

Before he could continue with his greeting, the queen quickly grabbed a spear by her throne and threw it straight at Maelstrom's head, but just as it was an inch from his face he'd grabbed the wooden handle and stopped it from hitting it's mark, making Tempest widen her eyes in shock since no-one had managed to stop her mother's thrown spear before, and she became worried for what it could mean.

The queen on the other hand showed a emotionless face, giving nothing away.

Maelstrom looked at the spear and began to examine it, flipping it, spinning it and throwing it into the air and catching it, nodding his head, "This is an awesome spear, far better than the ones Phil had, but I think you kinda threw it wrong."

Quickly holding the spear right, Maelstrom threw it sending it just past the queen's head where it then embedded itself into the stone wall, the queen looked towards the spear, yet something surprised her slightly, even though the spear was in the wall it should've completely stopped, but if her eyes weren't deceiving her it looked like the spear was slowly moving farther into the wall, quickly putting her emotionless face back on, she looked at the male below her, "You do realise it is a crime to try and harm the queen in such a way!"

Maelstrom just stood up straight, his hands resting on his hips, "I only gave you the same greeting you gave me, it's not my fault that the Amazon customs haven't been taught at school, though, given how secretive that would be, it's not surprising that no knows how to NOT offend an Amazon in some innocent way." He shows Queen Hippolyta a challenging smirk, telling her if he was wrong.

All the amazons in the room could feel the challenging atmosphere the two were showing, nether one backing down, with Maelstrom showing just how stubborn he can be against the strong-willed Queen of the Amazons.

No-one dared move, until "Tell me boy, what do you think of women in general, should they cook and clean, or should they be warriors!"

A confused look appeared on Maelstrom's face, looking towards the queen he asked back, "Why can't both genders do both those things, as far as I'm concerned both genders are equal, also, there's nothing wrong with cooking, as far as I know it's relaxing after a hard day of training, also if you're out in the wilderness how are you gonna prepare your food if you don't cook it, I mean, to me cooking is also training, it allows you to use the herbs in the forests that you're in to make the food better and if ever you become sick due to some poisoning you can use medicinal herbs to cure yourself."

Hearing the possibility and the logic behind what the teen male had said she couldn't fight him on it.

 **Six Days Later**

Right now Maelstrom was back at school, having to take Nimbus and leaving Tempest behind at her own request/demand, since the queen offered Tempest the challenge for the golden girdle, stating if Tempest could retrieve the girdle she will allow Tempest to return to school as well as date the man(Maelstrom), which confused Maelstrom at first, but figured it was an Amazonian thing.

Though during his stay, he managed to meet Tempest's father and learned quite a bit of cooking skills from the man, but then the two began talking and both got inventive with their foods, Maelstrom even showed the man a few notes on herbs and spices to help improve the body more, along with making the food taste better, thanks to the doctor's help. (A.N. Think the powdered herb from Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, or at least something close to it.)

But then Tempest's began explaining about Bay Leaves in placky(Have no idea what it is), along with how it really brings the dish together, though Maelstrom had understood what the man truly meant, he went and helped Tempest out as much as he could.

With both teens and the father facing Hippolyta together, with the father explaining that it was time for a change.

It's been three days since then, with the four friends becoming worried about the amazon girl, though at the moment they were in cooking class wondering what was gonna happen now.

But as Maelstrom was offering his dish, with the teacher being impressed, "My, such a scrumptious dish Maelstrom, you have improved in your cooking skills, also do I detect a hint of Bay Leaf perhaps?"

With Maelstrom replying with a slight smile, "Well, sometimes it's needed you know." Remembering his goodbye from Tempest.

"Really, let me have a taste of that? Hmm, now that's good Placky, hey if the hero-thing doesn't work out how about being a chef." Spoke a familiar voice, with Maelstrom showing his surprise.

Since standing before him was King Darius, tasting his food, "What the, King Darius, wait then does that mean...?"

Another familiar voice called out, "That's right Maelstrom, I'm back, and my parents wanted a tour of the school!" Giving Maelstrom a loving smile.

Suddenly Icarus pops up, "Well your highness, I can see where Tempest got her good looks from." Suddenly the queen had grabbed Icarus by his toga, holding a dagger to his throat, making the boy scared, "And her winning personality (GULP!)"

While Darius gives the students a lesson on how to make gravy, the queen quickly gave out orders to listen to him, "ALSO NO-ONE CAN DATE MY DAUGHTER EXCEPT MAELSTROM, HE HAS EARNED THE RESPECT OF THE AMAZONS AND HAS THE RIGHT TO DATE MY DAUGHTER, AND POSSIBLY MARRY HER IN THE FUTURE!"

Hearing such a remark made Tempest blush at the order, but Maelstrom on the other hand paled since he had a sudden traumatic flashback to the dream he had, "NO I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" When he yelled that he suddenly leapt out the window and ran off.

The Amazon family were confused at the display, with Darius asking while mixing his ingredients, "What the heck was that all about!?"

With the Queen, who was still holding Icarus at knife-point replied, "I do not know husband, TEMPEST, YOU ARE TO GO AND HUNT DOWN YOUR BOY FRIEND AND FIND OUT WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!"

Her daughter straightened up and rushed to comply with the order, exiting to hunt down Maelstrom, with Hercules leaning to whisper to Cassandra, " _Are you sure you're alright with Tempest chasing Mael?_ " Having no idea that the three to have a harem.

But she whispered back with a smirk, " _You're more than welcome to tell the QUEEN OF THE AMAZONS if you want, but I much prefer to stay alive._ " Hercules paled at that answer, not knowing that the dating trio had decided to keep their harem idea a secret.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh~!"

For however long it'll last for, though that doesn't mean Cassandra wasn't gonna have fun with stringing Hercules along and make him extremely confused, she's always enjoyed other peoples misery, even if it's her boyfriend's brother.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a scare to get Tempest to break through her Amazon-mentality, along with meeting her parents and changing the Amazon ways slightly, and Maelstrom gaining the parents blessing to date their daughter, with a possible marriage in the future, though because of the dream from the last chapter, Maelstrom is now slightly traumatised at possibly getting married at a young age, also the chase from the last chapter couldn't have helped him ether, which I thought would make a comedic twist to it.**

 **Also sorry if this chapter was insulting to any females out there because of the sexist remark, it was apart of the show.**

 **I just realised, the next episode/chapter is the Bacchanal one, after thinking things through, I decided that Maelstrom should play his guitar and sing during the party, but I'm stuck on what I should make him sing, if anyone has any ideas please inform me and I'll try and work it into the story, since I figure the audience should have a little participation in the story.**

 **I Do Not Own Maelstrom Or Hercules.**


	16. Maelstrom And The Bacchanal

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I couldn't think of a good song that would work with Maelstrom, also England was hit by a heatwave and I didn't want to get heatstroke.**

 **Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Maelstrom And The Bacchanal**

 **Speedy Pita**

Maelstrom was just hanging out with Cassandra, Tempest and Icarus, after finally calming down, he explained to Tempest about his dream and how he just wasn't ready to get married yet, though maybe in the future, but for now he just wants to enjoy being with his two girlfriends, though they made sure to keep it a secret by having Tempest try and "attract" Maelstrom's attention from Cassandra, but so far they were just having fun, to them it was like playing a giant prank on everyone, though Tempest wasn't too sure on it at first, the other two manged to corrupt her, also the thought of not being on Kurama's "hit" list was a bonus.

But now his brother and Hermes had came to meet up with them, explaining that because Maelstrom wasn't around, that Hercules was in charge of island watching while Phil was away, at first Maelstrom was sceptical, but slowly opened to it, "I, suppose it could be your test to see if your responsible enough, who knows, maybe Phil will be pleased when he gets back."

With the others agreeing, but then Icarus began begging to be invited on the island, causing Tempest to lean over and ask quietly, "Can you explain why you are friends with a strange and weird creature such as that."

Maelstrom tried to explain, making confused and questionable sounds, trying to come up with an answer to Tempest's question, but for some reason he just couldn't think of anything except a little explanation, "I. Guess, for all his... Icarus-ness, he is still a good and loyal friend, he's just, well, Icarus(shrug!)"

Figuring that was the best answer she was going to get, she left it be, Maelstrom then felt something, "Whoa! those drinks really go through you, sorry you guys, nature calls." With that he made his way to the boys restroom, just missing Adonis and his stuck-up ways.

 **Few Minutes Later**

As he came out of the restroom, drying his hands on a paper towel and throwing it away, he just came up to the others, Hercules giving a high-five to Bacchus, making Maelstrom feel like he had to ask, "Did I miss anything while I was busy!?"

Causing his friends to look at him, with Hercules quickly putting his arm over Maelstrom's shoulder, "You're not gonna believe it, but we'll be throwing a Bacchanal on the island!"

Hearing this, Maelstrom's eyes quickly widened, slowly brushing his brother's arm off of him, "OH NO, there is NO WAY that we'll have a Bacchanal, I've heard how explosive those parties get, there is no way!"

Just as his brother was about to beg him, Cassandra came up to him, "Now hold on Mael, I'm sure the party won't get too out of hand, _besides, you, me and Tempest can sneak off and have our own party._ " She whispered the last part into his ear, though not telling him about her vision since she wants to enjoy herself and be the 'I told you so' person.

Causing the blond demigod to have a shiver go up his spine, along with ending up with a goofy smile, where he quickly answered, "WHO'S READY FOR A PARTY!" With Cassandra having a victorious smirk, since she knows she's got him wrapped up around her finger. (A.N. A little Olly Murs song there.)

 **Phil's Island**

Music began to play, it was up-beat and everyone was dancing, with Bacchus singing, along with the Muses singing with him.

Lend me your ears!  
It's an open invitation! To the finest feast in Greece!  
It's an awesome celebration... guaranteed to disturb the peace!  
It's a jammin' extravaganza!  
With a hot Cucaracha beat (wooo)

While everyone was dancing and having fun, Maelstrom, Cassandra and Tempest managed to sneak away, finding a good secret place to smooch-up a storm, or in this case, smooching up a Maelstrom.

You don't have to ask directions- No! just follow your dancing feet!  
(At the Baccanal- It's a nonstop party!)  
The biggest bash that Bacchus has ever thrown!  
People wall to wall! Gonna party hardy! We'll boogie to the beat  
'Til the sheep come home!

Grab a scootch of grape at the fountain  
Shake it up and slide down the mountain  
Strike a pose so Everyone knows yer cool!  
Grip those hips and join in the conga  
Steal a kiss -scream Cowabonga! Moshpit Meltdown! Everyone in the pool!

(Me First!)

(At the Baccanal- It's a nonstop party!)  
The biggest bash that Bacchus has ever thrown!  
People wall to wall! Gonna party hardy!  
You're sure to have a ball at the Bacchanal!

As the song finished, the three appeared again, knowing that people would be curious and wondering where the three ran off to, though Tempest had a blushing cheeks at what the three did, but they know that they wouldn't tell anybody.

Thankfully Hercules, Hermes and Icarus were too preoccupied with the party to even notice, with Hercules exclaiming, "Oh man, this is awesome, you see Hermes, nothings going wrong!"

Though Hermes was slightly sceptical, even he couldn't deny that he was having fun, soon after his eyes caught Maelstrom and the girls, who luckily cleaned themselves up before the god could ask questions, "Hey cool-cats, where ave you been, you're missing the party!?"

His question caused Tempest and Maelstrom to blush, but luckily Cassandra stepped in, "Oh you know, just enjoying the part that's all."

" **CRASH!** "

Suddenly the group heard a loud crash, causing them to be distracted, they saw what was happening, Bacchus was doing a conga-line through a lot of vases and other easily breakable collections that Phil owned.

Hercules was about to yell for Bacchus to cool it down a bit, but thankfully, "Alright, I can see things have gotten out of hand, time for big brother to cool things down a bit and by the end of it, hopefully, people would realise things need to stop." Maelstrom says to his friends.

Hermes was slightly confused, "Yo, Mael-baby, what do you have in mind!?" Even Hermes wanted things to calm down.

Maelstrom had a smirk on his face, "Hermes, go into the house and look for the guitar that mother gave to me while I explain to Bacchus that I want to play a song myself, time to see if my guitar lessons have paid off or not."

Hercules was confused at first, but then remembered that Hera did give Maelstrom the guitar in order for his brother to have strong fingers for his bow Glenda.

With that, Maelstrom raced in front of Bacchus, slowly walking backwards so he could talk to the god of parties face to face, "H-Hey Bacchus, d-do you mind, if I p-played a song with m-my guitar that my mother, H-Hera gave me, I-I'm sure everyone would e-enjoy that!" Trying to make sure to dodge anything behind him.

Bacchus, liking that idea, repiled, "Oh sure kid, ah, I'm sure everybody would like that, ow!"

Maelstrom smiled, just receiving the guitar from Hermes, "Great, if you could, how about getting everybody in front of the stage and working a little bit of your godly magic to help me out!?"

Bacchus was more than happy to help Maelstrom out, using his power to teleport everyone along with foods and drinks for them to enjoy while waiting for Maelstrom to start playing, Maelstrom suddenly had an idea to really get people to enjoy his performance, "NIMBUS!" He quickly called.

The little cloud came flying towards Maelstrom, surprising the people, though they got use to it since Maelstrom usually used the cloud for a means of travel, or to lay and float on when he wants to be lazy from time to time, with Cassandra laying next to him.

( **I Do Not Own "Accidentally in Love" song.** )

Quickly hoping onto the cloud, Maelstrom began strumming his guitar, with Nimbus flying over the students heads, along with Bacchus using his godly powers for background music and the Muses helping out.

"So she said what's the problem baby,  
What's the problem I don't know,  
Well maybe I'm in love (love),  
Think about it every time,  
I think about it,  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it!"

Maelstrom was flying overhead, the students were enjoying themselves, along with Cassandra and Tempest loving the song.

"How much longer will it take to cure this,  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, (love),  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love!"

While flying around, along with doing flips with the cloud, Maelstrom had the party-people enjoying themselves, with Cassandra and Tempest knowing the hidden message about how love was a virus that can't be cured, causing them to giggle with each other.

"Come on, come on,  
Turn a little faster,  
Come on, come on,  
The world will follow after,  
Come on, come on,  
'Cause everybody's after love!"

While he was singing, no-one knew that a certain Goddess was watching the "show", even she couldn't deny that the song was catchy.

"So I said I'm a snowball running,  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love,  
Melting under blue skies,  
Belting out sunlight,  
Shimmering love!"

"Well baby I surrender,  
To the strawberry ice cream,  
Never ever end of all this love,  
Well I didn't mean to do it,  
But there's no escaping your love!

The two girls knew he was talking about Tempest since he couldn't really escape the Amazon Princess's "love", the spears and weapons were just an "expression" of her love.

"These lines of lightning,  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no!"

"Come on, come on,  
Move a little closer,  
Come on, come on,  
I want to hear you whisper,  
Come on, come on,  
Settle down inside my love!"

"Come on, come on,  
Jump a little higher,  
Come on, come on,  
If you feel a little lighter,  
Come on, come on,  
We were once upon a time in love!"

"We're accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love!"

Everyone thought he was singing about Cassandra, but secretly, he was also singing about Tempest as well, since they did "Accidentally" fell in love as well.

"Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love!"

"Accidentally!"

"I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally!"

"Come on, come on,  
Spin a little tighter,  
Come on, come on,  
And the world's a little brighter,  
Come on, come on,  
Just get yourself inside her!"

"Love I'm in love!"

Everyone began cheering, they truly enjoyed the song since it expressed Maelstrom's feeling for Cassandra, as well as Tempest, and letting everybody know that even though it was an accident, he wouldn't love anyone any other way.

Unfortunately, instead of cooling things down, Maelstrom's song had started the party back up, with Hermes appearing next to him, "So, babe, I thought you were trying to cool things down?"

All maelstrom could do is was rub the back of his neck nervously, "Um, I MAY have gotten carried away a little too much, but it wasn't all my fault, Bacchus is a party-god after all." Along with a nervous smile.

" **CRASH!** "

The two ended up seeing Bacchus conga-lining through Phil's home, along with Hercules trying to save the fragile items along the way.

* * *

While that was off the shore and in the sea, the party's rhythm and beats were carried along the waves, along with going into the depths of the ocean and waking a cranky god of the sea.

" **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, THE PARTY IS NOW OVERRRRRR!** "

With his giant form the mighty god had sent a wave of epic proportion, causing the guests to become really scared of the sight, though Cassandra pulled a rope and in-flatted her life jacket, causing Icarus to realise something.

"So that wasn't a fashion statement!"

But before she could get wet, Maelstrom, still on Nimbus, quickly flew towards Cassandra and managed to grab her, along with Tempest before ether of them could get wet.

"I think I'd only like you girls wet if you two were wearing a pair of bikinis on you both, not when a giant wave just sank the island."

The girls knew he was only teasing, but Cassandra replied, "Just wait until Spring Break, no doubt everyone'll be going to the beach by then."

When he heard her say that, Maelstrom had a cheesy grin on his face, thinking about their day at the beach, but for now, the blond demigod knew that he and his brother were in trouble, since it was also Maelstrom's fault for caving in to his girlfriend(s) little finger.

Allowing Nimbus to hover over to Hercules, who was perched on a tiny out-crop of stone, with Icarus on a plank of wood surfing by, realising that Cassandra had a vision of the island ending up underwater, with Cassandra close enough to say, "I thought the subtle approach might work."

With Tempest, who was hang onto Maelstrom's back, since she wasn't comfortable about riding on Nimbus after what happened before their trip to the Amazon island, added, "Though we too should also be blamed for it, since we did push Maelstrom into allowing the Bacchanal to happen."

Both brothers groan at that, with Maelstrom looking towards his brother, "Listen Herc, I'm gonna take these two back to their place, once you've figured out how to get Phil's island back have Hermes deliver a message to me."

With Hercules giving a wave, along with Hermes, maelstrom was zooming off to the girls dorms, just missing a giant squid appearing behind Hercules and Hermes, which then dragged them under the sea.

 **Prometheus Dorms**

As Hercules and Hermes were trying to ask Poseidon to get the island back up, Maelstrom was dropping Tempest off at her dorm, with Cassandra relaxing on Nimbus close by, without the life-vest thrown away.

"Well Tempest, the Bacchanal might not have ended the way we wanted, but at least we enjoyed ourselves."

When Maelstrom said that, her mind went back to before Maelstrom's song, where she and Cassandra were having a "secret" party of their own, with both girls happily making out with the blond demigod, along with his song "fitting" with their strange relationship, though she can't say she isn't enjoying it.

With a red face and rubbing her arm in embarrassment, Tempest replied, "Yes, it was an, enjoyable evening, but are you sure you don't need help with retrieving your teacher's island from the depth of the ocean."

Maelstrom just smiled, "We'll be fine, I'm just glad everyone had fun and no-one got hurt because of the wave, but if you're still feeling guilty, how about you and Cassandra go and buy a couple of bikinis for Spring Break, I'm sure I'll be enjoying that~!"

Hearing his "idea", Tempest's cheeks became red again, giving a huff and crossing her arms, "W-W-We shall s-s-s-see, b-b-b-but don't expect me to be in such an outfit that is unbecoming of a warrior."

Knowing how Tempest can be, Maelstrom quickly pulls Tempest into his chest, allowing her to feel his muscular physic, while whispering in her ear, " _I'm sure we can have "fun" at the beach with Cassandra, since I have no idea what will be going through her head for us~_ " He then began nibbling slightly on Tempest's ear, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine and trying to hold back a moan from such treatment.

" _I-I-I suppose, (ah!) I cou(groan!)ld, try wearING! one for the BEACH!_ "

It seems, Maelstrom also has his girls wrapped around his finger as well, since all he needs is the right "touch" to make her and Cassandra to do what he wanted, especially with his hands holding her up under her skirt.

With getting her agreement, as well as leaving Tempest's legs feeling like jello, Maelstrom took his leave after planting a kiss on Tempest's lips and the girl closing the door behind her, allowing Maelstrom to take Cassandra back to her home as well, along with both giving each other a kiss goodnight and Maelstrom telling her about the bikinis for Spring Break, though she was mock-upset about Maelstrom's interference about such a thing, she quickly became happy after he gave her a quick lip-lock.

Now Maelstrom was flying through the air on Nimbus, planning on getting back to Hercules, that is until Hermes suddenly flew by him.

" **Whoa! Hey Mael, babe, just the demigod I was looking for, listen, me and Herc found a way to get the island back.** "

So with that, Hermes explained the eye-cream, with Maelstrom agreeing with the idea.

"Alright, that's sounds like a good plan, while you and Herc do that, I'll go to Phil and make sure he doesn't leave early."

With Hermes replying, " **That's a good idea, but babe, aren't you forgetting something, that meeting is for half-humans only.** "

Maelstrom gave Hermes a smirk, "That's just it Hermes, me and Herc are half-human, half-god, so I'll be able to get into the place, no worries."

Hearing this, Hermes smiled, " **Ah~ That's your mother's brains coming through for us babe, good job of finding a loop-hole for us.** "

With that, the two separated to their destination.

 **Half-Human Convention**

Once arriving Maelstrom easily spotted Phil, who was busy flirting with a centaur woman, "Hey Phil! how you enjoying the convention so far!?"

Hearing the question, Phil saw the familiar face of Maelstrom, "Mael? What're you doing here kid, I thought you'd be island-sitting with Herc!?"

Maelstrom just waved it off, "Relax Phil, your island and Herc are just fine, I figured I'd come here and see what the convention is all about, since me and Herc are both half-human half-god, that's all."

While Maelstrom knows he shouldn't really lie to Phil, he didn't want to get himself and his brother in too much trouble when Phil finds out the truth, since knowing his brother, Hercules will spill the beans.

Trusting Maelstrom, Phil nods his head, "Alright kid, me and my lady-friend here will show ya around, _but when I give ya the signal, that means "get outta here" alright!_ " The goat-man whispers the last part, indicating towards the female centaur.

Getting the idea, since he was dating two girls, Maelstrom nods his head and holds his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alight Phil, I hear ya, _how about a deal, you show me around, and you can show me off to your lady-friend by telling her that you're my hero-trainer, since my physic she'd be really impressed with you!_ "

Hearing the deal, Phil introduced Maelstrom to his lady-friend, with the centaur being impressed at Maelstrom's build, along with the fact that Phil was training him to have the build, which was a lie but she didn't need to know that.

 **10 Minutes Later**

While walking around, since Phil gave him "the signal", Maelstrom decided to let Phil have his fun, since the trainer did go out of his way for the brothers, that is until he spotted Hercules and Hermes in a couple of bushes, quickly walking towards them, he whispered to the two, " _What are you both doing here, I thought you were getting the eye-cream and getting the island back!?_ "

Both Hercules and Hermes began explaining their other jobs now, " _Alright, I get the idea, listen, right now Phil is distracted by a "lady-friend" of his, so it should give you both plenty of time to find H_ _ephaestus and get what you need, when you're finished, be sure to tidy up the island as best as you can, but for now, Herc, it's best if you remain hidden, since you're suppose to be island sitting, while Hermes uses his speed to find Hephaestus and get the flame-proof shorts._ "

With that in mind, the group went to do their thing, with Maelstrom dropping off a couple of fruit to Hercules for a quick snack, with Hermes appearing before the two with the shorts in a couple of minutes later, just showing how fast Hephaestus can forge things and how fast Hermes can deliver them.

The two vanished from sight thanks to Hermes's flying, and just in time as Phil appeared next to Maelstrom with a happy smile on his face, with a red lip-stick mark on his check, lips and belly, "Well kid~ I gotta say~ you're a perfect wing-man for me~ maybe next convention you'd be interested in being my wing-man again!?"

Maelstrom rubs the back of his head at that, "We~ll, we'll see Phil, since I do have a girlfriend and all, I don't want her thinking I'm cheating on her, ( _Especially I'm dating two girls at once in secret._ )" He thought to himself.

Phil was using a cloth to get rid of the lip-stick marks, "Yeah, I guess you're right kid, wouldn't want Cassandra to get at ya, then me for such a thing."

Giving a nervous chuckle, Maelstrom looks around, "Hey, how about we grab something to eat huh, since you're no doubt hungry and thirsty from your own... exercise."

The two laughed at that, "Yeah, sure kid, I could use a bite ta eat after that fun, lets go."

With that the couch and student made their way through the convention, enjoying the sights and sounds, along with the fruits and veg that the place had to offer, which Maelstrom found enjoyable.

As they were walking, Maelstrom ended up bumping into someone, "Oh sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Suddenly the person turned around, facing Maelstrom with as serious look, "Hark thou wouldst apologise so there be no need, though with thee bumping into thine-self, must be a sign from the gods!"

With the way the person talked ended up confusing both Phil and Maelstrom slightly, though their confusion didn't stop her speech, "Since our meeting was destined to happen, I, Centorea Shianus has chosen thou to be thine master, since it's the centaur-way!"

Maelstrom became even more confused, though Phil ended up slapping his forehead, "Oh great, we've run into one of those types of centaurs(!)"

Confusion was apparent on Maelstrom's face, he looks towards his trainer, "Phil, what the heck's going on and why is she calling me her master!?"

Phil looks towards the kid, trying to explain, "Well kid, there are some Centaurs that are just big idiots with no idea on what honour is, then ya got this centaurs that pride themselves on their honour, to such a degree that they would appoint themselves as someone's soldier or something, and unfortunately, this girl has set her eyes on you."

Now Maelstrom's eyes widen in shock, how in the name of the underworld did Maelstrom end up with a big-breasted centaur as his soldier, yet here he was, gaining a proud centaur girl about his age, wanting to follow him around, with her also having an amazon-type of aura to her, letting Maelstrom know that she is going to be stubborn about being his soldier.

Rubbing his face, Maelstrom says to Phil, "Cassandra's gonna love this(!)" Though Maelstrom wasn't sure if Cassandra would love it or not, it's her choice, though he can already hear the teasing from the red-head about Centorea.

Since Phil doesn't know what is going through Maelstrom's head, he thought Maelstrom was gonna get a beating, though don't get Phil wrong, he thought Centorea was a beautiful girl, but she was about the same age as Maelstrom and Hercules, so he wasn't gonna chase after the kid, it just didn't feel right.

With the stubborn centaur now travelling with them, with Phil perched on Maelstrom's shoulder, and unfortunately, Maelstrom had to ride on Centorea's back, with Centorea being amazed at flying on a cloud instead of running, she asked them to call her Cerea, since that's what her friends call her.

The three managed to make it to Phil's island, where everything seemed to be in it's proper place, along with no sea-water anywhere.

Hercules and Hermes went to greet Maelstrom and Phil, but when they saw Cerea hop off the cloud, they had question marks above their heads.

After introducing the half-girl, along with explaining the circumstances behind her travelling with them, Hercules couldn't help but exclaim, "I can't believe that this happened to you, your luck is incredible!" Though whether it was good or bad was up to debate.

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he replied, "I know what you mean, hey Phil, do you think the school would let Cerea enter, since it'll give her a chance to study with humans and other things?"

Phil thinking things over, replied, "I'm not sure, I'll have ta talk with the principle and sort everything out with them, also she'll have ta get in touch with her folks, since they'd be worried about her and everything."

While they were talking, Cerea was surprised that Maelstrom wanted her to join a human academy, to study amongst the humans as well as stay close to her master, clearing her throat to gain their attention, "I would be honoured to join in the academic studies of humans, I will also send a messager-hawk to my mother, explaining the reason for my sudden disappearance and how I would be accompanying you in your classes from now on."

Since Cerea has the same aura as Tempest, the males knew, first hand, that Cerea would be just as stubborn as Tempest, so they had no choice but to let her be apart of Maelstrom's life.

As they were walking, Hercules ended up telling Phil the truth about having a bacchanal on the island, along with how Poseidon had sent the island into the depth of the sea and what the three had to go through to get it back.

While Phil was impressed at how responsibly Hercules was for telling the truth, the goat-man still blew up on them, having the three run 20 laps around the island, while only giving Maelstrom 10 laps, since the blond was an amazing wing-man at the convention, though at the start of the run Cerea was running with Maelstrom, since he was her master now (her words).

Maelstrom ended up groaning at that, "Yep, Cassanrda's so~ gonna tease me about this."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Maelstrom getting roped into throwing a Bacchanal and became the distraction for Phil, along with gaining a certain centaur's attention, since I figured why not have someone from another anime be apart of the Hercules world, because I thought it'd be a nice twist in the story.**

 **As for Cerea's outfit, think of a white toga and a sword on her hip, without a skirt since on Hercules female centaurs don't wear skirts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.** (Or Everyday Life With Monstergirls.)


	17. Maelstrom And The Academy Tour

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Maelstrom And The Academy Tour**

 **Phil's Training Ground**

While Hercules was training, he received a letter from his father, explaining how he was injured and needed his help, so Hercules had called Pegasus and the two flew home, though once they arrived, it only turned out to be a sprained ankle.

"Really dad, I rushed all the way over here, hoping to seek vengeance for whoever hurt you and it turned out to be a gofer-hole, you said it was urgent." The young demigod whined.

After his father explained the urgent part, Hercules was distraught, "THE SHEEP!? You want me to be here to watch the sheep!? Couldn't you have asked Mael to do it!?"

His father gave him a deadpan look, "Now Hercules, you remember last time I left your brother in charge of looking after the flock, and don't get me wrong, Mael's a good kid, but even his patients have limits."

Hercules had a sudden flashback of the last time his brother watched the sheep, all of them were frazzled and jumping in the trees.

Remembering that caused Hercules to flinch, "Okay, Mael isn't a patient guy, but he's more respon- alright, I'll watch the sheep." his mind went back to the flashback and he ended up giving up.

Once his father left, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Maelstrom getting out of being a herdsmen.

 **Prometheus Academy**

Speaking of Maelstrom, the teen was helping Cerea out by being her tour guide around campus, though some of the teens were slightly fearful of the girl's centaur status, as well as her soldier-like stature and march, though, very few were blushing slightly at the size of her breast, since they were kinda bouncing in her toga.

But thankfully no-one wanted to get hurt by the overzealous centaur who wanted nothing more than to stay by Maelstrom's side, with that side, Cassandra was having a field-day to tease the two, with Cerea being the more flustered since she was extremely pure.

Tempest was another story, since the two warrior-girls had met, they got along like a house on fire, with both telling each other about their favourite weapon and the many uses of said weapon, though Maelstrom was happy that the girls got along with each other.

They continued with the tour, with Cassandra and Tempest going to their own classes since Maelstrom was giving the tour he got out of the classes for the day, just to help Cerea out, seeing as though she'll be in the same classes as Maelstrom, since she asked(ordered) the principle to let her take the same class, since he didn't want to get the centaur's law involved the principle allowed it.

"And over there is the study hall, I won't go into details since studying is boring!" He tells her with a cheeky grin, telling Cerea that he was having a laugh, which made her smile.

 **Field**

While the two were at school, Hercules was leaning on the farmer staff, bored out of his mind, with Pegasus snoozing away on it's back, that is until a certain pair of minions appeared in front of him, "Surprise!"

Taking the staff, Hercules began spinning it around beating the two away, though Panic came flying towards him, begging him that the two came in peace.

After a few minutes of explaining, Hercules couldn't believe his ears, "So let me get this straight, you want ME to break the crystal and get rid of Hecate, why not ask my brother, Mael, I'm sure he'd be able to do it, since I'm busy watching the sheep!"

The two minions flinched at that, with Pain replying, "W-Well, i-it's not that we don't believe in your it's just..."

With Panic finishing off, "Your brother scares us more than you, since you're into helping people and not hurting them..."

Pain replied, "Y-Yeah, your brother is more... a grey line instead of black(jesting to the two minions) and white(then pointed at Hercules)."

Hercules couldn't deny that Maelstrom was kinda like that, "Alright, I can understand that, but I can't leave the sheep, I'm responsible for them, and after what happened with them last time, I can't really ask Mael to look after them."

With that, the two minions left, though they had a sneaking plan to get Hercules to help them get Hecate out of the Underworld.

Though Hercules can't help but wonder if his brother was having a better day than him.

 **Maelstrom's Home**

 **Night Time**

You're probably wondering why Maelstrom had his own place, well that's mostly because he didn't want to be a burden to his family, or stay at Phil's since the goat man would probably eat his homework, so with a slight underhand and using his silver tongue, he managed to get himself a nice place close to the academy, but with plenty of space for his training, and if he wanted to, expand his house.

But with Cerea wanting to stay close with him, he had to get a few people to help him renovate his home to accommodate the centaur-girl's size, his silver tongue coming into play again, which is why instead of going home straight away, he gave Cerea a little tour around Athens, just to a few of the local hang-outs that teens visit from time to time, like Speedy Pita's or the Shopping District, which Cerea enjoyed both, seeing as they eat at Speedy's, with the Centaur having a vegetarian meal.

Though when she bit into her meal, the reaction he got from her made Maelstrom smile at just how cute she looked, since her face became bright red and her ears were flapping up and down at how happy she was, even her tail started moving faster, causing Maelstrom to smile at her innocent reaction.

After having such a nice day together, the two made their way to Maelstrom's place, where they came upon the remodelled home, with the contractor explaining where everything was, along with Cerea's bedroom, which she liked, seeing as the bed was large enough and strong enough to hold her.

The two then decided to just relax and get use to the new home, with both snacking on a couple of carrot-sticks that Cerea chopped up for them, with Maelstrom enjoying a few as well, since he didn't want to insult Cerea in anyway.

Maelstrom then stretched out his arms and groaned in exhaustion, "Well, I think I'm gonna go have a quick soak in the Hotspring and then call it a night."

As it turned out, Maelstrom got the place for a steal, but unknown to the land owner, during one of his workouts, Maelstrom ended up finding a hotspring near the back of his house, where he quickly asked Hermes to fetch Hephaestus and asked the god if he'd be willing to build a small bath-house for him, with the god asking what he'd get in return, with Maelstrom replying a first shot at relaxing in a natural hotspring, after hearing that, the god of the forge was all for it, since it had been a long time since he relaxed, it'll allow the god to have a little break from working in the forge all the time.

After that, Maelstrom kept his word and the god had a relaxing soak, along with showing Maelstrom how to stop the water so the water doesn't get wasted.

A few times Cassandra and Tempest dropped by to visit him, and have a dip in the spring to relax, as well as just being themselves around each other, without anyone knowing about the sharing idea that the group were in.

Anyway, right now, Maelstrom was just enjoying a soak, his muscular body glistening by the steam and sweat, next to him was a wooden bowl, floating in the water with a cool drink in it, since Hephaestus made it and blessed it to float and keep drinks cold, allowing Maelstrom to just relax.

Looking up Maelstrom looked out through the skylight, which Hephaestus made for him, along with blessing it so people can look out but no-one can see in, with the outside part looking like a normal roof.

"Hmm, oh, would you look at that, it's a full moon tonight, seems as though there's not a cloud in the sky to obscure it as well, perfect for a relaxing bath, yeah~ a relaxing bath under the moonlight, what could be better~"

As he was talking to himself, what he doesn't know was the bath-house door was opening quietly, but what got his attention were the quiet clacking of hooves against the marble floor.

Making him turn around and ended up falling arse over head at what he saw, for standing before him was a naked Cerea with nothing but a towel covering her giant breasts.

Popping his head out of the water, Maelstrom looked towards Cerea with widened eyes, "C-C-Cerea!? W-W-What're you doing here!? I t-t-told you I was in the bath!?"

Cerea's face was blushing red, "I-I know Master, but after everything you've done for me, a-allowing me to enter the academy, showing me around, letting me meet your girlfriends Lady Cassandra and Lady Tempest, w-w-with the two explaining your relationship to me, even remodelling your own home to allow me to stay close with you, after everything, I just couldn't be more grateful towards you Master, yet I managed to gain this courage to thank you because of the full moon outside, all I ask is that you permit me to wash your b-b-back in gratitude for your kindness."

Once hearing what she was asking, Maelstrom wanted to say no, but with her face being bright red and her moving her body innocently, he just couldn't say it, it was like trying to say no to an adorable little puppy, or in this case an adorable little pony.

So with great reluctance, Naruto grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before getting out of the bath, parking himself on a stool with his back to her, with Cerea's flapping up and down in happiness.

While she began scrubbing Maelstrom's back, he had a curious question to ask her, "Say Cerea, when you said, the full moon gave you courage, what did you mean by that?"

Hearing the question, Cerea became a blushing mess, "W-Well, you see, the full moon on me and my race, makes us lower our self-control and release our c-carnal desires and become "in heat", but some of us learned how to control it." Her breathing was getting heavier the more she washes Maelstrom's back.

Maelstrom relaxed after hearing that, "Oh, does that include the other centaurs that are around these parts?" Since it seems Cerea was in control of herself slightly he just let her continue washing his back.

Without Maelstrom noticing, Cerea had dropped her towel, but continued answering with swills in her eyes, "N-No, those c-centaurs are more in-tuned with their animal-side, so they have more control over themselves, but because of that they become quick to anger." Her breasts were so close to Maelstrom's back.

Maelstrom released a sigh, happy he didn't have to worry about rampaging horny centaurs running around, "Well that's good, I don't think everyone would like the idea of them running around on a full moon-!"

" **CRASH!** "

Finding himself laying on his back, wincing from the pain, Maelstrom looks up and spots a pair of breasts in front of his face, making his face turn bright red and eyes widen.

Looking up more, Maelstrom noticed a red faced heavy breathing Cerea, holding him down by her body, before he could say anything, Cerea quickly grabbed his head and pushed his mouth onto the nipple of her breast, "OH MASTER~ I just can't handle it anymore~ please~ let me _services you like a servant should~~_ " She finishes in a sultry moan.

While Maelstrom could thankfully breath through his nose, he knows he could very easily move her off with his godly strength, but he didn't want to hurt her in his panicked state, what with his arms pinned to his sides and only wearing a towel, he couldn't help but think, " _I SHOULD'VE KNOWN CEREA COULDN'T HANDLE THE FULL MOON, SHE'S ONLY MY AGE AFTER ALL, BUT SHE TRIES TO ACT ALL MATURE THAT I SOMETIMES FORGET, SHE'S STILL A GIRL AROUND MY AGE STILL LEARNING SUCH THINGS._ "

At one point Maelstrom unconsciously tried to move the nipple out of his mouth, though the act caused Cerea to moan more, quickly releasing him from her breast, which allowed Maelstrom to take in a gulp of air, but during that gulp Cerea took her chance and had brought Maelstrom into a deep kiss, making Maelstrom even more panicked, yet again, he doesn't want to hurt Cerea.

While her tongue was in his mouth, playing with his own, Maelstrom tried to think of something that could help him, since he didn't want to take advantage of Cerea, or the other way around, " _Think Mael, think, Cerea said her people went through this sort of thing during a full moon,_ (Groan!) _s-something about heat right, s-so_ (O-o-o-oh!) _I need something to cool her down!_ "

Trying to think of something before he does something he'd regret, Maelstrom's eyes widened, quickly standing up, using his godly strength, he picks Cerea up like a bride, surprising Cerea that Maelstrom could have such strength, though in her "Moon-Driven" mind she remembers that Maelstrom had such strength.

Cerea quickly wraps her arms around his neck and began kissing him again.

Maelstrom, quickly using his feet to open the door, rushed to the only place he knows.

Quickly reaching the forest nearby, Maelstrom took a great leap, causing Cerea to yell in surprise and separating the two from the make-out.

" **SPLASHHHHH!** "

Where the two landed in a lake, which was cooled down by the night air.

The two quickly came up for air, with Cerea looking around in confusion, "W-What, what happened, why am I in a lake!?" Feeling a slight draft, Cerea looks down, her face becoming bright red, "EEEEEKKK!" Realising she was completely naked, she quickly ducks under the water to hide herself.

Looking towards the water's edge, she see's Maelstrom getting out of the water in only a towel, making here even more embarrassed, "M-M-Master, what on earth is happening, why are we in such a place and why are you in just a towel!?"

Maelstrom then began to explain, "W-Well Cerea, it turns out you don't have as much control of yourself during a full moon as you thought, but don't worry, nothing serious happened, I managed to get you to the lake a cooled you off before anything happened."

Hearing this Cerea nodded, "T-Thank you Master, if it weren't for you and your quick thinking, I may have lost something before I was ready."

With that, Maelstrom held his hand out towards her, "It's okay Cerea, let's just get back home and go to sleep before the coldness wears off, come on, you can duck down behind my back while we make our way home."

Just as Cerea got close to him, her hands covering her breasts, or trying to, Maelstrom's towel ended up falling, giving Cerea a full frontal view of Maelstrom complete nudity, making the proud centaur blush bright red.

Before Maelstrom could do anything, his face was connected to the back hoof of Cerea's leg, sending him crashing into a tree and knocking him out-cold.

"MASTER!"

Cerea couldn't believe she did that, but she couldn't really help it, after witnessing such a sight her innocent instincts kicked in, literally.

Quickly rushing towards Maelstrom, trying to keep her eyes away from his legs, she quickly checks to make sure he was okay, though thankfully all he has is a hoof-print on his face.

"(Sigh!) Thank the gods for Master's godly strength and training, any normal human would've more than likely end up in the river Styx after such a thing."

After that she realises something, something really important.

 **Next Day**

A bandaged covered Maelstrom slowly rubbed his aching head, sitting up in his bed he looks around, "Hmm? How'd I get here?"

Getting up, he takes the bandages off and see's the mostly healed hoof print, "Oh yeah, Cerea lost control during the full moon last night and I had to rush her to a lake to cool down, but I ended up-!" Realising what happened last night, Maelstrom now remembers accidentally flashing Cerea his package, causing her to knock him out.

"Wait, if we were in the woods, then how did I get here!?"

Suddenly, Maelstrom looks down, seeing he was still naked, quickly looking around, he puts a clean toga on and goes to look for Cerea, his hoof print completely healed.

Once in the living room, Maelstrom noticed Cerea was sitting on the couch, her back legs over the edge. (A.N. It's an armless couch.)

"C-Cerea, are you alright?"

Hearing Maelstrom's voice, Cerea quickly turned her head around, seeing Maelstrom standing behind her, suddenly last night's "adventure" came back to her, minus the bathroom part, yet she still remembers feeling his naked body on her own as she carried him back home, but because of that she ended up not only "seeing" him, but during the "sneaking" back, she could "feel" it on her back, making her even more embarrassed.

Maelstrom wasn't any better, realising now what had happened, he began rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Um, h-how about, from now on, we go to bed early every full moon."

Figuring the best thing to do would be to just forget what happened last night, Cerea agreed wholeheartedly, though she couldn't really tell him that she had a good hard look of what he had last night before tucking him into bed.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, I had a bit of trouble trying to think of what to write, but then I remembered the Full Moon "problems" that Kimihito had, I thought why not have Maelstrom go through the same thing, along with explaining why the centaurs in that region don't have to worry about full moons, since each centaur race is different in different places.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.** (Or Monstergirls.)


	18. Maelstrom And The Comedy Of Arrows

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Maelstrom And The Comedy Of Arrows**

 **Prometheus Academy**

 **Cafeteria**

At the moment Maelstrom was hanging out with Cassandra, Tempest and Cerea, all of them enjoying their food and chatting away, though in the distance a certain "fly-boy" wasn't too happy.

"BUT WHY MAEL, I mean, he is a good guy and all but why does my Cassandra want to date him!?"

As it turned out, even though Icarus knew about Maelstrom and Cassandra dating, he didn't like the idea of "his" Cassandra being with Maelstrom.

Hercules though was confused, "But Icarus, didn't you say that you were okay with them dating?"

With Icarus freaking out in his way, "Of course I said that, but I only pretended to accept it since Mael wouldn't like the idea of me trying to muscle in on his girl, after all, he might have brawn, but I have the old coconut!" With Icarus knocking against his head, making a " **Conk! Conk** " Sound.

Icarus continues, "Besides, he's already got Tempest after him, not to mention the female centaur, Cerea, why can't I get Cassy-lassy to fall for me!

But Hercules was still confused, "But~ Mael is the top student in all the classes, he gets the top marks? Also he doesn't really "get" the girls to fall for him, he's just a nice guy that women like."

This caused Icarus to pause slightly, trying to come up with an answer.

While Icarus was chatting with Hercules about trying to one-up Maelstrom, the girls and demigod were chatting on another table, though at the moment Maelstrom's head was on the table with his arms over his head.

The reason why, "So wait, Cerea, you mean that you and your race go into heat during a full moon!?" Asks Cassandra.

As it turned out, Cerea couldn't hide what happened last night, since Maelstrom was dating Cassandra, along with Tempest in secret, her pride in being apart of a proud line of centaurs couldn't let her hide such a thing from those in a relationship with Maelstrom.

With the Centaur-girl blushing red in embarrassment, "Y-Yes, I-I thought I could keep myself in control, but I just lost it, but thanks to Master's quick thinking, he managed to cool me down in a lake near his home."

At the moment Maelstrom was a blushing mess, before anything else could be said, he quickly stood up and rushed to the restroom, wanting to splash his face with cold water.

Though while that was happening, Tempest sitting close to them, taking a sip from her drink, pretending to not listen, Cassandra asked in a quiet voice, "What else happened?"

Cerea's face became even redder, but she continued, "W-Well, a-after cooling down, I was making my way out of the lake, with Master on the shore he held his hand out to help me, b-b-but then," At this part steam was coming out of her ears, "H-H-H-H-His towel d-d-d-d-doped," This caused two things to happen, Cassandra's eyes to widen and Tempest to do a spit-take in her cup, "Before I knew anything, I instinctively ended up kicking him in the face, knocking him out cold."

The two girls were shocked at the unfortunate event, but Cerea continued, "In my panicked state I forgot about his towel and rushed to him wanting to make sure he wasn't too hurt, though I'm thankful for his demigod blood keeping him alive, I had no choice but to c-carry him over my back and try to quickly get us back home."

Hearing what Cerea said, Cassandra felt slightly put off since it wasn't really Cerea's fault for losing control of herself, or knocking out Maelstrom since it was an accident, but the fact she ended up seeing her boyfriend's package made her wonder, as for Tempest, she was busy coughing since her spit-take made her drink go down the wrong way.

Not being able to hold her curiosity, Cassandra asked, "Um, j-just HOW big would you say Mael was?" After hearing that question Tempest ended up choking on her own spit, since she wasn't expecting her harem-sister to ask that question.

Cerea on the other hand was blushing up a storm, her ears were even flapping up and down, showing that even though she was pure of heart it didn't mean she wasn't curious, though that doesn't mean she wasn't ashamed of looking without her master's permission.

As she quietly stammered out Maelstrom's size, with both Cassandra and Tempest being curious, the answer ended up causing both humans to blush just as bad as Cerea, with the centaur explaining how she felt it on her back during the jog home.

Maelstrom had finally managed to cool down from his embarrassment enough to return to the table, but when he got their he became confused at the sight, "Um, what's the matter with you girls, do you have a fever or something!?" Rubbing the back of his head in puzzlement.

The girls on the other hand couldn't quite hear what Maelstrom said, since they were too busy looking just below his toga, trying to see the thing that had them turning red, with each one thinking the same thing, """ _How can he hide something like that under that toga!?_ """

While that was happening, Icarus was with Hercules, with the demigod trying to get Icarus to calm down and not try and take control of love, otherwise he'd not only break Maelstrom's and Cassandra's heart but possibly their friendship as well.

Unfortunately, because of how Hercules had worded it, Icarus agreed with what Hercules had said, saying that he'll give up on Cassandra, though as Hercules walked away, since he thought he'd managed to talk Icarus out of trying to break his brother and Cassandra up, Icarus on the other hand had other plans.

 **Later**

Unfortunately, due to Icarus's obsession of Cassandra, he accidentally created loads of loathe arrows, managing to sneak one away, but during the making of the arrows, Pain and Panic ended up stealing those arrows before they could be destroyed.

As Icarus was about to fire the arrow, Hercules managed to stop him by using a makeshift shield from a locker, but what Hercules didn't plan for was the arrow ricocheting from the locker, bouncing from another and hitting Icarus in the butt, making the boy no longer have any romantic feelings for Cassandra anymore, though thankfully he only see's Cassandra as a friend now. (Guess it goes to show just how deep Icarus's feelings for Cassandra went.)

Along with Icarus explaining what the arrow was for and what it could do, along with revealing to both Maelstrom and Cassandra what he was planning to do, but he then explained how sorry he was for trying it and that thanks to the loathe arrow, the couple no longer have to worry about Icarus trying to split the two up in the future.

Though as it turned out, school ended up getting cancelled, which made the students happy, until they were told to get ready for war, though after that announcement, Hercules and Maelstrom noticed Pain and Panic were chuckling away, watching the whole thing in hiding, with Icarus explaining that he made a whole batch of loathe arrows.

With that in mind, the group went to Cupid's temple, finding all the cherubs had vanished, with Icarus owning up to his faults and that while he no longer feels any love for Cassandra because of the arrows, he still saw the girl as a friend, but he also didn't want to destroy love and was willing to help out to own up to his mistakes.

"Alright Herc, you Cupid go to the Underworld and see what Hades had done with the Cherubs, while me and Icarus try to correct all of this and stop the wars."

With that in mind, Hercules rushes off on Pegasus to the Underworld, just before he went, Cupid spoke to Maelstrom, "Oh yeah kid, you're gonna have to wear the love uniform."

This confused Maelstrom, "Wait, you guys have a uniform," Suddenly his eyes widen in realisation, "OH NO, NO, NO, THERE IS NO WAY I'MMM!"

A few minutes later, Maelstrom was now standing on Nimbus, Glenda in hand (though she promised to keep quiet about it), wearing a diaper and a quiver of love arrows, his eye was twitching at such an embarrassing thing, "Icarus, if you so much as utter one syllable about this to anyone, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" (A.N. Thank you Grinch.)

With Icarus wholeheartedly agreeing, the two went to work, though Pain and Panic tried to interfere with their job, though luckily after sometime, the cherubs returned and everyone was working to bring love back.

Though Hercules noticed what Maelstrom was wearing, he decided not to say anything, to anyone, though with Maelstrom's muscular build it almost looked like Maelstrom was a model or something.

Now that love had returned, everything was back to normal, though when Icarus thought a girl smiled at him, he rushed towards Cupid, begging for an arrow, with Maelstrom and everyone shaking their heads at their friend's antics.

Though Maelstrom didn't notice Cassandra and Tempest, along with a blushing Cerea, were eyeing Maelstrom's diaper, noticing that it didn't really hide anything if you didn't really look, though when they saw the outline, the two ended up blushing as well, with Cerea having flashbacks to the "lake-episode" along with unconsciously brushing the part were Maelstrom kept "hitting" her.

With both Cassandra and Tempest thinking, "" _Okay, I am soo~ stopping the night at Mael's place!_ ""

Though when they thought that, Maelstrom felt a slight chill up his spine, "Ya know, I'm gonna go get changed, I feel really exposed and unguarded in just a stupid diaper."

With Help from Nimbus, Maelstrom was quick enough to escape peoples view of him in the diaper and made it in the restroom, never knowing the mess he'll be in for the night.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it was mostly centred around Icarus, but I figured I should work out a way for him to get over his love for Cassandra, since he'd secretly still have feelings for her, with the loathe arrows having enough power to get rid of Icarus's love/obsession, but not his friendship to Cassandra.**

 **Also I figured it'd be funny if Maelstrom had to wear Cupid's "uniform" for the day, just to fire the love arrows around, along with Cassandra's, Tempest's and Cerea's expressions for him showing off his body in such a way, and I figured that Cerea would've told Cassandra and Tempest about the full moon and what happened after it, since it is apart of her pride to do so.**

 **I would also like to point out that this and a few other chapters are just a filler, I won't spoil it by explaining why, so sorry if it's a short chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	19. Maelstrom And A New House Guest

**After watching the next episode, I came up with this scenario, I hope everyone likes it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Maelstrom And A New House Guest**

 **Maelstrom's Home**

Young Maelstrom was the brother of Hercules, he has the same godly strength as his brother and is just as kind to his friends, but to his enemies he is often referred as "The Devil", mostly for his pranks, along with the help of his "minion" known as Kurama.

Unfortunately, "Cough! Cough!" He is going through the downside of being a mortal.

" **125, I'm sorry my dear Maelstrom, but you have a cold, you can not go to school today.** "

Says the voice of his mother, Hera, who had just removed her hand from Maelstrom's forehead, with Cerea standing next to the goddess in worry for her master.

As it turns out, Hera understood the reason for Cerea's "Master/Servant" mentality, since the goddess believes Cerea is a kind and caring person, along with having a soldier mentality, plus Hera knows Maelstrom would need someone to look after him since he's moved out from his mortal parents home, she can also understand his reluctance to living Phil.

Struggling to sit up, Maelstrom replied, "B-(cough!)ut we have the a-assessment test today, (groan!) I-I can't miss that!"

Seeing her son trying to get up, Hera gave him "the" look, the look that all mothers seem to have when their sons try to go against their word, seeing Hera's look, though his eyes were slightly blurry, he quickly as much as he could, laid back down, not wanting an angry mother to enforce punishment when he's healthier.

Giving a nod, Hera looks towards Cerea, " **Please make sure he has plenty of rest Cerea dear, he can be just as stubborn as his father.** "

" _Or as stubborn as my mother._ " Maelstrom whispered to himself.

Though his mother gave him a sharp look, " **What was that Maelstrom!** "

All Maelstrom could do was look away and cough in his hand, "N-Nothing mother, (cough!) Nothing at all!"

Getting a narrowed eyed nod, Hera turns back to Cerea and gave a smirk that the centaur knows Naruto sometimes has when pulling a prank, especially when said prank was centred around that pompous idiot Adonis, though she couldn't help but think, " _So that's where he gets it from!_ "

With that the goddess took her leave, having to unfortunately continue her work as a goddess, leaving Maelstrom in the hands of Cerea.

Clearing her thraot, Cerea looks towards Maelstrom, even though their friends wanted to stay and help him out, they unfortunately couldn't miss school, the same could be said for Cerea, but with the backing of Hera, the school allowed Cerea to look after Maelstrom.

"Anyway Master, allow me to prepare a nutritious meal for you to help you recover."

Just as she was making her exit, Maelstrom calls out, "Cerea! m-make sure that it's soup, I don't think I can handle solid foods at the moment."

Quickly turning around, her breast bouncing along the way, she took a stance, "Worry not my Master, I will make a nice hot bowl of vegetable soup, I will also bring up some water for you to drink as well!"

With that she took her leave, but she also left a slightly blushing Maelstrom behind, because of her boobs, blinking a few times to get the image out of his head, Maelstrom decided it would be best to try and get some sleep, since he knows soup takes a while to make, all the while thinking, " _I hope everyone is having a better time than I am!_ "

 **Later**

After an hour of sleep, Cerea was in Maelstrom's room helping him eat his soup, if anything the centaur was enjoying herself, since it gave her and Maelstrom a chance to be alone, though she wished he was healthier, don't get her wrong she enjoys her nights with him as well, but with school, Speedy Pita's, homework and their friends hanging out at his place from time to time, it was difficult to have some time alone during the day.

Once the soup was finished, Maelstrom was happy, "Thank you Cerea, that soup was nice, it certainly helped me feel a bit better."

Nodding her head in gratitude, along with a slight blush that she was hiding behind a tray and flapping ears, Cerea replied, "It was a pleasure Master, though I think I should clean up now."

Once finished, along with getting him another cup of water, Cerea entered his room again, only this time she now has a bucket of warm water and a clean rag.

"Master, I hope you don't mind, but I'm here to help you clean up your sweat, let me help you sit up."

With that, though both had slight blushes at their predicament, but they both understand the need of staying clean during a fever, also they couldn't use the hotspring, even if it is close to the house they couldn't really risk Maelstrom's cold getting worse with the cold air, even if the weather is warm.

As Cerea was washing Maelstrom's back she couldn't deny that Maelstrom has a nice broad back, making her blush some more.

Once that was finished, Maelstrom lays back down to rest some more, all the while Cerea was by the bed, being unable to resist softly brushing his spiky blond hair, she couldn't really understand how it retains it's spikiness yet still feels so soft to the touch.

Seeing as Maelstrom had fallen asleep, Cerea decided it was time for her to tidy up and call it a night as well, though making sure her Master's home was safe and secured, though their friends had popped over to see how they were, along with telling them what had happened with the POOTLES, though they'd joked them being fluffy dogs, since the Titan fanatics had no idea how to name themselves, with Maelstrom expressing how Hercules it sounds like Hercules did an amazing job in rescuing the school, though Hercules just blushed at the praise.

As Hercules and Icarus left, Cassandra and Tempest gave Maelstrom a kiss on the cheek, hoping he gets better tomorrow.

 **During The Night**

While everyone was asleep, no-one noticed a figure appearing in the room by the window, slowly making their way towards the sleeping Maelstrom from the ceiling.

 **Next day**

Maelstrom was feeling better now, he could feel that his temperature has gone down more, making him feel slightly more better, wanting to stretch his limbs out after a nice relaxing sleep, "MUMPH!" Unfortunately, that wasn't gonna happen this morning.

"Fu fufufuf! I hope you had a nice sleep~ Honey~"

His eyes began to look around, wondering what the hell was happening, yet by the looks of things, Maelstrom was tied up in a giant web, even though he's a demigod he was still slightly weak from the fever, meaning at the moment he only had above average strength, though at the moment that wasn't what was worrying him at the moment.

Above his bed, attached to the ceiling, was the upper body of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. But instead of a pair of eyes, she has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back.

She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long.

Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim.

Seeing such a person in his room made Maelstrom blink a few times in puzzlement, " _Did she sneak in while I let my guard down because of my fever!?_ "

Unfortunately his mouth was gagged so he couldn't say anything, but what really freaked him out was the webbing that was wrapped around his body, putting him into lewd positions, though at the moment he looks towards the spider-woman with a questioning look, with said woman being able to read him like an open book.

"Well _Honey~_ I am Rachnera Arachnera, but my friends call me Rachnee, you're also wondering why I'm here, aren't you~. Well, a few nights ago I saw a very interesting sight in the woods, imagine my surprise when a centaur girl was carried to the lake by a human~, but then, that human's towel accidentally drops and I got such a _BIG_ surprise~"

Hearing that part, Maelstrom became wide-eyed and blushing red, him and Cerea weren't alone in the woods during the full moon, and by the sounds of it, this Rachnera person was interested in what happened.

"Then when I followed her I couldn't believe my shock, a human and a centaur, living together, though I did have some amusement when she became a blushing mess at having to carry you~, and the WAY she carried you over her back, I could just tell she was feeling your _BIG_ friend hitting against her side~, then when I spied on you two through the window~, _it took her a REALLY long time to tuck you in, I WONDER WHY~._ "

The more Maelstrom heard her words the more embarrassment he felt, it was almost like Rachnera took enjoyment at embarrassing him.

"After that I just HAD to find out more about you, wanting to know the kind of person you were, along with attracting those three girls, along with wearing those cute diapers~ but thanks to my webs I was able listen in on what some of the girls in that school of yours think about you~"

Hearing this, Maelstrom's eyes widen, this girl was spying on him and gathering information on him, though he couldn't deny, he was curious about what they say about him, though the predatory smirk on Rachnera's face told him that she knew he was curious.

"My~ are you so~ interested in finding out what the girls of the school think of you~ such a curious little fox you are~"

Through the gag, Maelstrom groaned at her, telling her that he had enough of her teasing.

"Well~, it turns out you are quite the popular boy~, not just by your _strong, muscular physic_ ~" Trailing her claw-like fingers along his pecks and abs, sending shivers down Maelstrom's body, causing Rachnera to smile at, think it was cute, "But because of how kind, caring and helpful you are to everyone, along with how they enjoy you pranks on this "Adonis" character, and I must admit, after hearing all the positives from them, I've grown even more fascinated with you, even more so by my teasing of you~"

Maelstrom was really dreading the look in Rachnera's eyes, all six of them.

" **CRASH!** "

Both looked towards the door, seeing the broken bowl of soup by the hoof of Cerea herself, before anything the centaur quickly with drew her sword, ready to fight of the Arachnid.

"WHO ARE YOU FOUL CREATURE AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY MASTER WRAPPED IN SUCH A WAY!?"

Unfortunately for Cerea, she couldn't attack since Rachnera had wrapped her arms wrapped around Maelstrom's head, having the demigod's head trapped between the two mounds and because of the gag he could smell the feminine aroma coming off of the spider-woman, causing him to blush.

But with a challenging smirk, Rachnera replied.

"I am Rachnera, but you and the others can call me Rachnee, seeing as I'm gonna be living here with you and _Honey~_ from now on~"

Hearing the Arachnid say such a thing made the centaur and the demigod's eyes widen at such an accusation.

 **Later**

Cassandra and Tempest were making their way towards Maelstrom's home, both were just having a nice conversation as girls, though Cassandra did tell Tempest about a vision she had last night about a spider laying claim on something, but it wasn't a clear vision so it made the two really confused.

"Mael~ We're here to see how you... are!?"

Just as Cassandra could finish, before the amazon warrior princess and psychic was a strange sight.

Being tied up in front of them is a angrily blushing Cerea, wrapped up in webbing in a provocative pose with a spider-woman behind her, with Maelstrom close by trying to calm things down, though he was feeling better he still wasn't at 100% yet.

Though before they could say anything, the two suddenly found themselves tied up in webbing, both groaning by the webbing digging into them in inappropriate places, while hearing Maelstrom in the background telling the woman to let them go, yet all the woman did was laugh.

"I think I'm going to like living here from now on _Honey_ ~" Hugging on to Maelstrom with a happy smile on her face.

Though Maelstrom couldn't help but groan at having to deal with the spider-woman, " _Well the good news is, my cold is slowly going, the bad news, I now have to deal with an arachnid-woman with a habit of tying people up, though hopefully my godly strength will fully return so I can handle it._ "

"MMMMMPPPHHHHH!"

" _Though, seeing Tempest like that is quite a sight!_ "

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Rachnee making an appearance and throwing her hat into dating Maelstrom as well, I figured since Cerea and Rachnee strange relationship in the episodes, why not throw their antics into the mix, also with Rachnee around she can keep Icarus quiet by tying him up and gagging him with her webs, along with making him nervous, cause lets face it, Icarus is super freaky for anyone to handle.**

 **I just hope everyone's enjoying it and finding it funny.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	20. Maelstrom And The Home Visit

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I wanted to have a break from writing and just get out of the house for some time, anyway here's the new chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Maelstrom And The Home Visit**

 **Bowling alley**

At the moment Hercules and Phil were Bowling against the two heroes, Nestor, the hero gifted with keen sight, and Meleager, the hero gifted with keen hearing, though at the moment Hercules wasn't paying attention since his head was in a scroll, which the elders teased the trainer and hero-in-training about.

Though Nestor to change the subject, asked, "Oh yeah Phil, where's ya other student, ain't he gonna be doing this whole male bonding thing!?"

Being thankful from the change, Phil answered back, "Sorry boys, Mael is visiting one of his girls's parents with the rest of them."

The two heroes were now laughing their heads off, "Y-You mean he would want ta h-have a tea-party with a buncha girls instead of hanging with us men!?" Replied Meleager, with both heroes taking big breaths after their laughs.

Phil and Hercules simply looked at each other with knowing looks, with Phil replying, "Well if you two bozos think that taking a bunch of girls to Themiscyra, to visit ONE of the girls parents, who just so happened to be the PRINCESS OF THEMISCYRA, a "tea-party" then good luck to ya both."

Hearing the answer, both elder heroes quickly clammed up, knowing full well who the QUEEN of the island was, as well as her "reputation" towards men who weren't her husband, both were shaking now, with Nestor saying, "P-P-Phil!? Do you have any idea w-w-what you did!? The kid's gonna be speared by the time he even gets there!?"

Phil merely waved the scared heroes off, "Relax you two blubbering babies, Mael can take care of himself, heck from what i hear, the queen really respects the kid, I even heard she's been trying to set her daughter and Mael up for marriage, and from the latest update, she would even let his girlfriend, Cassandra to marry him as well, when the time is right."

The two grown heroes were shocked, Maelstrom had somehow did the one thing everyone, man, woman, child and other beings, thought was impossible, he somehow got acknowledged by the QUEEN OF THE AMAZONS herself.

Meleager rubbed the back of his neck in shock, "Wow Phil, that's an incredible feat, I never even thought that Mael was that unpredictable, to manage to do the impossible is amazing."

Nestor nodded with his friend, looking towards Hercules, "Hey kid, aren't ya jealous of ya brother getting all the girls, I would be!?"

Hercules just gave them a deadpan look, "He's dating a psychic, an amazon, has a amazon-like female centaur preening for him, along with an Arachnid-girl that loves tying anyone up in strange positions and poses, if anything, I feel sorry for Mael and the trouble he's going through with them."

The three men thought about it and realised that Hercules was right, putting their left hand against their chest, Nestor says out loud, "May the gods give him comfort in the afterlife!" ""Ah Men"" With Phil and Meleager finishing the prayer, making Hercules sweatdrop at such a thing.

Phil then knocks them out of their thought, "Anyway, back to bowling, Herc, it's your turn to bowl now, do a good one for your lost brother."

Knowing Phil was being melodramatic, Hercules got up and rolled the ball, thankfully, with Hercules's training with Maelstrom he's got some control of his strength.

" **CRASH!** "

Though when his ball knocked the pins down, it also hit the wall behind the pins, which didn't send the ball through the wall, but sent out a slight shockwave, knocking all the pins in the ally's down, along with shattering some vases outside.

Though Hercules was thankful, he was still slightly embarrassed, "Oops, do I get extra points for knocking all the pins in the bowling ally!?"

Nestor says to Phil, after a belch, "You're kid's gotten better at his control Phil, but he still needs some work, (belch!) like me!"

The two heroes then noticed that they were out of snacks, so like a pair of kids they began running to the bar for some more, while Phil explained how proud he was that Hercules had slowly started to get the hang of his strength, though he's still gotta keep at it.

 **Themiscyra**

Though while that was happening Maelstrom and the girls had managed to reach the island, unfortunately because of the size of the group, Nimbus couldn't really lift them, not to mention Rachnee's "pure-heart" wasn't quite as pure as she thought, since when she placed one of her spider-legs on the cloud it went through it, pretty much embarrassing her because of her "hobby" not being pure.

So after a long boat-ride, and stopping a slightly miffed Rachnee from tying anyone up, the group had arrived to the island of the amazons, but before that.

"Remember Rachnee, we are just visiting the amazons, I don't want to hear any complaints from the Queen about anyone being tied up in your webs, accidental or otherwise, we DON'T need that kind of visit!" Naruto looks towards the spider-girl with a warning look.

Rachnera merely scurries behind Maelstrom, hugging him from behind, "Ah~ isn't that sweet~ little Mael is worried about my well-being~ don't worry _Honey~_ I promise to be on my best behaviour~"

Though Maelstrom was blushing at the arachnid hugging him, with her pressing her breasts on his back, he knows she'll keep it, since she hasn't really caused any harm, minus a few "harmless" pranks here and there, especially when she made Adonis faint after he was tied up and she gave him a "fanged" smile, that caused the demigod and their friends to chuckle at.

Anyway, after laying down the law to Rachnera, the group was met by the King and Queen, with the King giving his "little-girl" a hug in greetings, while the Queen gave a more authoritative welcome, "TEMPEST IT IS A PLEASURE THAT YOU WOULD RETURN TO VISIT YOU PARENTS, I TRUST YOUR TRAINING IS GOING WELL!"

While Maelstrom, Tempest and Cassandra were use to the Queen's authoritative greeting, Cerea was both surprised and in awe at such an amazing woman was the leader of the amazons, Rachnera on the other hand didn't show anything but a smile, not giving away what she was thinking or what she may or may not be planning, no-one really knows.

After the greetings were over with, though Queen Hippolyta did question if Maelstrom and Tempest were gonna marry soon, but the two denied it and told her that they weren't ready for that step yet, though Hippolyta did tell them that she respects their choices, even though Aphrodite did give her blessing that Maelstrom can have more than one girl, which caused the group to gain surprised looks.

Though after explaining how she had a few Amazons hiding in places to keep an eye on Tempest, it was rather easy for her to gain the knowledge of the blessing, this caused Rachnera to smile and began hugging Maelstrom from behind, "Does this mean we ALL can marry _Honey~_ later~ I for one can't wait~"

Hearing this the girls and boy blush at the spider's suggestion, though the King was laughing at their response, the Queen had a slight smirk, showing she was amused at such an interaction, "IF ALL OF YOU ARE STILL TOGETHER, WHEN YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH, THEN I SEE NO REASON FOR YOUNG MAELSTROM TO MARRY ALL OF YOU, SINCE HE MAKES TEMPEST HAPPY AND SHE'S HAPPY WITH YOU GIRLS AS HER FRIENDS/SISTERS, THEN I SEE NO REASON WHY YOU SHOULDN'T!"

Maelstrom and the girls, minus Rachnera, were blushing at the Queen's exclaim, even though she was talking to them, it was always in her loud authoritative/orders voice, making the group think that the Queen wanted the whole island to know.

Quickly wanting to change the subject, "Well~ now that we're here, how about you girls get settled while me and Darius get cooking, since I want to see if we can improve on some of the food."

With the girls hearing Maelstrom, they get a funny feeling that he just wanted to escape from such talks, though they couldn't really blame him since it was embarrassing, but with that in mind, the girls went to their rooms to put their things away for the next couple of days, all the while chatting about what the Queen was talking about.

Though Maelstrom ended up getting teased by Darius about gaining such attention from all the girls, being curious how they seem to be drawn to the blond-demigod, with the teen shrugging explaining how he had no idea how it happened, that he was just being himself.

After a good hearty meal, the group went to bed to sleep, though there was a slight problem.

 **Maelstrom's Room**

Maelstrom was sleeping soundly, he was quite the heavy sleeper when his mental exhaustion kicks in, which because of what happened during dinner he was really tired, he was sitting next to Cassandra and Tempest, while Rachnera was sitting next to Cassandra and Cerea was next to Tempest, everything was going smoothly, that is until Rachnera began talking about Maelstrom's size and "other" things she got up to when he was sleeping heavy, which became nearly every night, causing him, the amazon princess and the female centaur to blush, with the two girls exclaiming how shameful the arachnid was being, especially in front of Tempest's parents and amazon guards, with him trying to explain that he had no idea what was going on.

But now that he managed to get things to calm down, he and everyone went to their beds, though the girls still had slightly red-faces because of Rachnera's exposure to seeing Maelstrom without anything on, though now they're trying to get the image out of their heads.

At the moment Maelstrom was happily snoozing away, never knowing what he's gonna wake up to.

"Moan!"

Slowly, his eyes began to open, trying to blink away the sand and blurriness, once that was done his eyes widened, though he tried to yell he couldn't since it seems webbing was wrapped around his mouth, but not only that his arms were tied above his head and his legs were tied by the ankles by more webbing.

He was completely confused, looking around in slight panic since he just woke up until, " _RACHNERAAAAAA!_ " He realised who the culprit was.

And as if by magic, there she was, her eight legs spread out against the walls of the room, "Well Honey~ it seems I woke you up before I could have my fun~ But, I suppose we could enjoy ourselves while you're awake~"

Before he could say or do anything, Rachnera had quickly removed her clothes, which caught Maelstrom off guard, before he could protest anything, Rachnera was now rubbing herself against his tied up body, making him realised something else, " _What the!? WHEN DID SHE TAKE MY TOGA OFF!?_ "

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending who you are, the blond demigod's "friend" was waking up, which caught the spider-girl's attention, "Oh my~ Honey~ Who knew I'd have such a _response_ down here with you awake~ I should have done this before~ But you were ALWAYS asleep and hardly responsive~"

Hearing this Maelstrom's eyes widen, " _Wait, she did this before!? SO WHAT SHE SAID AT DINNER WAS TRUE!?_ "

While he was thinking that, Rachnera had changed positions, giving Maelstrom an eye-full of her wet lips, while she was having an eye-full of his package, "I guess I should say _hello_ to this meaty friend of yours Honey~"

When Maelstrom heard that he began to panic, he wanted to escape, but he didn't want to hurt Rachnera with his godly strength, her lips were getting close, her hand was wrapped around it, causing him to stiffen his body, among his lower parts, he didn't know what to do.

"Ah~" Her mouth was open.

" **CRASH!** "

Until the door was cut down and three other girls were standing in the entry-way, Maelstrom was both relieved and scared, since he was save from Rachnera's "hunger", but the girls might take this the wrong way.

Tempest stepped forward, her face was red and steaming, her eyes tried to move away from the appendage in Rachnera's hand, along with Cerea and Cassandra, though it was obvious that they just couldn't rip their eyes from the big thing, "W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU VILE TEMPTRESS!?"

Rachnera simply looked at the amazon princess, "Isn't it obvious~ I was getting ready to have fun with Honey~" The Arachnid got behind Maelstrom, stopping any of the girls from trying to hurt her, her hands caressing Maelstrom's body, along with rubbing the appendage towards them, making the girls uncomfortable, well, the amazon and centaur, Cassandra just thought the whole thing was amusing, she was also enjoying the sight of their boyfriend's package as well.

The fact that Rachnera was doing such things to Maelstrom had unfortunately made him weak since she was doing such things to him, so he couldn't use his strength even if he wanted to, because any guy knows when a woman has their junk in her hands no guy can go against her. (A.N. Here's why, look up on YouTube My Wife And Kids-S03E17 Jr's Risky Business 1, and how Jay "talked" Micheal into going to the opera.)

Rachnera had a smile on her face, she could see the girls eyes drifting towards Maelstrom's hard-on in her hands, before any of them could reply, Rachnera finished, "Though~ maybe~ you girls want to join us~"

Hearing her comment, the three girls faces were a blushing mess, along with Maelstrom's own at the thought of such a thing happening, and because of that his whole body stiffened until he was straightened up like a board, the webbing around his wrists and ankles were snapped off because of his strength, but before he could make his escape Rachnera quickly wrapped him up in webbing again, leaving his package out in plain view, making him look like a cocoon with a pointer sticking out.

Rachnera continued where she left-off, "Well~ how about we go into one of your rooms to _help_ Honey with his problem~"

The three other girls knew it wasn't a question but a request, all three's eyes drew towards Maelstrom's package again, Maelstrom was shaking his head, trying to tell the girls no, but the look in their eyes, and Rachnera rubbing him, he had no control with what was happening, while Tempest and Cerea kept denying it, their actions were anything but that.

The three girls helped Rachnera lift Maelstrom up, her hand still gripping him, they then carried him to Cerea's room, Tempest and Cerea were Tsunadere-ing all the way there, yet Cassandra had a victorious smile on her face, she wanted them to go the step further, but Maelstrom wanted to take things slow, but now the tables have turned, it was time for them all to have a turn with the demigod.

Once they entered the room, they pasted a passing guard, who wondered what was going on, with Rachnera, Cerea and Tempest carrying a wrapped bundle into the centaur's room, Cassandra was the last to enter, as she was closing the door, her last words to the guard was, "You didn't see anything!"

The guard, with a puzzled look, for a moment, saw Maelstrom being unwrapped and held down by Tempest and Cerea, while Rachnera was climbing on top of him, that was the last thing she saw since the door closed on her.

The unknown guard quickly looked around, making sure the cost was clear, she made her way from the hall, "Best to say I didn't see anything, if I do I can't get in trouble." """" _ **AHHHHHHH!~**_ """" When she heard the quartet moans, the guard quickly made her exit, as long as she doesn't say anything she won't get into trouble since no-one'll know what time the girls made their move.

 **Three Days Later**

The group of four made their way to the boat, since they had an "enjoyable" first night at the amazon castle, though the next day the queen and king, along with the other amazons were completely confused at the happy, relaxed and almost "glowing" faces the girls seem to have, with Maelstrom looking like he's about to collapse any second from exhaustion, though they didn't say anything, they decided to leave it alone.

After that, the next couple of days were spent relaxing and training here and there, with Maelstrom warning Rachnera a couple of times about wanting to web-up a few "stuck-up" amazons, he managed to stop her before anything happened, since the last thing he wanted was trouble from the queen or anything.

Now they were heading back to the Academy and Maelstrom's home, with the Queen and King being none of the wiser about their daughter losing "anything" during the stay, or that it was during the first night with a group of other girls, but they didn't need to know.

Right now, Maelstrom was on the boat with the girls, each one hanging onto him by his neck and arms, "Sigh! I wonder if Herc is having any problems back home?"

All he got for an answer was a sigh from each of the girls, they were happy and content, the four of them gave their virtue to the one they love and they couldn't be happier.

Though during their "activity" on the first night, they didn't realise they were being watched by a certain Goddess Of Love, who was in her temple at the time, and her pink skin became slightly redder from such a night.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, chapter 20 is complete, as you can tell I had some difficulties since I didn't want Maelstrom getting involved with Hecate's monster, also it explains why Hercules isn't jealous of his brother getting the girls since Hercules knows his brother can handle them, somewhat, I also wanted a filler for Rachnera's more "erotic" personality, since there is no law like in Everyday Life With Monstergirls, so the girls were happy to "kidnap" Maelstrom and have their way with him.**

 **Also I can see Tempest and Cerea being more Tsundere about the "kidnapping" saying that they don't want to go through with it because of their warrior-pride, but their bodies going through with it anyway because of their attraction towards Maelstrom.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	21. Maelstrom And The Argonauts

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Though I must admit that it's surprising that there aren't more Naruto/Disney Hercules Crossover, I thought that this story would've gotten the ball rolling for other Writers to do their own stories of it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Maelstrom And The Argonauts**

 **Phil's Island**

It's been a few days after Maelstrom's trip to the island of the amazons, since then the girls have been content with everything, even Rachnera who made the roof level of Maelstrom's house her room, which Maelstrom had no problems with, seeing as it was just empty space, unfortunately, the day after they returned a certain goddess of marriage was not amused.

Though luckily, Maelstrom managed to calm her down, unluckily as punishment he had to do some jobs for the next couple of days, mostly, mother and son stuff, which Maelstrom found annoying and embarrassing, but he couldn't say no to his mother, especially after she somehow found out about what happened between him and the four girls on the island, though he asked her who told her, she didn't mention a thing, though a certain pink skinned goddess was giggling in amusement at the interaction of the pair, Hera had to admit, it was enjoyable to spend one day with one of her sons, planning on spending another day with Hercules on her next day off, but she would never tell Maelstrom that she enjoyed it, since it was suppose to be a punishment for him.

Also to help Maelstrom and the girls out, she blessed them to not be able to have children yet, since she believes that they are too young to have them, but when they're ready and she believes that they're ready, then she'll remove the blessing, but until then, she does NOT want to hear that Maelstrom had anymore "late night" activities.

Now here Maelstrom was, next to Phil, looking at Hercules, who was sitting on a broken sword statue, looking out on the setting sun. The trainer and the second student looks towards each other, "Nimbus!" Maelstrom calls out, having the little cloud flying towards the two.

Once arriving, before Maelstrom could do anything, Phil had hopped onto the little cloud, "WHOA!" Unfortunately, Phil wasn't pure-of-heart, seeing as he chases after nymphs on his days off, meaning the satyr ended up falling through the cloud and landed on his backside.

With a grumble from Phil, Maelstrom picked Phil up and the two rides on Nimbus to Hercules, once arriving the two walked on the statue, seeing as Nimbus was in-line with the statue, Phil began talking, "Hey Rookie, shouldn't ya be training, come on already-!" Unfortunately, Maelstrom interrupted him by placing his hand over Phil's mouth, 'Easy Phil, I think Herc's having one of those, "impatient-days", wanting to be a hero as soon as possible type-a days, ya know.' Maelstrom whispered to Phil.

Getting a nod from the trainer, 'Listen, let me talk to him for a bit, I'm sure I can calm him down.' Maelstrom whispered again, Phil nods, 'Alright kid, I'll leave ya to it, though if things don't work out I'll arrange something for tomorrow-AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Unfortunately, Phil forgot something important, Nimbus couldn't carry him, which caused the goat-man to fall to ground level.

When Phil landed, it caused Maelstrom to wince in sympathy, though at the moment, he couldn't really help Phil, moving next to his sitting brother, Maelstrom knocks his shoulder into his brother's, gaining his brother's attention, with the two having that bond that only twins have, Hercules knew right away what his brother was asking, "Yeah, I know I'm being impatient and all, but it feels like I'm not getting anywhere in my training."

Maelstrom releases a sigh, "I can understand that, you see when we were kids, I felt like that, but for some reason, I knew that if I wasn't careful, I may end up accidentally hurting someone, possibly a loved one, which is why I continued and stuck to it, not wanting to be the cause for someone to get hurt."

Hercules didn't know about that from his brother, he always thought that Maelstrom just enjoyed training, he didn't think there was a deep meaning behind it, Maelstrom placed his arm over his brother, "Listen Herc, if ya feeling stuck Phil has something to show ya tomorrow, hopefully it'll help ya get out of your funk, alright!"

Giving a sigh, Hercules replied, "Ye~ah, I guess."

Hearing this Maelstrom says back, "Oh, 'you guess' huh!? You guess right," Then a smile appeared on Maelstrom's face, before Hercules knew it he was in a headlock, with his brother repeating the words over and over again, which ends up causing the two to get in a slight wrestling match, but at the end the two just laughed and it helped brighten Hercules's mood a little, since it was brotherly-bonding at it's best. (A.N. Figured Mael and Herc has to have some moments as brothers.)

 **The Next Day**

The two in their hero attire, with Maelstrom wearing the gift from Aladdin and Jasmine, with Glenda and his guitar case on his back, were walking with Phil down a pier, with Maelstrom's girls tagging along to see what was happening, where everyone came upon a boat, where Hercules was having a "Hero-worship" moment, since the person they were meeting was Jason and his Argonauts, though Maelstrom was happy that his brother was meeting another well-known hero, that is until Jason invited Hercules to join in the voyage for the Golden Fleece, once hearing that, the blond was talking to his girls, "Listen girls, I'm gonna be joining Jason on his adventure, so me and Glenda will be travelling with them to help keep Herc out of just enough trouble."

Cerea asked the question that the girls were curious about, "Master, why did you say "just enough", shouldn't you help him if he does get in trouble!?"

After their night on the island, Maelstrom became close with the girls, placing his palm on Cerea's cheek, causing the "innocent" centaur to blush at the interaction out in public, "Because, I'm not gonna help him all the time, this is more of a learning experience for my brother than it is for me, cause you girls know how I always keep my promises no matter what, and I'm keeping my promise to our father Zeus to become a true hero, so I don't really have any problem taking my time in becoming a hero, after all, we're just teenagers, I think me and Herc will become real heroes when we're real adults."

The girls were happy at Maelstrom's answer, he has never gone back on his promises to them, so they believe he'll do the impossible and become a true hero like he said, with that said, the girls gave him a goodbye kiss each, with Tempest grabbing the collar of his outfit, "telling" him that she'd hunt him down if he doesn't return then gave him a kiss, with Rachnera giving Maelstrom a steamy kiss, telling him it was a "preview" of when he gets back, leaving him and some of the girls blushing, though he shook it off and told Rachnera NOT to cause much trouble while he was away, which she reluctantly agreed to.

Once the two brothers were on the boat, with Phil giving his blessings, making his way down the boardwalk, Hercules's clumsiness came up, which caused the boat to start sailing, causing the board that Phil was walking on to fall, which in-turn made Phil fall into the sea as well, though Maelstrom felt sorry for Phil, he was busy waving bye to the girls.

Though Jason seemed to be impressed that Hercules wanted to set sail right away, calling Hercules an Argonaut, which Hercules was nerding out about, though Maelstrom knocks his shoulder into Hercules again, which Hercules saw that his brother was telling him to calm down a little, which Hercules rubs the back of his neck awkwardly since he realised what he was doing.

With that out of the way, Jason began introducing his crew, or what was left of them, though when Jason finished and left for his quarters, the crew showed the two brothers their real colours, wanting to give up and quit, but they ended up signing a long term contract, though Maelstrom and Hercules didn't believed them at first.

While that was happening, Maelstrom had his guitar out, gaining the crews attention, since the teen began playing a song for the voyage.

 **I Do Not Own Shotgun**

The crew began listening to the blessed guitar as Maelstrom began to sing, with Glenda quietly singing with him, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Homegrown alligator, see you later,  
Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road,  
The sun it changed in the atmosphere,  
Architecture unfamiliar,  
I can get used to this,"

The crew began to regain their spirits a little, but it wasn't much since they were on the voyage for 30 years, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy the song.

"Time flies by in the yellow and green,  
Stick around and you'll see what I mean,  
There's a mountaintop that I'm dreaming of,  
If you need me you know were I'll be,"

"I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,  
I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,"

"The south of the equator, navigate it,  
Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road,  
Deep-sea diving 'round the clock, bikini bottoms, wine tops,  
I could get used to this,"

"Time flies by in the yellow and green,  
Stick around and you'll see what I mean,  
There's a mountaintop that I'm dreaming of,  
If you need me you know were I'll be,"

"I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,  
I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,"

"We got two in the front,  
Two in the back,  
Sailing along,  
And we don't look back,"

"Time flies by in the yellow and green,  
Stick around and you'll see what I mean,  
There's a mountaintop that I'm dreaming of,  
If you need me you know were I'll be,"

"I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,  
I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,  
I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone,  
I'll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun,  
Feeling like a someone, a someone, a someone, someone,"

The song then began to finish off, everyone was happy at such an uplifting, yet ironic song that Maelstrom played, but it certainly made the crew amused, that is until Jason came back up on deck telling the crew that he had an idea of Hercules taking the helm, hearing this, the brothers were quick to try and deny it, with the crew agreeing with the brothers, though Jason wouldn't hear of it.

While sailing through the jagged rocks, Maelstrom knew he could just call Nimbus, but even he doubted that the little cloud could carry everyone on it.

Unfortunately, with Hercules inexperience, he ended up breaking the helm and the crew became even more scared, though they then ended up losing the sail as well. (A.N. I'm not a sailor so I don't know any boat terminology.)

But because of that, the ship was now heading for a whirlpool, though Jason just laughed it off, soon the ship hit the floor of the whirlpool, causing it to break apart, with the crew abandoning the ship and having the whirlpool closing in on them until it washed them away.

Luckily the crew managed to survive and made it to an island, with most of the crew angry at Hercules, that is until a group of nymphs began singing and started treating them like royalty, with a couple of them feeling Maelstrom's muscles, causing him to get slightly uncomfortable.

Though Jason wasn't having any of it, since he wanted to continue with his quest for the Golden Fleece, though the crew "tried" to deny the quest, but with Hercules's help, they got their ship back, though it was damaged, but the crew didn't anything to do with the quest anymore, with each one explaining that they want to quit.

Though Jason tried to give an ultimatum, the crew went for the Nymphs, with Maelstrom leaning towards his brother, whispering, 'Saw that one coming(!)' Though Hercules tried to deny it, he couldn't really blame the crew since it was a 30 year quest, it was bound to cause the crew to crack and find an escape.

Though Jason tried to deny the crews desertion from the quest, Maelstrom couldn't help but agree that the Nymphs were possibly up to something, considering one of the girls were massaging the helmsmen's feet, causing Maelstrom to cringe at the sight.

Jason continued, "Those Nymphs are up to something, but the question is, What!?"

"Look underneath, the underneath."

Jason looks towards Maelstrom, "I'm sorry my boy, what was it you said!?"

Rubbing his head slightly in confusion, Maelstrom replied, "I'm not sure, it just kinda popped in my head, "Look Underneath, the underneath." Not sure what it means."

Jason thought for a while, "Ah, it must mean that not everything is as it seems, just a more cryptic version of it, it really makes you think and try to see ALL the angles."

Figuring it was one of Phil's lessons but he just forgot since there were thousands of them, Maelstrom left it alone, not really knowing the true reason behind the line.

The group of three made their way to a higher vantage point, where they spotted Gaggenus, a four-armed yeti-like monster, which Jason replied that the Nymphs feed the monster sailors and not get eaten themselves, though Hercules blames himself for them landing on such an island, Maelstrom was busy eyeing the monster, since it was pretty much holding the Nymphs as slaves.

" **Crack! BOOOM!** "

Unfortunately, Hercules knocked Maelstrom out of his musing when he accidentally knocked a boulder down from the mountain, blushing at his clumsiness.

The three began running, since the monster ended up jumping on the mountain, causing the ledge to crumble, but luckily the three found a small cave, unfortunately the cave was dark, causing the three to fall and get knocked out.

 **Later**

The three woke up, though Jason ended up causing Hercules to explode, with Jason explaining how he knew for a while that the crew wanted to quit, as it turned out, the amulet that Jason had began to glow, with that the three rushed to where the Golden Fleece was being held.

While this was happening Maelstrom was thinking of other things.

Once they found the Fleece, Jason tried to make it do the things in legend, but they were just false rumours, but then it began to fly, making Jason's spirit lift up, until Hercules and Maelstrom explained their own means of flying, causing the man to become downtrodden.

Hercules tried to cheer the man up, but it was difficult, "Actually, didn't the legend say that the Golden Fleece can heal all wounds, so, maybe, it can fly and possibly heal someone that's been injured by a weapon or something."

When Jason heard this, he brightened up, "OF COURSE! The healing power of The Fleece, that's part of the legend as well, I'm not gonna try it out my injuring someone myself, that would go against everything a hero stands for, but when we're out of here and safe from that monster, I see if it's true by going to that doctor I heard about, best to have a healer in case it doesn't work."

 **Later**

While the crew tried not to get eaten, a yell went out from Hercules, catching the monster's attention, with the Argonaut ship flying thanks to the Golden Fleece, with Maelstrom flying next to the ship on Nimbus with Glenda in his hands.

Keeping an eye on the monster, Maelstrom calls out to his brother, "REMEMBER THE PLAN HERC, I DISTRACT THE MONSTER WHILE YOU RESCUE THE CREW!"

Hercules agreeing with it, though the ship crashed into the monster, sending the crew flying into Jason and knocking him overboard, but luckily Maelstrom managed to catch him, "Listen Jason, I'm gonna do something about that monster, since it's pretty much using the Nymphs as slaves I can't really do nothing but try to help them, maybe this way no more sailors will get eaten."

Jason, though not liking the idea, replied, "Alright lad, you do what you have to do, we'll try and support you anyway we can."

With that, Maelstrom managed to get Jason on the ship, once that was done, he then flew back towards Gaggenus, the monster tried to catch Maelstrom, but because of his size and speed, it was difficult for the dumb monster to catch him.

Getting an idea, Maelstrom began flying around Gaggenus head, making the monster follow to try and catch him again, but due to the speed, Gaggenus became extremely dizzy.

Just as the monster was about to fall forward, Maelstrom on Nimbus, with Glanda in hand, pulled the bow back and powered up a powerful energy arrow, when it was ready, Maelstrom let the arrow fly, before the arrow connects to the monster's stomach, due to it's dizziness it was waving it's arms about, which sent Maelstrom flying towards the mountain wall, knocking him out.

But thankfully, the energy arrow was powerful enough to send Gaggenus flying else where on another island with no-one there.

Glenda tried to wake Maelstrom up, but he just groaned, before long, his body gave-way and he fell to the floor, where the Nymphs were confused at what just happened, they wanted to ask the teen questions about what happened, but unfortunately, he was too injured to talk.

The Argonauts landed the ship, with Hercules being the first to rush to his brother, "MAEL!? MAEL!? COME ON BROTHER DON'T DO THIS TO ME!?"

Jason, taking the Golden Fleece off the sail, quickly rushes over, "Quickly Hercules, the Fleece, I only hope to all the gods that this part of the legend is true."

Quickly the two covered Maelstrom with the Golden Fleece, one of the Nymphs walks over to them, "Can one of you tell us what's going on, what happened to Gaggenus!?"

Hercules was busy keeping an eye on his brother to answer, so Jason answered for them, "Maelstrom here realised that you Nymphs were being held as hostages/slaves to that monster, so he did the one thing any hero would do, stop the monster from hurting innocent people."

Hearing this the Nymphs became downtrodden, "B-But, we aren't innocent, w-we fed hundreds of sailors to Gaggenus."

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, "Not by your own choice, you were gonna feed that monster sailors or he was gonna eat you, I wouldn't want anyone to end up like that!"

The group looks towards the person, seeing Maelstrom standing up holding the Fleece with a smile, "I'm so glad that the healing properties wasn't a rumour."

Everyone cheered at this, Maelstrom was completely healed thanks to the Fleece, the crew was safe from being eaten, and the Nymphs didn't have to feed or be eaten by an monster, so everyone had a nice celebration, though a couple of the Nymphs were "really" thankful to Maelstrom for rescuing them by "accidentally" giving him wine with a high alcohol volume in it, causing him to get completely drunk and woke up the next day with the whole group of the Nymphs laying around him completely naked, making him completely confused about what happened. (A.N. Think Mouse Episode 12 since that ending was funny.)

Afterwards, the Argonauts and the two brothers flew the ship back home, with Maelstrom not saying a thing about what happened, since it turned out the Nymphs ended up drugging the others with sleep-grass, not letting them know what happened on the island, but a certain goddess knows.

 **The End.**

 **I figured that Gaggenus was the true villain that needed to go, since the Nymphs were just trying to survive the monster, also I figured it'd be funny if the Nymphs show Maelstrom their gratitude by drugging the whole crew and having their ways with a drunken Maelstrom.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	22. Maelstrom And The Drama Festival

**Alright, it was difficult, seeing as the episode was Icarus-based, but I think this chapter will work, gonna have a slight break from writing after this.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Maelstrom And The Drama Festival**

 **Olympus Meeting**

At the moment the gods were in a meeting, with Artemis suggesting that the offerings be fruit and Vegetables, though Ares was against it, seeing as there was about to be an argument Zeus quickly changed the subject, seeing as Hermes came flying on the scene, with the messenger of the gods telling the gods that it is a drama festival being hosted at Prometheus Academy, with all the gods invited.

Unfortunately, Hades wasn't invited due to being the lord of the dead, with the god not being popular.

Though Ares was against the idea of going to a school play, Zeus made the war god change his mind by reminding Ares that his two sons went to the academy, with the king of the gods exclaiming that his boys would be the stars of the show.

Hermes then brought it up, "Well sire, you're only half right, as it turns out, Hercules is playing you, while Maelstrom, it seems, had decided to bow-out."

This caught the gods attention, especially a certain love goddess since Maelstrom was a whole soap-opera that she enjoys watching, but the gods couldn't believe that one of the sons of Zeus didn't want to be in a play, with Zeus asking about, "Hermes can you please explain why Maelstrom isn't in the play!?"

Quickly with the answer, Hermes explained, "Well you see Big Z, being curious myself, I went to ask him, and he said, and I quote, "While I support Herc in whatever he's doing, acting in a school play isn't really me, I'll help Herc in his acting and words, maybe even have one of the girls improve his Zeus mask, but I just want to focus on both my studies and the girls," is what Mael said."

Zeus gave a big bellowing laugh, "That's my boy, always striving to help out his brother and being responsible, such a good boy."

Hermes quickly told the gods, "Also I think we have a clip of the rehearsal of the play."

This made Zeus even happier, letting the clip play out, unfortunately, the clip wasn't what it was cracked up to be, though at the end the gods saw Hercules groan at his bad performance, with Maelstrom standing next to him, "Ah man, I'm never gonna get this play down, why'd I sign up for it."

Patting Hercules on the back, Maelstrom replied, "Because you leapt head-first again because of you excitement of playing our dad." This caused Hercules to give Maelstrom the stink eye, but he knew Maelstrom was only fooling around.

Maelstrom continued, "Listen Herc, I'll help ya out anyway that I can, alright, with you're lines and acting skills, heck, I'll even ask one of the girls to make you a better mask, cause just by looking at that thing," Both boys flinched at the mask, "The art club REALLY need to work on their likeness for the gods, cause that right there just screams 'give me a curse' or something." Even the gods flinch at the failed likeness of Zeus.

The two boys ended up laughing at their joke of the mask, brightening Hercules's spirits with the two boys having an arm over both their shoulders, ending the clip.

Once the clip ended, Zeus became slightly bashful, though granted it was just a rehearsal, it was still painful to watch, but he was still proud of his boys bonding with each other.

Hades on the other hand was trying to build it up, making out that the rehearsal was amazing, talking Zeus into getting all the gods to agree to watch the play, though Aphrodite was planning on watching it anyway, just in case something dramatic happened to Maelstrom, though she won't tell the other gods... Maybe the girls.

 **Prometheus Academy**

The two brothers were soon interrupted by their teacher, who began introducing Icarus as the next performer, with the frazzled-haired boy making a big speech about it, though the two brothers were wondering what their friend was planning on doing, unfortunately, Icarus had no idea what to do.

With the two brothers becoming worried at the answer, "Icarus, you better hurry, there isn't much time left until the play!"

With Maelstrom adding, "Also you need to prepare for costumes, lighting, music, background and theme of your act as well."

Hearing that Icarus just brushes them off, telling them everything'll be fine, though the brothers were worried, they decided to take his word for it and left him alone.

As the two brothers were walking Hercules couldn't help but wonder to Maelstrom, "Do you think it was a good idea to leave him, I-I mean he is still trying to figure his play out!?"

Maelstrom just shrugs his shoulders, "Hey relax, I'm sure if he needs any help he'll come and ask us for it, besides you should really focus on your part of the play, after all, you are playing our father."

Hercules couldn't deny that Maelstrom was right, so he left it alone for now, "Soo~ which of the girls can help me with my mask!?" Hercules couldn't help but ask.

Knowing his brother was trying to change the subject, Maelstrom just rubs the back of his neck, "Well~ I think we can get Rachnee to help with your costume, since clothes are her speciality and yours don't seem to fit right, I think I can ask Tempest and Cerea if they could carve a mask of father's face for you, since carving might be something they can do... I'll go and ask them."

With that in mind the two brothers split apart, with Hercules going over his lines, trying to get the voice right, Maelstrom went around a corner, but before he knew it, "WHOOP!?" He was up in the air wrapped in webbing, quickly he got his barrings and realised where he was, having a frustrated look, "RACHNERA!"

Just as he yelled, the spider-girl was upside down grinning at Maelstrom, "Why hello there _honey~_ nice to see you hanging around~"

Maelstrom began to mumble to himself, "Rachnera, do you think you can do me a favour," Gaining her attention, the arachnid leaned towards him, "Um! D-Do you think you can help my brother with his costume, t-the clothes aren't really fitting for him."

The silver-haired girl placed a clawed hand under her chin in thought, "Hmmm, I suppose I can help him out, cos even I have to admit some of those costumes are an eye-sore," Maelstrom was happy to hear her agreement, "However, _honey~_ I wish for something in return from you~" when she said that, Rachnera moved really close to Maelstrom, rubbing her face against his own, along with her body against his, she was even rubbing him just below the belt.

Though he knows he's gonna regret this, "A-Alright, j-just calm down Rachnee, I'll return the favour, b-b-but n-n-n-none of THIS type of stuff at school!" Once of her legs just happened to come up from around his back and between his legs, catching him off guard.

Rachnera was happy at his reply, though she was a bit upset at not doing any "school-playing" she can at least look forward towards the favour, so with that, the arachnid made her way to ground floor, surprising a few of the students, but they quickly moved on from it, "Alright _honey~_ I'll go to the stage and ask for Herc's measurements, since I doubt you'd want me to mess with him~" With that she made her way to the theatre.

Maelstrom released a sigh of relief at that, since he was a little worried for his brother, but he could trust Rachnera since she hasn't been tangling anyone besides himself and the girls... speaking of which.

Looking down at himself, he says in a deadpan voice to himself, "She didn't release me from here!" It seems in Rachnera's rush, she "forgot" to let Maelstrom out of her webbing.

Having no other choice, Maelstrom flexes his muscles and breaks the webbing himself, once he was freed he landed on the floor of the corridor, though after brushing himself off he looks back up, "Um, t-that type of webbing should dissolve in an hour, at least that's what Rachnee said."

With that Maelstrom made his way to Tempest and Cerea, where he found them in the usual place, the archery, each one using their own weapon, Tempest using a spear, while Cerea was using bow and arrows for long distance, though he was thankful that the two have just finished.

He waved to them gaining their attention, with the two smiling towards him, "Hey you two, I see you've been busy."

The amazon and centaur were happy at Maelstrom's visit, with Cerea answering, "We have enjoyed ourselves very much Master, it was quite the work out."

With Tempest finishing, "So Maelstrom, what brought you here before us."

Maelstrom rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Can't get nothing by you huh Tempest!?" Gaining a narrowed expression from the amazon, he continued, "Ahem! Well, I was wondering if you two were good at carving masks, you see my brother Hercules is doing a play about our father Zeus, and, well, h-have a look at this!"

With that he showed the two the really crummy mask, causing both girls to flinch at the sight, they might be strong-hearted warriors, but even that ugly mask made them think twice, with Cerea exclaiming, "W-W-WHAT SORT OF AFFRONT TO THE GODS IS THIS!?" Grabbing the mask and throwing onto the ground and began using her hooves to break the mask.

With Tempest wholeheartedly agreeing, "For such a mask to be made, it is an insult to Zeus himself!"

Maelstrom couldn't really deny their "anger" since it was a terrible mask, "Um, so d-do you two think you can help my brother out, if you do this I'll owe you two a favour-!" Before he could realise what he just said, the two amazon-type girls had heard his offer, they would've done it anyway, since the mask was rubbish, but to be offered a favour by their master/future-husband, they couldn't really deny it.

The two accepted the job and headed out, planning to carve the mask from some strong wood so that others cold use it in later plays, leaving a nervous Maelstrom behind since he didn't know what the three girls wanted in return for their help.

Releasing a sigh, Maelstrom couldn't help but say out loud, "Man, Herc really owes me for this, at least three times he owes me!"

With that Maelstrom was on his way.

 **A Week Later**

After his "deal" with three of his girls, Cassandra and Hercules were in line in the lunchroom, while Maelstrom was at a table waiting for them, though it turned out that the gods were asking for fruits and vegetables for sacrifices, meaning it was meat loaf day, once they get to the table Cassandra says out loud, "Next time, I'm packing a lunch."

With Hercules agreeing, though his mind was elsewhere, but Maelstrom answered, "Well if you want, you could share some of my food, I've pack quite a lot today since it's part of the whole "hero-diet" thing that Phil gave us."

Cassandra looked at both of their food, "Hmm, what should I do, eat some meat that no-one has any idea what's in it, or have some of my boyfriend's hero food(?)" She asks sarcastically, "I guess even you and your food are my hero." With that she tossed the tray away and grabbed half of Maelstrom's food, though they watched where the tray had ended up sticking to the wall and it wasn't moving.

Hercules was a little upset by this, "Cassandra, can't you at least put the tray away properly-!?" Unfortunately, as Hercules went to do just that, as he pulled at the tray part of the wall came off with it, showing the outside, making the three look in puzzlement of what the meat loaf just did, with the wall part still stuck to the tray.

Quickly deciding to throw the wall-tray away, Hercules sat with Maelstrom and Cassandra, trying to forget about the meat loaf confusion, "A-Anyway, have you guys noticed anything different about Icarus?"

Hearing this the couple looked at each other, then back at Hercules with a deadpan look, making him realise, "Yeah, yeah, there's a whole lot of things wrong with him, but I mean different than usual." Though Hercules hated to say anything bad about his friends, he couldn't really deny that Icarus is certainly... different from others.

Just like Hercules said, Icarus came cruising into the lunchroom, dressed in different clothes as well as acting different, with Maelstrom saying out loud, "Why is he acting like a very bad version of Hades!?"

Before anyone could say anything, Icarus ended up crashing into Maelstrom, who ended up crashing into Cassandra, who knocked Hercules off his seat, "HEY YA CRAZY CATS! Hows it hanging huh!? I see they've opened a new door to the place, should make things easier huh!" Icarus exclaimed, as well as pointing to the opening that Hercules had accidentally made with the tray and meat loaf.

A dizzy Hercules was getting up, while Cassandra and Maelstrom had confused looks, both not really knowing how to respond to such an entrance.

While the group was eating, Hercules decided to try and get some answers, though Icarus ended up insulting Hercules slightly because of his imitation, which caused Maelstrom and Cassandra to raise their eyebrow at, since it was a good imitation, until Icarus blurted out that Hades took him to the Underworld to study the god in action.

This got the brothers to try and talk some sense into the brain-fried boy, but Icarus wasn't listening, until it hit him that Hercules was playing Zeus, where he thinks that Hercules was "in-character" of Zeus, though the brothers tried to talk to Icarus again, it still didn't work since Icarus walked away, which gave the brothers a headache.

 **Opening Night**

Everything seemed to be going well, all the guests were getting to their seats, not only that but the gods were getting in their own seat as well, with Ares in his seat calling for some nectar to be delivered to him, with Hermes showing the king and queen of the gods to their seats, though Hera was a little upset, " **Dear couldn't you have somehow talked Maelstrom into joining the play, I hate the fact that both our sons at in it.** "

Zeus knows Hera was upset, " **I agree dear, but you know how stubborn the boy can be, once he's set his mind on something he follows through with it, besides, he is apart of the play, kinda, I mean, he's been helping Hercules with his lines and acting, from what I heard he even got a few of the girls to help make his costume even better.** "

Though Hera was still put off at the idea of one of her sons having a large group of women falling for him, she can't really deny that both her son and the girls are happy together, being the goddess of marriage being a big part of it.

Though what nether gods knew was that Aphrodite had a knowing smile, since she spent most of her time off watching Maelstrom for any drama, though she must admit things certainly became hot and heavy when she watched a drunk Maelstrom having his way with those Nymphs he saved, she was fanning her face for weeks after that, though it did make her laugh at is expression the day after, when he saw all the naked nymphs around him, having pleased smiles.

Before the two gods could continue their discussion, along with being interrupted from her thoughts, Ares turned to talk to the king and queen, " **Hey, where's Hades, I thought we ALL had to be** **here!?** "

Zeus gave a huff, " **Oh, that big baby's probably still upset that nobodies doing his story**." Though Zeus was happy that Ares managed to change the subject for him, since Hera was about to continue their talk, Aphrodite was a little upset about being interrupted from her thoughts, but she knows she has to pay attention to the play.

 **Backstage**

Right now the students were getting ready for their parts, though Homer was interviewing Adonis, what nether noticed was a certain red fox having a devious smirk on it's face, "But I do like gravy- GAH!?" Unfortunately before Adonis could finish a bowl of gravy fell on his head, covering him in the meat-drippings.

Kurama on the other hand, was on his back struggling to breath from his prank on the stuck up prince, all the while thinking, ' _I know I've been targeting the idiot most of the time, but it keeps getting funnier everytime I prank him!_ " Right now the fox was having difficulty breathing, being thankful the gods blessed him otherwise he'd probably die laughing, though with his leg twitching that probably wasn't a good thing.

Thankfully someone picked him up, knocking from his laughing fit, turns out it was Cassandra, though she had a smirk on her face, "Come on boy, best to make our get-away before the gravy-covered prince points his finger at you." With that the fox and girl made it to their seats, next to the other girls and their boyfriend, who managed to pass the new and improved costume to Hercules. (A.N. Bet ya thought I forgot about Kurama didn't cha! lol.)

Maelstrom smiled at the two, once they sat down Maelstrom gave a peck to Cassandra's cheek and gave a rub to Kurama's head, while Cassandra sat on his right, Tempest sat on his left, with Cerea sitting in front of him with her head nestled on his legs, while he was running his hands through her hair, with the centaur-girl having her back-legs to the side of her, since she needed three seats, Rachnera was sitting behind Maelstrom, having her arms crossed on his shoulders, with her head perched on top of his own, with the spider-girl pushing her chest into his back.

As the girls have settled, enjoying Maelstrom's company (embarrassment for Rachnera), the play began, with the teacher fumbling over his words, along with pleas of not being smite, though when he gave a broccoli as a sacrifice to the gods, Maelstrom and the girls heard Ares voice yell out, " **YO PAL! MAKE MINE** **MUTTON!** "

Maelstrom looks behind them seeing an upset Ares, "Huh, I guess the gods are going through the whole "dieting" thing, or something."

The girls ended up "shhing" him, making him grumble at them, which caused the girls to giggle at his response.

Icarus began his part, though the peculiar thing was when he began the gods felt themselves becoming sleepy, slowly closing their eyes to slumber, while Maelstrom was he could feel himself slowly nodding, though he was still awake, almost like being in a boring class where you try to stay awake to listen to the teacher, but the teacher was droning on about the same question and answer.

He couldn't even think straight, " _I-I (_ _yawn!) guess the girls (yawn!) tired me out more than I thought last night!?_ "

He was trying to stay awake but it was a uphill battle, though before long Hercules was on stage, using his improved acting skills thanks to the brothers training, where Icarus finally gave Hercules the mask, though once Hercules used his strength to throw the mask away Maelstrom became fully awake now.

"H-Huh!? What!? Who!? Wow, I think my drowsiness had something to do with that Mask, good thing Herc threw it away."

"U-Um, M-Master, I-I a-am h-happy that y-y-y-ou are (ah!) feeling more a-a-awake now, b-b-b-but can you please w-w-w-wait until we have r-r-r-returned home!"

Hearing the voice, Maelstrom looked down and blushed bright red, as it turned out, during his drowsiness, he had accidentally began groping Cerea's breasts through her toga, quickly pulling his hands away, Maelstrom quickly apologised to the centaur, though she forgave him she explained that it wasn't what he was doing that upset her but that he was doing it in a public place.

With that out of the way and the gods waking back up, though one goddess was denying a certain dream involving a certain blond demigod, the group was happy that Icarus and Hercules won the award together, though it became unpleasant when Icarus gave a smooch to Hercules's cheek.

"And with that we are out of here!" Says Maelstrom to his girl, with each one agreeing with Maelstrom they quickly made their getaway.

As the group were leaving, with each girl asking about why he was groping Cerea, though they enjoyed Maelstrom's embarrassment, with Cerea's own embarrassment being cute, a volcanic explosion happened close to the theatre, making Maelstrom look at it in puzzlement, "Huh, I wonder what set that off!?"

With the girls shrugging their shoulders, though as they were walking three of the girls were making plans on their repayment, with Maelstrom having no clue what they have in store for him.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, it was a bit difficult, since it was an Icarus involved episode, along with Hades, but I think I did well with managing to focus on Maelstrom and allowing him to help Hercules in the play.**

 **Though if everyone feels that the episode should be more explained, feel free to watch it on (** www. the watch cartoon online. tv/ **) for a better understanding, since I mostly skip the canon parts.**

 **As for Aphrodite, I'm not gonna say anything, I'll leave that for the future since I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	23. Maelstrom And The Phil Factor

**Alright after watching the episode a few times, I believe I've got an idea on how to write this chapter, I just hope everyone likes it.**

 **Also just to let everybody know for future references, I can't do lemons, just some fan-service stuff, but not full on lemons.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Maelstrom And The Phil Factor**

 **Speedy Pita**

It was quite a hectic week for Maelstrom, since he paid Rachnera, Cerea and Tempest back in full, with each one wanting a date with him, first there was Rachnera, since he did ask her before the amazon-pair, where he found out NOT to give Rachnera any coffee, since the stuff makes her drunk. (A.N. No science to find out about the caffeine in the coffee.)

Maelstrom can honestly say that it was pretty embarrassing to carry Rachnera home that day, since the spider-girl wanted to rub him in certain places.

Then it was Tempest turn, though her date was different than what he had expected, Tempest's idea of a date was a hunting trip, where they'd both go hunting for game, mostly deer and rabbits, but Maelstrom kinda enjoyed it, though the Amazon Princess thought it'd be a good idea to set up camp, unfortunately a heavy shower had hit them, with the two only managing to make up one tent, meaning they had to share, but they didn't really care since they did things on the Amazon Island that they don't want anyone to know about, with the other girls being apart of it.

Afterwards was Cerea's turn, with the centaur girl's date being the more normal, since they just went to watch a play, had some light dinner, then a blushing Cerea had asked Maelstrom to hold her hand as they walked in public, since for Cerea, it was one thing to do embarrassing stuff in the bedroom, but it was another thing to make such contact outside where people can see you another thing altogether, though when her face became bright red and her ears began flapping happily, Maelstrom couldn't help but comment on how cute she was being, making the centaur girl even more embarrassed.

But now, Maelstrom was hanging out with his brother and hero coach at Speedy Pita, since his girls were off doing their own thing, with Cassandra going(dragged) with her parents on a family holiday, Cerea and Tempest went to the Amazon Island for training and Rachnera was off somewhere, having taken Kurama with her, to do who knows what, though he did hear the arachnid say something about a prank involving Adonis and a hair-growing oil, but he denied wanting to find out what she was planing, since he didn't want to have anything to do with their pranks and be blamed for it, though if anything it's really Adonis's own fault for being arrogant.

"Hey are you two gonna eat that!?"

Hearing the voice of their coach had knocked Maelstrom from his thoughts, with the brothers seeing Phil eyeing and drooling at their paper wraps that they were using to hold their Pitas, with both shrugging and handing the paper to the man, with the goat-man eating it up and letting loose a loud belch.

With lunch out of the way, the three make their way around town, until they spotted a ruckus at Pillars Parchment, "Huh, I wonder what the excitement is!?" Asked Hercules, causing Maelstrom to shrug his shoulders, until...

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!** "

A loud roaring screech was heard, scarring everyone except the brothers and coach, with them seeing the monster Memnon making an entrance, with Hercules exclaiming, "HOW'D HE GET OUTTA THE UNDERWORLD!?"

With Phil replying, "THE QUESTION IS, HOW DO YOU GET HIM BACK THERE, REMEMBER KIDS WATCH HIS TAIL!" With the satyr pushing the brothers towards the monster.

Maelstrom was about to attack the monster to send him back to the Underworld, but Hercules had other ideas, "As a hero-in-training, I order you back to the Underworld from whence you came!" Using his "Hero-voice" without realising.

Though Maelstrom face-palmed, "Hercules, we've talked about this, the "hero-voice" that you use doesn't have that much push with people." This caused Hercules to become slightly embarrassed.

" **Ahem! And Why should I return to the Underworld!?** "

This question from the monster caused the brothers to look at each other in puzzlement, having no idea why a monster of the underworld would ask such an obvious question, with Hercules uncomfortably replying.

"U-Um, b-because you're a monster!?"

Though it sounded like a question, Maelstrom agreed, "Ye~ah, i-it's kinda a monster's M.O. ya know, and pretty obvious really!"

This reply caused the monster to rub it's face at such an answer, "Oh, you eat a few hundred people and you're labelled for life," Suddenly he got in their faces, "Oh common, they were just kids!" Here Memnon grabbed the two brothers by their arms while they were distracted, then the monster flicked them away with his tail, causing both brothers to tumble into a troth with water in it, which splashes a centaur signing some scrolls.

"STOP SPLASHING ME BOYS!"

Though the loud foot steps distracted the three, with the centaur throwing insults at the monster, with the monster throwing his own insults as well, with both getting in each others faces, looking like they were about to throw-down, but they both began to laugh, since it turned out the monster only went there to gain an autograph from Chiron the centaur, hero and trainer of heroes, with the monster finishing what he wanted to do, along with getting an autograph for his daughter, Memnon left back to the Underworld waving bye to Chiron.

With Phil helping the brothers up, along with Maelstrom saying out loud, "Alright, that's the last time I let my guard down because of a monster's dumb question." With Hercules agreeing, while Phil told the two to let it be a learning experience to never let your guard down.

"Philoctetes! And the demigod brothers! the little heroes who couldn't!" Chiron laughs out loud at the expense of the brothers, with Phil defending the two, while Maelstrom was sorely tempted to layout Chiron then and there, but he knew better than to use his strength on such arrogant people, which is why he'll leave it to Kurama to prank such people, though it'd be difficult to target such an experienced hero and trainer, though Kurama loves challenges and the fox did feel like he was stuck in a rut with Adonis.

Anyway, Chiron started poking holes in Phil's training, since Phil never actually did any heroic accomplishments.

 **Training Grounds**

After Phil's humiliation from Chiron, the three went back to Phil's island for training, though Phil wasn't really paying attention, though the problem was Hercules being blindfolded while training, as one of the equipment was spinning the other was about to hit Hercules, with the teen getting hit in the face, though Maelstrom was about to warn him.

"P-Phil, I could use a little coaching here!"

With Phil waving it off, "Ah, ya doing fine!"

With the two brothers looking at each other, though Hercules removed the blindfold showing the black eye he got, "You call THIS fine!?"

Though the satyr didn't take too kindly to be questioned, "Okay, okay, calm down Phil, you've really let Chiron get to ya with his comment, if ya want, I could have Kurama to prank him, since the fox is getting in a rut."

Phil smirked slightly, along with Hercules, cheering the satyr up slightly, "Nah, that's alright kid, besides, if Chiron ever found out that a fox got the best of him, the guy'll skin the fox alive."

With Hercules adding, "Yeah, also Phil, no-one knows more about being a hero than you!"

Now that gave Phil an idea, "Yeah, you know what, you're right rookie!" With Hercules being surprised at being right about something.

With Maelstrom saying out loud, "Huh, maybe Phil should be the hero and we be the coach hey Herc!" With the two brothers laughing at that.

"You know with everything I know, I could be a hero!" Hearing Phil's exclamation caused the brothers to stop their laughing.

With both looking to Phil in worry, "I-It was a joke Phil!" Maelstrom tried to tell the goat man, with Hercules nodding, though it didn't change the satyr's mind, Phil ended up rushing into his house, opening a scroll, though he ripped out a part of it about a lonely nymph, causing the brothers to sigh at Phil's reaction, until he began reading the wanted ads for heroes, causing the two brothers to become even more nervous with each request, "I-IT WAS A JOKE PHIL!" With Hercules exclaiming their part.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Phil from continuing, until Hercules had enough, "L-Look, if you're gonna do this, then start small, look at this one, "cockatrice terrorising, we're being egged to death!"." With Maelstrom looking at the scroll, "huh, it really does say egged to death!"

With Phil waving it off, "Ah common, it's just a chicken!"

But Hercules was quick with the punches for such an answer, "Ah, ah, ahhh, there are no small foes, just small heroes!"

With Phil being sold after that, since Hercules quoted a hero rule, with that the trio went to Hero Depot to get Phil his hero gear, with Hercules being curious about one of the equipment, unfortunately he got bashed on the head by it, causing him to have a dizzy-spell and fall over, while Maelstrom didn't really want anything since he's still got his gear.

While looking around Hercules noticed a crossbow, wanting to show off a little he acted like a soldier, putting it against his shoulder, unfortunately, his clumsiness made another appearance, sending the arrow flying through the air, causing a dominoes effect on not only the store but the buildings around the place, with Phil replying, "ALWAYS check the safety!"

While they were at the check out, it turns out Phil needed a licence in order to be a hero, making the trio to have to wait in line for it, though Phil wasn't too happy about it, the trio could kinda understand the reasoning, though Maelstrom decided to get one himself, just to see if he could qualify for a hero licence, though while Phil got a perfect score, Maelstrom had about a 68% right, making him close to qualify, but still needs to learn, which he was okay with, though when Phil heard about it allowing a 25% off at Hero Depot he wasn't happy.

With Phil showing off his new equipment, Maelstrom and Hercules had an uncomfortable look on their faces, though when they heard a clucking roar(you heard me), they looked up and saw the giant chicken with barbs on it's head, with Hercules saying out loud, "That is one giant chicken!"

Though the brothers wanted to stop the chicken, Phil made them promise not to help him, though it pained them they promised, though Maelstrom walked away with a deadpan, "I'll get the healing kit." Hercules, hearing this just watched his brother walk away, while him and Phil had an exploding egg blow up in their faces.

After that, it all kinda went down hill for Phil. (A.N. Pretty much like in canon, since Phil made Maelstrom and Hercules promise not to help him.)

 **Sunset**

With each battle was a painful defeat for Phil, with the goat-man having bandages here and there, with Hercules helping him with the bandages, trying to brighten Phil's mood, unfortunately, his mood only worsened, "That's it, I'm done, I'm getting outta the hero business while I still got my horns!"

Though as he jumped down they kinda broke off, make Maelstrom and Hercules nervous and worried, though luckily Hercules hammered them back into place, "W-Well, anyway, c-common Phil, let's get back to training!" The two brothers were about to walk until...

"DON'T YA HEAR ME, I'm giving the WHOLE THING UP! I'm resigning as your trainer!" Phil interrupted and got their attention.

The two brothers were now worried, "W-Wait Phil, common," The two were trying to talk Phil out of it, but the satyr was set in his ways, believing that the two brothers could end up failing because of Phil, since the goat-man didn't have any actual hero experience, with Phil telling the two that his uncle runs a spear company.

With that, Phil had left the boys to themselves, though Hercules wanted to go after him to try and change Phil's mind, Maelstrom stopped him, knowing how stubborn Phil can be, "Give him a few days Herc, in time he might change his mind."

Knowing his brother was right, the two began trying to come up with another training plan.

 **Next Day**

While Icarus was with the two brothers, Maelstrom was trying to stop his brother from following the training instructions written by Chiron, since it was him who made Phil doubt his worth in the first place, but like Phil, Hercules was just as stubborn, following the instructions to the letter, unfortunately it was one of Chiron's tricks of making Hercules look foolish.

Seeing this, Maelstrom grabbed the scroll from Icarus's hands, yanking them away, causing the frazzled boy to spin around and become dizzy until he fell over, then using his godly strength, Maelstrom balled the paper, scroll and all, then threw it away, having enough of Chiron for the time being.

"Listen Herc, how about we try my training for the time being, after all, you still need practice on how to fully control your strength, so lets start from there."

While Hercules was a little put off from Maelstrom's roughness of Chiron's scroll, Hercules couldn't really dispute his brother's thinking, so with that in mind, the two brothers got a couple of paper blocks, where Hercules had to stack them without breaking them, though when Icarus got up he questioned the training, until Maelstrom explained that it was how he was able to control his own godly strength, making Icarus concede with what Maelstrom was saying since the results speak for themselves.

Though Hercules was having trouble, getting frustrated, Maelstrom managed to calm his brother down to focus on the task at hand.

After a few hours of block training, Maelstrom decided that it's best to call it a break, at least for a while, maybe having a fly around to clear their heads, as well as possibly finding Phil, since Maelstrom also stated that his training can only do so much.

So with that the brothers travelled around looking for Phil, though it's seems their fortune lucked up for them when a screaming grey-haired woman was yelling out someone rescue them from him, though the boys thought it was a monster, until it turned out to be Phil trying to sale spears to people, and driving them nuts with his sales campaign.

Once the two finally found Phil, Hercules was so happy that he hugged the goat-man, Maelstrom just smiled, praying to the gods in his mind that Phil would hopefully return as their teacher, but the satyr wasn't moving, though before Phil really got into it, the monster known as Catoblepas appeared. (A.N. I'm not describing it so you best look it up on google.)

Once the two got a look at the bull-like monster, Phil began describing it in his own way, with both Hercules and Maelstrom getting ready to face off against the monster, with both taking their own place, with Hercules getting ready to use a spear against the monster, while Maelstrom uses Glenda to fire one of his bows for climbing buildings, getting a high ground vantage point, waiting for the perfect shot to take the monster down.

Though before the two could truly move, the official who gave Phil his hero licence stopped them, though thankfully the official gave the two brothers a heroes permit, which allowed them to do heroic act before 5pm, which really confused Maelstrom.

But with that out of the way, the two made their way to their marks, though Phil gave the brothers advise on what to do, "DON'T BREATH NEAR IT AND DON'T LOOK IT IN THE EYE!" With Hercules asking why not, with Phil pointing out, "Ask THAT guy!"

The two brothers looked at the official who, for some unknown reason, was trying to give the monster-bull a ticket or something, but the monster's eyes glowed, causing the official to look it in the eyes, causing the person to sudden seize up like a statue, then fell over because of the bulls snorting.

Unfortunately, due to the bull's bronze-like hide, the spear Hercules threw just bounced off of it, along with denting the spear, now having no weapon Hercules was in trouble, which caused Phil to rush off and returned with a sash that he wrapped around Hercules's eyes.

After a few maneuvers, with Hercules using his ears to listen for the bull's charge, Hercules managed to get on to the bull's back, taking the sash off his eyes to wrap around the monster's own eyes, which caused the bull to start bucking, trying to knock Hercules off it's back.

Maelstrom was waiting for the perfect shot, since he couldn't aim for the hide, he had to wait until the monster was in position and, " **RAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRR!** "

He let the beam from the bow fly, hitting the monster in it's mouth flash-frying the insides, causing the monster to collapse instantly, which allowed Hercules to clamber off of the now dead monster, being thankful that he held his breath, with Maelstrom jumping back to ground level, using his strength to brace himself and land without causing damage.

"Good job there boys, your teamwork was perfect, you both did me proud." Phil yelled out to them.

With the two brothers patting each other on the back, with the towns folk thanking the two boys for their heroic job, but Hercules and Maelstrom explained that it was actually Phil that saved the day, because if it wasn't for him the brothers never would've survived the monster, though Phil was about to deny it, saying he was getting the hang of being a salesman, though that didn't sit well with the town folk, making Phil nervous to become Maelstrom's and Hercules's hero coach again.

With the monster-bull dead, the town celebrated, while giving the corpse to the two boys, though Phil was against it, he realised that the two needed armour to protect themselves with it, but they needed some "godly" help with that.

So Maelstrom and Hercules prayed for Hephaestus, where the god of the forge, at first was angry at being called while he was busy working, until Maelstrom cunningly replied, "Well~ I guess the God Of The Forge doesn't want to forge the hide of the Catoblepas into armour for us, oh well, I guess we'll just throw it into the sea to get rid of the smell." Knowing that Hephaestus couldn't pass the opportunity for such a forging.

Hearing the words, Forge, Catoblepas and Armour, got the god's attention, " **Alright, alright boys, ha hah, you've got my attention, I'll take the monster and fashion the hide into armour for you two, I must admit it's surprising that you two managed something like this, but I'll make sure it works with your hero clothes and I'll make sure the stench is completely removed, but remember, while the hide is protected it is NOT invincible.** " Not wanting to skip such forge.

With that the god and the corpse vanished, with the three knowing that the god will do an amazing job, so with that the three made their way home, happy to finally have their trainer back, with Phil also happy to be back teaching the two.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, the chapter is finished, as you can tell, I made so that the Catoblepas didn't sink into the sea, since I figured it'd be a waste of the strong hide, also I figured Hephaestus would love the chance to make the brothers armour for their outfits, with** **Hercules basically being the same as before.**

 **Though I think I'll leave it up to the readers on what you think the armour for Maelstrom should be like, please leave it in the review.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	24. Maelstrom And The All Nighter

**After thinking things through, I think I've got an idea on what to write for this chapter, I just hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **I've realised that there wasn't much to this chapter, so I'm editing a few things.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Maelstrom And The All Nighter**

 **Maelstrom's Home**

Maelstrom and his girls were at his home, at the moment they were really getting into it, each one having their hands full.

"Okay, so we've got(yawn!) all of our assignments in(yawn!) order and I think we're ready for finals, so I think we're ready to get some shut-eye~"

Each of the girls nodded their heads, with each of their heads slowly nodding off, with Rachnera stretching her arms up, "I don(Yawn!)'t get why we have to stud(yawn!)y this stuff, this is all pointless."

Maelstrom looked towards Rachnera, as they group slowly began to stand up and head for Maelstrom's room, "It's so(yawn!) your's and Cerea's race can(yawn!) be shown that humans and Arachnids and Centaurs can live and work together, to(yawn!) show that we can coexist with each other."

The five made it to Maelstrom's room, each one too tired to comment on anything, that before they knew it they were in bed with Maelstrom in the centre, having Cassandra and Tempest on each side of him, with Cerea next to Tempest along with her horse-half laying on the bed, as for Rachnera she had a netting hammock just above them all, since she sometimes likes to sleep/sneak into Maelstrom's room.

With everyone taking their clothes off, not realising that they were now naked because of how tired they were, showing Morpheus was doing his job.

 **Next Day**

Slowly, Maelstrom's eyes began to awaken, though when they got into focus all he saw was a pair of naked breasts being smushed against a netting, blinking a few times he then realised, " _(Sigh!) Rachnera is in my room again,_ " He tried to get up, but unfortunately, " _Huh, oh, that's right, we were doing a study session last night and we ended up in the same bed together, though I wouldn't mind this happening more often, it's so~ cosy~_ "

But unfortunately, Maelstrom knew everyone had to get up, so he woke the girls up, along with flicking Rachnera's nipple that was poking through the netting, to wake her up, which worked, though she was pouting since Maelstrom didn't "continue" with it since he told her that they need to get ready for school.

So now they were doing their own lessons now, with Cassandra and Maelstrom hanging out with a stressed out Hercules, and a relaxed Icarus, "Ugh! I'm never gonna be able to memories all these names for the finals!" Though Hercules's studying was stressing him out.

Maelstrom gave a sigh, "I keep telling you not to just focus on your hero-training, a hero needs to be well balanced in both brains and brawn, also I did offer a study session with me and the girls but you were just too focused on working out."

Hercules releases a sigh, "Yeah, I know, I know, but it still doesn't help me now."

Cassandra tried to help him, though Icarus ended up grossing them out by blowing milk-bubbles with his nose, "Anyway, here's a little trick I learnt, if you want to remember the name Arachne, just remember WHISTLE, Wove Herself Into Spiderhood To Live Eternally. W.H.I.S.T.L.E."

Which allowed Hercules to see that it was helpful, though before anything else, Rachnera came out of hiding, scaring Icarus, "Did I just hear my grandmother's name just now."

This caught the trio's attention, though Maelstrom already knew about Arachne, with Maelstrom explaining that Cassandra was trying to help Hercules with his studying, which caused Rachnera to pout, "Ah~ Is that all~ I can't believe I wasted a strand to listen to this~"

Now this was news to all of them, with Maelstrom asking, "Rachnera~ When you say 'waste a strand' what do you mean by that?"

Figuring she didn't really need to hide anything, she told them, "Oh~ that's simple, I can use my silk to listen in on people, thanks to the sound vibrations travelling up them, such a handy means of spying on people~" As she said that she was eyeing Maelstrom and Cassandra, making the duo blush at what she was implying.

Quickly clearing his throat, Maelstrom also explained the same way for Alectryon with ACADEMIC, but then Icarus began messing with the board, though the group quickly decided to move on from it by Hercules explaining that he'd have to study day AND night for the finals, until Cassandra cracks a joke about beseeching the god of sleep for help, but Hercules in his desperation tried to beg Morpheus for his help.

Though she was upset, Maelstrom tries to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder, along with Rachnera since she does like Cassandra, though unfortunately the teacher for the finals was standing behind Hercules, with the demigod thinking he was the voice of Morpheus, though Maelstrom tried to get his attention to stop him, Rachnera and Cassandra were smiling at the unannounced payback, since Hercules was also insulting the teacher as well.

Though he suddenly stopped when the teacher interrupted him, along with the teacher explaining how the god doesn't do house calls, but people have to go to his temple in person, ending snidely that they would know that if they payed attention in class, causing Hercules to groan in panic.

That is until Icarus encouraged him to go see the god, with Maelstrom trying to explain that it might not be a good idea since you shouldn't mess with a god otherwise they'll be at the end of a godly wrath or something.

But the duo raced off, with Maelstrom, Cassandra and Rachnera shaking their heads at the desperate boys, with Maelstrom telling his girlfriends, "I guess it's best for them to learn their own lessons."

Though Cassandra was surprised at his response, "Wait, didn't you stop those two from messing with the tapestry of fate, so you're just gonna let them go to Morpheus to beg him for an all nighter!?"

Maelstrom shrugged his shoulders, "That's because those two were trying to mess with fate, and I know that there are somethings you don't mess with, to a degree, but I mean come on, they wanted to change fates for a couple of tickets, you don't mess with fate over a small thing like that, besides, Morpheus is a god, he'll just explain to them how delicate and important it is for a person to have sleep."

With that the trio went about their days, though come night-time something really weird happened, it would seem that no-one could fall asleep, though Maelstrom had an idea on what might have happened, at the moment he could only focus on the finals, but when that pasted, along with a tired teacher, Maelstrom confronted the two boys.

"Alright you two, what did you do to get Morpheus to lay-off with the sleeping, since I can feel myself getting irritable at the lack of sleep!"

The two realised that Maelstrom was indeed getting slightly agitated, "A-Alright, alright, we'll fix it, just try to relax and we'll be right back!"

With that the two shot off, while Maelstrom had to deal with a more cheerful Cassandra, though he thought she could only be like this in their private time.

Though as it turned out, things were getting difficult, since Hercules and Icarus couldn't wake Morpheus up from his own blanket, so now it looks like the god is stuck in eternal sleep while all of Greece and parts of Persia couldn't get any sleep at all.

It was night time now, with Hercules at Phil's trying to figure things out, but due to not getting any sleep he's being forgetful, at this moment Maelstrom was having a walkabout around the woods near his home, though he was grumbling at Hercules's and Icarus's thoughtlessness of messing with a god, that is until.

"Moan!"

Maelstrom looked around, wondering where that feminine moan was coming from, that is until he turned a corner and spotted a peculiar sight, laying under a tree was a female Minotaur, groaning and moaning in pain, her appearance is a very tall and muscular woman, with very large breasts (Q-cup), with long black and white hair, that she has in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has thick black stripe.

As a female Minotaur, she has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Though she is beautiful, at the moment he knows he has to help her in someway, since Maelstrom knows that as a hero he has to try and help those in need, "Hey Miss, are you alright, what's the problem, if there's anything I can do I'll help in anyway!?"

A pair of brown eyes open slightly, showing how much pain she's feeling at the moment, "P-P-Ple-ase, milk me~!"

Hearing the request, Maelstrom's baggy eyes widened slightly, thinking he might've misheard due to being sleep deprived, "I-I-I'm sorry, c-c-c-ould you repeat that, I think I might've misheard you because of the lack of sleep."

The female Minotaur quickly grabbed Maelstrom by his toga and yanked him towards herself, "I SAID PLEASE MILK ME, MY BREASTS ARE IN AGONY!"

Having no choice, Maelstrom quickly picked her up, surprising the girl by his strength, he then rushes back to his home since there was no way he was milking her out in the open, once inside, Maelstrom placed her on the sofa, since it was big enough for Rachnera and Cera to sit on, who at the moment were at Cassandra's place and Tempest's place respectively.

He then quickly got a large pale, though he was blushing up a storm he knew she had a reason for asking/yelling at him to milk her, but for now he needed to do his job as a hero, all the while thinking, " _It's a good job dad taught me how to milk the sheep growing up, though this is still embarrassing!_ " He was thanking his adopted father for the lessons, but he needs to focus for now.

Once the Minotaur moved her toga to the side, allowing her breasts to be fully seen, Maelstrom began his job, though his face was still red, with the Minotaur leaning over the large empty pale, having her breasts aimed inside it.

Slowly Maelstrom began to massage the pair, "H-HEY!? W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?~ AH!~"

Though she sounded erotic, Maelstrom answered to the best of his abilities, "I-I've g-g-got to massage your, um, breasts, otherwise it'll be uncomfortable for you."

So having no choice, the Minotaur allowed the amazingly strong human to continue, but when it came to the milking, she released a powerful erotic moan, after some more milking, they were finished, with the pale being a third full, "HOLLY CRAP! I gotta say that's a lot of milk you had!"

The Minotaur was huffing and puffing with a red face at finally getting the release she has been waiting for, "T-T-That's b-b-b-because (groan~) it's been a long while since I've been milked, if I don't get milked after a certain time it becomes dangerous for my health, I was really lucky to have bumped into you because I think that this could've been my last night."

Hearing this, Maelstrom paled and blushed(somehow) at the thought of someone dying in such a way, so rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he replied, "G-Glad I could help, I'm Maelstrom by the way."

The Minotaur blushed slightly at her misstep, "I-I'm Cathyl, again I'm truly thankful for your help, how is it that you're so good at milking." She answered while giving her name.

Maelstrom replied, "Oh, my dad owns a small farm with a flock of sheep, so sometimes he needs me to help milk them."

Cathyl thought to herself while putting her toga back into place, " _So he has experience in milking, and he's strong enough to lift me without any difficulties._ "

She then looks towards Maelstrom and couldn't help but think that he is a handsome human, her cheeks gain a slight dusting of pink as she looks away from Maelstrom, "D-D-Due you mind if I stay here, I-I-I've nowhere else to go."

Hearing her request, along with seeing her looking so cute, Maelstrom couldn't really say no to someone in need, "How about, after my brother fixes his mistakes, and we have a proper restful sleep then we'll talk about this later."

Cathyl was confused at the answer, "Wait, what do you mean your brother fixes his mistakes, does he have something to do with our sleepless nights or something."

Seeing as they didn't have anything to do at the moment, Maelstrom explained about his brother, Hercules and how he wanted more time to study for his final exam, which Cathyl found absolutely confusing, since Hercules was going to the gods for his problem made him seem like a flake, looking for an easy way out of things, but Maelstrom explained that Hercules was just too focused on his training of becoming a hero, as they were talking the two suddenly began to feel their eyelids getting heavy, "Oh~ i-it would(yawn!) seem, that Herc(yawn!)'s managed to wake Morphe _us~~!_ " Suddenly Maelstrom's head fell over, with him ending up falling asleep on the sofa.

Cathyl agreed with her new friend, but before she could say anything, she too had collapsed on to the sofa in a heap, with her chest landing right on Maelstrom's own chest, though Maelstrom wasn't bothered by the weight because of his demigod strength, but before long the two were cuddling up with each other, with Maelstrom hugging Cathyl by the upper waist, while Cathyl was hugging Maelstrom into her breasts, with the two of them somehow swapping places, with Cathyl underneath and Maelstrom on top of her, using her breasts as pillows.

The next day was an embarrassment for the two new friends when they woke up, since during the night one of Cathyl's breasts had slipped out, with Maelstrom being close to the nipple, he had unconsciously began sucking/drinking Cathyl's milk, making the Minotaur moan slightly at such a treatment, while at the same time Maelstrom was having a "nice drink", that is until they both slowly woke up to find themselves in such a state, with both having red faces, though Cathyl had ended up punching Maelstrom through his front door, but she was quick to apologise at her reaction, but Maelstrom brushed it off, being thankful for his godly strength, which confused Cathyl, so he explained his background, along with his brother, soon after the two decided to forget about the unexpected wake-up and Maelstrom introduced Cathyl to his brother and friends, though he told them that she was injured and needed help, leaving out the part about the milking, though his four girlfriends saw the blush that Cathyl had, while the minotaur crossed her arms to try and hide her chest, telling the girls it had something to do with her chest in someway.

But the three boys weren't paying attention since Hercules and Icarus were explaining how they had been punished by Morpheus by using the Morpheus Blanket to put people to sleep, which Maelstrom had to agree that Hercules and Icarus's punishment was a good idea, since it did fit the crime, after that Hercules and Icarus made their exit, meaning that Maelstrom had to explain to the girls how he had to "save" her, leaving Tempest and Cerea blushing, but couldn't really deny that it was a life or death situation, kinda, though Cassandra and Rachnera were smiling at what Maelstrom did, with Rachnera exclaimed with a teasing smile, "Well at least we now have an endless supply of milk from now on~" Making Maelstrom, Cathyl, Cerea and Tempest blush at what the arachnid had said.

Making Maelstrom wonder how his life is gonna change even more now.

 **The End.**

 **There you go, I've added Cathyl to the group, since I can see it being an embarrassing/funny moment for Maelstrom, also besides the milk, Cathyl can also help Maelstrom with house chores like chopping wood or with heavy-lifting when there's too much load or something.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	25. Maelstrom And The Song Of Circe

**So it took a while, but I managed to write this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it and that everyone was surprised by Cathyl joining the group.**

 **Just to point out, I feel absolutely exhausted after writing this.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Maelstrom And The Song Of Circe**

 **Maelstrom's Home**

It's been a few days since Cathyl moved into Maelstrom's home, it was a rocky start at first, what with Rachnera's teasing and Tempest's and Cerea's frustration at the thought of the female Minotaur living with Maelstrom and getting her breasts milked from time to time, but they realised it was apart of her being, she couldn't help needing a hand for such a perverted task, since it was a life or death type of healing.

As a side project, Maelstrom and the girls decided to sale Cathyl's milk in the market so they could have extra drachma for spending, while keeping the fact that it was Cathyl's breast-milk a secret, even from Hercules and Icarus, though the girls tried their best to milk Cathyl, it turned out to be a difficult task since they weren't properly trained in milking, so they had no choice but to relay on Maelstrom for the task, leaving the two a blushing mess afterwards.

After that things pretty much went back to normal, minus the milking on the side, during their training they got a visit from Hephaestus, who past their new and improved hero outfits with Hercules's suit looking the same, only a slightly lighter brown, since it was made from the Catoblepas hide, making it practically indestructible.

Maelstrom's suit on the other hand had a completely different make over, he was now wearing a sky blue decorated hood, a pair of brown braces, a brown breastplate with high details, a highly decorated belt and a set of brown greaves. (A.N. It's difficult to describe so you're better off looking up ACOD Odysseus Set Concept, minus the rope wrapped around the braces and greaves.)

Hidden underneath the studded leather skirt was a pair of skin-tight black pants, allowing Maelstrom to have more stealth and to protect him from the elements. (A.N. Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 Dark Suit pants, since they're more detailed than anything I could come up with.)

Maelstrom loved his new outfit, along with his brother and Phil being impressed by the look, since the two understood that Maelstrom was an archer, meaning stealth was an archer's best friend, Hephaestus even explained that the outfits were blessed with self-repairing, self-sizing, meaning it can change it's size, and it can cancel out any noises their foot steps might make, along with being light for the brothers as well.

With that the two showed their outfits to their friends, making them impressed with the looks, though the girls blushed at Maelstrom's new outfit since it shows his muscular arms more.

Though when winter hit and the school closed for winter break, Maelstrom and the girls had a fun time together,ether making snowmen together, thanks to Rachnera using her silk to knit everyone warm winter outfits, along we everyone having something hot to warm them up with, or throwing snowballs at each other, though during the "fight" Maelstrom ended up slipping on a patch of ice, long with Cathyl landing on top of him, since she had a giant snowball above her head, wanting to get him back for the snowball that he chucked at her butt, which ended up causing her to kick one of her legs back on instinct, but luckily no-one was behind her, but such an action caused her to blush and try to pay Maelstrom back with the snowball, end result, Maelstrom knocked out by a pair of giant breasts, with Rachnera in the background laughing her head off saying what a way to go.

Once everyone went back into Maelstrom's home, taking his winter wear off, causing Cathyl to blush, though the girls explained that they were together with Maelstrom, with Rachnera giving a "detailed" description of what happened on the island of the amazons, though that night all the girls were asleep, all except Cathyl since she couldn't get her mind off of what Rachnera had told her, before long her breath had gotten heavy, her checks became apple red, she also became sweaty as well, suddenly her eyes widen, looking out her window to the night sky, she noticed one thing, the full moon was out tonight and she forgot all about that.

So during that night, Cathyl had become one of Maelstrom's girls, all because of Rachnera's stories, with the next day the girls had woke up and looked into Maelstrom's room, where they saw his bed a complete wreak, the wooden frame was broken apart and the whole mattress was on the floor, while on the mattress was a dishevelled naked Maelstrom, being held on to by an equally naked and dishevelled Cathyl, with the Minotaur girl having a content smile on her face, while hugging Maelstrom into her chest, making the girls both confused and happy at having Cathyl join their family, though Cerea and Rachnera were confused because they were asleep during the full moon, so the only effect the moon had on them was keeping them asleep and practically being deaf to everything around them, including what had happened between Maelstrom and Cathyl.

So with no-one stopping her, Cathyl had laid with Maelstrom, also Tempest and Cassandra had returned to their own place of residents, so they couldn't have stopped her, even if they tried I doubt they could stop a moon-influenced female Minotaur from doing what she wants.

But after that the group had sat down and talked things out, with everyone agreeing that Cathyl was apart of the family, though she and Maelstrom couldn't really look each other in the eyes for a week or so, but things pretty much got back to normal.

 **Spring**

Now it's springtime and everyone was at the beach for spring-break, everyone was enjoying themselves, though Kurama had sneaked off to play a prank on Adonis, while distracting the guards, along with Helen looking through her bag for something, gave the fox enough time to remove some of the tanning oil on Adonis's back so that after his tanning he'd have a sunburn called " **SPOILED** ", then when it heals a flakes off instead of a complete tan, Adonis would be walking around with a pale lettering on his back.

So while Kurama was hatching his plan, Maelstrom and the girls were happily enjoying themselves, with Cathyl hanging out with Rachnera since she was drawing the attention of hormonal boys because of her bust, though her size kinda kept them at bay, along with the boys knowing Rachnera would more than likely bind them to the beach to get bad sunburns.

Tempest and Cerea were having a jog on the beach, seeing it as the perfect way to train, though Maelstrom made sure to that the two were carrying water bottles just in case.

Maelstrom and Cassandra were just enjoying themselves, with Cassandra laying her head on Maelstroms lap while reading a scroll, while Maelstrom was messing with his guitar slightly, figuring he might play a couple of songs for the Spring-Break.

That is until the two were covered in sand by Hercules, after he upset Hades slightly due to a volleyball accident, "Hey come on you two, lets have some fun together."

Maelstrom replied, "Not at the moment bro, I just want to mess with my guitar and try and think which song to sing later, maybe one of the girls will do a duet thing as well."

Hercules then looked towards Cassandra, with her answering, "No thanks, I'm just happy reading this scroll and using my boyfriend as a pillow." This caused Maelstrom to blush slightly at the double meaning that Cassandra meant, though it pretty much flew over Hercules's head since he just gave a shrug and went back to his game.

The two were just happily relaxing,"HEY! COME ON YOU LOVEBIRDS, IT'S THE BEACH, YOU SHOULD BE RUNNING ABOUT AND HAVING FUN!" That is until a loud voice got their attention, causing Cassandra to jump at the interruption, " **TWANG-G-G-G~!** " and Maelstrom to break a string.

Unfortunately Icarus became interested at what Cassandra was reading, while Maelstrom was busy taking both halves of the broken string off the guitar and held them close together, allowing the string to reattach itself back together, though he then had to re-thread the string back into place, all the while grumbling at Icarus's unfortunate timing, " **RRRRR-I-I-I-P-P-P-P-P~** " That is until he flinched at the sound of a certain scroll ripping apart.

As it turned out Icarus wanted to get Cassandra to put the scroll away and play with the gang, but Cassandra didn't, which caused her to blow up at Icarus's face, telling the boy how annoying he was to her and everyone, with her drawing a line in the sand and stomping away, leaving a dejected Icarus.

Maelstrom looked to his brother, "Listen, you try and help Icarus out, I'll go and try to calm Cassandra down."

Hercules had no problem dealing with Icarus, since even he wouldn't try to handle and angry Cassandra, "You get it Mael."

As Hercules was talking to Icarus, Maelstrom was talking to Cassandra, "I know where you're coming from Cassandra, Icarus can be~ Well~ Icarus!? Ya know, but if you want, next time, let me or Hercules handle the brain-fried boy, while he is Icarus, he's still a good friend, right!?" Cassandra didn't answer, "Right!?" He knocks her shoulder getting her attention.

She released a sigh, "Alright, alright, he's an "Icarus", the next time he annoys me I'll let you two deal with him, since for me he's just... difficult to handle, and I'll try to explain things more clearer to him and apologise to him as well for exploding on him later, since I want him to suffer for a while."

With that Maelstrom gave Cassandra a smile, knowing that was all he was gonna get and a kiss on the lips, cheering the girl up even more.

Suddenly the couple heard someone give a wolf-whistle to someone coming up from the beach, with a lot of the males going gag-gag for this almost ethereal-glowing girl walking towards the eatery, making Maelstrom raise an eyebrow at the look the guys were giving the new girl, then he told Cassandra with a deadpan look, "Sometimes it's hard to call myself a man with about 90% of them being perverts."

Though Cassandra was happy, since Maelstrom wasn't falling for this mystery girl, she couldn't help but tease, "Says the man who has 5 girlfriends."

This caused Maelstrom to blink in puzzlement, before he starts blushing, "H-Hey! That's different, each one of us got to know each other and we grew to like one another, I'm no pervert, besides, if anyones a pervert in our group it would mostly be you girls, with Rachnera in the lead and you a close second."

His rebuttal made Cassandra realise how true that was, Maelstrom never started anything, it was always the girls, though she had to blush at her next thought, " _But BOY does he finish it~~_ " She had a slightly perverted glint in her eye, "EPP~!" That is until she felt a certain boyfriend pinch her rear, causing her to elbow him in the ribs which caused him to chuckle at her response.

While all the boys were falling for Circe, Maelstrom and Cassandra decided to just sit-back and watch as the boys make fool of themselves trying to impress the sorceress, with Maelstrom wincing since his brother was also apart of the crowd, "Something tells me, things aren't going to end well." With Cassandra agreeing with her boyfriend.

The woman began singing about finding one good man, gaining even more attention and attraction from the boys, minus Maelstrom who thought to himself, " _If that was true then don't use magic to try and find him, otherwise all you get is idiots trying to show off and not knowing what's hidden underneath, though something tells me the boys girlfriends will have words with them later._ "

While Circe was singing in the distance, having moved away from Maelstrom and Cassandra, Maelstrom came up with a song for him and his girls, gaining Cathyl and Rachnera's attention, "Alright you two, I've got the perfect song to sing for the group, let's just wait for Cerea and Tempest."

As luck would have it, Cerea and Tempest were on their way back having noticed an island suddenly appearing in the ocean, though Maelstrom and the other girls explained what happened with Circe, even though Tempest and Cerea wanted to fight Circe for enchanting the men, Maelstrom managed to calm them down by explaining that the boys girlfriends will "deal" with them later, since it was mostly the boys fault for falling for such a thing.

"Anyway you two, cool off for a bit from you training and listen to this song, with Cathyl and Rachnera joining in."

This gained the girls attention, though Cathyl was slightly embarrassed she wasn't one to back down from anything, Rachnera was just happy to finally get a chance to sing with her " _Honey~_ "

 **I Do Not Own South Of The Boarder by Ed Sheeran.**

Maelstrom began strumming his guitar, dancing around slightly to the beat, letting his girls relax and enjoy the song, as well as the eye-candy that Maelstrom was giving them, never knowing the sound was carrying down the beach.

(Maelstrom)

"She got the, mm, green eyes, beautiful thighs,  
Long hair, no wedding ring, hey,  
I saw you lookin' from across the way,  
And now I really wanna know your name,  
She got the, mm, blue dress, but when she's wearin' less,  
Man, you know that she drives me crazy,  
The, mm, green eyes, beautiful smile,  
You know I love watching you do your thing!"

The girls smiled at his song, knowing he was talking about them, but knowing that he needed it to sound like he meant Cassandra.

"I love her hips, curves, lips say the words,  
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami"  
I kiss her, this love is like a dream!"

While he was singing, Helen was watching he so called boyfriend try and show off and get with Circe, though her attention was then drawn to Maelstrom as he was singing to Cassandra, not knowing it was for all his girls, hearing his smooth voice she couldn't help the sigh she released, hoping that maybe she could find a boyfriend that cares about her like Maelstrom.

"So join me in this bed that I'm in,  
And push up on me and sweat, darling,  
So I'm gonna put my time in,  
I won't stop until the angels sing,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me!"

The Girls blushed and giggled at that part, since that's kinda what they did, though one of Rachnera's eyes caught the sight of Helen blushing and looking away, causing the spider to smile.

Though at the moment Cathyl was reading the lyrics that Maelstrom thankfully gave to her.

(Cathyl)

"He got that, mm, blue eyes, givin' me signs,  
That he really wants to know my name, hey,  
I saw you lookin' from across the way,  
And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay!,  
Ven para acá quiero bailar, toma mi mano,  
Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando,  
Mm, blue eyes, takin' your time,  
Now we know we'll never be the same!"

The girls were loving their song, but so was a certain blond listener trying to focus on what her boyfriend was trying to do with Circe.

(Maelstrom & Cathyl)

"I love his lips 'cause he says the words,  
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami",  
Don't wake up, this love is like a dream!"

"So join me in this bed that I'm in,

Push up on me and sweat, darling,  
So I'm gonna put my time in (time in),  
I won't stop until the angels sing,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me!"

The girls were just happily nodding their heads to the rhythm of the song, though it was difficult for Helen to focus on Adonis she just couldn't help but be drawn to the song.

"Flawless diamonds,  
In a green field near Buenos Aires,  
Until the sun's rising,  
We won't stop until the angels sing,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me (Bardi, uh)!"

Before the girls knew it, Rachnera began to sing her part of the song, giving a slight rap-like quality to it, with the girls agreeing that the lyrics sound like Rachnera.

(Rachnera)

"You never live 'til you risk your life (life),  
You wanna shine, you gotta get more ice (ice, ice),  
Am I your lover or I'm just your vice? (Woo!),  
A little crazy, but I'm just your type (okurr),  
You want the lips and the curves, need the whips and the furs,  
And the diamonds I prefer, and my closet his and hers, ayy,  
He want the lil' mamacita, margarita (margarita),  
I think that Mael got a lil' jungle fever, ayy (woo!),  
You are more than (you are more than) something borin' (somethin' borin'),  
Legs up and tongue out, Michael Jordan, uh (uh),  
Go explorin' (woo, woo), somethin' foreign (skrrt, skrrt),  
Bust it open, rainforest, it be pourin', yeah,  
Kiss me like you need me, rub me like a genie,  
Pull up to my spot on a Cloud,  
'Cause you gotta see me, never leave me,  
You got a girl that could finally do it all,  
Drop a song, drop a monster, but I never drop the ball, uh!"

As soon as her line was done, Rachnera was huffing and puffing at such a long line, so she scurried to the other girls to sit with them and have a quick drink, causing the others to giggle/chuckle since they knew Rachnera was kinda lazy, minus pranking, speaking of, it turns out Circe saw the sunburn on Adonis's back, causing the boy to be humiliated again, but Kurama was at the moment laying next to Cassandra having a belly rub while listening to Maelstrom's song, meaning no evidence, but an extremely happy fox with one of his back back legs kicking.

With Cathyl finally getting into the groove of the song she started dancing and singing with Maelstrom.

(Mealstrom & Cathyl)

"So join me in this bed (this bed) that I'm in (that I'm in),  
Push up on me and sweat, darling (oh, oh),  
So I'm gonna put my time in,  
I won't stop until the angels sing (na, na, na)!"

With the two singing to each others face, causing a sync with the song, but look as though they were about to kiss, but thankfully they didn't since it's a secret from others.

"Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Come south of the border, border (hey),  
Come south of the border with me,  
Come south of the border, border,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me,  
Jump in that water, be free,  
Come south of the border with me!"

With that their song was finished, with his girls clapping at the show that they put on, making them smile and relaxed even more, though when they turned to see what was happening with Circe, it turns out that out of all the boys she could've picked she went for Icarus, making the group extremely confused.

Maelstrom placed his guitar on his back, "Um, I'm gonna go and ask Hercules what's going on and why in everything that is sane that she'd pick Icarus of all people!?" While the girls were slightly concerned about Maelstrom falling for Circe, they knew he could handle himself, but most of all, even they were confused by this turn of event.

As Maelstrom was walking up to Adonis and Hercules, Circe explained to the two how she grew tired of the handsome boys, making Maelstrom released a sigh of relief, "Well I guess that's good news for me, but did ya have to enchant all the boys on the beach, since most of them have girlfriends and all!?"

Don't get Maelstrom wrong, he wasn't boosting or anything, just that his girls had told him repeatedly how handsome he was, so it must be true.

Though Circe was puzzled about how the spiky-haired blond somehow managed to escape her spell, she couldn't help but question, "What do you mean by that handsome!?"

Maelstrom just raised an eyebrow, then gave a pointed look at the "rejects", who were grovelling at their girlfriends feet, begging for forgiveness, until one of the girls gave a meaty-sounding slap across one of the boy's faces, earning a powerful "OUCH!" From the boy, causing the five to wince at the strike.

With Circe looking a little embarrassed at causing such a thing, "Alright, I'll admit I MAY have caused one or two break-ups, but maybe it'll teach the boys not to take their girlfriends for granted."

Maelstrom couldn't deny that Circe had a point, if the boys were dumb enough to fall for such an enchantment then they didn't really deserved to be dating anyone, since love was suppose to be unbreakable.

Circe continued, "Anyway, I've got the man I wanted, now come along Icarus, it's time to go to my island paradise." With Icarus howling like a dog, the two make their way to a giant shell being carried by a couple of pig men.

Maelstrom then explained what happened to his girls, though Cassandra was smiling and told them, "Well she's about to lose her sanity with Icarus around."

With the girls not really denying that statement, though Helen couldn't really help herself, "I'm sorry Cassandra, I could never imagine what it would feel like to lose such a good friend like Icarus."

While Cassandra was glad that Helen didn't think Icarus was her boyfriend thanks to Maelstrom dating her, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something.

But for now, Cassandra needed to point something out to Helen, "Yeah, but I give it until they get to the island that Icarus drives her nuts, but what about you Helen," This gained Helen's attention, along with the other girls and Maelstrom joining, "I mean Adonis was all for dumping you to be with Circe."

Though Helen tried to deny it, before she could say anything Maelstrom cut in, "I've gotta say Helen, Adonis only cares about himself, he doesn't really seem to care about you, I mean, from what I see when you two are together, he treats you as nothing more than a servant, I bet if you look through your purse all you'll find is stuff that Adonis uses for himself, but is too lazy to carry or use himself." With the girls nodding in agreement behind him.

Helen was trying to come up with a defence, but then Cerea continued, "While you are a kind and caring person Helen, Adonis is nothing more than a man-baby, always begging for others to do things for him all because he's the prince."

With Rachnera adding, "Plus, look at him, he's whining at the shoreline because Circe chose Icarus instead of him, though granted anyone would be better than Icarus, Adonis can hardly be called a caring boyfriend, after all, why do you think me and Kurama targets him in our pranks most of the time."

While Helen tried to deny it with her kind heart, all the evidence was too much for her, causing the girl to collapse to her knees, holding her face in tears, though the group felt bad about what they'd done, they couldn't really deny that it was for her own good.

Maelstrom got in front of Helen and went to a knee to be levelled with her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, which gained Helen's attention, yet with how the sun was setting, seeing Maelstrom's kind and caring smile caused her to blush slightly, "Listen Helen, I'm sure, in time, you'll find someone who'll treat you right, giving you the same kindness that you give, so for now, I think it's best if you head to your room and get some rest, try and ignore Adonis for a few days to try and figure out what it is that you want."

As Maelstrom tried to help Helen up, "Um, Mael, d-do you think you can h-help me," He looks towards Helen in puzzlement, "Um, I-I've seem to have locked my legs."

Hearing her predicament, Maelstrom gave an understanding smile, "Alright, I'll help you out, just hold on tight." With that he gently picked the upset girl up, carrying her bridle-style, making Helen blush slightly at being so close to Maelstrom's chest, hearing his heart beating so calmly.

Not noticing how Helen was blushing, Maelstrom told the girls about Helen's locked-legs, so he'll help her out with that.

Making it to Helen's room, thanks to her telling him where to go, Malestrom placed her on her bed to rest her legs and think about her life with Adonis, "Alright Helen, I'll leave you to it, I think I'll ask Tempest to drop off one of her ointments for cramps, maybe that'll help with your locked-legs."

Gaining a nod from the girl, Maelstrom made his exit, sending a kind smile and wave to her, which she was more than happy to return, "So~ Have you finally realised you're feelings for _Honey~_ yet~" Said a teasing voice, causing Helen to jump slightly in surprise.

That is until she looked towards her window and saw Rachnera climbing through it, having a teasing smile on her fanged face, causing Helen to be uncomfortable at what the spider-girl might be planing.

 **Night**

Maelstrom could see both Hercules and Adonis were planing something, so before that, Maelstrom got behind Adonis and used a pressure point to knock him out. (A.N. RIP Leonard Nimoy.)

With Hercules being relieved that he didn't have to worry about Adonis getting in the way, "Oh wow, thanks Mael, nice to know you've got my back."

Maelstrom smiled at his brother, lifting his arm up and wrapping it around Hercules's shoulder, "Hey, what are brothers for huh, they look out for each other, especially when the other is planing to do something stupid." With Hercules absentmindedly nodding at that.

Until his eyes widen and then rolled to the back of his head, showing that Maelstrom had knocked Hercules out the same way as Adonis, "I'm sorry Herc, but with your mind being influenced by Circe you're bound to get in a mess over there."

Looking up, Maelstrom saw Tempest and Cerea coming out of the shadows, "Make sure that these two stay out of trouble and out of my way please."

With the two nodding, as Tempest tired Hercules up using some golden chains that stop godly powers, Cerea went and tied Adonis up as well, making sure to also gag the spoilt boy as well so he doesn't order anyone to release him.

Though Cerea couldn't help but be concerned, "Are you sure you'll be alright, what if Circe tries to enchant you."

Maelstrom stretches his back out, "It'll be alright, unlike Hercules, I actually trained heavily on my stealth skills, and as luck would have it, I also brought along my hero outfit."

With that said, Maelstrom hid in some bushes, changing his outfit, not noticing that both Cerea and Tempest was secretly peeking on him changing, once done Maelstrom also finished, "Besides, I think her enchantment is all about will power, and as you two know, I've got that in spades, and with you two and the other girls in my heart I don't think I have to worry."

Maelstrom began his journey to see if Icarus was alright.

 **Circe's Island**

Though once he was on the island, he didn't realised that it was protected by Circe's magic, allowing her to sense his presence on her island, which the pig-men waited for him as soon as he had arrived, causing him to groan at his misstep, but as it turned out, the pig-men showed him the way to Circe's throne room, with the girl sitting on the throne.

"Oh, if it isn't the guy who didn't fall for my enchantment, tell me, what brings you to my island."

Figuring the best thing to be was honest, Maelstrom began, "I was actually worried for my friend Icarus, I know how he can be and no doubt had caused you a who knows how much of a headache, all I want is for his safety and that nothing bad had happened to him please."

Never hearing anyone so sincere about someone else's well-being before had surprised Circe, "Hmm, very well, I'll release him, as well as anybody else in my care, but in exchange, you'll have to take their place."

Hearing the offer, Maelstrom released a sigh of relief, "Alright, if it's for the safety of others as well as my friend, I'll take their place."

Now she was shocked, for someone to so willingly accept such a one-sided deal in order to free his friends and people he doesn't even know, and do so with an innocent smile on his face was just mind-blowing for the sorceress, covering her eyes, "G-Guards, bring the prisoners to me at once, to change them back, then send them back on to the beach as well as our guest here as well."

Hearing Circe to allow such a thing, Maelstrom gave a big smile in gratitude, "Thank you Circe, I'm glad you are releasing the people that you've imprisoned, as well as myself since I doubt my girls would like the idea of me staying here."

That caught Circe's attention, "Wait, "girls", as in more than one, you have more than one girlfriend."

Maelstrom rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Ye~ah, to be honest, I had no idea HOW it happened, it just kinda did, I don't why or how, I mostly just was myself, and before I knew it, each one found their way into my heart."

To hear such honesty, Circe was amazed that the man had somehow gained multiple girls, with each one of them being happy at sharing him, "D-Do you think I can talk with your girlfriends and ask them a few questions." Wanting to find out why the girls had fallen for Maelstrom in the first place.

Maelstrom though just shrugged, "I don't see why not, I'm sure they could probably answer any questions that you might have for them."

It was at that time that the prisoners had entered the room, "MAEL, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE HUH!?"

Hearing the voice of Icarus coming from the bill of a platypus of all things, Maelstrom realised why and looked towards Circe, with a look on his face, causing the enchantress to look away in embarrassment, since because of Maelstrom's look she realised that her way of dumping ex-boyfriends and locking them up wasn't the best way to deal with them,"Alright, alright, so I was wrong with changing them into animals and locking them up, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

With Maelstrom replying, "Ye~ah, and the thought of explaining why they're being dumped and throwing them off your island didn't even pop up in your mind(?)" This "question" caused Circe to blush and look away with a pout on her face.

Changing the subject, Maelstrom stepped back to allow Circe to work her magic to undo everything she did to her ex's, "Guards, please escort my exs off my island and make sure that they don't return, I need to finish mine and Maelstrom's discussion."

Once the human-turned-animals were changed back to what they originally were, though Icarus was reluctant to leave his friend alone with the magic-user, Maelstrom reassured the boy that everything will be fine.

With the group gone, Maelstrom looked towards Circe, "Again, thank you for doing the right thing Circe, I understand that it's difficult at telling stubborn people something and they don't truly listen, with Icarus being an extremely good example," Causing Circe to roll her eyes at the obvious, which caused the two to laugh at since it was a funny out come, " but if I'm honest, I think you relay too much on your magic, I mean, how do you know that you've found the right person if they're under the influence of your magic and have no will of their own, it's no wonder that you move from one man to the next."

Realising that Maelstrom was right, Circe couldn't help but question him, "Then how am I suppose to find the perfect boyfriend for myself."

Maelstrom released a slow sigh, "By going on dates, getting to know the person on a date is the whole part of finding the right person for you, without the use of your magic, if anything, your magic is like a blanket, hiding the person's true persona from you, but after a certain amount of time, the blanket fades and you see the person underneath it, trust me, if you try dating someone off your island and getting to know them, then who knows, you'll probably be eating with mister right before you know it."

With his piece said, Maelstrom moved towards the door, leaving Circe to her thoughts on what Maelstrom said, all the while watching the spiky-haired blond walk out, though as if on autopilot, Circe had got up from her throne, she walks to her balcony managing to see Maelstrom as he calls to the sky, "NIMBUS!" Catching the sight of a little cloud that zoomed towards Maelstrom who then hoped onto it, and to her amazement was flying and riding on the cloud, before the little cloud could depart the rider noticed someone on the balcony.

Smiling, he floated towards Circe, placing a hand on hers, causing the girl to blush slightly, "I wish you luck on your quest for a perfect boyfriend Circe, just, keep in mind to what I told you and you should be fine." While giving her hand an encouraging squeeze, before he then lets go and zooms off into the night, though not noticing Circe unconsciously lifting her hand, not wanting Maelstrom to let it go and missing the warmth.

Looking at her hand, wondering why she did such a thing, until, "C-Could it be, no, I need to find out more about the girls he's with."

 **Three Days Later**

It's been 3 days since then, with Cassandra apologising to Icarus about blowing up at him, along with Icarus apologising about interrupting her reading and relaxing, along with trying to be more respectful towards her, not only that but Maelstrom also apologised to Hercules about knocking him out, along with explaining how his brother wasn't in his right frame of mind, with Hercules accepting and understanding why Maelstrom did it, though Maelstrom did tease Hercules about his "numb-tongue" episodes with Circe, making Hercules embarrassed enough that he began chasing Maelstrom around and tackled him to the ground with the wrestling each other and rough-housing a bit. (A.N. Think One Piece where Luffy and Usopp play in the snow, only without snow.)

The next day Circe had visited each of the girls in secret, asking them about Maelstrom and why they all like him, with each one telling her how kindhearted and encouraging he was to them, though she then asked why they decided to share him, with each one telling the same thing, """""He's got a big heart!""""" Though Rachnera finished it by saying, "And a large-!" But Cathyl was with her at that point and cover mouth with an atomic-blush, stopping the teasing spider from saying anything, though Circe knew from Cathyl's reaction what Rachnera was gonna say, as the Sorceress walked away with a slight blush and a little nosebleed, though Rachnera and Cathyl were too busy dealing with each other to notice.

Now Spring-break was finished and the students were making their way back home, as well as back to the mundane life of school, though there was a slight difference, as it turned out when Circe had paid the girls a visit, the man-baby ended up annoying her, which she then used her magic to turn him into a peacock, though Maelstrom was slightly upset since peacocks were Hera's sacred animal, but considering Adonis's personality, it pretty much matched him, though Circe explained that the spell would wear off in a day or two, but not only that, Helen was now sitting away from Adonis, she was now sitting next to Cassandra, with the two talking about something in private, though sometimes the two would look towards Maelstrom, who was sitting next to Cathyl, and end up giggling to each other.

Though during the trip back Hercules was sitting behind Adonis, "H-HEY, watch it with the plumage!" Trying to move the peacock's feathers out of the way.

With the prince glaring and exclaiming, "Oh YOU'RE just loving this aren't you!" Feeling insulted for such an act.

With Hercules laying back with a laugh and replied, "I've had worse days!" Causing him and his brother to laugh since it was kinda true.

With the brothers never knowing what the future has for them, but that's for another time.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Circe making her appearance, with Maelstrom sending her straight, along with Helen realising the truth about Adonis, and a slight mystery on what will happen next, but I'm not gonna spoil anything by saying anything.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	26. Maelstrom And The Trojan War

**It took a while to figure out how to write this chapter, though I just hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Maelstrom And The Trojan War**

 **Cafeteria**

It was a normal day for the school, though as it turned out it was Homecoming Week, while everyone was working hard there was some that didn't lift a finger, or should it be, someone.

"I'm telling you Helen, being royalty is amazing that you don't have to lift a finger." Says a snooty stuck up voice, while Hercules and Maelstrom was hanging a poster.

Maelstrom's girls were going about their days, Cassandra was helping out by keeping things organised, Rachnera was also helping her as her assistant, Tempest and Cerea were in the kitchen, using their sword skills to chop up fruits and vegetables as training in precision and speed.

As for Cathyl she was helping out by delivering milk for the baking and other milk-involved ingredients, using her strength to move large barrels of the liquid, with no-one being the wiser about the origin of the milk.

Though Helen wasn't with Adonis anymore, the spoilt prince didn't really see that, but Helen being the kindhearted person she was simply replied, "Adonis, shouldn't a strong royal lead by example, otherwise it could cause an uprising."

Adonis on the other hand waved her concern off, "Oh please Helen, what's the point of being royalty if we can't flaunt it, like for example..."

The idiot prince began to tease Hercules and Maelstrom about the poster, making the two boys become annoyed at the prince, with Hercules back talking, along with Maelstrom adding, "Be careful Adonis, you wouldn't want to get on my bad side, cause if you think the pranks were bad before, then you haven't seen MY pranks."

Hearing this caused Hercules to shake in terror slightly, remembering his brother's pranks when they were kids when a group of children were picking on him, lets just say, their family left Greece altogether after Maelstrom got through with them.

Though Adonis didn't really care, he was too busy lording over the students, which caused Hercules to drop down and began arguing with Adonis, with the two heading towards the teacher's office.

While that was happening Helen in a show of kindness went to help Maelstrom with a poster, "H-Here you go Mael, I hope this will help."

With Maelstrom smiling at Helen, causing her to blush slightly at the smile, "Thanks Helen, I'm glad you're being helpful, which is more than you can say for the idiot, stuck-up, spoilt man-baby." This caused Helen to smile more happily, though she ended up giggling when she heard Maelstrom thinking about setting Kurama on the prince later, which showed the two were enjoying themselves, never noticing Cassandra and Rachnera were smiling at the two's activity knowingly.

 **Later**

Though what Maelstrom and the girls don't know was that Hercules had appointed Maelstrom as the Homecoming King, which didn't sit too well with the blond-demigod, "I can't believe you nominated ME to be Homecoming King, Hercules, why would you do such a thing." Maelstrom was about ready to strangle Hercules for dragging him into another bout with Adonis, plus if he does become Homecoming King it would mean being in the spotlight, meaning he couldn't plan any pranks against Adonis, at least at the moment.

Hercules was holding his hands up in surrender, "C-Calm down Mael, I thought, who better to be King than my own brother, I mean, unlike Adonis, you actually care about the students, all he ever cared about is himself!"

With the group agreeing completely with Hercules assessment about Adonis, "Plus we can definitely vouch that you are far more responsible than Adonis to take your fellow students ideals into account."

With Cassandra adding, "I must admit, Hercules has certainly picked the right person for the job."

Though Maelstrom groaned at the thought of being King, he figured he had no choice but to run for it, along with the group putting up posters saying "Vote For Maelstrom Because He Cares About The Students!" While Adonis only put up posters saying "Vote For Adonis Because he Deserves It!" Which caused the students to vote for Maelstrom in a landslide.

Since it didn't take long for the voters to choose Naruto, mostly because of Adonis's arrogance and telling people what to do.

With Adonis passing the crown to Maelstrom, the demigod says to the boy, "You cannot deny Adonis, your whole "holier than thou!" ideals would cause the students to go against you in the end." Since everyone couldn't deny that Adonis's attitude was the cause of his downfall, though as he was nearing the edge of the stage, away from Maelstrom, a bucket of fish-heads ended up landing on Adonis, all the while a red furry tail moves away from the curtain.

 **Later**

Though Maelstrom won the votes, Icarus was taking things too far by kneeling in front of him, seeing this caused Maelstrom to become embarrassed at such a sight, that is until Rachnera wrapped Icarus in a web-ball, along with his mouth, not wanting to listen to Icarus being... Icarus.

While that was happening, Helen approached the group, without Adonis, seeing as the idiot-prince was mopping somewhere, "Hi you guys, so Mael, when are you gonna pick me up for Homecoming?"

This caused Maelstrom and Hercules to become confused, with Cassandra filling in the blanks since Helen became Homecoming Queen unopposed, making things much clearer for the group, also the other girls didn't really feel a need to become Homecoming Queen since Maelstrom basically treats them like that anyway, to an extent.

Though Maelstrom was still confused, Helen just found it cute, though she went off explaining how she needed to get her dress ready for Homecoming, along with other things as well.

 **Next Day**

Unfortunately someone had defaced the school monument of the statue of Prometheus having his liver eaten by the eagle, causing the students to become upset at such a mockery to their daily lives, with Maelstrom having an frown on his face, "So~ those Trojans want a prank war do they," At this part, Mealstrom's face became a cruel smirk, "THEN I'M ABOUT TO GIVE THEM SOMETHING THAT THEY'LL REGRET!"

Though the students of the school support Maelstrom's quest, they couldn't help but have chills running along their spines, though Maelstrom's girls ended up rubbing their thighs together, feeling slightly turned on by he declaration, Hercules on the other hand became ghostly pale, all the while whispering to himself, "I wish the Trojans luck, since no-one can escape a Maelstrom when it becomes enraged, especially in a prank-war."

But before that Maelstrom announced to the students, "Oh, but first, let's clean the statue, then I'll plan a perfect idea for a retaliation!" With the students agreeing, with most of them cleaning the statue, the students asked Maelstrom to start his strategy for his pranks, though as much as Adonis hated the idea of Maelstrom being King, homecoming or not, he can't deny that when it comes to planning a prank he doesn't want to get on the blond demigod's hit-list, Rachnera and Kurama was more than enough.

As it turned out, Maelstrom ended up pranking only once, but that was because some kids were picking on Hercules at the time and since both couldn't use their strength to sort the bullies out, Maelstrom had other ideas, in the end lets just say, the family of the children ended up leaving Greece altogether, after that no-one ended up on Maelstrom's bad side again.

Which is why Maelstrom left the pranking to Kurama and Rachnera, the two understand "damage-control", what the Trojans just did had allowed Maelstrom to release the Prank-Master From Tarturas, which pretty much means Maelstrom can let-loose his frustration, but not only that for all the years that Hercules has known his brother, Maelstrom has never been caught doing his pranks.

 **Next Day** (A.N. I'm not good at setting up a Naruto-sized prank(or in this case a Maelstrom sized one) so I'll leave it to your imagination on how the prank went.)

After his prank against the Trojans, Maelstrom for whatever reason, had a calm and relaxed expression on his face, almost like he spent a whole day at a spa, as it turned out the Trojans made way for peace talks with Prometheus after Maelstrom's pranks were through with them, though thankfully he left their statue alone.

As much as they wanted to return fire, Maelstrom was just too much for them to handle, so they left Prometheus alone.

Allowing the students to enjoy their Homecoming Week, along with the students cheering for Maelstrom's victory against the Trojans, though Adonis was bitter he couldn't help but feel slight fear of Maelstrom.

As for Maelstrom himself, he enjoyed his date with Helen, which allowed the girl to feel even more closer to the blond demigod, for whatever reason, she feels that Mael was a true gentleman, which caused her to blush.

So after the Homecoming, Maelstrom walked Helen home, with him explaining to the girl what he did during his "attack", causing Helen to giggle in joy at such a thing happening.

With a genuine smile, the two were at her door, "Well I must say Mael, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Maelstrom replied back, "I had practice with Cassandra, you'd be amazed at where I can take her." While rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not being able to look the beautiful girl in the eye, letting her know how shy he was.

Helen just smiled, "Well thank you for a good time Mael, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She began leaning towards him, hoping to give a 'thank you' kiss on his cheek.

But what she wasn't expecting was for Maelstrom to turn his face to look at her to reply back, which inadvertently caused her to give him a kiss right on the lips, causing them both to have deep blushes at the sudden lip-lock.

What nether knew was a certain pink goddess was eating popcorn while watching the two, enjoying the whole thing, though when she saw the two blonds lip-locking she ended up falling backwards from her chair and throwing her popcorn all over the place. (A.N. Think Miley and Jake (The Kiss) where Lilly falls backwards, eating popcorn.)

Though instead of Helen quickly pulling away, she felt warm from their lips connecting, then for whatever reason she began wrapping her arms around Maelstrom's neck, bring him closer to her, with Maelstrom having a surprised look in his eyes, but before he could pull away his eyes ended up drooping to a close, with him wrapping his arms around her waist, causing the girl to gain butterflies in her stomach, " _Adonis has never made me feel like this before when I kissed him._ " She couldn't help but think to herself.

The two finally pulled away, their foreheads touching, "U-Um, well, g-goodnight H-Helen." Both with deep blushes because of the kiss.

With the girl nodding in return, unable to say anything because of the butterfly-feeling in her stomach, with that she made her way into her house, with Maelstrom walking away in a dazed, that is until, "WHOA-WHA! WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAA!", "MY CABAGEEEE!", "SORRRRRYYYYY!" (A.N. Couldn't help putting this back in with a dazed Maelstrom.)

Hearing the commotion caused Helen to giggle at Maelstrom's antics, being a bit prideful that she managed to make the levelheaded and in controlled Maelstrom to cause such an accident, knowing that he'll be alright, her mother poked her head from around the corner, seeing her daughter have a more dazzling smile and a happy blush on her cheeks than before, "Sooo~ how was Homecoming dear, did you have a good time!?"

Still in a daze, Helen replied without thinking, "Oh yes~ Maelstrom was the most gentlest-! I mean, Mael was a true gentleman, both kind and caring!" Managing to regain her sense to hide what she and Maelstrom just did outside the door, but everyone knows you can't hide anything from your mother.

With narrowed eyes, Helen's mother asked, "Well I'm happy for him being such a gentleman, but what was that about him being the gentlest..."

Helen's eyes widen, cursing her slight slip-up, she couldn't really answer her mother or look her in the eyes, until, "WELLL~"

Tat did it, Helen told her mother the whole thing, how Maelstrom returned "fire" against the Trojans so bad that they gave up and did peace talks, all the way to Maelstrom's unfortunate accident with a cabbage cart outside their house, which means she also told her mother how the two ended up kissing each other, along with Helen telling her mother that it felt like she was floating on air along with feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach, which allowed her mother to explain what her daughter was experiencing.

With that, Helen will certainly have a surprise for Maelstrom at school, but his girls will also have a surprise for her as well.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Maelstrom becoming Homecoming King because of his brother, along with doing a prank so~ devastating that the Trojans surrendered to the school, along with a surprised "attack" from Helen.**

 **Also you can't deny that getting into a prank-war with Maelstrom(Naruto) would cause such an event to happen, without anyone truly knowing what happened.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	27. Maelstrom And The Aphrodesia Dance

**It took a while, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Maelstrom And The Aphrodesia Dance**

 **Prometheus Academy**

As it turned out, it was nearing time for the Aphrodesia Dance, a celebration towards the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite, but there was a small problem for the young heroes-to-be, Hercules doesn't have a date, nor does Icarus, but that pretty much goes without saying.

Though while Icarus was freaking out about not getting a date, along with Hercules having a "Not too bothered" appearance about the whole thing, Maelstrom and Cassandra on the other hand were going over plans, "Okay, to start things off, you'll be dancing with Rachnera, that way she can relax afterwards, next is Carthyl since she'll be busy with her job at delivering milk to the dance, then you'll have a break by singing a song for everyone, then it's Cerea that way the wine can loosen her up a bit about dancing in public, with Tempest following up as well, then you'll have the last dance with me, is that alright with you Mael?" Cassandra listed off to Maelstrom.

Maelstrom simply smiled, "As long as everyone is having a good time, then it's more than perfect Cassandra, I'm just glad you and the girls managed to sort things out with the dance."

Though when Icarus explained how he went stag the last dance, that scared Hercules, so, the red-haired demigod went off to ask a few girls out for a date, unfortunately, his clumsy luck did NOT help him out in anyway, while he does have better control, unfortunately he was still an awkward, nervous teenage, especially when he's trying to ask girls out for a date.

After a long day, along with Maelstrom hanging out with his girls, though Rachnera and Kurama were off pranking Adonis(that boy just never learns), it was time for art class and Hercules was feeling depressed, with Icarus trying(and failing) to cheer Hercules up, though Maelstrom gave Icarus a tap to the back of his head, which with his strength was the same as a slap to the back of the head, causing the frazzled boy to realise that he wasn't really helping.

Though that changed when Hercules see's the old art teacher being smooched by his sexy wife, making him question the reality of things, even Maelstrom was confused at such a thing happening, since the art teacher was an old balding grey-haired arched old man, and his wife looked like a super model from an illustrated scroll, it just made no sense at ALL.

That is until Icarus explained that the old man made her from clay and invoked Aphrodite to bring her to life and be his wife, this made Maelstrom nod his head in understanding now since it made more sense, though while he was busy putting things together, Maelstrom failed to notice the gleam in his brother's eyes.

 **Next Day**

 **Speedy-Pita**

While Maelstrom and his girls were happily hanging out, Icarus brought a shaking bag up, then dumped what was in the bag on to the table showing them moving/living crockery, causing them to have puzzled and confused looks on their faces, as Cassandra was about to walk away from the weirdness of what was happening, Icarus stopped her since there was something else that they needed to see, with the girl cursing her curiosity which caused Maelstrom to smile and shrug at the interaction.

Before anything else, Hercules and a pretty girl came up to the table, making the group happy that Hercules looks to have found a date to the dance, that is until they sat down with their friends, though the girls and Maelstrom had a feeling they knew what happened, with Maelstrom narrowing his eyes and whispered, "You did the clay-thing didn't you brother."

With Hercules flinching at the accusation, "Not everyone needs to know it," He then smiles and says aloud, "Everybody, allow me to introduce, Galatea, Galatea this is my brother Maelstrom, his girlfriend Cassandra, Cerea and Tempest, Maelstrom's training partners, Rachnera and Cathyl his business partners since they can make amazing clothing and produce healthy milk." As it turns out, Maelstrom and his girls haven't told Hercules or anyone about their unique "relationship" yet.

Galatea smiled happily, "Nice to meet you Maelstrom, I didn't know Hercules had a brother."

Seeing the girl being friendly, Maelstrom replied, "Um, nice to meet you too Galatea, let me just say that while my brother can be "foolish" at times," He gave Hercules a meaningful look, "I can honestly say that he's got a heart as big and strong as his godly strength."

Though Galatea felt upset at how Maelstrom tried to but his brother down, she can see that Maelstrom truly cared for his brother, "Well thank you Maelstrom, though do you think later we can talk more about Hercules, 'd like to know more about him."

Seeing no harm, Maelstrom nodded, "Sure Galatea, heh, I can tell you ALL the embarrassing things my brother did when he was younger, though feel free to call me Mael, all my friends do." Though Hercules was blushing a bright red, trying to get his brother to reconsider, Maelstrom simply smiled and told his brother that it was punishment for doing such a thing.

Though Galatea wanted to help Hercules, she couldn't deny that Hercules's blush was cute and it was funny to see the brothers interact with each other in such a way, Cassandra simply smiled and leaned towards the girl, "That's what you call, "brotherly love", from time to time the two would tease each other like any brothers would, but it's just their way of showing that they care for each other."

Before the brothers could tease each other more, Helen walked over, "Hello, I'm Helen, it's very nice to meet you, I'm a friend of Hercules and let me just say that you two make a cute couple, you've really lucked out on Mael's brother, he's the kindest and most caring person anyone will ever know."

At first Galatea was apprehensive towards the girl, but she has to make sure, "So~ what your saying is that you like him."

Helen having no clue what Galatea was really talking about replied, "Well he is a likeable guy, but he's just not my type." Her eyes slowly trailed towards Maelstrom, who had Hercules in a headlock, with the two slightly messing around, though when she see's Maelstrom's smile her cheeks became red.

Galatea looked towards where Helen was looking, at first she thought Helen meant Hercules, but then she realised that Helen was actually looking at Hercules's brother, though when she saw Maelstrom have her Hercules in a headlock she was about to try and stop it, until she noticed that Hercules was smiling and laughing, she couldn't help but smile as well.

 **Next day**

It was getting closer to the day of the dance, at the insistence of Rachnera, she managed to make Maelstrom and the girls their outfits for the dance early, while at the same time, copping a feel of Maelstrom in order to take his "measurements" for his outfit, at first he didn't think anything of it, until he realised that they didn't NEED the inside leg measured for the dance.

Though the slight "rough-housing" because of Rachnera's prank more than made up for it, especially when she couldn't walk for sometime and had a few twitchy legs, which is quite the accomplishment since she has the lower half of a spider.

Anyway, while Hercules was explaining to Galatea how the valid box worked, Cassandra and Maelstrom were standing together, with Icarus in the background, chasing his alive vases, Maelstrom still couldn't get his head around that one.

Though at the moment Maelstrom and Cassandra were talking about the clay-girl, "I'm telling you Mael, things won't be what Hercules actually wanted."

With Maelstrom nodding in agreement with his hand over her shoulder, "I know love, but what can we do, Herc only learns his lesson after everything ends badly, it's just one of those learning experiences that he needs to find out for himself."

Feeling slightly deflated at her boyfriend's logic, she had her arm around his waist, "I hate it when you use logic for these sort of arguments, takes the whole fun of being angry out of me." She finishes with a smirk.

Maelstrom chuckles at her response, wrapping his arm around her waist as well, "What can I say, I get that part from my mother, also I think I know what'll cheer you," Cassandra raised an eyebrow in curiosity at him, "Something tells me that Galatea will drive Herc nuts with her clingy-ness by the end of the day."

Now Cassandra was smiling, don't get her wrong, she cares about her friends, but she can't deny the teasing she'll be dishing out won't be fun, "Now that's what makes you a good boyfriend-OH!" While she was talking Maelstrom ended up pinching her rear, causing her to gasp in surprise at the end, which caused him to chuckle, which then caused her to both blush and slap his shoulder in retaliation, but she ended up giggling as well. (A.N. Think the beginning of Brave 2012 lol.)

After Hercules returned from the valid box, with Galatea bringing up the rear, with none of them being the wiser of what Galatea did, though when Galatea exclaimed she was gonna follow Hercules around all day, the couple couldn't help but have a deadpan look and think the same thing, ' _Maybe the END of the day is being too generous!_ ' With the two looking at each other in a silent agreement.

* * *

As it turned out the two were right, Hercules was being "drowned" by Galatea's affection towards him, even in the auditorium she was hugging him, touching him and hanging all over him, Maelstrom leaned over towards Hercules, " _Still think it was a good idea to have her madly in love with you._ " Hercules was still "fighting" to get Galatea off of him, " _Gah! Nows not the time to, urg, criticise me!_ "

Galatea looked up at the two, "What are you two talking about?" she asked in curiosity, since she did wonder about the brothers.

Maelstrom and Hercules quickly looked at each other, then looked back at her and said at the same time, ""Nothing!""

Causing the girl to just shrug her shoulders, since it didn't have anything to do with Hercules she didn't really care.

Until the teacher told the students who the king and queen for the dance was, making the group's eyes widen, with Hercules asking Galatea if she did it, but all he got was a cheery smile, making him and Maelstrom know the answer.

With the two now on the stage, after Galatea dragged Hercules, Maelstrom couldn't help but feel things were just gonna get even more complicated from here on.

As it turned out he spoke too soon, since Galatea had hoisted Adonis into the air with a pair of clay-snakes for her arms, scaring the man-baby, though Maelstrom couldn't help but say to Cassandra, "Is it just me, or do you just feel all warm and fuzzy inside at seeing Adonis being "Handled" in such a way?"

Don't get him wrong, Maelstrom was a hero-in-training, but there are just some people who deserve such a thing, Adonis being one of them, with Cassandra smiling and nodding in agreement as an answer.

Though when Hercules made an appearance, telling Galatea to not hurt Adonis, the two moaned in disappointment, though when she dropped Adonis from such a height, then began crawling away, the two realised that the drop was better than nothing and left the theatre wanting to get something to eat.

Afterwards Maelstrom was riding a chariot towards the beach where Hercules and Galatea were talking, with Hercules trying to break up with Galatea, but it didn't turn out too well, considering she was using her clay powers to try and keep them together, "SORRY GALATEA, YOU'RE A NICE GIRL AND ALL, BUT THERE IS SUCH A THING AS " BEING OVERBEARING"!" Maelstrom yelled towards the clay-girl.

As they were riding under an archway, Icarus sends his pots and vases to catch Galatea, trapping her completely.

Once that was over with, Maelstrom looks towards his brother, "Listen Herc, you and Galatea need to sort things out." With Hercules nodding his head and getting Pegasus ready for take-off.

Maelstrom moves towards a squirming Galatea trying to get out of her prison, "Galatea," Gaining the girl's attention, "You ARE a nice girl, but me and Hercules think he needs to do a bit more growing before he could get into a serious relationship," Her eyes narrowed at him in anger, believing that Maelstrom was the cause, "Hey now, no need to glare, remember I'm the one with at least five girlfriends, I like to think I've got some experience in making them happy," She lets up on the glare.

Maelstrom releases a sigh picks Galatea up and places her down so that the pots covering her can allow her to sit down, but now Galatea had a questioning look in her eyes, causing Maelstrom to chuckle slightly, knowing what the look was for, "You got me, even **I** don't know how it happened, it just did, I've tried to think of an answer but nothing comes up, I just try to be myself, along with trying to understand the girls and getting to know them as best as I can," Galatea couldn't help but listen, though considering the pots she was in it was hard not to listen to Maelstrom.

Maelstrom looks towards her, "Listen, I know my brother can be immature at times, but that's just how he is, until you've actually become your own person and think for yourself and not just Hercules, then I think there might be a chance, but for now it's best if you two to have a some time apart, at least for a while."

Before Galatea could do anything, Hercules lassoed a rope around the pots and flew her away from the beach, along with trying to explain everything he could to her, all the while Galatea's eyes were looking at Maelstrom in puzzlement, wondering how could Hercules's brother have and keep so many girls interested in him.

 **Night Of The Dance**

The teacher was on stage, announcing that because Galatea wasn't there the crowns went to someone else, that someone being Helen and Adonis, since it turned out Adonis had his father buy the vote for him, causing Helen to become even more upset and angry at the man-baby.

Hercules on the other hand was feeling guilty for leaving Galatea on the island, with his brother and Cassandra trying to help him somehow.

That is until Galatea made an entrance into the room, causing the students to panic and run around like headless chickens, Maelstrom quickly narrowed his eyes, "Herc, I'll deal with crowd control and get everyone to safety!"

With Hercules looking at his brother, "Okay, so what do I do in the mean time." His answer came in two balls attached to chains wrapping around him and slowly dragging him towards Galatea.

Maelstrom answered all the same, "You distract her and buy me enough time to get people to safety, as long as she's crazy about you she won't harm the people, but that won't stop her from going through them to get to you!" Since Hercules really didn't have a choice, the two brothers went and did their jobs.

With Maelstrom herding the civilians out, along with getting help from Tempest and Cerea, with Carthyl lifting some broken rubble off people with her strength, with the group managing to get everyone out, though Galatea ended up knocking over one of the touches setting the place on fire, though Maelstrom noticed something.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

As it turned out, Helen's leg was trapped under a broken statue of Aphrodite, with the fire slowly moving towards her, "Tempest, Cerea, keep everyone organised and safe, I need to help Helen!"

Quickly Maelstrom raced towards the girl, jumping and pushing off of the walls in order to dodge the fire and rubble, one he got close to her, he picked the statue up and moved it out of the way, once that was done he then picked up Helen, being mindful of her injured leg.

Then using his strength, he jumped over the fire and doing the same thing he did before and jump from wall to wall to get to the others, with Helen admiring how strong and caring Maelstrom was, along with admiring his big strong arms and chest, causing the girl to blush.

Once that was down, Maelstrom past Helen to Tempest and Cerea, "Get her out of here, I need to help my brother!"

Even though the Amazon and Amazon-like centaur wanted to help they couldn't since they didn't have their weapons since they thought it was gonna be a nice dance without things turning out like this again, but it was all wishful thinking, but at the moment the two needed to focus on helping the injured girl more than helping their secret boyfriend.

Once Maelstrom saw his brother knocking Galatea into some close flames, Maelstrom noticed that the fire was slowly baking her, more than likely turning her into a statue, so Maelstrom quickly rushed over, grabbing the punch bowl and made an opening for him to enter and save Galatea.

Unfortunately it was too late, the heat from the flames had made her solid and unable to move, turning her into an actual statue, making Hercules feel even more guilty.

Before anything else, Aphrodite appeared in the room, " **UGH! One dance after another! Where am I now!? Athens!?** "

But her eyes landed on the fire that was still burning, making her think that the mortals had started a riot, along with complaining about being busy this year, so with that she blew a kiss, using her godly powers to send rose petals everywhere and cleaned everything up, making it look as good as new.

Until she walked up and noticed Galatea's statue and Hercules's guilty look, causing the goddess to giggle at the poor boy's misfortune, " **Trouble with the little lady Hercules(?)** " Causing Hercules to admit that what he did was wrong, along with his friends adding their own drachma to it as well.

Causing him to agree and explode a bit, allowing Maelstrom to know that Hercules had learnt his lesson, along with admiting that Galatea deserved to be her own person, with Aphrodite pinching his cheek, " **Oh! Look at you, you had a growing moment! Wow!** " This caused Hercules to rub his aching cheek and Maelstrom to chuckle slightly, " **Alright, well lets make her a person, so maybe a little freewill, a mind of her own...** "

With that the goddess used her powers to bring Galatea back to life and making her into an actual human, even though Hercules apologised to her and asked if he could have a dance, she unfortunately turned him down, though before she could walk away, Maelstrom stopped her, "Oh come on Galatea, just one dance with Herc isn't gonna hurt anyone, besides, you two can still dance as friends."

Though she was reluctant, she had to admit Maelstrom was right, one dance wasn't gonna do any harm and besides, they could still be friends, so with that, Hercules and Galatea went to the dance floor.

All the while Maelstrom smiled at his brother, never noticing Aphrodite standing behind him, " **Awe! Look at you, playing wing-man for you brother.** "

Maelstrom looked towards the goddess, "Yeah well, I figured my brother needed a little helping hand and a little happiness once in a while and I'm glad he learnt his lesson."

Aphrodite placed a caring hand on his shoulder, along with a kind smile, " **I know what you mean, some people can get the lesson.** "

On the other side of the room was the old teacher that gave Hercules the idea of making Galatea, only he was laughing insanely while his clay wife wrapped the old coot and took him away somewhere, with both demigod and goddess having a worried look on their face, " **Then again, there are some that haven't learned a thing and miss the lesson entirely.** "

With Maelstrom nodding his head, but then shook slightly, "Ooh! Herc could've ended up like that old nutter!" That gave Maelstrom a scared thought, since him trying to knock some sense into his crazy brother wasn't something he would've looked forward to.

Aphrodite couldn't help but smile at how considerate and protective Maelstrom was towards his brother, though she did giggle at his thought on knocking a crazed Hercules back to k=normal, that is until, "Oh shoot! I've gotta get on stage, I gotta play my song!"

With that Maelstrom rushes off, leaving a slightly surprised goddess behind, wondering what song he was gonna sing.

 **(I Do Not Own Enchanted By Owl City.)**

Slowly the song began to play, along with the band helping Maelstrom out, getting everyone's attention and having couples on the dance floor moving to the slow song, along with Hercules and Galatea, though from time to time her eyes would slowly drift towards Maelstrom.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles,  
Same old tired, lonely place,  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face,  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you!"

Everyone was happily dancing, Aphrodite was amazed at such a song, while thinking, " _ **That's a good**_ ** _choice_!**" Since it seemed to fit with the love theme.

"Your eyes whispered "have we met?""  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me,  
The playful conversation starts,  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy,  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you,  
Oh Love I was so enchanted to meet you too!"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew!"

"I was enchanted to meet you too,  
The lingering question kept me up,  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake,  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door,  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you!"

"I don't wanna be needing your love,  
I just wanna be deep in your love,  
And it's killing me when you're away,  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are,  
I just wanna be there where you are,  
And I gotta get one little taste!"

"Oh Love I was so enchanted to meet you too,  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home!"

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew!"

"I was enchanted to meet you too,  
This is me praying that this was the very first page,  
Not where the story line ends,  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again,  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon,  
I was enchanted to meet you too,  
Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you,  
Please don't be in love with someone else!"

"Please don't have somebody waiting on you,  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone,  
Love I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you too,  
I was never in love with someone else,  
I never had somebody waiting on me,  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true,  
And I just wish you knew,  
Love I was so in love with you."

Slowly the song came to an end, the students were happy at hearing such an amazing song, the goddess of love couldn't believe that someone could sing such an amazing song, it pretty much inspired the couples to have even more love for each other, even Maelstrom's girls seem to be even more enraptured at such a song.

After that, Maelstrom went about the room chatting with his friends, gaining a kiss from Cassandra for such a heartfelt song, making him blush at being the centre of attention with the students congratulating him for such a song, along with Helen who walked up to Maelstrom.

"Mael, I must say that song was-(YELP!)" Unfortunately due to how long her dress was, Helen tripped over, with Maelstrom trying to catch her so she doesn't hurt herself, though before he could actually manage to help her, in her panic she had grabbed his toga and dragged him down as well.

"" **THUD!** ""

The sound of them falling caused everyone to wince at hearing such a painful sound, as they slowly opened their eyes, they ended up widening them in shock at what they were seeing.

Maelstrom's eyes slowly opened with a wince, since he was in slight pain from the fall, but then his vision returned and he couldn't believe what was happening, his eyes were locked with a wide-eyed Helen, but what really hocked them was the position they were in.

It seems that just as they were falling Maelstrom had grabbed Helen, not wanting her to get hurt and had made sure that she landed on top of him, so right now Maelstrom had his arms wrapped around Helen's waist and back in a protective embrace, but because of the fall they somehow found themselves with each others lips together, meaning that they were now kissing.

Before anything, they quickly hopped away from one another with blushes on their faces, "Um, I-I'm gonna nip to the restroom!" Maelstrom told everyone, quickly making his exit since it was embarrassing for the two of them, with Helen doing the same thing as well, only she couldn't find her voice and her legs felt wobbly to her.

With Adonis being too busy about buying the votes to be king, pruning and walking around like a peacock, which is ironic considering he was one not too long ago.

What nether the students or the pair had noticed was some glittering thin thread slowly moving into the rafters, with a pair of eight eyes looking to Maelstrom and Helen in glee, "Just a few more "accidents" and I'm sure those two will get together, then Helen will be happy and _Honey~_ would've taken her away from that man-baby Adonis." Says a smiling Rachnera to herself, since she always thought Helen deserved someone better, and who was better than her honey.

Though Aphrodite saw the whole thing, giggling because of what happened, along with spotting the thread because of her "fashion-eyes" knowing that Rachnera was up to something, " _ **Well looks like a "little spider" is playing matchmaker, it should be fun to chat with her from time to time.**_ "

With that "accident" out of the way, the dance carried on as usual, with Maelstrom dancing with his girls and dancing with Cassandra last, but as it turned out the students wanted an encore from Naruto so he played one more time for them, only this song was more up-beat than the last one.

 **(I Do Not Own Sugar By Maroon 5)**

As the song played, even Aphrodite couldn't help but enjoy herself, even if it was the busiest time of the year for her she was glad that this place was the last for her.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down,  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now,  
When I'm without you,  
I'm something weak,  
You got me begging,  
Begging, I'm on my knees!"

"I don't wanna be needing your love,  
I just wanna be deep in your love,  
And it's killing me when you're away,  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are,  
I just wanna be there where you are,  
And I gotta get one little taste!"

"Your sugar,  
Yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me,  
I'm right here, 'cause I need,  
Little love and little sympathy,  
Yeah you show me good loving,  
Make it alright,  
Need a little sweetness in my life,  
Your sugar,  
Yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me!"

"My broken pieces,  
You pick them up,  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging,  
Come give me some,  
When I'm without ya,  
I'm so insecure,  
You are the one thing,  
The one thing, I'm living for!"

"I don't wanna be needing your love,  
I just wanna be deep in your love,  
And it's killing me when you're away,  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are,  
I just wanna be there where you are,  
And I gotta get one little taste!"

"Your sugar,  
Yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me,  
I'm right here, 'cause I need,  
Little love and little sympathy,  
Yeah you show me good loving,  
Make it alright,  
Need a little sweetness in my life,  
Your sugar (your sugar)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me!"

"Yeah,  
I want that red velvet,  
I want that sugar sweet,  
Don't let nobody touch it,  
Unless that somebody's me,  
I gotta be a man,  
There ain't no other way,  
'Cause girl you're hotter than Southern Bay!"

"I don't wanna play no games,  
I don't gotta be afraid,  
Don't give all that shy shit,  
No make up on, that's my!"

"Sugar,  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy,  
Yeah you show me good loving,  
Make it alright,  
Need a little sweetness in my life,  
Your sugar (sugar)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me!"

"Your sugar,  
Yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me,  
I'm right here, 'cause I need,  
Little love and little sympathy,  
Yeah you show me good loving,  
Make it alright,  
Need a little sweetness in my life,  
Your sugar,  
Yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me,  
(Down on me, down on me)"

With that the dance was over and everyone had a fun time, with the students now returning to their homes to sleep off such an amazing turn-out, with Maelstrom and his girls sleeping in their own beds, since they were too tired from having so much fun.

Though while Maelstrom was asleep, someone was standing in his room, watching him sleep, the person quietly moves towards his bed, leans down and places a small tender kiss on his lips, " **Thanks for making my day special, Mael, it was wonderful.** "

With that, the person vanished, only leaving behind the smell of roses that caused Maelstrom to turn over and get even more comfortable, along with cherry-pink lipstick mark on his lips, meaning he'll have some "fun" explaining where that came from, with no-one knowing WHO left it in the first place.

 **The End**

 **There you have it, another long one that I hope everyone enjoyed, I can understand that some of you might've wanted Galatea to be with Maelstrom(Naruto) but I figured, Hercules at least deserved a chance with her, without her trying to find someone else, especially someone that grunts and snorts like a pig.**

 **Also I doubt even a clay monster would be able to handle Icarus's... Icarus-ness, so it best if the boy doesn't have anyone, for obvious reasons.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


	28. Maelstrom & The Big Games

**Sorry it took so long, my family was hit by the Christmas Flu, myself included, so it took sometime to get past that, as well as help out with a "late" Christmas Dinner, again sorry, but it couldn't be helped.**

 **The Brother Of Hercules**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Maelstrom & The Big Games**

 **Prometheus Academy**

Maelstrom, Hercules, Cassandra and Icarus were sitting in the stands, watching the "training" of the Prometheus Students, though training is putting it extremely mild, with Maelstrom having a deadpan look on his face at how pathetic the team was, at first he wanted to go and hang out with ether Tempest or one of the other girls, but each one had something to do, since Tempest and Cerea had ended up injured from training too much, so they were stuck in bed until they healed, Cathyl volunteered to keep an eye on the two and help them heal, since she had the strength to keep them from training.

Rachnera had vanished, along with Kurama, after their latest prank and needed to lay-low for sometime, until the heat dies down, so he ended up having to watch the pathetic sight of teens trying to train.

Without looking at his brother, Maelstrom asked, "Herc, remind me again why we're here watching these poor excuse of athletes "try" to compete with Sparta!?"

All the while missing the angry smirk from Cassandra, since she and Icarus hated jocks with a passion, though Hercules answered anyway.

"Oh come on Mael, don't you feel sorry for them, they lost 12 games in a row, and besides, shouldn't we be supporting our team!"

All the while a pole vaulter ended up crashing into the vault and was sent flying through the air yelling for his mummy.

Hercules suddenly had an idea, "Hey, maybe I could help out!"

Though suddenly Icarus was by his side, trying to change his mind, with Cassandra joining him in agreement, causing Maelstrom to look towards Cassandra when she said, "Winning personality." In her usual monotone voice, missing a slight smirk from her boyfriend.

Maelstrom slid up next to her, snaked his arm around Cassandra's side, then before she knew it, she let out a girl-y "EEP!" When he ended up picking her up and she found herself on his lap, causing him to chuckle at such a response, which in turn made her glare at him and gave his chest a slap, which caused him to chuckle some more.

Though while that was happening, Hercules was in dream land, "Yeah, but they're the ones with the cheerleaders~"

Hearing his brother, Maelstrom smiled, "Oh, so that's why you truly want to help them out, huh(?)" He said in a teasing tone.

Realising where the conversation was going, Hercules quickly got up with a slight blush and changed the subject, "W-Well, I got a training session with- OOMPH!"

As it turned out, Hercules was sent flying by a stray discus into the stairs, though it didn't hurt the red-head it did take him by surprise, getting up and grabbing the discus, "H-Here you go!" Hercules threw it back, though he ended up sending three students into a archery bulls-eye, "Oops, sorry!"

Maelstrom got up, while placing Cassandra on his back, since she was comfortable, and looked towards the scene, "Not bad Herc, usually you'd have sent them and the target into the wall, but it looks like the training is starting to pay off."

Hercules just rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, since it was true, but as it turned out, the school coach saw everything, "Oh don't apologise for who you are," Walking towards Hercules, "Who are you again!?" The man couldn't help but ask, when Maelstrom heard that question it made him wonder if the man was injured earlier or something.

As it turned out, the coach managed to talk Hercules into trying out, this caused Icarus to explode with his over the top dramatics, while both Maelstrorm and Cassandra left him alone, with Maelstrom telling the girl on his back, "Well, I figured at one point he'd be drawn into the whole "jock" world."

Cassandra looks towards her boyfriend, while still on his back, "And what about you, aren't you interested in joining the team?"

Though Maelstrom just laughed at that, "Are you kidding, I don't want to compete in such a thing when I know my demigod strength is basically cheating, even when I can hold back."

Hearing her boyfriend explain how he doesn't like to cheat made her happy, since she didn't want a jock as a boyfriend, just a kind and understanding guy like Maelstrom, which she was all too happy about.

 **Zeus's Temple**

After dropping of Cassandra, the two brothers made their way to the temple, explaining to their father how Hercules joined the varsity team, with Zeus being thrilled at such a thing, along with going down his own memory lane of being a jock himself, after that Hercules left the temple in order to train for the games, leaving Zeus and his brother alone, " **Maelstrom, why didn't you join the team?** "

Maelstrom just rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Well, don't get me wrong, I'll support the team in my own way, but with our godly strength, it just feels like cheating to me."

Hearing what his son's explanation, Zeus rubbed his chin, " **I suppose that's true, seeing as you and Hercules will be up against mortals, but why didn't you explain that to your brother?** "

Maelstrom released a sigh, "I didn't explain it to him because I know how he is, when he gets something in his head, it's extremely difficult to change his mind, he needs to learn it by experiencing it himself."

Though Zeus didn't like the idea of Hercules learning in such a way, " **Well, I suppose it'll help him in the long run, just, try and go easy on him next time, brothers should look out for one another you know.** "

Maelstrom nods his head, "I know father, I'm just supporting him, I'm not trying to hurt him, but I guess he gets his stubbornness from you." He finishes with a cheeky smile.

Zeus unconsciously nods his head at the supporting part, but when his son pointed out his stubbornness, " **HEY, I'll have you know that I've mellowed out after you two were born,** " This caused the father and son duo to laugh at their bonding, " **Though I suppose you get your cunning from Hera.** " Wanting to at least get a one-up on his son.

Though Maelstrom looks towards his father with the same smirk that Hera is known for, "Why father, I have no idea what you mean!" With that said and done, the two said their farewells and went back to their businesses.

 **Day Of The Sport**

As it turned out, Zeus made it where instead of War, it'll be War Games, a competition between Athens and Sparta on the athletic field instead of killing each other, even though Aries was against it, a thunderbolt soon changed his tune.

So now, with everyone in the stadium, cheering their teams on, along with the gods in their own personal luxury box to watch the mortals compete.

On the field the coach was making the teens "stretch," wanting to get them ready for the competition, though Phil and Maelstrom had other ideas, with Phil pointing out, "Is that guy training them for the game, or getting them ready for bikini season!?"

Maelstrom just chuckled, "Tell me about it Phil, I think the reason why the team loses is because they don't have the right coach to push them to the proper limits, like you do for me and Herc."

Hearing this Phil waves it off, "Aw! Come on kid, ya embarrassing me." This caused the two to laugh.

Though Hercules explained that the guy was the gym teacher, but that didn't stop Phil and Maelstrom to point out that the guy was far too flimsy to actually coach, with Phil pointing out that he was their coach, though Hercules went to greet their friends.

Maelstrom placed a hand on Phil's shoulder, "Relax Phil, this is just a phase he's going through, besides, a gym coach can't beat a hero coach." With that Maelstrom patted Phil's shoulder and went to talk with the others, lifting Phil's spirits up a little.

Though Maelstrom heard Icarus talk about Hercules turning from being a geek, though Maelstrom just shock his head, though after hearing Phil asking about the javelin and the reward, he just ignored it, looked up to Cassandra, with the girl catching his eye, Maelstrom just holds his arms out, allowing Cassandra to know what he was asking, she hopped over the baloney and safely landed in her boyfriend's arms, happy to just relax in his arms.

As for his other girls they were still busy from before, with Tempest and Cerea still weak from overexertion, with Cathyl still looking after them, after getting milked from Maelstrom earlier that day, along with Rachnera and Kurama still in hiding.

Soon the stadium was filled with cheers from both sides, though the Athenians were relaxing, eating and drinking to cheer their team on, the Spartans weren't as expressive as them with their military background.

 **Half Way Through The Games**

As it turns out, Maelstrom had called it, Hercules's demigod blood allowed him to pretty much dominate the games, with Hercules leading the team 20-00 against Sparta.

With the cheerleaders spelling out Hercules's name, though as it turns out, the life of a jock was starting to corrupt Hercules, with Cassandra having a vision of Hercules's blood, as it turned out the officials needed to do a blood test on Hercules, with Aries quoting Zeus about how only humans can compete in the games, meaning that due to Hercules being half mortal the wins he did now only count as half, along with being disqualified from the games.

Due to flunking his blood test, Hercules was now upset, Maelstrom was about to try and cheer him up, but saw their father Zeus appear to talk to his brother, so Maelstrom decided to just leave them be for the time being.

While Sparta made a comeback, with it now being a draw, suddenly four different monsters ended up crashing the games, seeing this Maelstrom quickly went into the changing rooms and changed into his hero gear, "I guess it pays to be prepared for anything." He says to himself with a smirk.

Once changed, Maelstrom came rushing back out and saw Phil cheering Hercules into taking the monsters out, seeing this, Maelstrom got himself read as well, "NIMBUS!" With the little cloud shooting towards Maelstrom, with the demigod jumping onto it, along with a flash of light as Glenda appeared in his hand as well.

Soon both brothers began rushing onto the field, with the announcer, announcing the comeback of Hercules, but also the fact that his brother Maelstrom were now on the field, getting ready to fight the monsters.

Maelstrom looks towards his brother, "Let's do this Hercules, no more games, just you and me kicking monster butt!" He finishes with a smirk at the end.

Hercules nods his head with his own smirk, "Right, a hero doesn't play games, he helps those in need."

As it turned out, a certain four-armed monster ended up devouring the officials, though Hercules managed to give the monster a gut-check, making the beast burp out the people, before Hercules could continue Maelstrom stopped him, "I got this guy, you deal with the others." Getting a nod from his brother.

Hercules rushes off to deal with Chimera, while Maelstrom looks towards the four-armed ape with a finger on his chin, "Haven't we met before!?"

The ape monster looks towards Maelstrom, then roars in recognition, " **ME KNOW YOU, YOU PUNY MAN HIT ME WITH MAGIC ARROW, SENT ME FAR, ME DESTROY YOU THEN EAT YOUUUUUU!** " The monster roars while banging his chest.

Maelstrom just smiles, "Oh yeah, I remember you now, not too smart are ya!" With that, Maelstrom began charging an arrow to send the monster flying again, while keeping out of reach this time, dodging the monster completely until he vanished from the monster's sight, with the monster having no idea where the blond demigod was, not knowing that Maelstrom was quietly hovering behind him.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

That is until Maelstrom shot an arrow up the monster's behind, sending it flying while holding his ass, though while that happened Maelstrom couldn't help but say, "Why does that give me a sense of deja vu!? And why do I feel like calling it A Thousand Years Of Death!?"

For some reason he just couldn't put his finger on the reason and just shrugs it off, though he soon saw that Hercules had managed to finish off the other monsters, "Huh! I guess next time I shouldn't fool around!"

With that Hercules and Maelstrom walked up to each other, both then gave each other a high-five, all the while the announcer continued narrating what was happening, while calling them the "demi-twins" making the brothers look to each other and chuckle at the name.

That is until a certain Mother Of All Monsters made her appearance, catching the two off guard as well as catching them, with Maelstrom yelling in her hand, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!" Then Echidna began swinging them around, "I'M GONNA THROW UP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

With Hercules yelling along, "NOT ON ME YA NOT!" (A.N. I couldn't resist putting this reference in. lol)

All the while Phil tried helping with his advises, but nothing was working.

 **God's** **Balcony**

Suddenly Athena shot up from her seat, " **She's going to eat my Athenians!** " While also thinking, " _ **Not to mention my chess player!**_ " Since it turns out her and Maelstrom have been enjoying a nice game of chess, but that's only when Rachnera wasn't around, for obvious reasons.

Ares also jumped from his seat, exclaiming, " **And my Spartans!** " This allowed the two to look at each other.

With the both of them agreeing on something, to work together to stop the mother of all monsters, which they did perfectly, sending the monster flying back to wherever she came from.

Along with the gym coach yelling happily that no-one lost on account of the monster attack, so the games pretty much ended in a tie, with both brothers thanking the gods for the help.

Though Maelstrom called, "Oh Athena, how about we finish the game tonight, since it's a full moon and the girls will be in bed for it?"

Being the Goddess of Wisdom, she understood what Maelstrom was talking about, " **Of Course Maelstrom, I'm looking forward to finishing it.** " Since she didn't have to worry about a certain arachnid interfering.

As the gods walked away, Ares asked his sister out of curiosity, " **What was that all about!?** "

With Athena answering, " **Oh me and Maelstrom have been playing a game of chess together, I have to say, I find his strategy very unpredictable, I've never had such fun before.** "

Ares on the other hand waved it off, " **Bah! A couple of eggheads trying to beat each other without hurting each other, what a load of nonsense.** "

Hearing this Athena replied, " **Actually brother, Maelstrom is quite a strategist, if I have to guess, if you played him he'll beat you easily.** "

As the the siblings began arguing again, Hercules and Maelstrom went back to their friends, with Maelstrom apologising about not stopping Hercules, but Hercules waved it off explaining that it was a good experience and he felt wiser for it as well, especially after speaking with their father.

Also Maelstrom ended up playing against Athena that night, but what was surprising was that Ares ended up joining them, after learning the rules of the game, unfortunately, Maelstrom ended up beating Ares without any problem, though it didn't stop the god from throwing a tantrum, with Maelstrom apologising for it.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **While I'm glad to be writing again, I just wasn't feeling it, so again, sorry for taking so long, but hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things again.**

 **Also sorry that there wasn't much interaction with Maelstrom's girls, or the actual games, but since I'm not much of a sports fan I pretty much ended up cutting a lot of the story out of this chapter.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hercules.**


End file.
